Harry Potter and The Secrets of Sirius Black
by newcastle
Summary: post HBP, Harry is returning for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, although unwillingly, but more eyes are on him than he thinks. A new Defense Teacher comes to Hogwarts in an effort to strengthen the opposition against The Dark Lord. REVIEW!
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

1Chapter One: The Assignment

'Dumbledore's man through and through,' he said, 'that's right.'

The Minister eyed Harry Potter for a long moment before turning his back on him and walking with a short limp back to his delegates. The Minister was frustrated, to say the least. The previous Minister, Cornelius Fudge had left the Ministry in chaos. Day in and day out, he found himself burdened with the attacks, keeping the Muggles out of harms way, and trying desperately to regain order in the wizarding world. Upon reaching his delegates, one of them, a young man with red hair and horned rimmed glasses walked forward gazing at the boy he left with a look of intense dislike.

'I take it he didn't go for it, sir?' he asked, not holding the irritation in his voice.

'Not necessarily,' the Minister replied.

'What's the next move?' another asked, stepping along side Percy Weasley.

But the Minister wasn't paying attention. He looked over at the massive form of Rubeus Hagrid, being cradled by the massive form of his half-brother, the sixteen foot giant known as Grawp. His eyes continued to wander to the White Tomb where the body of Albus Dumbledore lay, to the hundreds of witches, wizards, squibs, warlocks and members of the Ministry came to pay their last respects. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was exhausted, burned out from the past experiences of the last few days. The Dark Lord's supporters had someone managed to get inside Hogwarts and kill the Headmaster, perhaps one of the greatest sorcerers of all time. He had no love for Albus Dumbledore, a man who defied the Ministry openly, but he couldn't help but respect the great Headmaster for his accomplishments and steadfast dedication to his loyalty for the whole of the wizarding world.

'I don't know why you have such an interest in the boy,' Percy said to the Minister. 'You really don't think he is this so-called Chosen One?'

But the Minister did not answer him. His eyes were now down by the lake where Potter and two of his friends, one of whom happened to be Percy's younger brother Ron, the other he knew as Hermione Granger.

'We need him,' the Minister said shortly. 'If not for his skills, but for the soul purpose of gaining morale and strength to those who believe in him. It does not matter what I think of him.'

As he watched the three friends stand near a beach tree by the lake and finally make their way back to the castle, his eyes fell upon another figure, standing alone by the edge of the lake a few dozen meters away from where Potter and his friends had just stood. The Minister noticed that the man was dressed in elegant black robes with burgundy trim, idly leaning against the now deserted beach tree, his eyes purposely set on the White Tomb.

The Minister studied the figure for a moment. He knew who he was, but had never had the pleasure of meeting him. If you could call it a pleasure. He had heard of the stories of this wizard and known of them were not easy to speak of. He had heard of the violence and brutality the wizard had caused across the seas in America, but he knew of his services to Cornelius Fudge. He also knew that this wizard was the soul reason why other a dozen Death Eaters and supporters were locked away in Azkaban. He also knew that this wizard worked for both sides of justice, his only interest was for himself and money.

It was also rumored that he had killed a Dementor, the only man ever to do so in history. The Minister stared resolutely at the wizard whose eyes were still upon the Tomb. The Minister heaved a great sigh and walked towards him. His delegates began to walk behind him.

'Stay here,' the Minister said shortly.

He continued to walk towards the wizard still leaning against the beach tree, who still hadn't given the Minister the acknowledgement of his presence until he was a mere ten feet from him. The wizard looked up sharply, his expression of casual boredom unchanging even as the Minister approached him.

'Good afternoon,' the Minister said. 'My name is,'

'I know who you are Minister,' the wizard said, looking at him with piercing blue eyes.

'I have heard of you,' the Minister said, 'Stories of your heroics and servitude to the Ministry to both Britain and the United States has reached my ears. But I must say,' the Minister went on surveying the wizard more closely, 'that I would figure you to be a little older.'

And this was true. The wizard was no more than twenty-two. He had a pale complexion with light blue eyes and sawdust brown hair which he pulled back neatly, probably for the occasion the Minister expected. He had a shallow face, was tall and athletic, with long callused fingers.

'I didn't think people like you got surprised,' the wizard said coolly, now eyeing the Minister with a look of annoyance.

'We'll,' the Minister began, contemplating how to alter the conversation to make it run more in his favor, 'how could you when we've never been properly introduced?'

'Rufus Scrimgeour,' he said releasing his hand which had been gripping his wand and extended it for the wizard to shake.

The wizard looked at Scrimgeour then down at his extended hand for a brief moment before digging into his robes, pulling out a cigarette. He ignited the tip with his wand, and took a long drag, blowing the smoke in the direction of the Minister, whose hand was still outstretched.

The Minister lowered his hand, trying to hide his overwhelming sense of disrespect.

'Those things will kill you,' he said trying to liven the mood.

'Yea?' the wizard said before taking another long drag, 'but what won't these days?' He cast another look at the Tomb, though many of the people in attendance had left, gone back up to the castle or back to the village Hogsmeade down the lane.

'And you are Demetrius Castor,' Scrimgeour said taking more and more of an interest of the rude wizard in front of him.

'That's the rumor,' Castor replied, taking more of an interest in the lake then the Minister of Magic.

'Rumor has it that you've been spending most of your time these days in France,' the Minister said, eyeing Castor suspiciously, but getting extremely put out. Most of the wizarding world gave Scrimgeour whatever he commanded, let alone respect in a conversation. This wizard, apparently, didn't know the meaning of the word.

'I'm just a sucker for their women,' he replied acidly.

Scrimgeour chuckled a bit. They were silent again. The Minister couldn't believe he was doing this, which he didn't think he was in his right mind, but something needed to be done, and he was running low on options. He looked over the lake, trying to gain composure until finally turning to address Castor properly.

'I would like to ask you something Mr. Castor,' he said evenly, 'and I hope that you do not get the wrong impression.'

At this Castor now turned and faced the minister, although his body was not rigid like the Minister's, but relaxed and at ease, he eyes were narrowed, gazing intently into the Minister's.

'I'm listening.'

Rufus Scrimgeour took a deep, calming breath, he couldn't believe he was about to do this, but time's called for desperate measures, and if half the stories surrounding this wizard and his actions were true, he may have found the solution to many of his problems.

'Is it true that it was you who brought in the Death Eater known as Avery along with McNair into custody last year, and that you killed Daniel Saville, a deeply connected supporter of the Dark Lord?'

Castor's expression did not change, but his posture became a little more rigid as the Minister asked him of his experiences with Dark wizards.

'Yes,' he answered simply.

'And is it true,' the Minister went on taking a step closer to the wizard, 'that you single-handedly brought down a goblin rebellion in the wizard city of Jamesville in the States?'

"Yes,' he answered again.

'And is it true, under contract of the Ministry of Magic here in the United Kingdom that you gave information to the Ministry that led to the arrest of half a dozen Dark Lord supporters along with thwarting a few attacks on the Ministry itself that could have ended in utter chaos, not to mention many vital lives lost.'

Instead of answering, Castor took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it out over the lake. He took a step closer to Scrimgeour, so as he was a mere foot away from the Minister, both men leveled at the same height.

'You got a point to all this Minister?' Castor asked in a hoarse whisper.

The Minister tried not to falter or show fear but he stepped back, not losing eye contact with Castor. He eyed Castor for a moment, continuing to win over the battle raging in his head. It was true, all of it, Castor's stories were true, but even though the wizard before him was capable of performing what the Minister wanted to ask him, he still didn't feel all that good about it. After what seemed an eternity of uncomfortable silence, the Minister finally made up his mind.

'I have an assignment for you.'

At this, Castor went livid.

'Well sorry to break your heart, Rufus,' he said now turning his back on him, 'but I don't work for you.'

'Oh I know that very well,' the Minister said calling back at him, now striding after Castor who began to walk briskly down the edge of the lake towards Hogsmeade.

'Do you?' Castor called over his shoulder, his words dripping with anger.

'I do,' Scrimgeour called. 'I know you work for the highest bidder, and I will give you whatever amount you ask for if you do what I ask.'

Castor stopped, but didn't turn. Scrimgeour looked at the back of Demetrius Castor, his hand still on his wand, not taking any chances. He looked over his shoulder to see him delegates all staring at him, a mixture of fear and eagerness lining their faces.

'Any amount?' Castor asked, his back still turned.

'Any amount,' the Minister repeated, trying to make his voice sound stern.

Castor turned, his eyes digging into the Minister's, but he couldn't hide the interest in them. The Minister took the opportunity.

'I know why you have been spending your time in France,' he said slowly.

Castor looked taken aback, and for the first time, his gaze dropped away from the Minister.

'Ain't no business to you, Scrimgeour,' he said angrily.

'Oh, but it is,' Scrimgeour said. 'Now I can't give you what you really want on a silver plate, but I can promise to provide you with any information and leads we receive on her and you will be notified immediately of her appearances or rumored whereabouts. That I can promise you.'

Just by the look in Castor's demeanor, the look of pure hatred, longing and obsession, Scrimgeour knew he had struck gold.

'What of the money?' Castor asked coolly, again with the same composure.

'Whatever you want,' Scrimgeour replied, 'But if you want it in advance, you'll only get half.'

Castor eyed the Scrimgeour for a moment and the let his eyes wander down to the village of Hogsmeade. He could spot the pretty middle aged bartender, Madam Rosmerta walk through the back door of her cozy pub, the Three Broomsticks, throwing out an empty oak barrel, and levitating a full one. Castor eyed the witch for a moment then looked back at Scrimgeour. There was another long silence.

'Alright Minister,' said Castor taking a deep sigh. 'You got yourself a deal.'

The Minister let out a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding.

'Excellent Mr. Castor,' he said brightly, 'Truly excellent, we can discuss this in my office'-

'You fancy a drink Minister?' Castor asked, yet again cutting the Minister off.

The Minister gave pause before realizing he could go for a good spirit.

'As a matter of fact I could,' he replied.

'Well,' Castor said pulling out another cigarette and lighting it with the tip of his wand. 'Buy me a beer, and we can talk about this assignment of yours.'

The Minister looked at Castor then down at the cozy pub. He looked over his shoulder and held up his hands at his delegates, instructing them to remain where they were. He turned his attention back on Castor, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, his cigarette dancing between his fingertips.

'You're buying,' the Minister said shortly before walking briskly down the stone path to the village of Hogsmeade.

As he passed Castor, he could have sworn that the young wizard had muttered something that sounded like, 'jerk off politician,' under his breath, but it may have been his imagination.

Minister Scrimgeour had Weasley document the assignment for Castor while they discussed the appropriate actions over drinks. Castor really didn't care of anything being appropriate and although the Minister had kept his word and given him half of the rate agreed upon, (Castor had nearly bankrupted Gringotts), he still felt shaky about it. He didn't fancy this line of work anymore. What he was asked to do was the same thing that got the Ministry in hot water two years ago.

He held the contract in his left hand, and in the right, a letter from Hogwarts, requesting he speak with the Headmaster immediately. Of course, when he received the letter, it was Albus Dumbledore who ran the school, but now, it was McGonagall, and even though Dumbledore was dead, he still felt obliged to keep the meeting. He had no idea how the Ministry had discovered the intentions of the Headmaster, but he didn't dwell on it. This was an opportunity, but a dangerous one. He knew that if he failed, for both what the Ministry wanted and what he wanted personally, he'd be dead within the year.

He downed his drink, thanked Rosmerta for the hospitality and headed back towards Hogwarts. As he approached, he couldn't help but think of the sandy beaches and bottles of wine he left on the Southern Coast of France, and how he'd do anything to get back there. Upon reaching the front doors, four Aurors immediately blocked his path. Castor smirked; one of them was his cousin, Riley. He was older than Castor, about twenty five with brown hair and dark brown eyes, just a shade above black. Castor kept his hands at his sides.

'Lessening yourself to muscle work, cousin?' he asked.

The other Aurors looked disgruntled about this, staring daggers at Castor.

Riley, however, smirked.

'Looks that way now don't it?' he said. 'Now state your business.'

Castor took out the letter and handed it to his cousin. After a quick glance, Riley gave it back to him.

'Dumbledore isn't the Headmaster anymore,' he said.

Castor rolled his eyes.

'No shit?' he said sarcastically.

Riley eyed him for a moment before stepping aside, allowing Castor to pass him.

'Now hold on!' said another Auror with long blonde hair he kept in a ponytail. 'I need your wand and any other weapons your carrying.'

Castor looked at the Auror like he was out of his mind, then back at his cousin.

'This jerk-off is kidding right?' he asked.

'Afraid not cousin.' Riley answered, unable to hide his amusement with the situation.

Castor again rolled his eyes, and in the next instant, his wand was held in his outstretched hand, catching the Aurors off guard.

_Imobula! _

The Aurors had time to blink before they were stunned, turning into wide-eyed blinking statues. The spell; however, did not hit Riley, though it wasn't Castor's intentions.

'You're getting slower, Dem,' he said grinning.

Castor nodded, giving his cousin before walking through the front door a crooked grin.

He had been to Hogwarts before on two occasions but he knew the castle back to front. One was for business, the other, wasn't.

Both times were to see the Headmaster. He remembered distinctly the last time he faced Dumbledore; how he nearly cursed the aged wizard into oblivion. But that was two years ago. He hadn't seen, nor spoken to the Headmaster since, but he figured Albus had been keeping track of his activities in France; Dumbledore was the kind of guy who wanted to know all he could about wizards like him. Still, as for Castor, he didn't care the old man was dead, and he cared less that he was killed by a supposedly trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus Snape he thought to himself while walking down the corridors and past the Great hall. He didn't like Snape, but he didn't hate him either. Course, it was the slimy git's fault that he was in this Castle, but he just couldn't bring himself to hate the bastard. If anything, he admired him. Who else but that Potions Master had the company of both Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore in the same day, and both of them enjoying his company. That took skill right there. He had met with Snape many times over the years he had known him, mostly in struggled conversation, each trying to out do the other in boredom and melancholy. He had known Snape for as long as he could remember, and as much as he was cursing the son of a bitch for assisting the Dark Lord by flinging Dumbledore off the Astronomy Tower, he couldn't help but feel pleased that it was him, Demetrius Castor, was the only man alive to say that Severus Snape had actually shown him compassion, and only him. Castor would never forget and always feel grateful, that a long time ago, before Lord Voldemort had his powers ripped away from the Potter brat, Severus Snape had saved his life.

Pushing this thought aside, he reached the spiral staircase that led up to the Headmistress Office.

'Lemon drop,' he said in a boring tone.

The stone gargoyle jumped aside, and Castor stepped onto the staircase as it began to rotate further. Upon reaching the giant oak doors, he took a deep comforting breath. He was about to knock when they opened by themselves. He hesitated a minute until walking into the office. It was the same as last time, with the missing exception of the brightly colored Phoenix, and now, instead of sitting behind the desk, Albus Dumbledore sat in his high chair in a portrait hanging above one of the mantles. The Dumbledore in the portrait looked down on Castor and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

'So nice to see you again, Demetrius,' he said beaming at the young wizard. 'I do apologize that I didn't live long enough to meet you properly.'

Castor couldn't help but smile at the portrait. He usually found it stupid, the way Dumbledore took everything as a grain of salt, always a bemused expression on his lined face, but now, even he found it a bit amusing, but still held his cynical expression in check.

'I know Albus,' he said, 'who'd thought you'd be hurled off a twenty story tower by your own Potions Teacher. I for one didn't see that coming.'

To no surprise, Dumbledore chuckled lightly, but remained silent after that.

'Thank you for keeping the date Mr. Castor,' said a voice from behind the desk.

Castor strode forward and stopped on the opposite end of the desk where Minerva McGonagall sat straight as an ironing board. She was a Scot with dark brown hair she kept in a tight bun, with half moon spectacles, usually in emerald green robes, but today she wore all black for the occasion of the funeral that afternoon but to Castor it felt like two weeks. Now Castor didn't usually give that many people the courtesy of respect but he knew full well of McGonagall's stubbornness and moral respect. Straightening himself out, he inclined his head and lowered into a curt bow. McGonagall nodded her head and addressed him to take a seat.

'Would you care for a drink?' she asked not looking up from her stack of parchments, her quill working furiously.

'Why not?' Castor said pulling out a cigarette by not lighting it. Smoking in the Headmistress' quarters was out of the question, even for him.

McGonagall picked up her wand and, without looking, a large goblet brimming with a dark red wine floated from a cabinet and into Castor's hand. He toasted the portrait of Dumbledore, who nodded back, and downed it in a breath. The goblet immediately refilled itself. He sat in silence for a moment, taking in a few things around the office he had overlooked on his previous visits. Phinease Nigleus, the most hated Headmaster of Hogwart's history, waved at Castor, even smiling. Castor returned the gesture.

Finally, McGonagall put down her quill and addressed the wizard in her company.

'As you may or may not no Demetrius,' she began, 'that I have been informed by the Minister himself that the school will reopen in the fall.'

Castor didn't look the least bit surprised considering he had just had a drink with the Minister thirty minutes ago, but being in McGonagall's company, a few questions came to mind.

'Well, he wants to keep up appearances, let alone morale. And what of the students?' he said acidly, 'do you really think their parents are gonna let them come back after their Headmaster was killed by a teacher. Not exactly the kind of PA you're looking for Professor.'

McGonagall's lips thinned at Castor's blunt statement.

'Most of the parents have experienced rougher times at this school, Mr. Castor,' she said, 'what with the Dark Lord's first war.'

'Appreciated,' Castor said, 'but never in the History of the school has a Headmaster been killed.'

There was a pause. McGonagall took a few moments then spoke.

'I am quite certain that some of the parents, who are Muggles will not want their

children to come back next year,' she said, 'that is to be expected, but I do not doubt that numbers will deflate so... dramatically.'

'If you say so Headmistress, but what I'm not aware of is what this has to do with me.'

McGonagall eyed Castor with the same look he was given by the Minister. A look of pure resentment but nonetheless appreciation.

'Personally,' she said sternly, 'if it were not for Albus's last intentions for me to meet with you and give you an opportunity to aid this school in time of crisis, I certainly would not have agreed to this. You are not the type of individual I would like to work with on a daily basis.'

'I'm glad we got that out of the way,' said Castor in an amusing sort of way, grinning at the stern witch with his eyebrows high, easily getting under her skin.

McGonagall huffed in her seat, her eyes taking a quick glance at the portrait of Dumbledore who was witnessing the conversation with piercing blue eyes. McGonagall took a deep, resounding breath, let out a sigh and spoke and evenly as she could.

'Before he died,' she said, 'Dumbledore requested that you would take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next year's terms.'

Castor didn't look surprised at all.

'I'm aware of that,' he said plainly.

McGonagall stared at him for a minute, her brow furrowed, looking extremely put out.

'And have you given any thought as to your decision on this matter?' she asked, trying to not let her temper get the best of her.

Castor leaned back into his chair, kicking his foot up. He downed the rest of his glass before eyeing McGonagall with a look of triumph.

'I have,' he said plainly and to this, the Headmistress stood up more straight in her chair, easing her head into complete attention. 'But," Castor went on, 'there are a few exceptions I want to be made final before I take the job as defense teacher, and this.'

'Two?' McGonagall asked, her eyebrows raised in suspicion but nonetheless curiosity

Castor himself leaned forward closing the gap between himself and the headmistress.

'Yes,' he said coolly, 'and both are non negotionable.'

At this McGonagall's lips thinned even more as to they almost disappeared. She once again she gazed at the portrait of Dumbledore who was smiling pleasantly.

'I don't suppose this is non negotiable with you as well Albus?' she asked primly.

'My dear Minerva,' he said, 'I am only here to advice the current Headmistress, I cannot make the decisions for you. However, I would _advice _you to agree with what Castor wants; considering I did myself in the letters we corresponded with one another.'

McGonagall nodded. She stared back at Castor who was enjoying this immensely. He had the Headmistress of Hogwarts on a platter. He could ask for anything, and he'd get it. It wasn't everyday he had a higher person in power around his finger.

'And these are?' she asked pulling out another piece of parchment and quill, continuing to look at him with the utmost irritation and dislike.

'Well,' Castor began taking another sip from his goblet, 'I hear that you are lacking two Heads of Houses, and I would like to take up the slack.'

'You want to be Head of Slytherin?' she asked shortly, not really caring about that request. Castor would do well as the Head of Slytherin. Not only did his characteristic say it all about what morals he did have, or lack there of, but he was also a pureblood.

'No,' he said coolly.

McGonagall's eyes darted from the parchment to him.

'Gryffindor?' she asked incredulously. 'Out of the question.'

'Just for the upcoming year,' he said trying to regain superiority.

'No,' McGonagall said, her voice hitching up a bit.

'Professor,' he said in a soothing yet irritating whisper, 'you don't got a choice in the matter.'

At this the Headmistress stood up, fed up with Demetrius Castor and his rudeness. How dare he waltz into _her _school and demand to not only take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but also have the sand to blazingly say that she didn't have a choice in allowing him to be Head of her old House. It was ludicrous.

'Now you listen to me you arrogant rat!' she said angrily tossing aside the parchment listing his demands, 'I will tell you what you may or may not do in this castle and I will tell you your place in the educational system of this school, and _that,_ is non negotionable.'

Castor eyed the Headmistress with a bored look on his face. He didn't care much of her attitude or feelings towards him. What he did know was that the job was his, but if he was going to take a few steps in the right direction in regards to the assignment from the Ministry and not only for the secret requests of Albus Dumbledore, he knew he was going have to convince the present Headmistress that putting him as Head of Gryffindor was the right decision. He downed his glass and stood up abruptly.

'Minerva,' he said slowly, 'please calm down and take your seat.'

Surprisingly enough, she sat down, but the ugly look on her face did not change.

Castor stood still in front of the desk, his hands at his side.

'We're at war, Professor,' he said taking his time, letting his words sink in. 'And

in case you have forgotten, this school, the great Hogwarts that is the most safest place in all of Britannia was invaded by the Dark Lord's supporters.'

'I assure you, Mr. Castor, that this school is the safest place in the United Kingdom,' Professor McGonagall said, 'even after the affects of what transpired here a few days ago.'

'I'm aware of that,' he said coldly, 'and even though it may be the safest place, it is still in the top ten of most likely places the Dark Lord will attack this upcoming year.'

'We have many skilled wizards and witches that will give the Dark Lord a run for his money,' she answered, her voice sounding more shrilly.

At this Castor snapped. He was done with conversations, he was done with reasoning, to hell with it all. He wanted results. His temper always got the best of him.

'Professor,' he said, his voice getting dangerous, 'Dumbledore is dead. He's gone, and he ain't coming back. And with him out of the way, Lord Voldemort only has to decide when he'll take this school, not if he'll take it. And I don't give a good God damn if you like me or not, and I don't care if you hold me in high regard, or anyone for that matter. But you know for a fact you need me more than I need you. The Dark Lord could wipe out every single wizard in England, kill thousands of innocent Muggles and burn this school to the ground, and it wouldn't bother me in the least.'

McGonagall stared at Castor with wide terrified eyes. No one had ever spoken to her like that.

'Then why have you come to take the job?' she asked in a whisper.

Castor took a deep sigh and gazed once more at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

'Because a long time ago,' he said, 'I vowed my undying support and loyalty to an old man who was there for me when no one else was.'

He couldn't help but notice that a single tear rolled down the Headmistress's cheek.

'I am here to keep my word to the former Headmaster,' he said. 'And I will do anything, even if it means running straight into hell, to do so.'

He put his long fingers through his dishelved hair and then outstretched his hand over the desk for the Headmistress to take. She shook it firmly, but said nothing.

'It was nice seeing you again Professor,' he said solemnly. 'I will you see you again at the Great Hall on the first of September. I accept the position of Defense teacher, whether or not I am Head of Gryffindor.'

He bowed lowed then walked towards the door, then an idea hit him, and he turned.

'Professor, one last thing,' he said.

'Yes, Professor Castor,' she said looking up at him.

'Do you know of the plans of Harry Potter, what he's planning to do.'

At this, the Headmistress gave a very saddened look.

'I am,' she said, 'but we are going to try and convince him to return to this school until he is ready for such a journey. In my own opinion, Potter is a great wizard with much potential, but I do not think he is ready or mastered his true talents yet. And I believe he will get a more thorough understanding of his skills, while at Hogwarts.'

'I agree,' Castor said but his voice sounded as if he wasn't sure. 'But you do know the boy will turn seventeen before the beginning of term, and he will do what he wishes.'

McGonagall heaved a deep sigh.

'I do.'

She looked up at Castor, who had taken his hand off the doorknob and was now

giving the Headmistress undivided attention.

'We are running out of options, Demetrius.'

Castor walked a few steps forward, his hands in his pocket, his lined face looked even more thinner as his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

'I'll make you a deal, Professor,' he said.

'I'm listening,' the Headmistress replied.

'If I can convince Harry Potter to return to this school for his seventh and final

year, you make me Head of Gryffindor House.'

McGonagall's eyes darted from Castor to the Sword of Gryffindor. By the look in her eyes, Castor knew she was debating the proposal inside her head. On one half, having this young wizard as Head of Gryffindor was not that appealing, in fact, it sounded down right horrific. On the other half, if the prophecy was true, then McGonagall would sleep better knowing that the last chance to the survival of the peace of the wizarding world was safe, if only for another year.

'And how would you convince him to do so?' she asked finally.

Castor hesitated a moment then pulled out a ratty old piece of parchment which had been folded and unfolded many times. He held it in his hands and began to unfold it.

'What I'm about to show you Professor is to remain within this room, and that you cannot, under any circumstance, reveal the contents of this parchment to anyone.'

McGonagall stared at Castor then at the parchment, her curiosity overwhelming her with a need to find out what it said.

'I agree,' she said solemnly looking at Castor directly in the eye.

Castor unfolded it, and held it open in his hand for her to read. McGonagall's eyes scanned the lines of the parchment thoroughly until she let out a yelp. Her eyes were laced with fear and disbelief, and mouth hung open in fear. She clasped a hand over it, and she started to tremble a bit. She looked up at Castor, her eyes finally understanding it, pulling all the pieces of the puzzle together.

'It's you,' she said, her voice trembling. 'You are –"

'Do we have a deal Professor McGonagall?' he asked cutting her off, looking extremely put out.

She was still trembling as she scanned the parchment once more. She looked at him, and nodded very slowly.

'Excellent,' he said taking the parchment away from her and stuffing it back into his robes. He walked towards the door and opened it, but the Headmistress called to him.

'Professor Castor,' she called. 'What of the boy? What are your plans for him for the summer?'

Castor turned around, looking at her with his trademark annoyance and cynical expression.

'You let me worry about Potter,' he said coldly, 'You just keep your attention on this school.'

And with that, he left, leaving McGonagall alone in her office. She slumped her shoulders, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

'Did you know this about him Albus?' she asked.

'Minerva,' he said his eyes twinkling, 'The only people who knew of him were myself, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape.'

To that, McGonagall understood, and began to start to trust Demetrius Castor.

A/N: hope you all like it, give me reviews.


	2. Privet Drive Blues

_Chapter Two: Back Into Hell _

Harry Potter didn't say a word while traveling in his Uncle's car back to Privet Drive after leaving his friends at King's Cross Station. His uncle, for the first time picking up his nephew at the station unaccompanied by his wife and son Dudley, looked his normal irritated self. Harry smiled at the idea that he probably came alone because Aunt Petunia and her precious Dudders were too frightened at the chance of having another conversation with a group of wizards, one of them a mangled old man with a spinning electric blue eye and bowler hat.

'What are you smiling at boy?' his uncle roared, his beady eyes on Harry.

'Nothing Uncle,' he replied.

Uncle Vernon glared at him before making a large grunt that sounded like a walrus and continued to drive on.

Upon arriving home, Harry stowed his trunk along with his owl's, Hedwig, cage upstairs then deciding to write a letter to his friend, Ron Weasley, the youngest son of the family Harry had grown to love more than any other family he had ever met. While driving home, he had decided that he would only stay at the Dursley's for two weeks, enough time to make an inventory on what he'd be bringing with him on his journey, where to meet his friends and who he'd be able to keep in contact with the Order of the Phoenix, specifically Remus Lupin and at the same time not being caught. Ron had told him on the train that his older brother, Bill, was going to have his wedding at the Burrow in two weeks time. His two best friends had told him that they were going to stay with him at number four until the day of the wedding and afterwards they would make their way to Godric's Hollow, but Harry had to convince them otherwise. It was bad enough for him to be there, and he didn't want his friends to share the discomfort of living under the same roof as the Dursley's, if only for two weeks. Ron and Hermione had argued with him over this announcement, but Harry promised he would write to them everyday until they saw each other again. Furthermore, he had both Hermione and Ron promise that they would not try to see him until he was ready to leave the Dursley's. Appreciatively, they both agreed, both were extremely put out by Harry's decision. Keeping his promise, he pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Ron, _

_Just got in. Uncle Vernon hasn't even yelled at me yet. It's gotta be a record. Anyways, I'm staying at the Dursley's for two weeks. I'll meet you and Hermione at Bill's wedding. I forgot to ask you, are Bill and Fleur expecting me to get them a wedding gift. If so, what would they like, I doubt wizarding families are registered somewhere. Let me know. _

_**Harry. **_

He sealed the letter, and tied it carefully around Hedwig's leg.

'Could you take this to Ron?' he asked the snowy owl.

Hedwig hooted in reply. Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew out of it. He stared at the bird until it vanished behind the tree tops. Harry looked around his room for a bit, pulled out a book from his trunk about the Quidditch teams of Ireland, laid down on his bed, and began to read. A little while later, he pulled off his glasses, and fell asleep above the covers. Although it wasn't nearly ten, he knew for certain his Uncle would have him working hard in the garden tomorrow, probably at the crack of dawn.

The next morning Harry was awoken at six a.m. by the sound of hard knocks at his bedroom door. He groaned in his sleep. He was having a very nice dream of snogging the lead singer of The Weird Sisters. He stood up in bed, scratching the back of his head, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on.

'Are you up yet Potter?' his Uncle yelled through the door.

'Yes Uncle,' Harry replied, 'Up and fucking able.'

The door burst open, his uncle in the threshold wearing a large putrid yellow bath robe that made him look like an overstuffed canary with a breathing problem since his face was beginning to get that all too common shade of violet.

'You will not use that language in my house!' he roared.

Harry stood up slowly, his eyes narrowed at his fat Uncle.

'Yes, _sir,_' he said putting sarcasm on the last word.

His uncle stared at him for a moment.

'Your aunt's garden needs to be weeded out. I also want you to clean the bird pool, and thoroughly Potter. Also,' he went on, 'We will be having guests at the house in a couple of days, so I want you to polish everything downstairs, and clean out your old room.'

Harry couldn't help but get a little irritated that his uncle called the broom closet underneath the stairs his old room. He wanted to retort, and he even thought about hexing his uncle into oblivion, but he didn't want to chance it. With Dumbledore gone, the Ministry would have a field day with him using magic on a muggle, and the last thing Harry wanted right now was to be anywhere near the Minister of Magic or any one of his minions.

'Yes sir,' Harry said, pulling on his shoes.

Uncle Vernon looked taken aback by his nephew's surprisingly new sense of cooperation, but he didn't think much of it. He turned around when Harry spoke to him.

'Who is coming to visit?'

Uncle Vernon turned around, and Harry noticed the tinge of purple coloring his uncle's face, he already knew who was visiting before Vernon Dursley even said it.

'Aunt Marge,' he said gruffly.

At this, Uncle Vernon took two menacing steps closer to Harry, his mustache getting more disheveled as his breathing became more and more heavy.

'And I'm warning you Potter,' he said lifting up one beefy finger in his nephew's face. 'If anything that even remotely resembles what happened to her the last time she was here and I'll lock you in that broom cupboard until the very end of the summer.'

With that, Uncle Vernon left Harry with the overwhelming knowledge that the next two weeks were going to be hell. Harry wanted so much at that moment to take out his wand, curse his Uncle and leave without a second's thought. He could live at the Leaky Cauldron until Bill's wedding, and would never have to see the Dursley's including the horrific sight of his Aunt Marge ever again. The only thing that held him back was Dumbledore's wishes that he return to this house.

_It's just two weeks, _he thought to himself. _Two weeks and I'm out of here. _

He pulled on a new shirt and his best pair of Muggle jeans that were a bit short in the legs and wide in the waist, considering his enormous cousin had worn them, and strapped on his belt.

_Well, at least I can say it couldn't get worse than this. _

And with that, it started to rain.

Harry groaned inwardly to himself. He'd only been back a day, and he was forced to do back breaking yard work, have to put up with his Uncle's abuse and threats. And to put the icing on the cake, the worst women in the world, Aunt Marge, was coming to visit, probably bringing that obnoxious dog of hers too.

While Harry worked vigorously in the garden, pulling out weeds and mowing the lawn in the hard pounding rain, he secretly wished that Death Eaters would show up on Privet Drive, so he could have a legitimate excuse of running like hell from this God-forsaken place, never to return again.

It was like that for the next few days until the night before Aunt Marge would arrive. Harry had spent most of the day cleaning the gutters and railings on the side of the house. While cleaning the outside windows, his cousin Dudley, who, by defining physics, had grown bigger since Harry had last seen him would throw mud against the window that Harry had just spent the last twenty minutes thoroughly cleaning. Just when he was about done with Dudley and his group of friend's making life more difficult for him then it already was, Arabella Figg, the Squib walked across the street, right in the direction of Dudley and his gang.

'What the hell does this old bat want?' Dudley's friend Piers asked rudely, staring at Ms. Figg with her fluffy pink slippers, worn out grayish green bathrobe and matching colored hair curlers walked towards them.

She stopped right in front of Dudley, and pointed one long bony finger at him.

'I would stop bothering your cousin if I were you Dudley,' she said.

'Oh really,' Dudley said puffing his chest out and towering over the old lady who smelled like cats.

'Oh yes, really,' Ms. Figg answered sweetly.

'And why is that you old crane?' Dudley asked while his friends laughed behind him.

'Because,' Ms. Figg said, ignoring the boys laughing at her completely, 'I know a man with a blue eye and half a nose that would be very unhappy with you if I were to tell him how you're treating your cousin here.'

The smile and arrogant look on Dudley's face vanished, replaced with wide eyes with a mixture of pure terror and fear. He looked over his shoulder at his gang who were still laughing at Ms. Figg and throwing mud on the windows Harry was still trying to

clean.

'Stop,' he said in a very weak voice.

His friend's turned around; Piers still holding mud in his hand.

'What?' they asked.

'I said stop,' Dudley said, his voice getting stronger, but still showing the signs of fear from what Ms. Figg had just said.

'Leave my cousin alone,' he said flatly. 'I don't want anyone to bother him ever again.'

His friends looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

'Why not?' they asked.

'Because,' Dudley stammered, looking everywhere except at Ms. Figg and his friends. 'Because if anyone is gonna give him a hard time, it's gonna be me.'

His friends looked at him incredulously until dropping the chunks of mud and wiping their hands on the sides of their jeans.

Ms. Figg smiled at Dudley for a minute until taking a few steps closer and whispering something into his ear. Harry strained to hear but couldn't make out what she said, but noticing Dudley's knees began to wobble and his face had gotten paler. After she finished talking to Dudley, she waved merrily at Harry before walking back towards her cat invested house. Dudley, for some reason looked even shakier. His friends gave him a complex look when he said he wasn't feeling good all of a sudden and told his friends that he'd see them tomorrow. Walking up the lawn to the front door, Harry called from atop the ladder.

'What did she say to you?'

Dudley turned to look at his cousin, the usual glare of intense dislike gone, now replaced with fear and nervousness.

'She said,' he stuttered, looking more nervous, 'That the man with the blue eye and missing nose is watching me right now, and that I shouldn't bother you anymore.'

With that, he took a quick look around before running headlong into the house.

Harry chuckled to himself. He reminded himself to thank Ms. Figg the next time he saw her. As he continued to clean the windows, he couldn't get over the weird feeling that he was being watched.

It was getting on nine in the evening while Harry lay in his bed, idly staring at the ceiling when a tapping noise came from the window. Getting up resolutely, he opened the window for Hedwig to come in. Harry took the letter from her as she nipped his finger affectionately, took a few drinks from her water dish and hopped into her cage, immediately going to sleep.

Harry smiled as he unfolded the letter and noticed the shabby handwriting of his best mate.

_Dear Harry, _

_Sorry this letter took so long to write, it's crazy over here at the Burrow. The whole family is here, well, except for Charlie who's still in Romania and Percy, but he doesn't count anyways does he? I talked with Bill and he said that you don't have to get them anything but if you'd like to it would be nice. He told me to just use your best judgement on a present, but I have no idea myself. Hermione has been writing me everyday while she visits New York City. She says it's really big and really loud and she can't find a quiet place to read a book. Based on that, I'm thinking of moving there. I hope the muggles are treating you as good to be expected. See you in a week or so. _

_ **Ron. **_

Harry smiled as he re-read the letter a second time. He folded it up, and put it in one of the drawers of his desk. He felt very tired all of a sudden, working outside did a number on him. He was about to set down his glasses when he heard his Uncle's booming voice.

'Harry Potter!' he yelled.

_Oh great. The hell did I do this time? _

Reluctantly, he stood up and walked downstairs. Both his Aunt and his Uncle

were staring at him through the living room.

'Yes Uncle Vernon,' Harry asked walking into the living room.

'Aunt Marge is coming tomorrow afternoon,' Vernon growled, tying to gain composure. 'And I'm warning you one last time, no funny business.'

Harry had had enough of this, but didn't fancy his Uncle yelling at him for thirty minutes when he could merely put his head in the sand and go to sleep in five.

'Yes Uncle,' Harry replied nonchalantly.

'Good,' his Uncle said, 'now get to bed; I have more chores for you tomorrow morning that need to be done before she gets here.'

'Yes sir,' Harry said and marched back up the stairs.

He was getting very tired of this. Nonetheless, he kicked off his shoes, pulled the covers up, and immediately went to sleep. Tomorrow would be terrible, he thought to himself, but at least tonight he would dream peacefully.

The next day it rained like hell, and even though Harry was forced to clean up the entire downstairs, he was happy for the fact that he was working inside, the storm outside was getting worse.

Aunt Marge showed up right on schedule, around three in the afternoon, unaccompanied by her bulldog Ripper. She said with tears rolling down her fat cheeks that he had started to feel ill, and she didn't think it was wise for him to take such a journey to Privet Drive. Harry tried not to smile at this news, but was having great difficulty. Aunt Marge of course, was her usual charming self, constantly tormenting Harry by his looks and his lack of gratitude for living in this house. Still, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia quickly changed the subject if Aunt Marge would say something along the lines of Harry's parents, for they saw the look on their nephew's face and knew, although unwillingly, they had to keep the peace.

Harry spent most of the time in the living room as Aunt Marge drank more and more brandy inside the kitchen with this Aunt and Uncle. Dudley was playing on the computer across the room and very pointedly ignoring Harry altogether. Harry was thinking about what he should get Bill and Fluer for their wedding when the doorbell rang. Dudley jumped to get it, but Uncle Vernon bellowed from the dining room for Harry to answer it.

Grumbling a bit, Harry stood up from the sofa, and walked over and opened the front door.

A young man in his early twenties was standing on the welcome mat. He had piercing blue eyes and sawdust brown hair that was drenched and slicked back from the rain outside. He had a lined face and was on the pale side, but he was tall and lean. He wore an entire black suit with the exception of a dark burgundy tie which he clipped to his shirt with a pin resembling a coat of arms. Harry thought the pin looked rather familiar but didn't take too long to look at it.

'May I help you?' Harry heard himself saying. He usually said something along these lines to people who showed up on the front door, usually selling something or asking if their tank of religious spirituality was running empty.

'Is Mr. and Mrs. Dursley in?' the man asked. Harry shook a bit. The man hadn't spoken in a loud voice, but it was a deep and commanding tone. Judging by his accent, he was an American.

'Can you wait one moment please?' Harry asked.

'Certainly,' the man replied.

Harry walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. Aunt Marge was swaying in her chair a little bit. Uncle Vernon was playing solitaire at the table as Aunt Petunia was making coffee.

'Excuse me,' Harry said tentatively, 'But there's a man at the front door requesting to see you.'

Uncle Vernon's eyes shot up, to Harry then over to his wife.

'A man?' he asked gruffly.

'Yes, sir.'

'And what does he want?' Harry's uncle asked already heaving his massive form up to full height.

'He didn't say.'

Uncle Vernon stared at Harry for a moment then towards the living room. He pulled on his tie a bit so it looked straighter, buttoned up his jacket and headed for the door, Harry behind him, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch where it provided him a view of the front door.

Uncle Vernon walked into the living room as his eyes took in the young man standing in the doorway. Harry noticed that his Uncle took a sigh of relief and looked more genuinely happy as he noticed the man was wearing an expensive Muggle suit, rather than wizard robes.

'I am Vernon Dursley,' he said pulling himself up to full height, his head raised a bit, trying desperately to look regal or something.

If Harry was in the young man's shoes, he would have snorted; his Uncle looked ridiculous trying to act all pompous and important when he had splotches of gravy on the lapels of his coat. But the young man didn't smile, instead, he held out a hand for Uncle Vernon to take.

'Good evening, Mr. Dursley,' he said curtly. 'I am Mr. Castor. I am here representing the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.'

As if this man had just become his new son, Vernon Dursley shook Castor's hand again, ushering him into the kitchen. As he passed Harry; however, he noticed Castor look directly at him, his eyes moving up a bit at his scar. The young man must have given Harry a look for about two seconds, but Harry couldn't get over the feeling that he had met that man before, or at least seen him. He looked so familiar.

'Petunia darling,' his Uncle roared, 'This fine young chap is from the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.'

Harry crept into the kitchen, wanting to get another look at this Mr. Castor who was being shoved from the back by Vernon Dursley as he gracefully bowed to Mrs. Dursley.

'It is so nice to meet you, Mr. Castor,' she said fluffing her hair and smoothing out her apron. 'Please, won't you sit down?'

Mr. Castor unbuttoned his coat and sat down on the opposite end of the table, giving him as much distance from Aunt Marge, who looked bleary eyed and hadn't said a thing.

'How bout a touch of brandy?' Petunia asked sweetly, displaying her yellowing teeth.

'No,' said Mr. Castor. 'But thank you.'

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia each poured themselves a glass and sat down at the table, eyeing Castor with looks of eagerness and joy.

'So,' Vernon asked trying to sound nonchalant, 'What brings you down to our little house?'

_Little House my ass. _Harry thought. _He really is trying to butter this guy up. _

But Castor didn't answer. He was eyeing the front door and the massive form of

Dudley who was walking into the kitchen to take a look at Castor himself. Then he looked around the kitchen and into the backyard through the sliding glass door. His eyes then fell on Aunt Marge, who was now pouring herself another brandy while Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's attention was elsewhere.

'Actually,' Mr. Castor said, 'I am not here for the Best-Lawn competition.'

At this, Vernon and Petunia exchanged looks of nervousness until looking back at Castor, who was now eyeing the Dursley's distastefully.

'You're not?' they both asked simultaneously.

'No,' Castor said shortly. In the next instant, before Harry could register what was going on, Castor had stood up, pulled a wand from inside his coat pocket and aimed it at Aunt Marge.

_Accio Brandy! _

The bottle soared from Aunt Marge's hand and flew across the table, landing right next to Castor. Harry jumped up, pulled out his wand and aimed it at Castor's back. In a whirl, Castor turned on his heel, raised his hand, and Harry's wand flew from his grip and into Castor's outstretched grasp.

Aunt Marge took in all of this and immediately fainted, along with Dudley, which made the foundation of the kitchen shake as his and his Aunt's massive forms hit the cold hard tile floor. Harry and the Dursley's stood still, completely losing the ability to move or say anything.

Castor was now staring at Harry's wand, idly spinning it in his hand before placing it on the table and taking his seat. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley both looked at Castor with immense fear.

'You're a,' Petunia stammered, 'you're a –"

'A wizard,' Castor said tucking his wand back into his coat, 'yes, thank you for pointing out the blatantly obvious Mrs. Dursley,' he sneered, now eyeing the Dursleys with a look of intense dislike.

He looked over the table of the crumpled form of Aunt Marge.

'Apparently she had too much to drink,' he said.

Aunt Petunia stared at the still body of her sister along with her son, and Harry noticed that she was about two seconds away from following suit. Uncle Vernon; however, went livid.

'Now see here boy!' he snarled, pointing his chubby finger in the direction of Castor who sat in his chair, continuing to take a look around the kitchen, not a care in the world judging by his expression.

'I will not allow magic under my roof! How dare you waltz into our home under false pretenses and put my poor sister and son Dudley into shock.'

Harry stood still, Castor's back still to him. He was utterly defenseless without his wand, and surprisingly enough, it dawned on him that Castor had taken his wand without the use of his own, but by simply summoning it with a wave of his hand.

Castor stood up slowly, his wand still within his coat pocket, but Harry could feel the anger within him, noticing Castor's hand were in clenched fists, his knuckles turning transparent.

'Mr. Dursley,' he called calmly, 'I came here under false pretenses so as the neighbors would not get suspicious of my presence. I highly doubt a muggle like you would let me into your house otherwise if you knew what I truly am.'

Vernon Dursley didn't seem to believe him or even listen to what he had to say. Harry marveled at his Uncle's bravery in front of a fully skilled wizard. Harry however, came to the conclusion that Uncle Vernon would be acting much more timid if he was faced with Mad-Eye Moody rather than a young wizard without a scratch on him with the exception on a long thin scar that trailed above his right eyebrow.

'Now,' Castor went on calmly, 'I do not wish to cause you or your family any harm.'

Uncle Vernon eyed Castor suspiciously but with the young man's word sinking into his cranium, his boldness grew.

'I take it this is in regards to my good-for-nothing nephew,' he huffed.

Castor turned around and for the first time, took a long thorough look at him. Harry felt a bit subconscious as Castor's eyes darted from his baggy jeans and worn out trainers to his faded grey shirt. He gestured for Harry to take a seat at the table, and, with a little hesitation, Harry sat down.

'To be quite honest,' Castor said, and Harry noticed his eyes flash dangerously as he leaned across the table, 'I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you Muggles.'

Uncle Vernon stood up in his chair, his nostrils flaring, his face the darkest purple Harry had ever seen.

'I will not have some freak like you talk to me like that in my house,' he roared.

Harry backed away in his chair from the table. Uncle Vernon was an extremely large man, well over four hundred pounds, and the house shook when he roared like that. Castor, on the other hand, was glaring at him with fierce blue eyes.

'Sit down Dursley,' he growled.

'Get out of my house this instant,' he roared, pointing at Harry now, 'and take that useless nephew of mine with you.'

'But Vernon,' Aunt Petunia whimpered, 'the boy must stay until he is of legal age.'

'I don't care what some nutter old man who runs his school thinks!' Vernon said, glaring at his wife then back at Harry. 'This is the last draw Petunia! This thin useless irritating brat here has caused me enough grief for two lifetimes.'

'Don't push me Dursley,' Castor said in a whisper, this time unbuttoning his coat and slipping his hand inside.

'GET OUT!' Vernon roared. 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT YOU FREAK!'

He made his way to reach across the table, both arms raised as to strangle Castor's neck. Castor put his foot on the table and pushed off, sliding a good ten feet away from the table, his wand outstretched.

_Patrificus Totalus! _

Uncle Vernon's eyes went wide in horror as the spell hit him between the eyes. His arms and legs went rigid and he fell with a heap next to Aunt Marge.

Aunt Petunia let out a horrifying screech.

_Silencio! _Castor hissed and Aunt Petunia immediately went silent.

Castor stood up from his chair and walked over to Aunt Petunia who was grasping her throat with two shaking hands, placed his hand upon her bony shoulder and pushed her down into her seat.

'Calm yourself,' Castor said to Aunt Petunia, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

Harry made to stand and pick up his wand which was still lying on the table.

'You sit where you are Potter,' Castor said sternly. 'I will deal with you in a minute.'

Reluctantly, Harry sat back down.

Castor eyed him for a moment, then turned his attention to Aunt Petunia.

'Now,' he said taking a seat right in front of her. 'I have heard of the stories on how you treat your nephew here. How he spent most of his life in a broom cupboard, the way you and your fat incompetent husband have mistreated him.'

Castor leaned forward so his face was an inch away from Aunt Petunia's.

'Personally,' he said in a dangerous whisper, 'Count yourself lucky you have such a nephew of integrity. Most wizards, regardless of their age, would have cursed you and your family into the next world if you were to mistreat them in any way.'

He stood up, tucking his wand back into his pocket.

'Now that I have your undivided attention,' he drawled, 'I am informing you that I am taking Potter into my custody for the remainder of the summer. He is going to leave this house in a few minutes, and I do not doubt it will be the last you see of him.'

He waved his hand in front of him, and clicked his fingers.

_Finite. _

Aunt Petunia's voice came back. She gave a chocked sob then looked up at Castor who's pale blue eyes were still looking upon her.

'Just so you know,' he said, 'That Albus Dumbledore was killed a week ago at this school. The protection surrounding this house for young Potter here is no longer adequate and I am relieving the burden you have dealt with for so long,' he finished in a voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

Aunt Petunia let out a whimper which Castor registered was a "no."

'Excellent,' he said, not really meaning it, turning his gaze onto Harry. 'Go upstairs Potter. Get your trunk and anything else you'd like to take from this house. Also, tell that bird of yours to go to your friend Ronald Weasley's home, with a note instructing him to take care of the bird until you arrive at the Burrow for his brother's wedding.'

Harry stared at Castor for a minute, not moving, not really sure he wanted to leave with him. He hadn't heard anything of this man from the Order of the Phoenix, not one mention of him. Although he looked familiar, Harry was sure he'd never met him before, maybe perhaps seen him but that didn't give him a reassurance that this man was to be trusted. For all he knew, Castor was a Death Eater.

'What are you waiting for Potter,' he drawled. 'Get going.'

Harry stood frozen, eyeing his wand which still lay on the table.

Castor pulled out his wand, muttered an incantation and Harry felt his feet glide over the kitchen and trip over the thick rug of the living room. He fell on his back hard, Castor glaring at him, his wand outstretched.

'My patience is wearing thin, Potter,' he said angrily. 'Not get your shit and do as I say!'

_Well, he's not here to kill me or he'd a done it by now. _

Harry got back on his feet and dashed up the stairs leaving a very agitated wizard alone with his prejudice family.

It took him all but two minutes to repack his things and send Hedwig on his way to the Burrow. He wrote a small letter to Ron.

_Ron, _

_Some wizard named Castor arrived at the Dursley's and is now taking me God knows where. He hasn't told me where we're going but he said that I will be at your place for the wedding. Take care of Hedwig for me until then. See you soon! _

_**Harry. **_

The letter felt absurd. How was Ron suppose to not freak when he read that an unknown wizard had come to pick him up unannounced and take him without telling him where they were going. Harry remembered feeling nervous and vulnerable when Dumbledore had picked him up last year, and Harry trusted Dumbledore more than anyone else.

He heaved his heavy trunk downstairs and set it at the front door. He had no idea how he was leaving. He peered into the kitchen to see Castor speak in hushed whispers to Petunia. He pulled out his wand, which made Harry's Aunt jump back a bit in her chair and muttered _Finite, _pointing the wand at Uncle Vernon. He then put his wand back into his pocket and strode out of the kitchen.

'Ready Potter?' he asked.

'Yes, sir.'

Castor opened the door to the hard rain relentlessly pounding Privet Drive. Harry could make out a luxurious black sedan through the rain parked along the street.

Harry stored his trunk into the boot of the car and was about to step into the passenger seat when he heard a loud roar from behind him.

'HARRY POTTER!'

Harry whipped his head around to see Uncle Vernon run through the open front door, catching Castor off guard and knocking him to the ground with one beefy arm. He was running at a surprising rate right at Harry. He made to grab for his wand but remembered that Castor still had it. His Uncle was closing the gap between them. In a moment, Harry's whale size Uncle would knock him into the next week.

_TARRANGULA!_

Uncle Vernon's leg went rigid once more and he fell, face first into the goopy

mud of the front lawn. Castor stormed forward, wand out, looking angrier than any person could possibly look, the rain pounding the side of his face. He made a quick wand movement, pointed it back at Uncle Vernon then aimed his wand at the direction of the front door.

Vernon Dursley let out a yelp as he was hoisted ten feet in the air, then hurled like a football through the front door. A second later, a deafening crash was heard from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia's shrill scream filled the house and poured into the street. Castor waved his wand angrily once more and the front door of Privet Drive #4 slammed shut, shutting off the sounds of Petunia Dursley high pitched wailing. Castor rounded on Harry, his eyes looking ferocious, the grip on his wand tight and shaking. He jerked his head to Harry.

'Get in the fucking car,' he said angrily.

Harry got in, strapped on the seatbelt and waited patiently for Castor to walk across the other side and get into the driver seat. He slammed the door shut. He took a long draught from a pewter flask, and made a hefty grunt as he pulled out a cigarette and screwed it into his lips. He lit the end with Harry's wand, before handing it back to him.

'Thanks,' Harry said shortly.

Castor didn't answer for a moment until he finally spoke, his voice now more calm and collective.

'I'm taking you someplace more safe,' he said plainly.

'Uh, where?' Harry asked.

An evil smile appeared on Castor's lips.

'Sorry about this Potter,' he said, 'but you can't know where I live.'

Harry's mouth opened to ask why when Castor took out his wand and pointed it at him.

_Dormirus!_

Harry had time to blink before the spell hit him. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, almost like getting hit with the Imperious Curse only there was no voice in his head telling him what to do. Instead, Harry felt the sudden urge to sleep. It felt wonderful, and he didn't even try to fight it. Before he closed his eyes, he felt the car make an abrupt jerk and Harry noticed that the car was starting to soar over the trees.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I got one more left before the wedding at the Burrow. Thanks for reviewing Newcastle.


	3. Listen to Deadly Reason

Chapter Three: Listen to Deadly Reason

Harry awoke feeling more energetic and exhilarant. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good about waking up. He looked in the mirror and for once, his hair actually seemed to cooperate; his black hair lay flat over his forehead but didn't get in his eyes. It looked smooth and silky.

'You look quite nice this morning,' the mirror said happily.

'Thanks,' Harry said and he pulled on a shirt and headed downstairs.

He headed downstairs to the warm smell of breakfast. He opened the kitchen door to find a plate of his favorite things in the morning waiting for him. Flat and lean bacon, scrambled eggs, wheat toast with raspberry jam and a tall glass of milk. He sat down and began to eat with great pleasure.

'Good morning sweetheart,' said a beautiful voice.

Harry turned around to see a gorgeous woman with red hair and vibrant green eyes smile warmly at him from the oven where she was making more bacon. She wringed out her hands in the sink and walked towards him. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Harry breathed in while she kissed him. She smelled wonderful, oddly familiar. The scent of clean laundry, an old couch in the living room and the scent of a family pet. She smelled like home.

'Did you sleep well?' she asked sweetly returning to the oven.

Harry was stunned, his mouth hanging open.

_This isn't happening. This is not real. She's dead. She's been dead. _

'Honey?' she asked. 'Did you hear me?'

Harry stared at the woman for a minute than back at his half eaten food. It tasted real enough. And Harry could hear, touch and smell everything in the room. It felt wonderful. He noticed that the woman was still looking at him with a puzzle look on her face, but she showed concern, real concern.

'Yea,' Harry croaked out. 'Yea, slept like the dead.'

The red haired woman smiled and again walked forward and gave Harry another kiss, ruffling his hair. Harry couldn't help it. He knew this was preposterous, this wasn't real, it couldn't be. But there he was, eating breakfast and receiving kisses from his mother, Lily Evans. He looked across the table and saw his reflection in a table mirror. But something about the way he looked wasn't right. He peered into the mirror more closely, after his mother had ruffled his hair, he looked different. He leaned across the tables and pulled the bangs out of the way to reveal……. nothing.

_My scar? Where the hell is my scar? _

'Something wrong, sweetheart?' his mother asked. 'You're acting a bit weird this morning.'

Harry stared at the mirror for a full minute. Before he could answer her the door to the kitchen opened and a thin man with jet black hair and horned rimmed glasses walked in. He was carrying the Daily Prophet in his hand. Harry took a good long look at the man and he felt his jaw drop.

'I'll tell you, honey,' he said walking forward and placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. 'That paper boy of ours is getting later by the day.'

His wife smiled warmly at him while she poured him a cup of coffee. The man rubbed his wife's shoulders while leaving kisses along her neck. He gratefully took the cup, gave his wife one more kiss and sat down at the table across from Harry, an identical plate of delicious breakfast in front of him. He pulled out the paper and scanned the articles.

'Man oh man,' he said, his eyes scanning over the first page. 'If anything _remotely _interesting happens in the wizarding world, I swear I'd die of shock.'

Harry stared at the man, who was now flipping through the paper to the sports section, then back at the woman who was now cleaning the dishes in the sink.

_This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. _

'Alright there son?' the man asked now surveying Harry with the same look his mother gave him.

Harry couldn't speak for a minute. All this was an illusion he thought to himself. My parents are dead. They've been dead for years. Voldemort murdered them.

'Yea,' Harry heard himself say. 'Sorry, I was just, uh,' he thought up a lie, 'thinking about, er, quidditch.'

Harry's father smiled at his son and gave out a laugh.

'Son,' he said slapping his hand on his knee. 'You're a seventeen year-old man, and believe me, I have always been pleased that you take such an interest in the game of games, but there are plenty of girls out there dying for a date with a handsome young man like yourself.'

Harry smiled at his father. His mother, on the other hand made a loud huff from the kitchen. Both men stared at her until looking back at each other, grinning.

'Hey,' his father said, leaning against the table. 'What say after our breakfast we go out to the park for a fly?'

'I heard that,' Harry's mother said, not bothering to turn around.

'Oh come on, Lily, sweetheart,' his father said. 'It's only going to be for a couple of hours.'

'James Potter!' she scolded. 'Remember the last time you were on that broom of yours you nearly cracked your skull.'

'_Nearly,' _his father said back, still grinning but giving his wife a playful look.

'I do not approve of broomsticks,' Lily said folding her arms over her chest.

'Please mom?' Harry said, now not containing himself from the sheer enjoyment he was in. Lily turned around and looked at her son, worried etched into her face. But then she smiled warmly.

'Oh all right.'

Harry and his father both stood up at once, making to leave for the kitchen but not until Lily made a loud snort. Both men froze, turned around and retrieved their dirty plates and cups. They washed them in the sink, kissed her on each cheek then out the door.

'I want you both back in this kitchen at lunch,' she called. 'Sirius is coming over.'

Harry smiled even more broadly. He went back upstairs, and grabbed his firebolt. His father was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, grinning broadly, holding his own broom along with a leather jacket.

'It's a bit cold out today, son,' he said handing him the beautiful dark brown jacket. 'Better wear this just in case. Your mother would have me on the couch if you got a cold today.'

Harry grinned while putting on the jacket. His father made to open the door but it flew open on its own. Standing in the doorway was a hooded figure with long ghostly hands. He raised his wand, and in horror, Harry saw the cold red-slit eyes that plagued his nightmares. Before the lurid green light struck him in the chest, he heard the high-pitched laughter of Lord Voldemort.

Harry sat upright in bed, his scar stinging, a thin layer of cold sweat covering his face. He opened his eyes in fear, trying to regain his breathing.

_It was a dream. _

He leaned over the side and put his feet on the floor. He stared out a window now facing him. It was dark and cloudy outside, rain pummeled the window and bolts of lightning could be seen off in the distance. Harry could see his reflection in the mirror and with a shaking hand lifted up his bangs to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, visibly redder than the rest of his color.

_A dream. It was just a stupid dream. _

As Harry groaned and lay back down on the bed he was in, forgetting all about Demetrius Castor, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this horrible. He lay on his side and relaxed, listening to the pounding rain outside as sleep overtook him once more

Harry woke up as light poured into the bedroom. He stirred a bit, groaned while sitting up again. He never was that much of a morning person. He stood up and crossed to the window, and gasped.

It must have been early in the morning. The rain had stopped, but it was still cloudy and grey. But somehow the sun managed to poke through and cast brilliant sunlight upon his view. Harry looked down. He had no clue where he was but it was a beautiful sight. There were rolling hills and countless stone walls. He looked further to his right and his jaw dropped. The ocean, wide, blue and immaculate crashed upon the dark sandy beach. Harry looked straight down to see a black BMW parked in a cobbled driveway. And then it hit him. He was standing in a bedroom in the home of Demetrius Castor. Now that he realized where he was, it didn't make him feel any better. He knew where he was, but didn't. What country was he in? Were there other people in the house besides him and Castor? He really had no idea. Realizing he was fully dressed, he crossed to the door where he spotted his wand. He pocketed it, now really wanting to be without it and opened the door. He entered a large hallway with many doors and flush burgundy carpeting. He followed the hallway down to the front of the house where a stunning mahogany staircase led down to large oak doors. He walked down the stairs, his hand gripping his wand inside his pocket. Upon reaching the first landing, he heard a sound to his left. He went down yet another hallway, passing an enormous library, study and ballroom, with an ancient looking piano.

The sound became louder, coming from the door right in front of him. He pulled out his wand and opened the door slowly. He was now standing in the doorway, looking into a kitchen made mostly of marble and mahogany wood for the illustrious carved cabinets. He noticed that the oven was on, and so were the burners. He eyes took in bacon, eggs, ham and sausage being cooked, but he didn't see anyone. The smell was wonderful, and instinctively, Harry's empty stomach made a loud grumble.

'Harry Potter, sir!' came a high pitched voice.

Harry knew that voice anywhere, but he couldn't believe it.

'Dobby?' he said uncertainly looking around the kitchen.

And then, a small figured with long pointy ears popped his head over the counter then disappeared until Harry was caught off as Dobby the house elf squealed exuberantly and hugged him around the legs.

Dobby didn't look any different than last Harry saw him, except for his cloths. He wore a simple small black muscle shirt with short children's denim jeans, and matching black shoes. His large oval eyes filled with tears as he took a step back from Harry and bowed gracefully, his pointy nose skimming the floor.

'Dobby is so happy to see, Harry Potter, sir!' he said joyfully.

Now although Harry had run into Dobby in the most unfamiliar places, seeing him here was pushing it.

'It's good to see you too, Dobby,' he said, and he meant it. It was good seeing a familiar place. 'Nice cloths.'

Dobby smiled broadly, his eyes filling with tears. 'Professor Castor bought them for Dobby.'

Harry blinked.

'_Professor_ Castor?' he asked not sure he heard Dobby correctly.

'Yea, Potter,' said a cold voice from behind him. 'Professor Castor.'

Harry spun around. Standing in dark denim jeans and a button down sky blue shirt was none other than Demetrius Castor, his arms folded across his chest, a sarcastic smirk upon his face.

Harry was about to ask him the million and one questions on his mind when Dobby approached him, bowing again.

'I made breakfast for you and Mr. Potter, sir,' said Dobby and Harry couldn't help but notice how solemn and respectful Dobby had said it.

Castor eyed the elf with a smile on his face.

'Thank you Dobby,' he said. 'By the way, you're week's pay is in your quarters. Now if you could leave me and Mr. Potter here in private, we have much to discuss.'

Dobby bowed again.

'Yes, sir,' the elf said before turning to look at Harry. 'It is good to see you again, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is so delighted that you are staying with Professor Castor.'

He bowed once more than left the kitchen, leaving Castor and him alone. Harry couldn't help but show signs of him being nervous, but Castor simply strolled past him.

'Hungry?'

Harry walked towards him by the oven, grabbed a plate and filled it up to its full potential.

'A bit.'

They sat in silence at the kitchen table, Castor not eating much but drinking coffee and reading the paper, idly smoking a cigarette. Harry's eyes darted to him and then back to his plate. He was enjoying his first breakfast in a week to not really care about anything else, but he had so many questions he wanted Castor to tell him. He should've been pretty upset that this unknown wizard had dragged him, literally, away from the Dursley, cursed him so he wouldn't know where he was, and now not saying a word about it, like this was a Tuesday for this guy. But considering that Castor obviously didn't want to kill Harry, at least not yet, and Dobby was here, it settled his nerves a bit, but he still had questions.

'You are on the island of Inis Clove,' Castor said simply turning the page, answering the question that was right on his mind when Castor spoke.

'Uh,' Harry said dumbly, 'Where is that?'

'Inis Clove is a deserted island which is apart of the Aran Islands, about ten miles off the coast of Gulway, Ireland.'

Harry looked around for a moment. He was in Ireland? Well, he was off the coast of Ireland on a deserted island. It didn't seem that strange. Most wizard families lived in deserted areas, just like the Weasley's he thought. And then another thought came to him.

'Uh, Professor,' he said. 'If Dobby is here, where's Kreacher?'

He didn't even know if Castor knew the wretched house-elf that was once the property of the Black family. Now that Sirius was dead, the elf belonged to Harry, which made Harry feel only worse about it. Castor didn't look up from his paper when he spoke.

'Dead,' he said simply.

'Dead?' Harry asked.

'Yea,' Castor said, still not looking up. 'Died about three days ago.'

Harry didn't much care that Kreacher was dead, in fact, he felt pretty damn good about it, so he let the conversation drop.

They sat in silent for a minute, until Harry was finally done eating. Castor looked over his paper at him, and noticing, that Harry was looking at him with great interest and expectancy, Castor put down the paper, lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair.

'Alright,' he said. 'Ask your questions.'

Harry hesitated for a moment. Most of the time no one would tell him anything, but here he was, allowed to ask anything he wanted.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Demetrius Castor.'

'I know that,' Harry said impatiently. 'I mean, who are you? Are you a member of the Order of the Phoenix?'

'No.'

'Oh,' Harry said, but he got nervous. If he wasn't with the Order, how the hell did he know where he lived? Harry put his hand underneath the table and closed his fingers around his wand.

'I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts for Hogwarts,' he said plainly. 'When the school opens in the fall.'

'_If _it opens,' Harry mumbled.

'The killing of one Headmaster won't stop the school from re-opening,' Castor said. 'That school is over a thousand years old, and it won't close just because one old man got whacked.'

Harry stood up, furious with Castor. This had gone on long enough. He pulled his wand from outside his pocket, pointing it right at Castor's chest.

'DON"T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT!'

Castor stared at Harry with a look of pity, his hands still on the table.

'You got quite a temper, Potter,' he said with a smirk that made Harry want to hex him into the next world. 'If only you had some sort of talent to back up your words.'

Harry hadn't been this angry in a long time. His teeth grinded against one another, his hand clutching his wand began to shake with indefinable anger.

_Hex him. Take that smirk off his face. _

To make Harry even angrier, Castor yawned. Harry snapped, he raised his wand over his head.

Castor raised his own hand, outstretched towards Harry, and snapped his fingers. Harry's wand flew out of his grasp and into Castor's who placed it on the table.

Harry stood there, fuming, but nonetheless impressed. He had heard of wandless magic, but he had never seen it, and Castor had done it twice in his presence with what looked like considerable ease. He continued to stand, his breathing hard, staring daggers at Castor, who stood up as well.

'Sit,' he ordered. Harry sat down but didn't give up the look of pure anger. Castor took his seat again.

'Here's the gist Potter,' he said now staring at Harry professionally, passing his wand over the table for Harry to take once more. 'I have spoken to the Headmistress at Hogwarts and she is very concerned about your plans on taking Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on a suicide mission to take out the four remaining Horcruxes.'

Harry stared at Castor dumbly. How did Castor know about his two best friends? How did Castor know about the Horcruxes. Better yet….

'How did she find out?' he asked.

'Potter,' Castor said, a touch of annoyance in his voice. 'There isn't much the Headmaster of Headmistress doesn't know about their students or the happenings that go on at the school. Now stop interrupting.'

Harry went silent.

'She has asked me to take on the position of Defense teacher and has always granted me the position as Head of Gryffindor.'

'SHE WHAT!' Harry yelled incredulously.

At this Castor snapped his fingers and Harry lost his voice mid-sentence.

'Potter,' he sneered, 'will you please shut up?'

Harry was silent, not like he had a choice.

'Now,' he went on, 'now that you have successfully thrown yourself out from the Dursley's, you are an under-aged wizard without a guardian. It's taken many strings to pull, but until you turn seventeen, _I _am now your legal guardian.'

Though Harry couldn't speak, his mouth opened in shock.

'When you turn seventeen,' Castor said, 'You have all legal right to do what you want. Unfortunately, until that time, you are my responsibility and will obey anything I ask of you.'

He snapped his fingers once more, and Harry's voice came back to him.

'But why you?' Harry asked, still fuming, not liking this situation more and more by the minute. 'I don't even know you, but you do look familiar.'

'You probably saw me at Dumbledore's funeral,' Castor said plainly. 'And in regards to your first question, that, I will tell you when the time is right.'

Harry stared at Castor for a moment. For some reason, he believed every word he said. He didn't like him, not one bit, but he knew the wizard was telling the truth.

'Now,' Castor said. 'Since you will be living here, let me bring you up to speed on who I am and what I know, to an extent. I can't tell you everything. That, I'm sure you are used to.'

'Unfortunately,' Harry said darkly.

Castor chuckled a bit.

'My name is Professor Demetrius Castor. You will refer to me as Professor, not sir, I hate that shit. I am twenty-two years old. I am from England but have been raised in the United States for as long as I can remember. I graduated at Balmorhea School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in upstate Maine. After I graduated, I went into the Auror department. I was an Auror for about three years in the United States but most of my work has been for the Ministry of Magic in England considering the difficulties your Ministry has had with the Dark Lord. I left the Aurors about two years ago and since then-'

At this Castor stopped. Harry was looking at him intently. Castor leaned back a bit in his chair.

'Since then I've been working independently,' he said coolly.

Harry didn't really understand what that meant but he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

'I don't know much about _you_, per se,' Castor went on, 'but I am aware of what the prophecy says, and I'm aware that apparently, you are the last chance that we have for defeating Voldemort. That's probably why the Ministry is taking such an interest in you.'

Harry looked extremely put out about what Castor had just said, but Castor continued.

'Personally,' he said looking straight at Harry, his eyes fierce, 'I think that whole prophecy is nothing more than simple bullshit, but other's think differently. Nevertheless, Voldemort thinks differently and wants to kill you personally. He believes knocking you off will make him invisible.'

'I'm honored,' Harry blurted out.

Castor smiled. An actual, real smile.

'Look Potter,' he said plainly. 'I don't give a damn about you, the prophecy or Lord Voldemort. He could wipe out everyone that stands in his way here and it wouldn't bother me none.'

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'Because Voldemort is smart enough to know not to invade the United States and try and take it over.'

Harry started to get confused.

'Uh,' he said dumbly, 'Why wouldn't Voldemort try to invade it?'

Castor, again, smiled.

'You don't know your history, do you Potter?' he chuckled. 'Let's just say England doesn't have that great a track record when invading the U.S.'

'But Voldemort is the most powerful wizard in the world now that Dumbledore is gone,' Harry said sadly. 'He could do anything.'

'Trust me on this one, Potter,' Castor said darkly. 'You're asking for an express card to hell if you try and pick a fight with the States.'

Harry didn't say anything.

'If Voldemort is the most powerful wizard in the world Potter,' Castor said now eyeing him with suspicion, 'then why do you want to go out and look for him?'

Harry stared at him, then took a deep sigh.

'Because I'm the one who has to kill him.'

'If that even _is_ true,' Castor said rolling his eyes at the thought, 'I highly doubt you'll get the chance. The only thing you're accomplishing by going out there by yourself, and no, your friends won't be much help, is giving yourself to the Dark Lord on a silver platter.'

'Well,' Harry said angrily slamming his fist on the table, 'WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN?'

'Easy Potter,' Castor said. 'I know you want to kill him, as horrifying as that sounds, but you can't do this on your own. Like it or not, you are still very young, and if you couldn't kill Snape or Bellatrix LeStrange when you had the chance, you're not going to stand a chance against the Dark Lord, and yes I have heard about that night in the Ministry and how you battled Snape the night he killed Dumbledore,' Castor said as he noticed Harry's quizzical look.

Harry stared at Castor until the realization hit him in the face.

'You're going to train me aren't you?' he said, his eyes widening. 'That's why McGonagall made you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that's why you took custody of me until I'm seventeen.'

Instead of answering, Castor leaned back in his chair and clapped his hands together unenthusiastically.

'Very good, Potter.'

Harry stood up. He couldn't believe this. This was insane.

'And I suppose you're going to convince me to go back to school in a couple of months?'

Castor pulled out another cigarette. 'Yep.'

'And how are you planning on doing that?' Harry asked, his anger starting to rise once more.

'Potter,' Castor said calmly. 'I know you want to finish this connection you have with Voldemort. It has been a burden to you all your life, that the Dark Lord killed your parents and is now after you. How your Godfather was killed in this battle, along with the Headmaster who you were very close to.'

Harry sat back down, tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

Castor stood up and crossed to him. He placed a strong callused hand on his shoulder that made Harry shiver.

'Now listen to reason Potter,' he said in a hoarse whisper. 'If you don't go back to school, you're going to give the Dark Lord what he wants, you, alone and vulnerable. Not only will your best friends be killed, but you will be killed too, and all for nothing. And if the prophecy is true, then you not only got yourself killed, but every one else you have cared about, every one who has cared for you, will die too.'

Harry was now silently crying, tears leaking down his face. He hated to admit it, but Castor was right. Him wanting to leave school and go search for the Horcruxes by himself was stupid, he finally realized and brought on by the fact when Dumbledore was killed, that feeling that all hope was lost.

'Now am I right or not?' Castor asked, his hand still on Harry's shoulder.

Harry didn't have the ability to speak. If he opened his mouth, he would start crying, let out a choked sob, and he didn't want to do it in front of Castor. He merely nodded.

'Glad you see that,' Castor said taking his seat again.

There was a long deadly silence between them. Harry wiped his face angrily until he regained himself and finally spoke.

'So,' he said in a weak voice, 'So, you're going to train me?'

'Yes,' Castor said solemnly.

'In what?' Harry asked.

'Everything you'll need to defeat Lord Voldemort, and anyone else that tries to fuck with you,' Castor said sternly.

Harry looked at him with a confused look on his face.

'Like what professor?' he asked.

Castor put out his cigarette before eyeing Harry through the wisps of the smoke.

'I will teach you as much as I can over the summer,' he said. 'You will wake up early in the morning every day. We will start out with physical training, running, working with weights, flexibility lessons and so on. You're thin, Potter, we need to put some muscle on your bones.'

Harry blushed at this.

'Also,' Castor went on. 'I will be teaching you how to master Occlumency and Legilimency.'

Harry shuddered. He didn't like the sound of learning Occlumency again, especially after his experiences with Snape. Still, he knew what Dumbledore had said to him once, and he understood the vitality of mastering both of them.

'Anything else?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Oh yes,' Castor said with an evil smile. He pulled his hand away from his face, snapped his finger and a bottle of what looked like gin came soaring out of one of the cupboards and landed right in front of him. He conjured up two glasses by clicking his fingers once more and poured two generous helpings of gin into the glasses. Harry couldn't help but not think about Dumbledore and the day he went into the Pensieve, when Dumbledore had first met Tom Riddle.

'Wandless magic?' Harry asked incredulously. 'You're going to teach me wandless magic?'

Castor didn't reply but instead passed Harry one of the glasses.

'I'm going to be working you to your breaking point, Potter,' he said evenly. 'Today will be yours. This island is deserted, just you, me and the elf. You are free to explore the island today, and I suggest you do thoroughly. You're going to be running around it quite a lot for the remainder of the summer.'

Harry nodded, but then something came to him.

'Uh, Professor?' he asked, 'What about Bill Weasley's wedding? Am I still going?'

Castor drained his glass then refilled it. 'Yea, you're going to the wedding. Hope you don't mind but I already got Bill and his fiancé a wedding gift, seeing as we can't stroll into Diagon Alley at the moment. Cheers,' he said raising his glass. Harry did the same and downed the contents in a breath. He wasn't much of a drinker, and the strong burning sensation of gin went down hard. He coughed, and Demetrius chuckled a bit.

'You gotta learn to hold your liquor Potter,' he said grinning.

Harry stood up suddenly, wanting to take a long walk around the island, hopefully all the information that Castor had told him would register. He needed to think, he needed to be alone.

'Well,' he said. 'I think I'll take a look around the island.'

He made his way towards the kitchen door when Castor called to him. Harry turned around to be caught off guard as the wizard was standing only a mere six inches away from him. Castor towered over him by a good several inches, and his light blue eyes dug into Harry's.

'I'm going to say this only once,' he said in a very deadly whisper, 'You are to do as I say while you are in my house. You will not once, not ever, go into my bedroom, and you will not try to make contact with anyone, not a soul, unless you tell me about it before hand. Do you understand me?'

Harry stared nervously back at Castor, until nodding.

'Yes, sir,' he said. 'Perfectly.'

Castor eyed Harry for another minute, his eyes locked with Harry's.

'Good,' he said flatly. 'Very good, enjoy your walk.'

Harry opened the kitchen door, but one more question came to mind.

'Professor Castor?' he said.

'Yes, Mr. Potter?'

Harry hesitated a bit until asking, 'If you don't care about me or what happens, why are you helping me?'

Castor eyed Harry for a moment until giving an evil smirk.

'Because Potter,' he said, 'I'm getting paid extremely well for my services.'

Harry walked out of the kitchen, through the front door and down towards the beach. His mind was spinning from all this information. He was in for a long hard summer. This wasn't going to be easy, he thought to himself as he walked down the beach away from the house. He continued to relay the conversation he had with Castor in his head when he looked up and, not believing his eyes, saw his snowy white owl, Hedwig soar closer and closer to him. Hedwig landed gracefully upon a large boulder a little bit away from Harry. He noticed that she was carrying a letter in her beak. She dropped the letter upon the top of the boulder, stretched her wings, and took off.

'Hey!' Harry called to her, but it was no use. Hedwig flapped her wings, gaining more altitude and in the next instant, she was gone from sight.

Harry ran towards the letter, tore it open, unfolded it and read.

_Harry, _

_Ron just told me that you are spending the remaining days of the summer with Demetrius Castor. After discussing this with Professor McGonagall, I understand that he will be training you in many skills you will need later down the road. I am not at all happy with this, still, Harry, I do not know much of Demetrius Castor, in fact, not many do. Not much is known about him and what is known is too violent and horrifying for you to know at that moment. All I can say is that he is a very powerful and deadly wizard with a bad temper and very little patience. He is trusting, Harry, but I strongly advice you not to cross him while you stay with him for the summer. It would be…… unhealthy. See you in a week at the wedding. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_**Arthur Weasley**. _

Harry re-read the letter once more until finally folding it up and stuffing it into his pocket. Before he read the letter, he didn't like the idea of staying with Castor. Now, after receiving the first letter from Mr. Weasley he had ever sent him, containing Mr. Weasley sounding very upset about him staying with Castor, and adding that Castor was not known but what was didn't sound all that pleasant; now, Harry was flat out terrified.

A/N: Alright, I didn't mean to make it that long, but I had a lot to cover. Next chapter will be up after I finish up my finals.


	4. The Wedding of a Weasley

Chapter Four: The Wedding of a Weasley

For the next six days, Harry couldn't remember a time when he felt so exhausted, both physically and mentally. Keeping to his word, Professor Castor worked him to an inch from death.

Like clockwork, Harry would be awoken at dawn, have a small breakfast prepared by Dobby then run around the island twice, Castor at his side. Although the older wizard had provided him with an immense wardrobe for the summer, including brand new comfortable running shoes and work out cloths, Harry was finding great difficulty in keeping up with Castor's vigorous demands. One morning when he was awoken, he grumbled and turned over on his side. He was so sore he thought he might break something if he stood up. With a flick of his wand, Castor had hurled Harry out of bed and onto the floor. After that incident, Harry never once disobeyed Castor by trying to sleep in.

After his run, Dobby would prepare an immense breakfast in which Harry, no matter if he were hungry or not would have to clear his plate. Afterwards he would go into an immense work out room complete with treadmills, benches, free weights and swimming pool. Harry would spend nearly three hours a way working out, building his muscles and practicing yoga with Castor, who said it improved flexibility and made it easier for Harry to clear his mind.

Harry again would sit down in the kitchen and try to scarf down his lunch. He ate healthy, but in large quantities, the hard pounding exercise made him unbelievably hungry, and Harry noticed that he was rapidly gaining weight. Before his afternoon lessons of Occlumency, Harry overheard Castor speaking to the excited house elf.

'I want him fattened up, Dobby,' he said. 'A good forty pounds before he leaves for Hogwarts.'

Obeying his master in every way, Dobby prepared dish after dish for Harry, deli style sandwiches, creamy pastas and a variety of different juices. After Occlumency Harry would work on dueling. Mr. Weasley wasn't lying about Castor's ability. Although they dueled nearly two hours a day, Harry never once landed a spell on Castor. Because of his training, Harry was finding more and more ease to duck and dodge curses being thrown at him and learned to control his anger when Castor would repeatedly throw a variety of curses.

Harry would spend the last hours of his day in the library, researching new curses and hexes; and, with the assistance of Castor, studied ancient magic pertaining to Horcruxes, giants, Inferi and werewolves. Anything that Castor suggested that would help Harry better understand what he was up against would be studied, outlined and cross-referenced. At dinner Castor would join him in the kitchen, asking Harry a barrage of questions, usually pertaining to his relationship with Dumbledore and his experiences with the Headmaster of the past year. Harry told him all he could. He told him the many times he and Dumbledore had went into the Pensieve, reliving the experiences of the Riddle family, and how Lord Voldemort became the most feared wizard in history. Harry, did not, however, tell Castor about his last adventure with Dumbledore in the search for the Horcrux; instead, he told him that Dumbledore had once found a Horcrux item which turned out to be fake. He had even shown him the parchment in which the mysterious R.A.B. had told the Dark Lord that he would be dead once discovered that part of his soul was destroyed and that he hoped the Dark Lord would fall. To make sure Castor didn't ask questions, he had told him that Dumbledore had given it to him a few weeks before we was killed. Castor, thankfully, didn't press the matter.

Castor seemed very interesting in this aspect of the conversation, and Harry couldn't help but noticed that the young man had actually smirked when learning of the fake Horcrux and the letter from R.A.B.

The first three days of his training were hell. Harry wasn't much into working out, or studying for long periods of the day and it started to bore down on him, but Castor was relentless, always depending more and more from Harry.

During Occlumency, Harry, due to his lack of physical strength after working out throughout the morning twice went to tears after unsuccessfully repelling Castor from probing into his mind. Harry knew that Castor had seen Harry's worst fears, the night that Lord Voldemort had killed his parents, the incident in the graveyard where he saw Cedric Diggory murdered, the long romantic walk with Ginny after winning the Quidditch Cup. Harry was angry, angry with himself and with Castor for discovering his inner most secrets.

Yet, although Castor was stern and hot tempered, he was at all times calm and collective. Never once did he raise his voice or make a snide remark at Harry. He was a great teacher for he never lost his temper. When Harry failed to keep up with him during their early morning runs, or when Harry fell asleep during his researching in the library, or when Harry could not keep Castor out of his mind during their Occlumency level, Castor would say in a collective voice, 'Try again Potter, I know you're better than this.'

For the next couple days, Harry was finding it easier to deal with his rigorous training. He started waking up on his own and began to run side by side with Castor along the beach. He started to notice muscle building in his arms, chest and calves and was extremely embarrassed when Castor caught him flexing his bicep in the mirror.

Still, Harry wasn't making any progress with dueling or in Occlumency. One night Harry was so furious with again being stunned that he angrily threw down his wand and punched a nearby wall, nearly breaking two of his knuckles.

Castor stepped forward and picked up Harry's wand for him.

'It'll take more than a couple of days to learn how to duel properly, Potter,' he said calmly. 'We have all summer to teach you how to become the wizard you, _apparently, _were born to be. Now try again'

Harry took out his wand and began to duel once more, total concentration and determination lined in his face. He was pleased to see that after his dueling round, he noticed that Castor had a thin layer of sweat on his face and he looked a bit dishevled.

'Better,' he said plainly. 'Much better.'

On the morning on the day before the wedding, Harry walked into the kitchen sitting down and gratefully devouring a few scrambled eggs and yogurt. He downed a glass of milk and waited patiently for Castor to walk in and announce they would start running.

Instead, Castor appeared into the kitchen wearing an expensive looking muggle suit of dark charcoal grey and a light green shirt.

'Potter,' he said fastening pure gold cufflinks to his shirt, 'You are going to be on your own today. Your time reserved for Occlumency will be divided with working in the gym and researching in the library, understand?'

'Yes Professor,' Harry said at once.

'Excellent.' He nodded at Dobby who bowed gracefully and was out the door. Harry remembered something and dashed out the kitchen and into the front drive wear he saw Castor get into the BMW. For the first time, Harry tried to figure out how Castor could get his car on and off the island.

'Professor,' he called.

Castor, who was almost in the car stepped out and straightened up.

'Yea, Potter?'

'The wedding,' Harry exclaimed. 'The wedding is tomorrow.'

'I am aware of that,' Castor said with a little bit of a sneer. 'The wedding is at sunset so we'll get there around three for you to spend time with your friends and all that happy shit. Your dress robes are in your wardrobe cabinet.'

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said quite relieved that Castor hadn't forgotten.

'Don't mention it Potter, and don't call me sir,' he said coolly.

Harry looked down at the ground. He had a problem with remembering that.

'Sorry.'

'I will not return until very late. I want you to do your exercises in the morning and we're going to be leaving around two tomorrow understand?'

'Yes, Professor.'

'Good,' Castor said. 'Enjoy your run.'

He stepped into his car, and grinded the engine to life. He drove down the dirt path leading up to the house and vanished behind the rolling hills and stone walls.

Harry stretched a bit and starting walking down to the beach, picking up the pace as he went along until he went into a run.

After working in the gym, Harry walked into the kitchen feeling not as soar anymore. He had lunch and talked a little with Dobby, finding out that Winky, another house elf that once belong to Barty Crouch was now at Hogwarts and had quit drinking, and was now happy with her position with working in the kitchens.

Harry walked up to the library but, for some reason, fancied himself a drink. During his dinner conversations, Castor would allow him to drink whatever he wanted. He actually was beginning to like the taste of wine and decided that a glass would help him relax while he researched.

He made a bee-line for the study which was down the hall from the library, between it and his bedroom. He had been in the study a few times before. A couple nights ago, after dinner, he and Castor talked about the school he had attended in the United States. Balmorhea, Harry learned, was the American equivalent to Hogwarts and the Headmaster there, Nathaniel Addams, was a well known and powerful wizard, and was also a very close friend to Albus Dumbledore.

'He was a liberal son of a bitch,' Castor had said about his past Headmaster. 'Hair as long as a reggae singer and a face like a novelist. The guy loved to walk around the grounds, talking to every student and even flying on broomsticks during Quidditch practices. He was a good guy, a real genuine fellow.'

Harry walked into the study. It wasn't that big, but it looked very comfortable with plush couches made of dark leather. A large painting of a cowboy lassoing an enormous black cow lined the back wall wear a bar stood. Harry walked around the bar and spotted the wine rack along the side. He uncorked a bottle and poured himself a large glass.

He took a sip, and started to walk around the study, taking in the large mahogany desk, the pool table that stood in the middle of the room and muggles photographs that lined a nearby table. Harry looked down at the pictures with fascination, and started to look at them one by one.

A younger version of Castor was receiving his diploma by what looked like according to him the Headmaster of Balmorhea. Castor had a look of great relief as he took hold of his diploma and shook hands with Nathaniel Addams.

Another picture had Castor at a bar, looking up with eyes gleaming. Next to him were two men, one was black with close-cropped hair in a pin-stripped suit, his arm draped over Castor's shoulder. The other man was tall and pale with short dark brown hair and almond eyes. Harry noticed that this man was wearing official looking black robes. Harry had seen those robes before.

_Those are the robes Aurors wear. _

Sure enough, looking closer into the picture Harry noticed the official looking seal of the Ministry of Magic on the shoulder of the wizard. In the bottom of the right hand corner was a little note penned in. Harry leaned in more closely and read:

_Celebrating the end of Auror Training in style. Demetrius, Riley and Marcus. Mates for life. _

Harry smiled at the picture briefly than noticed another photograph in black and white, hidden from other pictures of Castor with friends and of him attending school. In the picture there were two men having dinner. One of them was Castor but it didn't look that recent considering Castor didn't have the scar that lined the top of his eyebrow and he had much longer hair. He was sitting at a table with another man who was smiling broadly, his eyes locked on Castor with happiness and great joy. The man had dark shoulder length hair and was clean shaven, but Harry noticed his eyes were gaunt and his face looked exceptionally thin, lining his features. Harry's heart plummeted.

_The man was Sirius Black. _

His late Godfather. Sirius had been killed the battle at the Ministry of Magic about a year ago. In the picture Sirius was looking at Castor with great interest and a look of something else, pride? Castor himself was looking everywhere except Sirius, his expression unchanging, a look of nervousness and distrust. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was unbelievable, but Harry thought to himself, what wasn't these days?

_He knew Sirius. _

He put down the photo and walked out of the study and into the library. He pulled out a book, _The Strengths and Weaknesses of Inferi,_ and began to try to read, but it was no use. His mind was spinning. How could someone like Professor Castor who lived nearly his whole life in the United States know his Godfather. Where had they met? Harry's mind was reeling until noticing he had read the same line about twenty times. He took a deep calming breath and another sip of his wine, relenting to whatever he yearned to know about Castor's relationship with Sirius was, it'd have to wait. Castor was gone doing Merlin knows what. He concentrated on his book and began to read, but still unable to get the image of Sirius and Castor sitting at a table together out of his mind.

The next morning Harry did his daily of running around the island to the point where he might pass out, working out in the weight room, then taking a few dozen laps in the pool. After a quick lunch with Dobby, he dashed up the stairs to his bedroom. Walking down the hallway, he got a weird feeling walking past the study, feeling the photo of Castor and Sirius staring at him.

He shut the door to his bedroom and took a quick shower. He pulled on his dress robes that were very elegant. They were a light khaki with a white silk dress shirt with just a dash of dark grey trim around the cuffs and lapel. For the occasion, he went back into the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Sleak-Easy. After copious amounts, he _finally_ tamed his hair, pulling it back stylishly. Pocketing his wand, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. Although, with his hair back, his scar stood out much more, but he didn't care. He was going to The Burrow after all.

'You look very handsome dear,' the mirror said to him.

Harry couldn't help but smile, he did look pretty damn good.

He bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen at a quarter to two to find Professor Castor sitting at the table, a pot of coffee in front of him, pouring over what looked like to be over two dozen bounded letters, all official looking. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and Dobby was giving him a worried look.

'Um, Professor?' Harry said.

Castor's head jerked up then took sight of Harry. His eyes looked red and unfocused, dark underlings bringing out the paleness of his face.

'Nice outfit,' he said surveying Harry.

'Thanks. Nice suit,' Harry said. If Harry looked good, he looked awful compared to Castor. He wore elegant silk thin khaki robes, just a little darker than Harry with a pastel violet button down shirt. Black silk trimmed his sleeves of his robes and lapels.

'Thanks,' Castor said draining his coffee and standing up slowly. He chucked most of the letters into a bin and the rest he placed carelessly on the kitchen counter. Without a word to Dobby, the two wizards walked out of the house and into the driveway.

'Uh, Professor,' Harry asked uncertainly. 'How are we getting to the Burrow?'

'Apparation.'

Harry looked nervous. He hadn't apparated since he was with Dumbledore that unforgettable night. Castor might have noticed. He walked to his car and pulled out two parcels wrapped in thick brown paper with black string. He walked up to stand right next to Harry, shuffling the parcels under one arm.

'Grab my arm there Potter,' Castor said.

Potter didn't want to act weak around him, but he heard that apparating great distances were to be very physically demanding. He wrapped his left arm around Castor's right.

'One, two, three!' Castor said and with a loud Pop! They were standing now on a little dirt road outside of a familiar looking village.

'Ottery St. Catchpole,' Harry said looking over the small village with its red brick houses and bright orange rooftops.

'Indeed it is, Potter,' he grumbled. He checked his watch then started to walk down the dirt path away from the village.

'We're going to get there a little early,' Castor said pulling out a cigarette.

Harry and Professor Castor walked slowly down the dirt path. Leading up to the edge of the path, the familiar sight of the Weasley's home, The Burrow came into view. It was bustling with activity. Harry's eyes went into awe as he saw hundreds of witches and wizards and a couple of muggles who were making it look extremely obvious standing by themselves, looking very nervous. Castor stopped and handed the two parcels to him.

'The squared one is for Bill,' he said. 'And the other one is for his wife.'

Harry thanked him. He looked over towards the house and spotted Mrs. Weasley jogging up towards him wearing a simple white Celtic dress with pink ribbons around her neck.

'I'll see you later, Potter,' he said and before Harry could answer him, Castor had disappeared in the groups of people bustling around the Weasley's front yard.

'Harry dear,' Mrs. Weasley said after enveloping him in one of her infamous bone-breaking hugs. 'So wonderful to see you.'

'Thanks,' Harry gasped, trying to get air.

Mrs. Weasley took a step back and surveyed Harry for a minute.

'My word, Harry,' she said, 'You look very handsome.'

'Uh, thanks,' he said and on instinct, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Congratulations by the way.'

'I can't believe it,' Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes filling up with tears, my oldest son, my sweet Bill, is getting married. And to such a wonderful young lady.'

Harry didn't want to bring up the fact that up to about a month ago Mrs. Weasley was positively revolted by the idea that her eldest son was getting married to someone like Fluer Delacour, but he let it slide.

'Where's Ron?' he asked getting very anxious to see his best friend.

'Upstairs with the rest of his brothers,' said Mrs. Weasley waving her hand up at the house. 'Fred and George's room. Bill's a bit nervous about the wedding. I keep telling him its natural to be nervous on your wedding day, but he won't say anything. He's barely spoken a word since he started staying at the house this past week. Reminds me and how I felt on my wedding day, oh so many years ago. Arthur couldn't look at me straight for a week before we finally got married.'

Harry didn't really know what to say to this so instead he thanked Mrs. Weasley, and, getting a better grip on the wedding presents, headed towards the house. The front yard was crammed with people. It was easy to tell who was part of the Weasley clan, judging by their flaming trademark red hair and freckles. The Delacour family, in majority, had platinum blonde hair and the women looked exceptionally beautiful. Harry laughed as one of the Weasley men leaned forward towards a pretty French woman with hair so blonde it looked white and muttered, 'Would you mind having the best two minutes and forty five seconds of your life?'

Harry distinctly heard a very hard slap before he shut the door and now stood in the kitchen. Some familiar faces were sitting at the kitchen table, all of them, were in the Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin, who looked old but regal in black robes sat next to Tonks, who had chosen to have raven black hair and light blue eyes for the occasion. Harry smiled as he noticed they were holding hands. Mad-Eye Moody looked as horrific as ever in a devastatingly grotesque dress robe of putrid green. Kingsley Shaklebolt, in robes of dark purple nodded at Harry then continued his conversation with non other than Professor McGonagall. Harry noticed that the new Headmistress looked exceptionally tired and a bit thinner than last he saw her. Her eyes were red rimmed and fatigued, but nevertheless, her firmness and piercing stare remained the same as she gave a small smile and nodded at Harry before he dashed up the stairs to Fred and George's room, for some reason, not wanting to be in a room that had so many haunting memories.

He reached the twin's room and gave a loud knock.

'Come in,' said a boisterous voice.

Harry turned the knob. Bill was standing around his brother's all of whom were grinning from ear to ear. Percy wasn't in the room, and it didn't surprise Harry in the least. They were all dressed identically, in muggle tuxedos with black bow ties and single red roses in their lapels. Bill, on the other hand, wore a white bow tie with a white rose, and his face looking exceptionally green. The scarring on his face had all but healed, but Harry could see the faint lines that slashed across the side of his face.

'It's Ickle Harry!' said Fred as he shoved past Bill and shook Harry's hand vigorously. 'It is so capital to see you old chum!'

'Likewise,' said George, picking up the theme, trying to look pompous and regal. 'It is simply marvelous to see you my good man. Haven't seen you in more than a bloody fortnight.'

Harry couldn't help but grin at the antics of the twins. He noticed that Charlie was patting his big brother's back reassuringly and passing him a small pewter flask. Bill took it with a trembling hand and tilted his head back, taking a long draught from the flask.

'He's bit nervous,' said Fred in a whisper, but Bill overheard him.

'I am not bloody nervous!' he sputtered. Charlie held back a grin. 'I'm just, I'm just,'

He couldn't finish his sentence, so George did it for him.

'Nervous?'

'Shut up,' said Bill and he took another drink from the flask.

'Easy there, brother,' said Charlie taking the flask away from Bill. 'Now what would your wife say if you showed up at the altar drunk?'

'Hey Harry,' said a voice from the corner of the room.

Harry turned around to see his best friend and youngest of the Weasley sons, Ron, walk forward, grinning from ear to ear. Although it had only been two weeks since last Harry had seen his best friend, he could've sworn that Ron had gotten taller. He was thin and lanky, with a long crooked nose with big clown hands and feet. They shook hands and gave each other a one armed hug.

'How you doing, mate?' Harry asked. He never felt better seeing Ron, for the exception of when he and the twins had showed up at Privet Drive in a flying car, rescuing him from the Dursley's.

'Good,' said Ron who was still grinning. 'Can't believe I have to wear this get-up and be a groomsman. It's not like there aren't a shortage of us Weasley brothers.'

'Shut it, Ron,' said Charlie but he also didn't look all that happy to wear such formal attire.

There was a knock on the door and a female voice filled into the room. Bill made a high pitched squeak and jumped behind the mirror he was surveying himself in. All the Weasley men laughed together to see Bill, the king of cool, look like a cat that just got dunked in a swimming pool.

'Bill thinks its bad luck to see his bride before the actual wedding,' mumbled Ron, who couldn't help himself from grinning like an idiot.

The door opened and Ginny, the youngest sibling and only daughter came striding into the room. Harry couldn't help it, he could have sworn his jaw dropped to the floor.

She wore a simple red gown that just skimmed below her knees that was very tight, accentuating her luscious curves. She wore high heel stilettos. Her hair was pulled back but a few strands had escaped, falling over the side of her face. She wore very little makeup except for a thick layer of ruby red lipstick. Harry had never seen anything look so damn sexy.

'Earth to Potter,' said a distant voice in his ear. 'Come in Potter, this is the present calling.'

Harry jumped out of his drunken stupor to see all the men in the room staring at him with knowing looks.

Harry became very nervous and mumbled a sorry to no one in particular.

'We love you Harry,' said Charlie slamming his hand a little harder than usual on his shoulder. 'But it's not the brightest idea to be gawking at a woman when five of her older brothers are standing in the same room as you.'

Harry went beet red. He took another glance at Ginny who was turning the same shade of her lipstick but smiling shyly just the same.

_Damn does she look good! _

'The wedding is about to start,' she said.

'Give us one more minute, Gin,' said Fred.

Ginny nodded and closed the door.

Bill still hadn't moved from where he was standing. He wasn't blinking, his expression looked haunting. Finally, he took a deep resounding breath and turned around to face Harry and his brothers.

'Alright,' he said taking a coming breath. 'I'm ready.'

'Took you long enough,' said George. Charlie swatted him on the back of the head.

Bill ignored them. He straightened his bow tie then looked at all the men in the room.

'How do I look?' he asked uncertainly.

'Like shit,' said Fred and George at once.

Ron swatted Fred in the back of the head while Harry, taking up the theme, swatted George.

'You look great Bill,' said Charlie putting an arm on his shoulder and leading him to the door. 'Now lets go make Fluer the happiest woman in the world.'

'Yea,' said Ron, smiling, 'She's already the hottest chick in the world, might as well go for broke.'

'Shut up, Ron,' Harry and all of Ron's brothers said at once.

One by one they filled out of the room, down the stairs, veered left and waited in the back parlor.

'Mum is probably saving you a seat,' said Ron. 'We got to do this whole ceremony thing so I'll see you after the wedding.'

'Right,' said Harry. He shook Ron's hand. 'Don't trip mate.'

Ron went green at the thought of it.

'Prat.'

Harry opened the door to the back of The Burrow. It was beautiful. The back yard was more like a meadow with evergreen trees lining the side of the house to the left. In front of him, the sun was beginning to set as hundreds of wizards and muggles, although small in numbers alike took their seats on both sides of a silk white path leading up to a handsomely wooden carved gazebo, decorated with white silk ribbons and hundreds of white roses that had been charmed to glow in the light of the setting sun.

Harry walked along side to spot Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the front, a seat next to Mrs. Weasley left vacant. To the left was none other than Harry's other best friend Hermione Granger. She also looked very pretty. She must have gone through half a dozen bottles of Sleak-Easy to make her hair straight and slick. It fell over her shoulders. She wore a simple mid-night blue dress with a V-neck front, and a simple silver necklace. She waved at him to come over, and thankfully, Harry took his seat.

'Hi Harry,' Hermione whispered as light music began to fill in the backyard.

'Hi,' Harry said taking his hand in hers and giving it a friendly squeeze.

'We'll talk after the procession,' she said.

Harry gave her a wink. He looked around behind him and was surprised by all the familiar faces surrounding him. Hagrid, for one, along with Madame Maxine sat in the very back. Hagrid, Harry noticed, was still in his ugly brown suit but did away with the orange tie. Madame Maxine looked much more elegant in robes of black silk. Lee Jordan, who ran the joke shop with the twins was also in attendance, his arm draped over a girl Harry didn't know. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, who saw Harry and gave a small wave to him were also there. Some of the teachers of Hogwarts were in attendance. Professor Sprout, Professor Vector and tiny Professor Flitwick who was standing on a high chair were all beaming.

The wedding began. Remus Lupin stood in the middle of the gazebo cradling an ancient leather bound book in his hands.

Bill walked forward first. He didn't look green anymore, Harry noticed, but he did have a nervous look about him, his feet were a bit unsteady as he made his way to the front. Afterwards came his brothers, each escorting one of the bridesmaid, most of them with platinum blonde hair and extremely beautiful. George, apparently, had picked the short straw and had to escort his own sister to the altar. He looked very put out about it. Ron came last, grinning like an idiot. He girl on his arm looked just like Fleur but was taller and had, Harry couldn't help but notice with wide eyes, a little bit more of a bust line. Ron was strutting more than he was walking up to the gazebo, and Harry heard Hermione give a little huff, looking very put out. The flower girl came next, who was Fluer's younger sister, Gabrielle, giving Harry a little smile as she passed.

Finally, the music stopped for a moment and then came up again. Everyone rose as the familiar song of the bride flooded over the scene. Everyone turned around to face the back and nearly everyone gave a collective gasp.

'Bloody hell,' Harry heard himself whisper as he took sight of the bride.

She had never looked so speechless. She was dressed in a long and smooth dress that hung low and was wrapped in intricate pulls around her back. She had simple white stilettos on and her hair fell flawlessly over her shoulders, radiating the light of the most stunning beauty. Harry caught sight of a beautiful diamond tiara atop Fluer's hair. It was the tiara that Mrs. Weasley had persuaded her great aunt for lending it for the wedding. And she was more than right, Harry noticed, the tiara did look positively radiant with her hair. Upon reaching the bottom of the gazebo, Fluer's father, a handsome middle age gentleman placed his daughter's hand into Bill's, but not before leading in and giving Bill a kiss on each cheek. Bill went bright red to match his hair and nearly everyone in attendance laughed at Bill's embarrassment. Mr. Delacour took his seat and Remus Lupin finally spoke in a commanding and yet calm voice. Harry just noticed that his hand was intertwined with Mrs. Weasley's who was looking up at her eldest son with her husband with tears in her eyes. Mr. Weasley, also in a muggle tuxedo looked upon the procession with great pride and happiness in his eyes.

'Love is not chaste, it is not foolish and it is not anything but the purest of emotion and feeling of great contention,' said Lupin, the book laid out open in his hand although he wasn't looking down at it. 'Love is true, and we are gathered here to today to join William Bartholomew Weasley and Fleur Delacour in holy matrimony.'

Harry chuckled in his seat.

_Bill's middle name is Bartholomew? _

Lupin's words faded away as Harry took sight as what was happening around him. He thought his hand was going to shatter as Mrs. Weasley grasped it tightly in her own. Hermione was silently crying as well, her hand in Harry's too. Bill looked as though he had been struck dumb as he stared at Fleur with gaping eyes. It was the happiest moment Harry had ever seen. The sun was about to skim underneath the horizon as Remus Lupin said in the same commanding yet calming voice,

'I now pronounce you man and wife.' He turned his attention to Bill and a grin spread over his face.

'Well Weasley,' he said, 'What are you waiting for?'

Bill grinned sheepishly as he leaned in to kiss Fleur, but instead he was caught off guard as Fleur grabbed him with both hands around the back of the neck, dipped him all the way down below her waist and kissed him _very _passionately.

All the men in the audience laughed heartedly and gave wolf-whistles. Fleur pulled Bill back to full height and the back yard exploded in cheers, giving them a standing ovation.

'Ladies and gentleman,' yelled Remus Lupin in a booming voice, 'I now present Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley.'

At this, Fred and George pulled out there wands, pointed them both over Lupin's shoulders and shouted.

_Iccendio!_

At once, hundreds and hundreds of multi-color fireworks shot up from the ground and exploded in the sky, illuminating the glorious scene below. The clapping and whistling grew louder as Bill took Fluer's hand and walked down the aisle back inside The Burrow, the Weasley brother's with their escorts right behind them. George, to Harry's great pleasure, shoved Ron out of the way and hooked his arm with the pretty girl Ron was supposed to escort. Ron looked excessively grumpy as he connected his arm with his sister and trotted back into the house.

After the wedding, Mr. Weasley, along with the help of his sons and the teachers of Hogwarts conjured up dozens upon dozens of elegant round tables that were soon ladened with dish after dish of an immaculate spread of steak, chicken, rice, mash potatoes and salad. Afterwards, the wedding cake appeared, over four feet fall and looking more beautiful than delicious. Ron nearly burst into tears when he saw it.

After the toasts were done, (Charlie had brought many people to tears over his very emotional speech about his older brother and the new relations that everyone had gained from this wedding), music again started to fill the backyard, fast pace, loud and boisterous. The wizards charmed the tables to be pushed back to make way for a large dance floor. Bill and Fleur danced their first dance as a married couple, then Bill danced with his mother who was still crying profusely but looking deliriously happy as Fluer danced with her father.

Harry, after having a few drinks, felt brave enough to dance. He danced with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, a few relatives of Fleur that he didn't know but what pleased to anyways considering all of them were stunning, and he even got a chance to dance with the bride herself. Harry felt very warm as Fleur put her hands around his neck and played with the fine hairs of his nape. But then, he danced with Ginny. Harry couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. They danced a few fast paced ones until finally a slow song came on. Without thinking, Harry wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and started to sway to the music. Ginny put her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes. She looked so beautiful. Her lips were parted and her touch to his skin sent electricity down his spine.

_She is so beautiful. _

Ginny made a little sigh and leaned her head and rested it on Harry's chest. Harry bent his head and rested it on Ginny's. They stayed like that for what seemed eternity until the music stopped. Ginny looked up, they were so close, Harry could feel her breath on his face. She smiled timidly, leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'Thanks for the dance,' she said and she walked away, off the dance floor, and out of Harry's view.

Harry stood there, stunned. It had been the most erotic feeling of his life dancing with Ginny. He walked off the dance floor, nearly getting bulldozed by Hagrid who was waltzing exuberantly with Madame Maxine. He sat down at a table by himself as he watched Ron and Hermione dance together, both eyes locked on one another. Ron looked very nervous and Hermione had a timid smile on her face. Harry smiled at his two best friends.

'Thanks for the cigars,' said a voice from behind him.

Harry spun around. Bill was standing there carrying a simple wooden box in his hand. He placed it on the table and opened it, displaying about two dozen dark brown cigars, a wrapper with a large red X at the end of each one. Bill had one clamped between his teeth, smiling broadly.

'I'm not much of a cigar kind of guy,' he said taking a long drag and blowing out a cloud of acrid smoke, 'But these are pretty damn good.'

Harry stared dumbly at him until realizing the cigars were probably the present for Bill Professor Castor had given him.

'You're welcome,' Harry heard himself say.

'Hey, are those cigars,' said Fred who plopped down in a chair next to Harry. George joined him as well as Charlie, followed closely by Ron. Mr. Weasley joined them too, and Bill started to pass out the cigars in earnest. Ginny and Hermione started to approach the table but Fred shouted at them while pouring each man at the table a large portion of Ogden's Firewhiskey.

'Hey, this is a classic Weasley _male_ bonding moment,' he said sternly. 'No girls allowed.'

Both girls looked rather taken aback by it but shrugged and walked back onto the dance floor.

'But I'm not a Weasley,' Harry said while Bill passed him a cigar.

Fred looked up, and shoved a glass into Harry's hand.

'You are to us.'

At this, each man around the table looked at Harry and smiled. Harry couldn't help but smile back. George lit his cigar for him. He took a few tentative drags before raising his glass into the middle of the table.

'To Bill and Fleur,' he said grinning broadly at Bill who smiled right back.

'Bill and Fleur,' they all said, clinking their drinks together and taking a sip. Ron coughed immediately, as did Harry. The other men at the table laughed.

The Weasley men and Harry sat around and talked for about an hour, and, probably because of the amount of alcohol being passed around, started placing bets on who would be the next Weasley man to fall into marriage. (Percy wasn't included). In the end, it ended up that the odds were in Fred's favor considering he had been dating Angelina Johnson for nearly a year. They all joked and dramatically planned Fred's imaginary wedding with Angelina until Fleur showed up and dragged her husband onto the dance floor. Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley had now started to dance with his wife, looking just as happy as they did probably at their own wedding decades ago. Ron went back to dancing with Hermione but nearly passed out when Fleur asked him to dance. Reluctantly, Hermione danced with Harry, giving furtive glances and Ron, who looked ready to explode in happiness, clucking her tongue angrily.

The dancing went on for a few more hours until Harry could barely stand. He walked over to the closest table and sat down. Most of the people in attendance were well into their drinks and every now and then, a spell or firework would go off, adding to the cheers and ruckus permeating through the backyard.

Harry took a few deep breaths and leaned back in his chair, gazing up into in the sky.

'Having fun, Potter?' said a cool voice next to him.

Harry sat up straight. Professor Castor was standing in front of him, holding two glasses of wine and a cigar clenched tightly in his mouth. He handed one to Harry and took a seat next to him, both men facing the dance floor.

'I'm having a great time,' Harry slurred.

Professor Castor didn't say anything. He took another sip of wine and took a puff of his cigar. They sat in silence, watching Fred and George dance with two identical twins that were both very beautiful. While they danced, Fred and George glanced over the shoulders of their partners and gave each other wicked grins.

'Uh, Professor,' Harry stuttered, 'Do we have to go back tonight?'

Castor eyed Harry suspiciously until leaning in so he was about an inch away from Harry's face. He took a sniff.

'You're drunk Potter,' he said. It wasn't a question.

Harry tried to pull himself up to full height, but it was to no avail. Instead, he slouched in his chair even more and gave a stupid grin to his Professor.

'Yep,' he said, and to emphasize his declaration, hiccupped quite loudly.

Castor rolled his eyes, stood up and downed his drink. He set the empty glass on the table and put his cigar back into his mouth.

'You can stay here for the night Potter and for all day tomorrow. I highly doubt you'll be any condition to train with the bitch of a hangover that's in store for you tomorrow morning.'

Harry mumbled something that Castor probably registered as thanks.

'Don't mention it Potter,' he said. 'I'll inform Mrs. Weasley that you're staying here tonight and to remind you to come back to my house via Portkey by no later than seven tomorrow night. I highly doubt you'll remember a word I'm saying anyway.'

Harry grinned sheepishly and raised one finger, pointing it straight at his teacher.

'Yea,' he said giggling, 'shash probly true,' he mumbled.

Professor Castor eyed Harry with a look of pity but nonetheless smiled. 'You know something Potter? For the _Chosen One_, and all, you can't hold your liquor.'

And with that he was gone.

Harry stared at the empty space that Castor had just stood in before spinning in his chair and laying both arms upon the table, his glass of wine sitting between them. He felt someone sit down next to him. Although his eyes felt like they weighed a ton each, he turned his head and looked into the beautiful brown eyes of Ginny.

'Hey,' he said raising his glass and spilling a bit of it on his dress robes. 'I got a secret to tell you.'

Ginny raised an eyebrow, enjoying that Harry was a happy kind of drunk.

'And what's that?' she asked leaning closer.

Harry took his glass of wine with both hands, kicked back his head and drained his it in a breath. He made a loud contented grunt, leaned forward and kissed Ginny squarely on the lips. He lingered there for a moment, quite enjoying the way her lips tasted then pulled back.

'You,' he said, feeling his head drop a little, 'are the most sexiest woman in the world.'

And with that, he felt his head hit the table, and his eyes close.

A/N: Alright, I'm on a role, what can I say? Two long chapters in two days. Damn I'm good.. Hope you all enjoyed that. Please review, it makes me want to write more frequently. And a special thank you to Kyra, the prettiest redhead in Tucson, thanks for being my first reviewer.


	5. Alone Again

Chapter Five: Alone Again

Babies don't get this good a sleep. He was sleeping like the dead. He could've been dead for all he knew, but what a nice way to go, drunk at The Burrow after kissing Ginny. Nothing much topped that.

'Ow, ow, ow, owwwww!' came a voice.

Harry's eyes opened weakly. Sunlight was pouring into Ron's room and Harry shuddered as it hit him squarely in the face.

'Oh,' he groaned. His head felt like it was two seconds away from splitting down the middle.

He fumbled for his glasses and put them on. He sat up in bed only for him to groan once more and lay back down, hard. The room was spinning out of control and Ron's brightly colored wall paper for the Chudley Cannons was starting to make him feel sick. His head throbbed like hell, his mouth was dry and felt like two pounds of cotton was stuck between his teeth. His whole body was soar and his stomach growled uncontrollably.

'Ron,' he moaned trying to spot his best friend who was groaning himself in the other bed.

And then, something occurred to him.

_How the hell did I get in Ron's room? _

He tried to think of how he managed from getting from the backyard of The Burrow and into Ron's room, with, good Lord, only wearing boxers. He remembered having a cigar with all the Weasley men and he remembered Ginny dancing him, and he vaguely remembered Castor handing him a glass of wine, but, after that, everything was blank.

'Harry,' Ron chocked, sitting up in his bed. 'Ow!' he moaned and lay back down. Harry could tell Ron was probably feeling no better than Harry, perhaps worse if that was possible.

Harry turned to his side, where the hell were his dress robes? He noticed a glass of ice water on his bedside table and reached for it. He could only manage taking a few tentative sips but he felt a little better afterwards. He lay back down on his bed, closing his eyes to keep out the sun and bright orange colors of Ron's room. His head was going to explode.

'Well I hope you boys learned your lesson!' said a very stern voice from the door.

Although it hurt like hell, Ron and Harry both managed to sit up a bit to see a very irritated Mrs. Weasley, wearing her flower apron with her wand poking out of the front pocket. Her hands were on her hips, tapping her foot hard on the wooden floorboards.

'Oi, Mum,' Ron said covering himself in blankets. 'Stop that, its making my head hurt.'

'Your head hurts Ron Weasley because you drank your weight in alcohol last night!' she said fiercely continuing to tap her foot, a little more harder, actually, Harry thought, but maybe it just felt that way.

'Gimme a break, Mum,' Ron groaned leaning on his side. 'We're trying to sleep here. Why do you always have to wake us up early in the morning?'

At this, Mrs. Weasley exploded. By now, Harry could almost time them perfectly.

'IT IS _TWO _IN THE AFTERNOON RONALD WEASLEY!' she roared.

At this, both of the boys groaned once more, their heads feeling worse by the second.

_Well, _Harry thought, _at least she's not yelling at me. _

'I would have expected this from you Ron Weasley, but not from you Harry. I would expected better judgment from you,' Mrs. Weasley said, now her attention squarely on the lump in the extra bed in the corner of the room.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he groaned in reply.

Mrs. Weasley let out an angry huff.

'Now, I want both of you dressed and downstairs in five minutes, understand?'

They both groaned back, shuffling a bit in their beds.

Mrs. Weasley gave another exasperatingly large snort and marched back downstairs.

Ron and Harry were quiet for a minute.

'How do you feel?' Ron asked.

'How the hell do you think I feel?' Harry asked back sourly then moaned as his head throbbed harder for making such an effort in talking.

There was another pause.

'I reckon we should get up,' Ron said. 'Mum looked pretty pissed.'

'Yea,' Harry said, but his body didn't seem to want to cooperate.

'I don't think I can move,' Harry said. He felt like he weighed a ton.

'Me neither,' Ron groaned. He struggled a bit but managed to throw off his bed sheets.

'Do you remember anything about last night after we had those cigars?' he asked Harry, rubbing his temples.

'It's all blank,' said Harry at once.

Ron sat up in bed, moaned, putting his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes fiercely. Harry did the same. Harry looked over at Ron. He was a sight. He was still in his dress robes, but his face was very pale and his eyes were unfocused and puffy. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions.

'You look like shit,' he said grinning which only made his head feel worse.

'Oh, yea, and you look like a bloody pageant winner,' Ron said agitatedly and moaned once more, rubbing his head and swinging himself so his feet hit the floor. Harry, with much difficulty, did the same. They looked at each other than down at the floor. He felt terrible. He felt sick, weak and his head felt as though it was clamped in a rusty vice. Ron picked up his bed side mirror and looked into it. He made a long groan.

'I'm never drinking again.'

Harry borrowed a pair of jeans and an undershirt from Ron and made his way downstairs. The house was deadly quiet but upon reaching the kitchen, Harry and Ron could hear people clapping enthusiastically. Harry's eyes came into focus to see Charlie, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley all standing at the kitchen table clapping and smiling at him.

'Congratulations to your first hangover,' said Fred brightly. All the Weasley men laughed. Ginny and Hermione who were both still sitting, only smiled at Harry then went back to their sandwiches. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, had a frown that looked as though it was plastered on her face.

Harry smiled meekly and sat down at the table with Ron. Fred and George passed them a drink that looked like blood. There was a piece of celery sticking out of it.

'What is that?' Ron asked eyeing the drink with great suspicion.

'Bloody Mary,' Charlie said. 'It's the cure to the hangover.'

With both hands shaking, Harry took the glass and took a gulp. It tasted hot, and yet soothing. The throbbing in his head eased a bit.

'How do you feel, Harry?' Mr. Weasley said, smiling. Apparently, he found this very amusing.

'Like my head is about to burst,' Harry said truthfully.

Mr. Weasley laughed.

'And I hope it hurts!' Mrs. Weasley said angrily. 'Honestly, Arthur, how could you let him drink? And you let him smoke! What type of example are you setting for our boys?'

Mr. Weasley's ears went a bit read as he stared back at the fierce gaze of his wife. He cleared his throat nervously.

'Come now, Molly,' he said soothingly. 'Harry just wanted to have a bit of fun at the wedding. What's a few drinks gonna do to him?'

'HE THREW UP ALL OVER HIS NEW DRESS ROBES!' Mrs. Weasley bellowed. Fred and George hid their grins. Harry, on the other hand, looked horrified.

_Oh shit. _

Mr. Weasley began to stutter. 'Well, I, er, he,' he stammered. 'It, It happens to the best of us sweetie.'

'DON'T YOU _SWEETIE_ ME, ARTHUR!' she roared. Charlie was beginning to chuckle in his seat.

'And you let him smoke!' she continued, starting to pace.

'Come on Mum,' Charlie interjected. 'It was a Weasley bonding experience. There's nothing much like a good cigar to highlight the treasured memories in one's life.'

'Charles Michael Weasley, you will stay out of it!'

'Yes, ma'am,' Charlie mumbled and went back to his lunch. Fred and George started to chuckle but once they noticed the angry stare they were receiving from their mother, they immediately went silent.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said dumbly. Mrs. Weasley rounded on him. Harry didn't think he could take it if she yelled at him too, but apparently, Mrs. Weasley looked as though she had yelled enough and her faced softened.

'It's alright, Harry dear,' she said. 'Just try to have a little more self control next time.'

Harry nodded and went back to his drink, taking tentative sips. Under heavy embarrassment, Harry learned that he had passed out at one of the tables, and when Charlie, being the unfortunate one tried and wake him, Harry threw up all over his robes along with Charlie's, and passed out again. Fred and George dragged Harry all the way up to Ron's room, took off his robes and left him passed out. Harry gave apology after apology to Charlie, who only grinned at him.

'Ah, don't worry about it, Harry,' he said warmly. 'Ain't like it hadn't happened before.'

After lunch the Weasley boys started to play Quidditch, Ginny joined in as well. But Ron and Harry, because of their weak condition, decided to take a walk down to the lake and stretch out along with Hermione. They sat and talked a while, mostly about what had been happening around The Burrow the past couple of weeks. Hermione told Ron and Harry about her trip to New York City.

'It's one of the largest cities in the world!' she exclaimed. 'It's unbelievable. It's loud and nosy and people there are very unfriendly. I went to Chinatown, all the muggle museums, and got a chance to see the Statue of Liberty!'

'What's that?' Ron asked.

'It's this huge statue of a woman in a toga holding a torch in one hand and a book in another. The French gave it to the Americans as a sign of peace and friendship.'

'Interesting,' Ron said but it didn't look as though he was interested at all.

'How's your summer been Harry?' Hermione asked ignoring Ron altogether.

Harry didn't feel like talking much about the time he had spent at Castor's but he suddenly went into it. He told them of the extensive training he had done over the summer. He told them that Castor had been teaching him Occlumency and how to duel. At night, he would research about the types of creatures that were under the leadership of Voldemort.

'What do you know about Castor?' Hermione asked.

Harry didn't tell her much that specifically. The warning of Mr. Weasley's letter made him keep a few things left out. Nevertheless, he told them that Castor was going to be the Defense teacher at Hogwarts this upcoming year and that he, Harry, was going back.

'What!' Ron and Hermione both yelled incredulously.

'I'm going back,' Harry said simply. 'Look,' he said noticing the looks he was given by his two best friends. 'It's stupid if we don't go back to school. It's ridiculous to think that we could find the last Horcruxes by ourselves.'

'Why did you change your mind?' Hermione asked now surveying Harry very suspiciously.

Harry looked away from her and mumbled, 'I've been thinking about this a lot over the summer and I know I'll have a better chance at defeating Voldemort if I'm at Hogwarts.'

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as his shoulders sagged a bit. He had to tell them.

'I can't beat him, now,' he said gravely. 'I couldn't even beat Snape at the end of last year. If I go off by myself I'll be killed without much effort from Voldemort. And if I'm dead, you guys will probably be killed too.'

Ron stared dumbly back at Harry, but Harry could notice the relief in Ron's eyes after knowing he was going back to school. Then Harry remembered something.

'What do your parents know about Castor?'

Ron thought about it for a minute.

'Not much, but I know they don't like him. They know he's from the United States and that he was an Auror. I've read about him in the Daily Prophet once or twice. He's killed a few Death Eaters and brought in a couple others. The Ministry said he was going to be the next Mad-Eye Moody or something. I even read that he killed a dementor once.'

'Ron,' Hermione said annoyingly. 'It's impossible to kill a dementor.'

'That's what it said,' Ron mumbled looking down at his hands.

'Why don't your parents like him?' Harry asked.

'They never told me,' Ron said. 'But I overhead them talking one day in the kitchen after they found out you'd be staying with him. Dad looked really uncomfortable about it. Mum, well, she was fuming to say the least. Said something about a guy like that taking care of you was insane.'

'There's something else about him,' Harry said in a quiet voice, as though thinking he was going to be overheard. 'I went into his study one night and I saw a picture of him.'

'So what?' Ron said.

'With Sirius,' Harry finished.

Hermione gasped. Ron was struck dumb.

'He knew Sirius?'

'Looks that way,' Harry said. 'But how could he? The only people who knew Sirius and not want to arrest him were in the Order of the Phoenix, and Castor isn't in the Order.'

'How old is he, Harry?' Hermione asked, her brain probably thinking of a million and one reasons of how Castor could have known Sirius.

'He's twenty-two.'

'And you said he's an Auror in the United States?' she pressed.

'He was,' Harry said thinking back at the conversation he had him at the kitchen. 'But he said he spent most of his time the last few years helping out the Ministry here in England because of Voldemort's return.'

'But not many Aurors are in the Order,' said Ron. 'Only three, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. Tonks was Sirius's cousin, Mad-Eye has known Dumbledore for ages, and Kingsley is really good friend with our family. Castor doesn't fit in anywhere.'

'Well,' Harry said. This is the part he really didn't want to bring up. 'You see, Castor said he hasn't been an Auror for the past two years.'

'What?' Ron asked.

'Yea,' Harry mumbled. 'He says that he has been working, uh, _independently, _for the past two years.'

The look on his friend's faces were of shock and both looked very uncomfortable. The realization on both Hermione and Ron's face both happened simultaneously.

'He's a,' Ron stammered.

'Mercenary,' Hermione gasped.

Harry didn't say anything, now taking interest in a squirrel running up alongside an evergreen tree.

'You're living with a bloody mercenary?' Ron gawked at Harry, who now felt very vulnerable.

'I wouldn't call him a mercenary,' Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

'Harry,' Hermione said slowly, 'If he's working independently like you said, then he's working for any contract that comes along his way. And with his speciality in catching dark wizards, whatever job that comes his way is probably really dangerous and lethal. And,' Hermione went on, her face getting paler, 'he doesn't sound like the type to bring them in alive.'

'But,' Harry said, thinking about this logically. 'McGonagall hired him as the Defense teacher at Hogwarts and is allowing me to live with him, alone. I mean, come on Ron,' he said turning his attention to him, 'he's gotta be trusting. Even your dad thinks so.'

'That might be true, Harry,' Ron said gravely. 'But it doesn't stop the fact of what he does for a living.'

'Harry?' Hermione asked. 'Have you learned a lot more and have become a better wizard since you've lived with him?'

Harry didn't need to think a second before answering.

'Yea,' he said. 'I'm loads better at dueling, Occlumency, and,' he said rolling up his sleeve and flexing his muscle, 'I've been working out too.'

Hermione gasped and flushed a bit at Harry openly showing the results of his physical training. Ron, on the other hand, leaned forward and squeezed Harry's muscle.

'Blimey,' Ron said. 'Wish I had that. Fred and George couldn't wail on me anymore.'

'Spend one week with Castor,' Harry said grinning. 'You'd be able to knock them out.'

They talked a little while later until Harry noticed it was getting on seven and Mrs. Weasley told him he was going back to Castor's house via Portkey at seven on the dot. While walking back to The Burrow, Harry promised Ron and Hermione that he would write as much as he could until they saw each other again at King's Cross. Hermione said she would try to find out some more information about Castor and would let him know as soon as she found out anything that might connect him with Sirius.

Ron looked sulky while walking back to the house.

'Great, just great,' he complained, 'not only do I have to go back to school, but one of my teachers is a damn Bounty Hunter!'

Harry wasn't all that thrilled in going back to Inis Clove. He much rather preferred staying at The Burrow for the remainder of the summer but nonetheless went back, knowing he really didn't have a choice. He thanked Mrs. Weasley for cleaning his dress robes and said goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione herself hugged him a little more tightly than usual and whispered in his ear.

'Be careful, Harry.'

Charlie held the Portkey ready for Harry but before he could touch it, Ginny ran into the kitchen. Although most of the Weasley were in the room, she ran up to Harry, hugged him tightly and kissed him quickly. Harry went red with embarrassment before he felt the familiar jerk behind his naval.

He appeared in the kitchen to find Dobby preparing dinner for him. Harry suddenly became very hungry and took down three full plates. He thanked Dobby and rose from his chair.

'Where's Professor Castor?' he asked the elf.

'Oh, he'll be gone for a week, Harry Potter,' said Dobby bowing low.

'A week?' Harry asked.

'Yes, sir,' Dobby said. 'Professor Castor asked Dobby to give this to you.'

The excited house elf went on tip toe and retrieved a letter from the kitchen counter. He handed it to Harry and then starting clean dishes. Harry unfolded the letter and read.

_Potter, _

_I will be gone for a week, but it may be longer. I have business to take care of in France. Work on your physical conditioning, researching and I want you to start trying harder in blocking out your mind before you sleep. Although I cannot continue to teach Occlumency while I'm gone, I will act as though we've been practicing every day, so don't let up. You will stay out of my bedroom, as I have said before. Dobby has instructions to bring you whatever you need. You are to stay on the island and, while I'm gone, I suggest keeping your wand on you at all times. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Castor. _

Harry read the letter twice before folding it up and shoving into his pocket. He said goodnight to Dobby and marched up the staircase to the library, where he pulled out a book and studied hexes. At about quarter to midnight, he called it a night, and went to sleep.

It was becoming boring and downright cryptic while Castor was gone doing Merlin knew what. As promised, Harry started his mornings with a long run. He began to enjoy it actually. The smell of the sea crashing against the beach and the beautiful sunrise was actually tranquil to Harry. He started running around the island a few more times just for the sense of euphoria that he felt. At night he would study and outline everything he could find about the supporters of the Dark Lord. To help while he was gone, Castor had successfully received the files of Fenyir Greyback, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry didn't want to think about the means of how Castor had gotten these files, all with the official seal of the Auror Department, he was just happy he could read something other than a book.

It had been nearly two weeks and still no sign of Castor, and Harry was getting more and more paranoid about it. Castor had sent the files only three days into his absence and since then, there had been no word. Willing to talk to anybody about this, he asked Dobby one morning about it.

'Master Castor is never home, sir,' Dobby said in a squeaky voice. 'He is always going somewhere or meeting someone, but Dobby doesn't ask questions, sir. Dobby does what he is told. Dobby is a good house elf.'

Harry held up his hands. 'Alright, alright, I was just curious.'

Feeling disgruntled, Harry made his way back upstairs for a quick shower before starting to lift weights. As he passed the study again, feeling the same uncomfortable sensation of the picture of Castor and Sirius staring at him, he thought he might have a lie in for once. His head was too clouded to do anything at the moment. He walked into his bedroom to see Hedwig staring at him with large amber eyes. Harry nearly broke down with happiness. It was so good to have her company again. Due to boredom and monotony, he had sent a letter to Hermione with any information she had come up. Harry took the letter from Hedwig who flew up to the top of the wardrobe and immediately went to sleep.

_Harry,_

_Sorry but I couldn't find out that much about Castor. Just old newspaper clippings and things like that. All that I could find out was that he graduated top in his class at some school called Balmorhea and he received top marks in the Auror Department in the United States. All I found out about him in England is that he was noted for killing a Dementor during an attack on a Quidditch game last year, which I think is a load of rubbish. I'll keep looking. Hope you're having a nice summer. _

_**Hermione**_

Harry huffed in irritation. This was getting aggravating. Then a thought came to him. A thought that he should've just let go of, but the need was too enticing. He shoved the letter into his pocket and ran down the hallway to the opposite end of the house. He skitted to a halt in front of the master bedroom. He made to open the door but his hand stopped right before he turned the knob.

_What if he jinked it or something? _

_What if he finds out? _

_What if he comes home right now? _

Putting all these thoughts aside, he turned the knob and with a loud creak, the door opened. Harry walked into a bedroom that was not at all what he expected. The room might have been a little bigger than his but not by much. Harry figured that Castor had charmed the room to his specifications. It had dark polished floorboards instead of carpeting. The walls were a dark forest green and in the corner stood a round-a-bout chimney. In the other corner was a queen sized bed with plush navy blue covers. Next to it was a walk in closet with elegant robes and dozens of formal looking shoes. In front of him was an immense desk scattered with parchments, empty bottles of wine and ashtrays. Harry started to walk around the room, staring at it in disbelief. This didn't look like the room of a mercenary. Harry walked up to large round table where lay about two dozen photographs. Most of them were scenic pictures of mountains, deserts and even one or two pictures of thunderstorms illuminating cities that Harry didn't recognize.

Harry walked over the desk, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at full attention. His eyes scanned over the parchments, most of them too sloppy to read, but the ones he could didn't show any promise or understanding. Harry pushed a few parchments aside which revealed a photograph hidden under the immense amounts of documents and bottles.

The picture was of a woman who was pushing a little boy on a swing. The boy, who didn't look any older than four was smiling and his eyes were gleaming. The woman, who had long light brown hair and light blue eyes was smiling while she pushed the boy higher and higher on the swing. Harry smiled at the photo and looked at the bottom where a small golden plaque was embroiled into the frame. Harry squinted his eyes to read the encryption.

_In loving memory, Elizabeth Mary Albin. _

It was getting on nearly two weeks and Castor still hadn't shown up. Harry started to run harder and longer in the mornings, pressing more weight upon himself in the gym and also in the library. He started to sleep badly, but nevertheless, did as he was told and kept up practicing clearing his mind when his head would hit the pillow sometime around three in the morning most nights.

It was a week away to his birthday when Harry's long and monotonous days finally reached an end.

It was early in the morning, the sun still hadn't even come out when Harry started his run. He devised a special holster around his arm where he kept his wand. He wasn't taking any chances and Castor had told him to keep it on him at all times. Of course the idea that someone would come to Inis Clove was absurd, but Harry kept his wand him at all times. About halfway through his first run, Harry was on the opposite end of the island, the furthest he could get from the house. The sun began to peak out over the horizon and Harry stopped, and decided to sit and enjoy the early morning splendor. He sat down on a large smooth boulder right along side the beach and stretched out his legs. He must have been sitting for awhile for when he finally stood up, the sun was out, shining right into his eyes.

'Don't move,' said a voice from behind him.

Harry froze. The voice was not Castor's. It was hoarse and had a deep accent Harry recognized as French.

'Turn around, and slowly,' said another voice, this one being right next to the first.

Harry turned around slowly, his heart beating like mad. He was standing no more than ten feet away from two figures in black cloaks and white masks, each pointing their wands directly at him. He gulped.

_Death Eaters. _

'This is the famous Harry Potter?' one of them asked the other in a disbelieving voice. 'This is the so-called _Chosen One?_'

Harry stared at the two men, his arms behind him.

'Who are you?' Harry asked keeping his eyes on the two men but ever so slightly moving his hand to the holster on his forearm, releasing the strap as quietly as he could.

'Shut up, boy,' the other said vehemently. 'It took us a while to find you, but the Dark Lord will be very pleased with us.'

'I'm so happy for you,' Harry sneered, his fingers still working the clasp of the holster until finally his wand slid into his grasp.

'Let's kill him, Vinny,' said the fatter one to his partner. 'The Dark Lord didn't say anything about bringing him alive.'

'I agree,' the other said in a whisper. 'But lets have some fun first.'

In a flash, the Death Eater raised his wand and shouted a spell.

_Stupefy! _

Harry dodged at the last second, rolled on his side, and in a fury, raised his wand and pointed towards the Death Eaters, who were both caught off guard.

_Reducto!_

Harry's spell hit the fatter Death Eater squarely in the chest. He was thrown off his feet and hurled back until with a deafening crash smacked right into a nearby boulder. Harry heard the viscous sound of bone breaking.

The other Death Eater growled in anger and pointed his wand once more at Harry.

_Crucio! _

Harry fell back as the spell flew right over his head.

'_Diffindo!' _the Death Eater yelled, and this time, although Harry turned at the last minute, the spell hit its mark. Harry yelped in pain as the curse sliced right through his right shoulder. Harry staggered and the Death Eater took the advantage.

_Impedimenta! _

Harry was thrown off his feet and landed hard in the sand. The Death Eater marched forward wand outstretched.

_'Cru-' _

_'Fatisco galerum!' _Harry yelped. The spell hit the Death Eater right between the eyes. He howled in pain as there was a loud crack. He dropped his wand and fell backwards, landing with a dull thud upon the beach.

Harry, breathing heavily, staggered to his feet. He swayed a little but regained himself, his wand still pointing at the Death Eater who lay motionless. Harry's shoulder bled profusely and the side of his face ached from where it had landed with the hard beached sand. He limped slightly to see that the Death Eater was indeed unconscious. Harry was too busy examining the two Death Eaters laying on the ground to notice someone clapping from behind him.

Harry turned around, his wand outstretched, pointing directly at Professor Castor, a sly grin on his face. He was dressed in the same suit the last time Harry had seen him. He looked thinner, and his face was paler. Harry recognized there was a fresh bruise upon the side of his face. Harry looked at him then back at the fallen Death Eaters.

'Well done,' Castor said still clapping and walking towards Harry.

'What?' Harry asked, not lowering his wand. He wasn't going to take any chances.

'Two minutes and thirty five seconds,' Castor said looking at his watch then over Harry's shoulder towards the motionless bodies.

Harry looked at Castor then back at the Death Eaters. Castor himself pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulled out his last one and dropped the empty pack into the sand. He levitated the unconscious bodies and dropped them both next to the empty pack. He levitated the pack and placed it in between the two men.

'_Portus,' _he said with a smirk.

In the next instant, the two knocked out men were gone. Harry stared at the place where they had just been to Castor who was looking at Harry with a look of amusement.

'Nice job, Potter,' he said lighting his cigarette. 'You were faster then I expected you to be. But in the future, it might be a good idea to kill one before you advance on the other one.'

Then suddenly, Harry understood.

'You sent them,' Harry said. He winced as the gash on his shoulder continued to pump out blood.

'Yep,' Castor said. 'Why the hell do you think I've been gone all this time. I've been looking for two of the perfect guinea pigs to test you with.'

Harry stared at him for a minute.

'They weren't Death Eaters were they?' Harry asked although he knew the answer.

'Course not,' Castor said. 'Do you really think anyone would find us here? No, those two were just independent contractors. I found both of them in France, and told them to bring you to me. I gave them directions to this island and to pose as Death Eaters.'

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because I told them that if they appeared to be Death Eaters,' Castor said simply, 'you would lose your nerve.'

Harry stared at him incredulously. This was insane. This son-of-a-bitch had sent two men to purposely hurt him and kidnap him. He couldn't believe it.

'Why did you do?' Harry asked, his anger starting to rise in his words.

Castor looked at Harry then chuckled.

'That's a stupid question, Potter,' he said grinning.

'Oh, is it?' Harry asked, the grip on his wand tightening.

'I had to test you sooner or later,' Castor said shrugging. 'I'm not gonna have you charge into battle without a little experience.'

Harry couldn't believe this. Castor, his teacher, guardian, protector, whatever had sent two men to attack him simply because he wanted to know if Harry had improved. It was ridiculous. Fuming, he raised his wand and pointed it directly at Castor. To his great annoyance, Castor looked amused by Harry's anger.

'What are you doing, Potter?' he said still idly smoking his cigarette.

'Something I should have done a long time ago,' Harry said before raising his wand above his head.

'_Impedimenta!' _

The spell flew straight at Castor. Right before it hit him, he turned on his heel. The spell passed him by inches, but Harry wasn't done yet.

_Stupefy! _

Again, Castor side-stepped the spell with ease, the grin on his face starting to spread.

'Come on,' Castor said, his eyes flashing. 'Is that the best you can do, boy?'

Harry raised his wand once more, and, summing up all the energy he could pointed his wand once more at the chest of his teacher.

'_REDUCTO!' _he roared. The spell flew from his wand like a bullet. Instead of dodging it, Castor flicked his cigarette and held up his hand. The beam of light from Harry's wand slammed right into Castor's outstretched hand, but instead of knocking the wizard back off his feet, it simply lay in the palm of his hand, glowing. Castor lowered his hand and clenched it into a fist. When he opened his hand, the spell had simply vanished. Harry stared at Castor, not believing what he had just seen. He dropped his wand to his side. Blood still poured from his shoulder. His breathing was getting heavier, and Harry felt very weak all of a sudden after throwing curses at Castor. The wizard walked forward, hands at his side and stopped only a few inches away from Harry, who began to sway on his feet. Castor leaned forward and ever so slightly, shoved Harry in his chest. Harry lost control, and fell back, landing hard onto the sand. His eyes were unfocused but he could see Castor leaning over him, a grin still on his face.

'As impressed as I am with you, Potter,' he said. 'You still need a lot of work.'

And with that, Harry passed out.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry, this one took longer than expected. Next chapter will be up by Sunday, hopefully, and will entail Harry's birthday and another clue to the mysterious Demetrius Castor. Big shout out to my main man Mike and my sweet Jac, I am missing you already. Cheers.


	6. Acceptance

b.c.: I just wanted to say thank you kindly for the reviews, it made my bitch of a hangover ease ever so slightly. Also, whether being on my side of the Atlantic, or on the other, (you lucky bastards), Happy New Year from the writer of T-Loke Town.

Chapter Six: A U-Turn

It had been a week since the incident on the beach. The day afterwards Harry lay in bed, Dobby at his side, healing his wounds and making sure he got rest. Harry was grateful to the house-elf. Sure, he had been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts many times, but Madam Pomprey, the school nurse, was like the majority of school nurses, hot tempered and yet, as cold as ice. Dobby, on the other hand, was as good as gold and better, and by the day's end, Harry felt like a million bucks.

Harry and Professor Castor didn't speak of what had happened. After Harry's day of rest, Castor got him working again, mostly on dueling. Harry's skill and talents were improving dramatically and he nearly fainted in shock when he finally hit Castor with a spell. Although it was a simple disarming spell and Castor had his wand back within a blink of an eye, Harry couldn't smile when he noticed Castor look exceptionally annoyed.

'Everyone gets lucky now and then,' he grumbled as Harry gave him a superior grin.

Harry found himself being more and more intrigued by the man he now knew as his guardian. He was cold and solemn, but he was also fascinating in a way that Harry couldn't put his finger on. Many nights at dinner or in the study Harry would fight the overwhelming sensation on asking him about his past. He wanted to know who the woman, Elizabeth Albin was. He wanted to know how he knew Sirius and he wanted to know his connections with Hogwarts. Past experiences with Defense teachers had taught Harry that they were either ignorant toads who were incompetent, like Lockhart and Umbridge who were either there by forced majority or ignorant popularity. But there were others, like Lupin and Moody, who were deeply connected with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. He didn't know where Castor fit in, but there were clues on how he might have been.

Harry had been thinking about the things he had seen that gave him an idea on who Castor really was. There was the picture of him and Sirius. It must have been taken no more a year and a half ago. Sirius was clean shaven, and although he had a gaunt look on his face, he looked like the man in the wedding pictures Harry had seen so many years ago. And then there was Castor's presence at the funeral. Most of the people Harry had seen that day he recognized, but Castor didn't fit the bill there either. He was by himself, and Harry didn't see him talk to anyone, though he could be mistaken, he didn't give him that much attention that day.

And then there was the Weasley's. Castor knew them that were for certain, either in passing or by acquaintance. Harry wasn't sure, but the way Mr. Weasley described him in the letter he sent, and not to mention how Castor knew about the wedding, it raised an eyebrow or two. Instead of being specific, Harry asked him questions about his former occupation, considering it was the only type of job he was interested in, after leaving Hogwarts.

'It's mostly boring work actually,' Castor told him one day after training. They were sitting in the kitchen alone, drinking tea. Castor was rubbing his shoulder from a curse Harry had got him with earlier in the day.

'Really?' Harry asked.

'It's not all heroics and running about looking for Dark wizards,' Castor said kicking his feet on a vacant chair. 'Most of the time you're standing guard for some priceless artifact or escorting some billionaire wizard. Other times, well, it's like muscle work.'

'What about the times when you are fighting?' Harry asked. He didn't bring up the fact that he knew that Castor had killed a few Death Eaters Ron had told him about back at the Burrow. At this, Castor's eyes got cold and distant.

'It's like you're basking in hell,' he said gravely. 'I tracked down this one Death Eater, Saville. He was deeply connected with the Dark Lord, but his father was a member of the Magical Law Enforcement in England. When he found out that I had brought his son in charged with aiding and abetting the Dark Lord, I nearly got thrown into jail myself.'

As Castor finished his tea, Harry thought of Barty Crouch and how he had thrown his own son to the dementors when he had discovered his son was a Death Eater.

'Is Saville still in Azkaban?' Harry asked.

Castor looked at Harry then down at the floor. He looked extremely pale and tired just then.

'No, Potter,' he said coldly. 'You see, I didn't bring Saville in alive.'

Harry shuttered. He knew that Castor had killed a man before, but he didn't want to talk about it. He decided to change the subject.

'Do you have any family?' Harry asked.

'Sure,' Castor said. 'I got a few cousins that are Aurors here in England.'

At first, Harry was surprised, but then it registered that Castor had told him that he was born in England, and considering his supreme talent with a wand, it didn't seem unlikely that other members of the family would possess the same quality.

'And your parents?' Harry asked tentively.

Castor glared at him as though he had said something very out of line.

'My parents have been dead for a long time,' he said flatly. 'I barely remember them.'

Harry wanted to ask how they died, but he felt that might be pushing his luck.

Castor stood up and put the tea cup into the sink.

'Better get some sleep, Potter,' he said. 'Tomorrow is your Apparition Test and it's being held at the Ministry of Magic.'

Harry nodded and stood up.

'Goodnight, Professor.'

Castor nodded to him in reply. Harry walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom. Before he decided to call it a night, he pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Hermione, _

_I need some more information. Find anything you can on a witch named Elizabeth Ann Albin. I found a picture of her in Castor's bedroom. Thanks. _

_**Harry. **_

He folded the letter and gave it to Hedwig. Although he knew he was breaking his promise to Castor by sending out a letter without his knowledge, the craving to know was too much for him. As Hedwig flew out of sight, Harry lay down on his bed, and was asleep within minutes.

The next morning he met Castor in the kitchen. They had a quick breakfast, Castor drinking only coffee. Harry noticed that he had gotten thinner in the past weeks, and the lines underneath his eyes had gotten darker.

'You're flooing to the Ministry,' he said downing his cup and handing it to Dobby.

'You mean us?' Harry said standing up and straightening his shirt.

Castor looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

'You nuts Potter?' he asked surveying himself in the mirror. 'This is a five hundred dollar suit. There's not a chance in hell I'm going through a fireplace in it.'

Harry let the conversation drop.

They walked into the library together towards the fireplace. Harry took a handful of powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

'Uh,' Harry said dumbly. 'What do I say?'

'Ministry of Magic, Atrium,' Castor said checking his watch.

'Okay,' Harry said.

'See you in a bit Potter,' said Castor.

Harry shouted the words and he was gone.

He flew out of a fireplace and landed hard on his face in a beautiful room with a golden fountain with an elf and a centaur. Harry shuttered remembering the last time he was in this room. Voldemort and Dumbledore had dueled. Dumbledore had the chance of killing the Dark Lord, but didn't, knowing that Harry would die too.

Harry stood up. The Atrium was full of people. Witches and wizards were running all over the place, and owls flew overhead. Harry recognized a few of the people running along corridors and down flights of stairs. Kingsley Shaklebolt nodded at Harry before brushing past him, as though they've never met. Harry walked a ways until he was standing next to the fountain. His eyes scanned for Castor but he was no where to be seen.

'Hello, Harry,' said a familiar voice from behind him. Harry turned around and his heart plummeted. Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic was standing next to Rita Skeeter, about a dozen photographers and journalists all surveying Harry very intently.

'Hi,' Harry said coldly. He hadn't forgotten the two times he had a talk with the Minister, both times were not that enjoyable, to say the least.

'Good to see you Harry,' Rita said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

'What do you want this time?' Harry asked, his anger boiling, eyes fixed upon the Minister, ignoring Skeeter altogether.

'What do I want?' Scrimgeour asked with a voice of mock hurtfulness. 'My dear boy, I just wanted to say hello and wish you luck on your Apparition tests.'

'Oh, so you know about that?' Harry asked not believing a word Scrimgeour had said.

'Of course I do,' Scrimgeour said, still playing the fool by chucking Harry lightly on the shoulder. 'It is your birthday after all.'

Harry was struck dumb. Today was the 31st of July. How could he have forgotten? He was legal, finally. He had been dreaming for years the day he could pull out his wand and hex Uncle Vernon. But now, he wasn't at the Dursley's. The past days at Castor's had made Harry forget about dates and events. Harry got the feeling that's what the guy wanted to do in the first place.

'Right,' Harry said trying to act casual.

'Harry Potter!' a journalist cried making several passing individuals turn their heads and stare at him. 'Can I ask you a few questions?'

'Not really,' Harry said but the journalist wasn't listening. He pulled out a notebook and a quill and licked his forefingers. Harry noticed other wizards behind him do the same. Rita, non-surprisingly had already pulled out her quick quotes quill and notepad which was, somehow, already on the fifth page.

'Tell me,' he said eyeing Harry over large squared glasses. 'What are your feelings over what transpired at the end of last term at Hogwarts.'

'Transpired?' Harry asked, his fists clenching. He wasn't stupid. He knew what the journalist meant, but he got the impression the journalists didn't want to flat out ask how he felt about his Headmaster, mentor and friend being launched off the Astronomy Tower.

'How do you feel towards Severus Snape?' another asked.

'Is it true that you were thinking about not returning for your seventh and final year?'

'What is your relationship with Ginny Weasley?' Rita asked, her quill working furiously.

'How do you feel about the Ministry and their tireless efforts with dealing with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?'

Harry felt trapped. Skeeter and the Minister were moving closer to him, plastered smiles on their faces.

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' a voice bellowed from behind the journalists, who jumped and turned around. Harry peered through them to see Arthur Weasley, standing straight, his hands at his sides, clenched in fists. Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley look so furious. His ears and face were bright red, his eyes narrowed and fierce, his shoulders tight. He strode forward, and in doing so roughly shoving a photographer. He walked straight up to the Minister, so close Harry couldn't slip his hand between the two men.

'I will not let you or any other parasites interrogate him!' he growled looking dead into the Minister's eyes.

The Minister himself looked taken aback, but regained himself in an instant.

'You are out of line, Mr. Weasley,' he said coldly. 'Now step back from me, or find a pink slip on your desk in a matter of minutes.'

But Mr. Weasley didn't move. He stood right where he was, eye to eye with his boss, showing all signs of resentment and dislike. Harry never felt more appreciative in his life for the Weasley family. It took a lot of sand to tell your boss flat out he was being a fool, but Harry didn't want Mr. Weasley to get in a heap of trouble on his behalf. He stepped forward and placed an arm on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

'It's okay, sir,' he said. 'I'm alright.'

Mr. Weasley turned his head, and Harry jumped back at the sight of Mr. Weasley's stare.

'I will not have them make you a poster child, Harry,' he said. 'It isn't right.'

'That is for me to decide Weasley,' Scrimgeour said, huffing out his chest.

'It most certainly is not, Minister,' Mr. Weasley said rounding on his boss once more, his voice getting dangerous. 'It is not for you to decide what is and is not beneficial for Mr. Potter here.'

'And it isn't yours either, Arthur,' said another voice from behind him.

Everyone witnessing the exchange turned around. Demetrius Castor was leaning against a marble column, no more than ten feet away. His eyes traveled over the photographers and journalists, then to Mr. Weasley and Minister Scrimgeour. He walked forward, a path forming between the publicists who stared at Castor. Harry heard a few of them whispering.

'It's him.'

'I thought he was dead.'

'Didn't he kill a dementor?

Castor didn't pay attention to their whispering. Instead, he unbuttoned his jacket pocket. He outstretched his hand for the Minister to shake. The Minister, finding room to breathe took a huge sigh and shook Castor's hand earnestly.

'My dear friend,' he said smiling once more. 'How have you been this summer?'

Castor eyed Minister then Mr. Weasley. He didn't give Harry any attention.

'Mr. Potter is here for his Apparition Licensing and I would appreciate it if you allowed him to go to the proceedings at hand and not interrogate him like a common criminal, Minister.'

All the journalists, Harry noticed were writing furiously, documenting the exchange between the two men. Scrimgeour looked very uncomfortable but Castor was eyeing him as though he were the only man in the room.

'Come now, Demetrius,' he said waving a hand towards the journalists, 'They just want to ask the boy a few questions.'

'He is no boy,' Castor said cutting off the Minister, his voice rising just slightly.

Scrimgeour looked at Castor then over his shoulders to where the journalists continued writing. Several photographers took a few shots. The Minister's eyes widened as the flash captured his nervousness.

'Now see here, Mr. Castor,' he said standing straighter. 'I won't have you tell me what I can and cannot do, especially in the Ministry of all places.'

Castor leaned forward and tilted his head towards the Minister, and saying in a tone only they, along with Harry and Mr. Weasley could hear.

'It's Professor, asshole,' he hissed. 'And as his _Professor_, Isuggest leaving Mr. Potter alone to such a date that I have allowed you to take some of his precious time.'

He leaned back, keeping his gaze on the Minister. Scrimgeour looked as though he was about to strangle Castor to death, but he kept his hands in the pockets of his robes.

'Mr. Weasley, sir,' Castor said, although keeping his eyes on the Minister. 'Would you kindly escort Mr. Potter to the Apparition Licensing Department?'

Mr. Weasley, who was watching the exchange between the two with shocked interest, shook himself to realization and nodded.

'Of course, Professor.'

Castor nodded at him, but he exchanged a look with Arthur Weasley of struggled integrity. Mr. Weasley nodded back and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and, steering him through the journalists, set off at a brisk pace towards the opposite end of the Atrium. Harry turned his head to see most of the photographers and journalists had dispersed, but the Minister and Castor were still nose to nose, speaking in hushed whispers.

Mr. Weasley kept his hand on Harry's shoulder the whole way through the corridors. Harry didn't say anything. His mind was reeling by what he had just witnessed. He was grateful for Mr. Weasley and Professor Castor for getting him away from the Minister, but he thought of what Castor had said to the Minister. He couldn't believe Castor had called out Rufus Scrimgeour. The acting Minister was nothing like his predecessor, with the exception of propaganda and blatant manipulation. For Castor to say something like that had a lot of fearlessness.

'Mr. Weasley?' Harry asked. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course, Harry, of course,' he said not looking at Harry and continuing to walk down the halls of the Ministry.

'The letter you sent me,' Harry said. 'Why don't you like Professor Castor?'

Mr. Weasley stopped in front of a door. He took a deep breath and looked at him.

'Look, Harry,' he said releasing his hand from his shoulder. 'I will not say much on the subject of Demetrius Castor.'

He looked over his shoulder, making sure Harry and him were alone. He turned his attention back to him.

'I know that you have a habit of searching out the history of your professors at Hogwarts,' he said. 'Particularly your Defense teachers.'

Harry didn't say anything. It was true, and though he might say something that would make it sound inconsequential he merely nodded.

'Harry,' Mr. Weasley said, leaning closer. 'I have always looked out for your best interest. I must advice you, and please, for the love of Merlin, take this into great consideration, it would be foolish of you to try and discover the history of Demetrius Castor. Simply consider him your teacher and nothing more. It is the best approach for such a situation.'

Harry didn't understand what Mr. Weasley had meant by that, but he merely nodded in return.

'Yes, sir,' he said.

Mr. Weasley's eyes softened and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'You are like a son to me Harry,' he said solemnly. 'And although I don't approve of your relationship with Professor Castor, I cannot but stress the importance of not crossing him. He will, and trust me on this one, he wouldn't think twice by beating you to an inch of your life.'

Harry stared at Mr. Weasley. He had never heard him speak this way. The only thing that seemed recognizable was his warning of Sirius Black before his third year.

'It's time Harry,' he said opening the door. 'I have to get back to work, but I don't doubt Professor Castor will be here after your tests.'

Harry looked through the door then back at Mr. Weasley.

'Thank you,' he said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. Harry walked through the door as Mr. Weasley closed it behind him.

Harry walked into an enormous room illuminated by thousands of candles lining the walls. It looked very similar to the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. On the other end of the room were dozens of students, some Harry knew from Hogwarts, others he didn't. Most of them looked fearful and nervous. Standing on platforms were several wizards wearing Ministry official green robes.

'Name?' asked a gruff looking wizard with short curly hair and a thin black beard.

'Harry Potter.'

The wizard, not doing the whole usual glance at Harry's scar or pause simply checked off Harry's name on the list and motioned him towards the group of students.

'Hi Harry!'

A tall dark haired boy with large brown eyes and buck teeth came jogging up to him, smiling exuberantly.

'Hey Neville!'

'How has your summer been?'

'Good, yours?'

'Bout the same as every year,' he exclaimed. 'Nervous about the tests?'

'Not really. I've Apparated before.'

'Line up!' said one wizard in green robes. Harry recognized him as the frail and grey haired wizard from the lessons in the Great Hall.

'Good morning,' he said brightly. 'My name is Wilde Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the day. I expect all of you have practiced up to this point so we'll go one by one.'

He stepped off the platform and took out his wand.

'I will call each person individually. Your destination will be the Leaky Cauldron, inside, anywhere by the bar will do. You all know the place?'

There was a murmur of acknowledgement.

'Excellent,' he said. 'Tom, the bar man, knows there will be people popping in and out of his pub and there is a Ministry wizard waiting for you there. You have two minutes to Apparate from here and back. Understand?'

Again there was murmur of agreement.

'Alright,' he said pulling out a long piece of parchment. 'Let us begin. Ms. Alexis Burnett, could you please come forward?'

A tall red head with pale skin walked forward. Harry noticed she was awfully nervous about being the first one up, but she held her wand firm in her hand.

'You have two minutes, Ms. Bernett,' Twycross said gently. 'Starting now.'

Alexis closed her eyes for a moment. There was perfect silence in the room. In a flash, she raised her wand, and with a loud CRACK, she was gone.

Harry checked his watch. Ten seconds, twenty, a minute. It was getting on a minute and a half when there was another CRACK and Alexis Bernett appeared. She had a thin layer of sweat on her face as she looked at Twycross nervously.

'Well done, Ms. Bernett,' he said. 'You passed. Please,' he motioned towards a door on the over end of the room, 'Go through that door and receive your license.'

The room exploded in applause as Alexis smiled sheepishly and walked towards the other end of the room.

And it went on like that. Most of the students Harry noticed were getting more comfortable as the session progressed, seeing so many students Apparate with ease. Harry gave Neville the thumbs up as he Apparated and back in less than a minute. It was getting around noon and only Harry and about half a dozen students were left when his name was finally called.

He took a deep calming breath. He wasn't that nervous. He had Apparated before, and it gave him a wonderful feeling of confidence.

'Right now, Potter,' Twycross said smiling. 'Your time starts, now.'

Harry pulled out his wand and closed his eyes.

_Alright. Think. The dark low ceiling, the rickety old chairs and unbalanced tables. _

_Tom, toothless Tom, standing behind the bar, polishing glasses. _

Harry raised his wand, and with a swish, he was gone.

With a loud POP, he found himself in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was standing behind the bar, smiling his toothless grin.

'Potter, is it?' a voice said behind him.

'Yea,' Harry said to the Ministry wizard standing in the corner, his eyes scanning parchment with a long gold quill.

'Alright then,' he said in a bored voice, not looking up. 'Hurry on back.'

Harry nodded briefly. He smiled at Tom before raising his wand once more, and CRACK! He was back in the Ministry room, smiling broadly.

'Excellent, Mr. Potter,' said Twycross. 'Fastest one yet. If I didn't know better, I'd get the impression that you've done this before.'

Harry's face went a dull pink but he didn't say anything.

'Off you go, Potter,' he said scratching his name off the parchment.

Harry grinned broadly and walked into the room, where another Ministry wizard handed him a legal looking document, exclaiming he was now legal to Apparate.

Of all the times in his life, Harry couldn't remember a birthday as good as this one was turning out to be.

Harry met Professor Castor in the Atrium. He didn't ask him what the Professor had been doing all this time, but he had a good idea he was talking with the Minister. The conversation he had before Harry went with Mr. Weasley gave him the idea that Castor had some business with the Minister. He didn't know what, exactly, but he probably didn't want to.

They both Apparated back to Castor's home. Harry felt elated about Apparating back to Inis Clove. Although Apparition took a lot out of him, he nonetheless marveled at the idea of being outside of London to an island off the coast of Ireland within two seconds.

Castor opened the front door, and flung off his coat, tossing it on a nearby arm chair. He pealed off his tie, swearing underneath his breath.

'Professor,' Harry said tentatively. 'Are you alright?'

In response to this, Castor walked over to a small round table where a large glass bottle sat with four glasses. He uncorked the bottle and poured himself Harry knew to be whiskey.

He downed his drink in one breath, and let out an agitated grunt. Harry was nervous about Castor's behavior. He was the kind of guy who never lost patience or showed signs of irritation, but Castor looked exceptionally pissed at the moment.

'I tell you Potter,' he said, reloading his glass, 'I fucking hate politicians.'

Harry didn't know exactly what to say to this. He remembered all the conversations he had with Ministry officials. People like Umbridge, Fudge and Scrimgeour.

'I hate them too, sir,' Harry blurted, then cursed himself for once again calling Castor 'sir'.

Castor turned around, his eyes fierce. But then he downed his drink and chuckled darkly.

'I bet you do, Potter,' he said smacking his lips. 'I bet you do.'

He placed his glass back down and looked at Harry.

'It being your birthday and all,' he said unbuttoning his shirt a bit. 'You can have the day off. There's probably a shit load of presents waiting for you in your room, so enjoy yourself.'

Harry thanked Castor and started up the stairs, but Castor called to him. Harry turned around, halfway up the stairs. Castor hesitated a minute then walked over to a large oak dresser. He opened the top shelf and pulled out a long thin box wrapped in velvet paper. He tossed the box to Harry who caught it.

'Happy Birthday Potter,' Castor said coolly.

Before Harry could say thank you, Castor had turned his back and walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked at the box for a minute before heading to his bedroom. Upon reaching it, he found, to no surprise, half a dozen colorful presents at the foot of his bed.

Harry eagerly threw off his cloak and dived head first into his presents. He received assorted mince pies and a book on famous British Aurors from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron had gotten him assorted candies, raging in every type Harry loved. Ron also sent him a small radio which gave him access to the Wireless Wizarding Network. Hermione, to no surprise, also sent him a book, _The Legend of Merlin. _Hagrid had sent him Remus Lupin also sent him a present, and Harry nearly exploded in happiness as he opened the box, revealing dark brown dragon hide boots. Harry immediately put them on, they fit like a dream. He looked damn good. Ginny had sent him a framed picture of the two of them, dancing at Bill's wedding. Ginny was giving him furtive glances and playing with the back on his hair. Harry, on the other hand, had a drunken grin upon his face and was having trouble following the rhythm of the music. Finally, Harry opened his last present, the long thin velvet wrapped box Castor had just given him.

He undid the black lace string, took off the wrapper, and threw off the top of the box. Harry's eyes went wide.

It was a dagger. The handle was made out of solid silver, and the blade had a small curve in it. It was so sharp Harry cut his finger when testing the blade. He picked up the dagger and held it in his hands.

_Why the hell would he give me this? _

Harry noticed that underneath the knife in the box was a leather holster with an elaborate looking strap. Harry fastened the holster to his forearm. As he stood up to check himself in the mirror with this new accessory, a small piece of parchment fell out of the holster. Harry picked it up and read.

_Your Godfather gave this to me a few years ago. I no longer feel the need to find it useful, and I would like to think he'd want you to have it. Keep it on you at all times, you never know when you might need it, and remember Potter, that the praise of glory can only be achieved by the acts of violence. _

Harry stared at the parchment for a minute then looked at the dagger again. He twirled it in his finger and noticed something small on the butt of the handle. Looking more closely, Harry saw two small letters carved into the handle.

_S.B. _

Harry's mouth dropped.

_This belonged to Sirius._

He stared at the dagger for a minute then slid it into the holster. He took a look at himself in the mirror, the holster on his forearm, the silver handle gleaming. Harry's mind was spinning. First the photograph in the study and now the dagger.

_He wasn't in the Order, how the hell did he know Sirius? _

_He must have done work with the Order at one time, but that doesn't mean he had to be a member._

_But Sirius wouldn't give a dagger to someone who worked for the Ministry, would he?_

Harry took off the handle and sat down on his bed. He was exhausted. He slumped down and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't understand how Castor knew Sirius. There was no connection between Sirius and an American Auror. But as Harry kicked off his boots, and his eyes fell asleep, he knew deep down there had to be something important between the two, and Harry judged by what he had seen that whatever it was that put the Sirius and Castor together, it was meant to be kept a secret. It wasn't inconsequential, Harry thought, because Castor wasn't the type to merely keep a picture of him and Sirius in his study if it didn't have some importance. Putting these thoughts aside, Harry took a deep calming breath and was asleep within minutes.

It had been a week since Harry's birthday and still there was so word from Hermione about Elizabeth Ann Albin. Harry went back to focusing his mind on training and researching. He and Castor started to duel longer as well. Castor wasn't becoming more viscous in his selection of curses he threw at Harry. Twice, Castor hit him with the bone breaking curse, and Harry could only grind his teeth in pain as Castor mended the broken bone. The first time Harry was hit with the curse, he swore angrily at Castor.

'Death Eaters won't allow you to sit back and mend your injury like I will, Potter,' he said acidly. 'I am not here to give you any slack or mercy. I am here to train you and help you fully understand the hell that is awaiting you.'

Harry stared angrily at Castor, but his head dropped. He knew Castor was right, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

'My job is to make you a lethal adversary to all those who try to poison the decency of our world,' he said kneeling down next to Harry, mending his broken ankle in a flash. 'We must assume you are this _Chosen One_, and so it is our task, yours and mine, to make sure you know the vitality of this training.'

For the first time since Harry had been with him, Castor held out a hand and helped Harry back to his feet. He handed Harry his wand back and marched back over to the other end of the room.

'Alright, Potter,' he said straightening himself to full height. 'Show me what you got.'

They dueled for the next hour. Harry was caked in sweat, but he successfully deflected every curse Castor threw at him.

_'Stupefy!' _Harry yelled.

Castor fell flat on his stomach, rolled twice and shot up in an instant.

'_Legilimens!' _he hissed.

It was the first time Castor had used the curse without telling him, and Harry was caught completely off guard.

He was twelve, dueling Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall. He was thirteen, Professor Lupin handing him chocolate after he passed out on the Hogwart's Express. He was sixteen, Ginny had her arms around his neck and he was kissing her passionately outside of Hagrid's cabin after winning the Quidditch Cup. He was at the Department of Mysteries, watching Sirius fall through the veil.

'NO!' Harry screamed. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground tears running down his face. Castor had lifted the curse.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out all the images that just passed through his mind. He heard Castor's footsteps walk towards him and felt Castor kneel down next to him. He looked up. Castor was right in front of him, a look of anger and frustration on his face.

'You're letting me get into your head, Potter,' he said angrily. 'The Dark Lord is gonna have a field day with you.'

'I'm trying!' Harry yelled, feeling weak and angered by Castor's lack of dignity.

'Stand up.'

Harry didn't budge. He merely sat there, his wand held limp in his hand.

'Stand up,' Castor said again, this time a bit louder.

Again, Harry didn't move.

'I said stand up, boy!' Castor said and this time he grabbed Harry round the neck and hoisted him up with one arm.

Harry tried to free himself but Castor grasped him firmer. His cool blue eyes were narrowed in fury, his fingers digging into Harry's neck.

'Let go of me!' Harry choked.

But Castor didn't let go, his hand was getting tighter, Harry was losing the ability to breathe.

'This is the one and only time I will say this, Potter,' he said coldly. 'What happened in the Department of Mysteries was not your fault.'

Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at Castor.

'You knew,' he whispered.

'Yes,' Castor said furiously, letting go of Harry and stepping back from him. 'I've known since the night it happened.'

'How did you find out?' Harry asked rubbing his neck.

Castor didn't answer for a minute but he took a resounding breath. Harry knew whatever Castor had to say, he certainly didn't want to.

'I was there,' he whispered.

Harry stood there, frozen. It was impossible.

Castor looked at Harry then walked over to the table where the pictures of his past stood. He leaned over the table and picked up one of the photos and stared at it for awhile.

'But you were never in the Order,' Harry said.

'True,' he said gazing in the photo. 'But I never said I didn't work for them.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, completely confused.

'Christ, Potter, use your damn head,' Castor growled. 'The members of the Order don't get paid for being in it, and in case your simple mind hasn't calculated the blatantly obvious, my services are not cheap.'

'Uh,' Harry said stupidly, still not understanding.

'I was working for Fudge back then,' he said still looking into the picture. 'He wanted my help to find someone who had gone missing. He was going to pay me top dollar for any information I could get on this wizard's whereabouts.'

Harry stood there, trying to put it all together.

'Who were you looking for?'

Castor looked up at Harry and smiled.

'Albus Dumbledore.'

Harry's mouth dropped.

'You were assigned to find Dumbledore and bring him in.'

'Unfortunately,' Castor started but Harry cut him off.

'You never found him.'

'That's ignorant Potter,' Castor hissed. 'Of course I found him. The day he left Hogwarts, well, escape is probably the better word, he contacted me.'

'Why?'

'Because Dumbledore knew that Fudge was going to hire me to find him, bring him into justice and all that nonsense.'

'But what did he want with you?' Harry asked, not understanding why Castor, although a skilled wizard, would be vital to Dumbledore the second he left Hogwarts.

At this, Castor grumbled darkly.

'Dumbledore knew that I was close with Fudge,' Castor said. 'The old man was going to try and convince me to turn over, and play the spy for him. He wanted me to find out anything I could on what Fudge was doing about any strange activity going on in the wizarding world. Murders, disappearances, that sort of thing.'

Harry stared at Castor for a minute.

'Did you?'

Castor paused for a second then, abruptly threw Harry the picture he was holding.

Harry caught it and peered down.

The picture was the one Harry had seen so many months ago. It was the picture of Castor and Sirius sitting at a table, Sirius looking at Castor with pride and happiness, Castor looking disgruntled and bored.

'I've seen you looking at that picture many times, Potter,' Castor whispered.

Harry looked up and nodded.

'You knew Sirius.'

It wasn't a question.

'Briefly,' Castor said. 'We had only met a few times.'

Harry was trying to understand everything Castor was saying.

'You worked for Dumbledore,' Harry said. 'You told Fudge you were going to find him, but instead you got information from Fudge to Dumbledore. That's how you knew Sirius.'

Castor didn't say anything. Instead, he merely nodded.

'It had nothing to do with morals or the fact that I admired Dumbledore more than I did Fudge,' he said slowly. 'Dumbledore paid me very well for my services, more than Fudge would. That is probably the main reason I took the job.'

'But you didn't want to join the Order did you?'

'The Order of the Phoenix is on the most wanted list for the Dark Lord, and some of them for the Ministry too,' Castor said. 'It is bad enough being a Dark Wizard catcher, Potter. I go look for them, and I prefer it that way. I wouldn't want someone like Lucius Malfoy knocking on my door.'

Harry hated to admit it, but Castor had a point.

'So for the next few months, until the night at the Department of Mysteries, I worked for the Order, relaying messages and giving any information I could on Fudge.'

Harry stared at him then back at the photo.

'When was this taken?' he asked.

Castor paused again. This time, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

'About three days before the night he was killed. It was the last time I saw him.'

Then something clicked in Harry's mind.

'But you said you were there that night,' Harry said. 'How could this photo be the last time you saw him if you were there the night he was killed.'

'I wasn't in the Department of Mysteries, Potter,' Castor said waving his hand as though Harry asked a stupid question. 'I arrived that night after Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore had dueled. I was in the Atrium surrounded by Aurors, delegates and everyone else that night.'

'I don't' understand,' Harry said. 'Why didn't you go with the other members of the Order?'

'Word of the battle didn't reach me until it was over. When I reached the Ministry, Dumbledore had Fudge at his knees. I caught a glimpse of you, actually, but you Portkeyed out of the there no more than two minutes after I arrived.'

Harry stared at Castor then back at the photo. This was too much. He didn't understand.

'Why are you telling me all this?'

Castor took a long drag from his smoke and tossed it out the window.

'Listen Potter,' he said walking towards him. 'I didn't know Sirius Black all that well, but I know he was a good man. He talked about you all the time, and he was never happy about being stuck in that house of his all the time. He confided in me, among others that he always regretted not spending more time with you.'

Harry's head dropped in guilt. Reluctantly, Castor put a hand on his shoulder.

'It wasn't your fault that he got killed,' Castor said slowly. 'The Dark Lord tricked you, and you fell for it.'

'If I just learned how to block him out, it wouldn't have happened,' Harry said, his voice cracking a bit.

'If Dumbledore made the right decision and taught you himself rather than that greasy hair bastard Snape nothing bad would've have happened.'

Harry looked up at Castor, and was surprised to see that behind his stern and cold expression, his eyes looked soft and concerned.

'There's no destiny or order on how things happen, Potter,' he said. 'You of all people should never underestimate the power of dumb luck and unlikely circumstances.'

Harry didn't say anything, but nearly nodded. He was right.

Castor squeezed Harry's shoulder once more, took the photo from him and placed it back on his table.

'Don't beat yourself up about what happened that night Potter,' he said. 'And don't do it because of what happened tonight. You are turning into the wizard that you are suppose to be, but you still need practice.'

Harry nodded, not finding his voice to talk.

'For the remainder of the summer, which is about three weeks or so,' Castor said. 'We will be working solely on dueling and Occlumency. But I want you running in the morning as always, keep up your strength.'

'Yes, Professor,' Harry choked.

'Get some sleep,' Castor said, 'I'll see you in the morning.'

Harry made his way to the door, but Castor called to him.

'Just one more thing,' Castor said walking forward. 'I don't like to pry in this but do you still have feelings for the Weasley's girl?'

Harry was taken aback. Of everything he didn't want to talk about with Castor, his love life was at the top. He didn't want to answer, but he knew he could not just say anything, and he didn't want to lie, Castor would find out anyways.

'Yes,' Harry said, going red from embarrassment.

Castor eyed him for a moment.

'I'm just gonna say one thing on this matter, Potter,' he said sternly. 'If Voldemort doesn't know about this already, he will find out, make no mistake. So if you want to be with her, by all means, go for it. You look like a guy who could do with some female attention.'

To Harry's astonishment, Castor smiled, a real smile. Harry turned around, his face burning with embarrassment. As he opened the door, he remembered something that had been on his mind for a while. Something he wanted to ask Castor.

'Uh, Professor, can I ask you something?' he asked.

'Shoot.'

'Well, you see, the thing is, er, Professor,' Harry stammered. 'That I heard somewhere that you were the only wizard to ever kill a dementor. Is that true sir?'

Castor didn't answer him right away. Instead he pulled out another cigarette, lifting his wand to the end and lighting it. He blew out a long cloud of smoke.

'Yea, its true, Potter,' he said not correcting Harry for calling him sir.

Harry was taken aback for a minute.

'How, er, how did you do it?'

Castor took another long dragged and turned his head to look right at Harry. Castor chuckled darkly.

'I drowned him in chocolate.'

Harry stared at Professor Castor for a minute. He mumbled a goodnight then headed for his bedroom.

_Chocolate? _

Harry reached his bedroom, shut the door and flopped down on his bed.

_Chocolate? He killed a dementor by covering it with chocolate? _

Harry was too exhausted to think about it, but for some reason, he didn't believe that Castor was lying.

A/D: Sorry this one took so long to write. Review, tell me what you think. Next chapter, Godric's Hollow and Harry goes back to school.


	7. First for the Last

Chapter Seven: _First for the Last _

Harry awoke as he always did around sun up. It was approaching the end of the summer, only two days before he would find himself back at Hogwarts. Professor Castor arrived home late the other night with all of Harry's textbooks for the upcoming year. Harry was a little upset he wouldn't have a chance to go to Diagon Alley and visit Fred and George's shop, but he figured it was a security measure. That and he didn't expect Professor Castor to be the type to enjoy himself at a joke shop.

After his birthday he had begun to write letters, mostly to Ron, but a few to Ginny as well. Hedwig had still not come back from Hermione's and he started to get a little nervous about it. He started to use Castor's owl, an enormous solid black bird with orange eyes he called Grant.

Harry bounded downstairs two at a time and halted at the landing. Castor was standing by the doorway, dressed in muggle jeans, a black button down shirt and a dark trench coat. He was holding his wand tightly.

'Back upstairs, Potter,' he said. 'Dress up, you got two minutes.'

Harry wanted to ask why but instead merely nodded and went back to his bedroom. He threw on a thick sweater, a pair of jeans and a cloak and headed back to the front door.

Castor was standing in the same place, as though he hadn't moved in inch.

'Ready?'

'Yes, professor.'

Castor opened the front door to the cold grey morning that Harry had grown to enjoy immensely.

They walked a good quarter mile in silence, but Harry gave his teacher a quizzical look every now and then. Abruptly, Castor stopped and held out his arm. Understanding, Harry stepped forward and grasped Castor's arm tightly.

'Wand at the ready, Potter,' he said sternly.

Harry pulled out his wand in his other hand, and closed his eyes.

CRACK!

Harry found himself in a meadow along the edge of a forest swinging around and disappearing around the rolling hillsides. Harry couldn't see any sign of anything remotely interesting, but Castor thought so as he walked swiftly down the meadow, Harry quickly at his heels.

'Where are we going, Professor?' Harry asked.

Castor spun around so quick it nearly knocked Harry over, his wand still in his hand.

'QUIET!' Castor hissed.

Harry didn't say another word as he and Castor walked along the meadow until finally reaching an old dirt path. Castor stopped and checked his watch. He then looked up towards the sunrise, and turned to his right, facing south.

'This way,' he whispered and started walking briskly. Harry stood still for a minute.

_This is insane. _

Shaking his head a bit, Harry jogged up to Castor and started walking along his side.

They walked for what seemed like hours. The sun was now out, but as the hours crept by, dark clouds rolled in and it began to rain softly. Harry checked his watch, it was nearly eleven. Judging by the time they had left the house, he had been walking for nearly three hours and yet Castor had not said a word.

It was getting on noon when Harry was losing his patience. He was tired of this. He opened his mouth to speak when Castor stopped abruptly and pressed his hand against Harry's chest, stopping him.

Harry looked up at Castor whose jaw was set and eyes were narrowed. It was raining harder now as they stood silently on top of a hill. Harry had had enough.

'Professor, what the hell,' he said irritatedly.

'Look down,' Castor said in a hollow voice.

Harry turned his head and peered down.

The little dirt path ran down the hill where about eight or nine house stood. Looking through the rain Harry noticed that the houses were mostly destroyed, some even leveled flat. Weeds and evergreen had run wild encasing the old brick walls that had been charred black from where a fire once burned.

Castor walked down the path towards the wrecked buildings, Harry followed close behind him.

Upon reaching the center of the village, Castor kicked upright a small burnt stool and sat down. He took out a cigarette, which, by now, Harry had gotten used to and simply looked around.

Harry spun where he stood, taking in each house that crossed his eyes. Many of them had been burned and their windows shattered.

It looked as though no one had lived here in years.

'What happened here?' Harry asked, his voice sounding strange to him.

Castor took a minute, idly spinning his cigarette between his fingers.

'Voldemort,' he said simply.

Harry stopped looked over the devastated buildings and turned to look at Castor.

'Voldemort?'

'Yea,' Castor said.

Harry stared at him for a minute then looked around once more. Castor stood up and started to pace, his eyes towards the ground.

'Bout sixteen years ago the Dark Lord was informed that a child who had the power to destroy him was discovered.'

Harry's jaw dropped. Castor kept pacing, eyeing the houses with a morbid look, his hands behind his back.

'He came here on Halloween night, set fires to most of the houses, killed everybody.'

Harry still stared at Castor who had stopped walking. He bent down and picked up a small piece of wood with crusted rope hanging from one side. He dusted it off with the back on his sleeve and flung it to Harry, where it landed with a thud at his feet. Harry didn't want to look down to read what he knew was on the signpost. He knew where he was, he had dreamed of this place all his life. He took a deep breath and looked down at the sign. In faded black letters on a half burned piece of plywood were the words,

_**GODRIC'S HOLLOW.**_

****Harry felt tears welding up in his eyes. He looked up at Castor who was still standing in the same place.

'Where's mine?' Harry asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Castor walked forward and pulled out his wand.

_Orchideous! _

Instantly, about a dozen or so black roses shot out from his wand. Castor scooped them up and handed them to Harry.

'Your house,' he said in a gaunt voice, 'was completely destroyed.'

Harry looked at Castor then down to the ground. He should've known that.

'However,' Castor said pointing down a row of what were the remains of a couple of houses. 'Head down that lane, look towards your right.'

Harry nodded at Castor who walked back to the stool and sat down. Harry took a deep breath and started to walk down the lane.

It didn't take long until he passed the last foundation and veered right. It was raining hard as his eyes took in a sight that made his blood turn to ice.

A simple wooden fence lined the boundaries of a graveyard. It was small, only about the size of a classroom. Harry gulped as he took a step forward passing a few headstones. He looked around, searching, until finally his eyes came into view of a large tombstone at the very edge of the cemetery. He walked forward, not looking up, his feet moving on their own accord. He stopped just a few feet before it, and, his body shaking uncontrollably raised his head.

The tombstone was made of plain stone. Carved at the top was the name POTTER. Harry's eyes ran down the slab to where a faded encryption was chiseled in.

_James and Lily Potter._

_Husband and Wife_

_Loving Parents To Their Only Son._

_Murdered, October 31, 1983._

Harry's knees gave way as he read the epitaph and slumped down in front of the tombstone. Never in his life had he felt so filled with grief and sadness. He placed his hand on the stone and began to cry. He stayed that way for what seemed like eternity.

He couldn't help but weep with all the grief he possessed. He didn't remember anything about his parents, only flashes of them being killed, and a putrid green color of the Killing Curse. He didn't say anything, his mind a total blank as he sat in the cold dead grass as the rain continued to fall harder and harder. He placed the flowers at the foot of the tombstone and stood up. He took one more long look at the grave then turned around and walked back out of the cemetery, tears silently falling down his face.

He returned to the center of the village to find Castor still sitting, smoking yet another cigarette. Harry didn't know what to say or how to act. He vaguely registered in his mind that Castor knew where Harry's parents were buried, and that he knew how to get to Godric's Hollow. He had been here before, that was for certain.

Castor looked up to view Harry, eyeing him professionally but lacking emotion.

'Ready?' Castor asked plainly, standing up.

Harry didn't answer. He looked down at his shoes. Although the rain continued to pour he looked up, and with haunting eyes glared at his teacher.

'I have to kill him don't I?'

Castor didn't answer.

Over the past months Harry had gained a fascination to the young man but he never really spoke to him so sternly. He was his teacher, and Harry accepted quickly that he was here not to be his friend, but his teacher. He was hired, paid and basically ordered to teach Harry deadly curses, master Occlumency and block out emotion. Castor tossed his cigarette and turned his head to look at Harry.

'I suppose,' he said putting his hands in his pockets, 'it's past the time where I need to chew the leather.'

Harry stood there, waiting for him to continue.

'You know that I don't believe in the prophecy,' he said walking forward, looking at Harry dead in the eye. 'But he does.'

He took a step closer.

'He's going to hunt you down.'

Another step.

'He's going to kill your friends and all those you care about.'

Another.

'He's going to burn Hogwart's to ashes.'

Another.

'And he's going to put you in so much pain, your going to beg him to kill you.'

Another.

'And when all is said and done, he's going to wipe out whatever's left.'

Castor stopped a foot away from Harry, who stood motionless, unable to look him in the eye.

Harry began to shake uncontrollably. The full realization of what he had to do hit him like a bucket of cold water. He was going to become a murderer. He was going to kill Lord Voldemort in order to save the world.

'I can't do this,' he said as his knees gave way and slumped down on the frozen mud.

He expected Castor to grab him by the collar and hoist him back up, yell right in his face, but he didn't. Instead, he kneeled down to be eye level with Harry.

'No, you can't,' Castor said. 'Not yet anyways, and definitely not alone. You'll need your friends to be with you when the final battle hits.'

Harry couldn't say anything. He just sat there, mortified.

'Do you remember,' Castor asked standing back up. 'What Dumbledore told you? What was your most powerful weapon against the Dark Lord? That you would possess a power that he wouldn't understand?'

Harry hesitated but raised his eyes, looking straight into the icy stare of his teacher.

'Love,' he croaked.

Castor nodded. He gently grasped Harry by both arms and helped him to his feet. He looked at Harry for a long moment in a way he had never done before.

'I am here to help you Potter,' he said in a solemn voice. 'We will find the remaining Horcruxes, we will hunt down those who oppress the purity and love in our world.'

His grip on Harry's shoulder became tighter.

'The Dark Lord won't have trouble trying to find us, because we're going to go and find him.'

Harry looked at Castor, his mouth open slightly. Castor's voice had raised and became passionate, just as Dumbledore's had the night he exclaimed the importance of discovering the weakness of Lord Voldemort in his office.

Harry couldn't say anything, instead, he merely nodded, a little by little, trying to accept his fate.

Castor grasped his shoulder tightly than offered his arm. Harry took it.

'But that is a ways away,' Castor said taking one more look around the devastation in front of him. 'For now, simply look forward to going back to school, and the bliss of knowing so many people can't wait to see you again.'

Harry took one more glimpse at the remains of Godric's Hollow, and with a loud CRACK, he and Castor were gone, leaving the pounding rain and what was left of the life Harry would never have in their wake.

'Move it Potter!' roared Professor Castor from downstairs. 'Jesus Christ, you can wake up every day at dawn but you can't be on time at ten in the morning!'

Harry rushed to throw everything he owned, (not to mention a few new cloths from Castor's wardrobe) into his trunk. Harry was exceptionally pleased when Hedwig had arrived late last night. Harry took off the letter before Hedwig had even landed, which got her to hoot at him indignantly, and read a simple line.

_We'll talk about it on the train. _

Harry felt a little deflated that Hermione had not only kept Hedwig for nearly a month, but that the reason he sent his snowy owl was for answers, answers he still hadn't received.

Harry levitated his trunk and took Hedwig along with her cage downstairs. Castor was dressed in ragged jeans and a faded undershirt, looking anxious.

'Finally,' he muttered opening the door.

Harry bustled past him.

'I don't see why I have to be ready at quarter to ten Professor,' he said heaving his trunk to lie on its side. 'Can't I just Apparate to platform nine and three quarters?'

'No, you moron,' Castor said locking the front door and walking straight towards his car. 'There are wards on the platform, the only way to go in is walking through the barrier, now, kick it in the ass.'

Castor snapped his fingers angrily and the boot of his car jerked open. Harry levitated his trunk inside. Castor opened Hedwig's cage, and the white owl hopped outside.

'Professor, what are you doing?' Harry asked incredulously.

'I don't allow animals in my car,' he said plainly.

Harry looked at his bird than back at Castor.

'Well, what's she going to do?'

But Castor wasn't listening. He knelt down in front of the bird.

'Go to Hogwarts Hedwig.'

Apparently, the snowy owl complied with what Castor had said. She extended her wings and rose into the air. Harry wanted to watch her go but Castor was already swearing angrily while getting into the driver's seat. Harry, reluctantly, got in.

He was curious on how the car actually worked. He had only heard of one flying car which was Mr. Weasley's. That car, however, was now driving through the Forbidden Forest.

Castor maneuvered himself comfortably in his seat, and started the engine. He kicked the gear into first and headed down the driveway, picking up speed. Harry felt a little apprehensive about Castor driving a car at forty miles per hour down a driveway with no road in front of them, to say the least, but, at the last second, before plowing through a dozen sand boulders, Castor punched the car into _seventh gear_ and Harry felt the wonderful sensation of shooting straight up into the sky.

Castor kicked on the radio, lit a cigarette, and took a swig of his pewter flask. Harry opened the window and looked back, taking his last glance at Inis Clove, and the physical training he went through. After three months of training, mastering Occlumency, learning new hexes and becoming in Castor's words, 'a lethal weapon,' he was finally going back. He was going back to school.

'All aboard!' the conductor roared.

Harry had barely gone through the platform when he heard the conductor give the last call. Castor had dropped him off at King's Cross, then drove off.

'I'll see you at the feast,' he said plainly.

Harry didn't ask Castor if he was going to Hogwarts in his car, but he figured he was. Harry had seen him polishing that car nearly every week while he stayed at his house over the summer. He had the impression that his car was his most priceless procession, and it didn't surprise him. It was a nice car after all.

'Harry!'

He turned around to spot Hermione racing towards him. She was already in her school robes, smiling broadly.

'Hey,' he said as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him an exuberant hug.

'How are you?' she asked stepping back and flattening her hair, which was pretty much useless.

'Good,' Harry said. He wanted to ask about why she hadn't sent him back a letter, but he figured a crowded place full of bustling students and parents saying good-bye was hardly the place.

But then he looked at her a little more closely and noticed something on her robes. It was a gold pin, with the Hogwarts crest on it. Underneath it were the words, HEAD GIRL.

'Oh my God, Hermione!' Harry said jubilantly, pointing at the Head Girl badge pinned to her robes. 'Congratulations!'

'Thanks,' she said, smiling sheepishly. 'I got my letter in late June, because McGonagall wants me to fill out the schedules for new prefects, rounds, quarters, not to mention all the advanced security that's going to be on the school.'

'Advanced security?' Harry asked.

'Oh come on, Harry,' Hermione said. 'After what happened last year McGonagall has gone to huge lengths to ensure the parents and the Ministry that the school will be safe for the students. She didn't give me much detail, but she did say something rather strange.'

'And that was?' Harry asked.

'Well,' Hermione said looking around making sure no one was listening. 'She said expect to see more Weasley's around the castle this year.'

'She wrote that?' Harry asked not understanding.

'Yea,' Hermione said. 'Maybe Bill will be a teacher or something. I haven't had much time to think about it. I've been really busy with my Head Girl duties.'

She stood straighter, and Harry tried not to laugh at her trying to act all supreme and pompous.

'By the way,' Harry said leaning closer and lowering his voice. 'Why didn't you write me back? Did you find anything on Elizabeth Ann Albin?'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She looked rather paranoid, Harry thought. She gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear.

'I have the prefects meeting, but afterwards I'll find you and tell you what I found out.'

Before Harry could comply she dashed off, disappearing into the front of the train.

'Where the hell is Ron?' he muttered to himself.

'He's already in the prefect's compartment,' said a voice behind him.

Harry turned around. It was Ginny. She too, was already in her robes, but Harry noticed, or actually gawked at the fact that they didn't cover up her creamy smooth legs or the luscious curves of her chest.

'My face is up here, Potter,' she said archly putting her hands on her hip but nonetheless smiling.

Harry's face went red.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'It's okay,' Ginny said looking him up and down with a smug smirk. 'You look good too. Nice boots.'

Harry had on the dragon hide boots that he had gotten for his birthday.

'Thanks.'

'No, really, Harry,' she said taking a step closer. 'You look a lot more, muscular, I guess.'

She placed her hand on Harry's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry felt electricity shooting up his arm at her touch, and closed his eyes for a minute.

'Thanks,' he said in a weak voice. 'Uh, why is Ron already in the prefect's compartment.'

'Oh,' she said waving her hand. 'He's really anxious about finding out who the Head Boy is.'

'I wonder why?' Harry said rolling his eyes.

He and Ginny exchanged knowing looks but a shook their heads and boarded the train.

'Fancy finding a compartment?' Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him and nodded, smiling a little.

They found a compartment at the very back of the train and stepped into it, sliding the door behind them.

Harry stowed his trunk underneath the seats and sat down opposite of Ginny who looked extremely nervous, for reasons, Harry didn't know.

The train began to move as they sat in silence.

'So,' Harry said trying desperately to liven the mood. 'How did your O.W.L.S. go?

Ginny snapped out of whatever trance she was in and smiled.

'I did alright,' she said. 'I got eight.'

'Wow,' Harry said impressed, he figured Ginny not to be the one to take her studies seriously. 'That's great.'

'Thanks.'

And then there was silence again. Nearly half an hour passed and there was no sign from anyone else. Neville and Luna were probably sharing a compartment together and Hermione had probably written a novel on the new rules and regulations for the upcoming school year. Harry grimaced and felt pity for the prefects, Ron especially, who had to endure Hermione's speech. Of course, he loved Hermione, but he felt she took her studies a little too seriously. The trolley ran by and neither Harry nor Ginny gave it a second glance. Harry didn't understand why Ginny wasn't saying anything, acting all nervous for no reason, but, it was bothering the hell out of him. Before he was about to ask her why, she took the words right out of his mouth.

'Do you remember Bill's wedding?' she asked, going a little red in the face.

'Parts of it,' Harry answered truthfully. 'I was a little drunk.'

'Yea,' Ginny said looking everywhere but at him. 'It's just I was wondering why you did something that night, but it's probably because you were drunk.'

'Oh, God, what did I do?' Harry said. He knew full well already that he had thrown up all over Charlie and had to be dragged to Ron's room, but he didn't know anything that would make Ginny act this way.

'You, eh,' she said going redder. 'You kind of kissed me.'

'On the dance floor,' Harry said, remembering that at least.

'Yea,' Ginny said. 'But you kissed me again.'

Harry noticed this wasn't easier for her to say and he too, was getting embarrassed. He didn't remember kissing her except after he had danced with Fleur.

'Uh, when?' he asked nervously.

'Right before you passed out,' she said, and to his relief, she let out a giggle.

'Oh,' Harry said, his neck getting hot. 'Sorry.'

'Don't apologize,' she said now looking at him.

Harry looked at her with his mouth hanging open. She licked her lips and Harry got the sudden urge to kiss her.

'Harry,' she said.

'Yea.'

She looked at him then pulled her hair out of her face. She looked down at the floor and started to fidget with her hands.

'I'm, I'm glad you decided to come back this year.'

She was still looking at the floor. Harry, feeling bold and probably stupid leaned forward across from where he was sitting. He placed his hand underneath her chin and raised her head. She looked away for a second then gazed back at him.

Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Her chocolate brown eyes were glistening and her skin felt like pure silk on his hand.

'I'm glad I came back too,' he whispered.

She smiled a little, leaning in closer.

'Yea?'

Harry took his other hand and placed it on her bare knee, her skirt hitched up just a little.

'Yea.'

He could feel her hot breath on his face, she closed her eyes and leaned in closer. Harry was no more than an inch away from her when the door slid open.

'OH!' came a startled female voice from the door.

Harry and Ginny both jerked away, both looking very embarrassed.

'Sorry,' Hermione mumbled, going a little pink herself. Ron was behind her, but apparently he didn't notice what had nearly occurred in the compartment. He was looking down at his shoes, muttering to himself.

'Hey, Hermione!' Ginny said in a rather shrilly voice.

Hermione smiled gratefully and took a seat next to her. Ron trumped in and shut the door viciously. He grumbled to himself as he sat down next to Harry, his ears a deep shade of crimson.

'What's with him?' Harry asked jerking his thumb at Ron, who was still in his own world.

'Ernie Macmillan.'

'Ernie Macmillan?' Harry asked, totally confused.

'Stupid pretty boy,' Ron said angrily. 'Can't believe he's Head Boy!'

Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing looks but didn't say anything.

'Well, he is the smartest in our year, Ron.'

Ron didn't say anything. Instead, he folded his arms over his chest and remained silent.

Leaving Ron to mutter a few cruel things about the Hufflepuff, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all got into a riveting discussion on the rest of their summer. Harry told them that he had went to Godric's Hollow. At this, Ron snapped out of it and listened intently. Harry didn't go into great detail, the thought of what he had seen there would have brought tears to his eyes. He told them that he had visited his parent's grave, and also lied, claiming that it was one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen.

'Does anyone still live there, Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No,' Harry said in a mock casual voice. 'It's abandoned.'

It was getting darker outside as the train continued onward. Surprisingly enough, they were only interrupted once, a small curly haired boy Harry didn't know brought him a letter. Harry took one look at the envelope and chucked it out the window.

'I don't favor being in the Slug Club this year,' he muttered while Ron, Hermione and Ginny all hid their grins.

'Hermione,' Harry said remembering something. 'That last letter you sent me. Didn't you say you were going to tell me something on the train?'

Hermione gave a little squeak and pointed her wand on the door doing a silencing charm.

'Harry,' she said leaning closer. 'You're not going to believe this.'

'Not going to believe what?' Ron asked, looking bewildered.

Hermione and Harry filled Ron and Ginny on what Harry had seen in Castor's bedroom, the picture of Elizabeth Ann Albin.

'You actually went inside his bedroom?' Ron said looking at Harry as though he had gone mad. 'You're nuts, mate. I know we do our fair share of breaking rules, but there's a line you shouldn't cross.'

'Between the three of you,' Ginny said suppressing a smile. 'I'd say that line has gotten a little faded.'

Hermione giggled, but cleared her throat.

'I did a little researching and I found out as much as I could.'

'Spill it already,' Harry said getting anxious.

Hermione cleared her throat once more, and sat straighter in her seat. Harry noticed she always did this when she was about to recite some fact she had obviously memorized.

'Elizabeth Albin was born in England. She attended Hogwarts.'

'She did?' Harry said, finding this information rather out of place.

'Yes,' Hermione said, leaning in closer. 'And Harry, I checked the records of the graduating classes from Hogwarts, but she wasn't on it.'

'So, she didn't graduate,' Ron said. 'Big deal.'

'The point is,' she went on, glaring at Ron. 'Is that she left before her seventh year.'

'That's what you couldn't tell me in the letter?' Harry asked, not understanding this at all.

'Harry,' Hermioine whispered, 'she went to school with your dad.'

The silence in the room was so eerie Harry could swear he heard Hermione's heart beat.

'She did?' Harry asked perplexed. 'She went to school with my dad, and with,'

'Lupin and Sirius,' she exclaimed, her voice getting higher. 'And your mother.'

'And Snape,' Ron muttered darkly.

'She was a year above them,' Hermione explained. 'But two weeks before her final year, she dropped out, it didn't say why.'

Harry gawked at Hermione. Why would a picture of a witch who attended Hogwarts be hidden on Professor Castor's bedroom desk? It didn't make any sense.

'Whoa,' Harry said.

'That's not all, Harry,' Hermione said, her face getting paler. She looked towards the compartment door, making sure they weren't being overheard.

'She's dead.'

'What?' Harry and Ron said at once.

'She was found dead in her living room. She didn't have a scratch on her.'

'The Killing Curse,' Ginny said in hollow voice.

'Probably,' Hermione said but she was still looking at Harry. 'But this is what I couldn't tell you in the letter. I figured if Hedwig got intercepted it might lead to trouble.'

She took a deep calming breath, all eyes fixed on her. Harry held his breath.

'Her body was discovered the morning after your parents were killed.'

'What?' they all said together.

Harry thought about it for a second.

'So, you're saying is that this Elizabeth Albin went to school with my parents, left at the end of her sixth year, and was found dead the morning I was found on the Dursley's front porch.'

'Which means she was probably murdered the same night, that you're,'

She broke off, and looked at the ground, her face bright red.

'The same night my parents were killed,' Harry finished looking straight at her.

Harry noticed that everyone in the compartment looked very nervous about what Hermione had nearly said. Hermione herself was still looking down at the floor.

Harry took a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'It's okay,' he said in a soothing voice.

'Do you think there's a connection?' Ron asked, his voice cracking a bit from the tension in the room.

'I don't know,' Harry said standing up and beginning to pace. 'What I don't understand is why would a picture of Elizabeth Albin be in Professor Castor's bedroom? It just, it just doesn't add up.'

Before anyone could respond the train made a lurch, and Harry was thrown off his feet, landing hard in his seat. Hermione, who had been sitting at the edge of her seat gave a shriek as she lost her balanced and practically fell right into Ron's lap, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Finally!' Ginny said.

Harry shook his head and looked up.

Hermione was still on Ron's lap, her face very pale, her arms wrapped around Ron's neck, probably on instinct. Ron had his arms wrapped clumsily around her waist and his face looked like a giant tomato. They both looked nervously at one another, their faces only an inch apart.

'Um,' Ron said stupidly. Harry saw Ginny roll her eyes.

Snapping to realization, Hermione jumped off Ron and flattened her robes.

'Well,' she said, her voice just shaking a bit. 'We're here.'

Without another word, she slid open the compartment door and dashed down the hallway. Ron stared after her and then looked back up at Harry and Ginny, his eyes wide in fear, as though he was a deer caught in the headlights.

Harry tried not to laugh, but was smiling nonetheless. Ron muttered something about trying to get a good carriage and walked out of the compartment himself. Harry and Ginny watched him walk down the hallway, his stride not as sure as it usually was. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and leaned her head next to his ear, once again making Harry's breath catch in his throat.

'Do you get the feeling it's going to be an interesting year?'

Harry turned his head to see Ginny smiling knowingly up at him, her hand still on his shoulder.

'You uh,' Harry stammered. 'You took the words right out of my mouth.'

She giggled, patted him good-naturedly, and walked down the hallway.

'I'll see you at the feast,' she called over her shoulder.

Harry stared dumbly at her, watching her hips sway side to side, until picking up one end of his trunk and taking a calming breath.

'Yea,' he said to no one in particular. 'See you at the feast.'

'Advanced Security?' Harry said incredulously to Hermione once they were seated at the Gryffindor table.

'There does seem to be a little more,' Hermione said trying to act casual.

'I've never seen so many bloody Aurors and Trolls in my life!' Ron said sitting down heavily.

After giving a cheery wave to Hagrid on the platform, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all grabbed the first available carriage and headed for the castle. It took no more than five minutes, and within that time, Harry's eyes took in nearly thirty Aurors lining the path leading up to the castle. Harry also noticed trolls, fully grown mountain trolls, all carrying very large wooden clubs surrounding the castle walls.

'Well,' Hermione said scooting closer to the table. 'After what happened last year, I guess McGonagall doesn't want to take any chances.'

After everyone had settled, Harry took a glance at the staff table. It felt depressing not to see Dumbledore, with his twinkling blue eyes, and long white beard and hair sitting at the head chair, enveloping the new years in his arms.

Professor McGonagall sat in the chair instead. She looked even thinner than the last Harry had seen her. Elegant robes of dark emerald with silver stars hung looser on her frail but taut shoulders.

'She looks pretty tired,' Ron said eyeing her with vague interest.

Harry saw Professor Slughorn sitting on the left of McGonagall. His beady eyes took sight of Harry and he waved merrily. Although Harry knew it was probably the stupid thing to do, he waved back. To the left of Professor Slughorn was an empty seat.

'Castor isn't here,' he whispered to Ron, who didn't seem to care. His stomach was doing the thinking at this moment.

'Alright, alright,' said Ron, staring at his empty plate with stubborn anticipation. 'Call out the names, sing the song, and lets get some food on the table.'

Hermione looked at him rather adoringly.

The front doors burst open and a handful of frightened first year students followed Hagrid to the front of the Great Hall, Professor Sprout, in her light brown leather robes, and heart-shaped face awaiting them.

'Firs' years, Professor,' said Hagrid gruffly.

'Thank you, Professor,' she replied, and Hagrid made his way to his seat.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting or the song that the Hat sung. After marveling at the first years, and how he couldn't remember being that small, his eyes were drawn to the empty seat next to Slughorn.

Although the sorting was drawing to an end with the last name, (Williams, Ashley) Professor Castor still had not appeared. At one, Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall became silent.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts,' she said in commanding voice. 'To our first years, welcome, and please note that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Also, I would like to remind you that our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added a few more illegal products that can be seen in his office.'

Her eyes darted to the Gryffindor table.

'Before we get onto the feast,' she said as Ron's stomach grumbled loudly. 'I would like to inform you that there has been additional security added to the school, in light of the events of last year.'

At this she paused, and Harry noticed Professor McGonagall's voice had thinned as she spoke.

'As your new Headmistress,' she said regaining herself. 'I implore to each and everyone of you the importance and vitality of unity among houses, especially during these difficult times. I know that I cannot replace a Headmaster like Albus Dumbledore, but I will try my best, and would greatly appreciate your responsibility and resources as students of this school.'

There was a brief pause. It was the first time that Professor McGonagall had spoken so plainly, and her words filled the Great Hall with wonder. Almost simultaneously, the room exploded in applause. McGonagall smiled weakly and raised her hands for silence once more.

'There is one more final matter I would like to address.'

BANG!

Almost on cue, the large oak doors to the Great Hall flung open so harshly they were nearly blown off their hinges. A tall, lean figure stood in the middle, wearing a large traveling cloak, his face hidden underneath the hood.

The figure pulled off the hood and started to walk forward, with each step he took there was a faint click upon the stone floor. Harry's head shot around to watch Professor Demetrius Castor, in robes of rich burgundy with black trim walk briskly between the tables towards the staff table.

Upon reaching it, Professor McGonagall raised her hand for Castor to shake. They spoke in hushed whispers and McGonagall addressed him to take his seat. Castor bowed curtly and sat down next to Professor Slughorn, who, to Harry's delight, looked rather nervous sitting next to Castor.

'Who is that?' Lavender Brown said to Pavarti Patil. The girls were both giggling looking at Castor with great interest.

Harry noticed that they weren't the only ones. In fact, looking around the room Harry noticed many of the girls in the Great Hall stare at Professor Castor, and he knew why. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts were in their late forties and up. Professor Castor, only being twenty-two looked rather out of place taking a sip of wine and beginning to pile with plate with mash potatoes and steak.

'I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' Professor McGonagall said stiffly. 'Professor Castor.'

There was a much more of an exuberant applause then usual. Some girls in the back had stood up in their seats to take a better look at him. He raised his head slightly and gave a half-hearted wave of his hand.

'He's dreamy looking,' Harry overheard Susan Bones sigh to Hannah Abbott.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Oh for God sake. _

After the desserts had vanished Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall went silent once more.

'Classes will begin tomorrow morning,' she said briskly. 'So goodnight to all of you. Sleep well.'

There was a bustling of activity as everyone made their way to the dormitories. Hermione announced that the Head Girl and Boy had their own rooms and gave a quick hug to Ron and Harry, and dashed down the first floor corridor.

'First years, this way,' Ron yelled, making a few of them jump. They walked behind him, as Harry lumbered behind. He was tired. It had been a long day, but although he was thrilled to be back at Hogwarts, and that Professor Castor was going to be without a doubt the best Defense teacher he'd seen, his thoughts lingered to Ginny.

_You almost kissed her on the train. _

_She wanted me to! _

_Hello Potter, you called it off last year, remember?_

_But I'm back at Hogwarts, we can date. _

_What's Ron going to say?_

'Shit,' Harry muttered to himself walking into the seventh year boy's dorm. Harry noticed that it was much larger than all the other dorms he had been in.

Seamus and Dean and Neville were already getting ready for bed and merely said goodnight to Harry before pulling their curtains.

Ron walked in a few minutes later, looking exhausted and a little put out.

'What's up?' Harry asked.

'Do you think Ernie fancies Hermione?' Ron asked abruptly, catching Harry completely off guard.

'What?'

_Where did that come from? _

'Do you think Ernie likes Hermione?' Ron said impatiently, his voice rising.

'What brought this on?' Harry asked perplexed.

'He was practically ogling her at dinner,' Ron said angrily and he started to pace again.

'What's your beef with Ernie,' Harry asked although the knew the answer. 'He's a nice bloke.'

Ron stopped and stared at Harry, his mouth hanging open, his eyes flaring a bit.

'Well,' Ron said, Harry noticing he has trying to come up with a legitimate excuse on why Ernie liking Hermione was irritating. 'He's alright I guess.'

Harry let out a sigh and flopped down on his bed, chucking his glasses on his bedside table.

'For Merlin's sake, Ron,' he said rubbing his eyes tiredly. 'If you like her, just ask her out.'

'What!'

Ron stared at Harry as though he had lost his mind.

'Me, ask Hermione out?' he said, his voice cracking tremendously. 'That's, that's just, that's,…. Well, we're just friends, aren't we.'

'The very best,' Harry said kicking off his shoes. He was too tired to really have this conversation. 'Go to sleep, Ron.'

'Yea,' Ron said trying to regain his composure. 'Yea, I think I will.'

He turned off all the lights and dropped like a ton of bricks onto his bed.

'You notice how all the girls were checking out Castor?' Ron said in the dark, Harry knowing he had a sly grin of his face.

'Yea,' Harry said grinning himself. 'Well, he is only twenty-two, and he is pretty good looking.'

'You think so?' Ron said jokingly.

'Shut up, prat.'

'Sorry, mate,' Ron said chuckling. 'Couldn't resist.'

They lay in silence, listening to the wind blow past their open windows.

Harry closed his eyes and lay on his back, his mind filled with images of Ginny, Castor and what would happen within the next several months.

'I'll tell you something mate,' Ron said yawning. 'It's going to be a very interesting year.'

A/N: Done. It was pretty vague I know but I had a lot to cover and I wanted to get it all in one chapter. A little hints to some romance going on, hope that helped the read.


	8. Hagrid's Surprise

Chapter Eight: _Hagrid's Surprise_.

Harry awoke feeling restless on the first day of school. Grumbling, he sat up in his bed. The sun had not yet raised and the rest of the boys in the seventh year dorm were fast asleep, Neville snoring loudly.

Harry cracked his neck and stood up gingerly. He pulled on a pair on faded shorts, an undershirt and his running shoes. He fastened his wand to a holster he now kept on the side of his leg. He debated whether to bring the dagger Castor had given him, but after securing the latch to his forearm, he figured it was too much effort to go through so early in the morning.

_I'm only going for a run. _

He climbed out of the portrait hole and headed for the main gates of the school. Although it was nearly six, Harry passed quite a few people, Aurors in particular.

They eyed Harry suspiciously for being up so early, but continued patrolling the corridors and empty classrooms. Upon reaching the front gates, Harry noticed three Aurors standing guard.

'Uh, hi,' Harry said dumbly, addressing one of the Aurors with long blonde hair that he kept in a ponytail.

'And what brings you to the front gates at this hour?' the blonde Auror asked sternly.

Harry hesitated for a minute.

'Well,' he said, 'I'm going for a run round the lake.'

'I'm sorry, but that is not allowed without an Auror present with you, and we are far too busy to baby-sit a celebrity.'

The Aurors chuckled at this, which infuriated Harry. He was in no mood for this, especially at six in the morning.

'I'm going for my run,' he said flatly.

'You cannot be outside of the castle without an Auror present,' the blonde Auror repeated, stepping closer to Harry.

Before Harry could say anything the conversation was interrupted as a large black owl landed gracefully atop the Hogwart's seal above the door. The owl carried a letter in its beak and dropped it on the head of the Auror. The Auror took the letter, opened it and read.

As he scanned the letter, Harry noticed the Auror's eyes get wider with every line. The Auror snorted and stuffed the letter into his robes.

'Go on,' he said shortly allowing Harry to pass him. 'But don't stray too far from the castle.'

Harry nodded and turned around. The owl was still perched atop the seal, looking at Harry with interest. Once he focused his eyes, he suddenly recognized the owl.

'Grant,' he said.

'What was that Potter?'

Harry looked at the owl then back at the Auror.

'That's Professor Castor's owl.'

'Yea,' the Auror said, his comrades completely silent during this entire conversation. 'Apparently, _Professor _Castor says you have the permission to take your early morning runs, as long as you have your wand on you.'

Harry couldn't help it, but he grinned at the Auror before walking past them, and started to jog down the edge of the lake. As Harry ran down the side of the water, he had a smile on his lips.

_Castor may be a royal prick, but he does have his moments. _

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around at the staff table but felt a little dejected when he didn't spot Professor Castor. Professor Sprout took over the task of handing out the new schedules for each student. She gave a cherry smile to Neville Longbottom, who, although was legendary with forgetfulness and stupidity, had become the best Herbology student by a long shot.

'Herbology is not until Wednesday,' he said grumpily.

'What do we got this morning,' Ron said through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. Hermione was giving him a scathing look.

'Manners, Ron Weasley,' she said cutting her bacon with a fork and taking a tentative bite.

'Oh yes, mom,' he said leaning closer to her, his mouth still full of his breakfast.

'Ugh, Ron!' she shouted indignantly. 'That's disgusting!'

'Oi!' Harry yelled over them. 'Can you two please go through at least a couple days without fighting?'

Ron swallowed heavily and muttered, 'Sorry.'

Hermione looked at Ron then back at her plate, a small smile on her lips.

'What's our first class, Harry?' Ron asked again.

'Transfiguration.'

'Hooray,' Ron said dully. 'Just what I need in the morning, McGonagall breathing down my neck.'

'You're not taking the same amount of classes are you Hermione?' Harry asked, noticing that her book bag was nearly ready to explode.

'Er, well, yes,' she said brightly.

'This is our N.E.W.T. year?' Harry said. 'Or have you forgotten?'

'I haven't forgotten, Harry,' she said standing up and straightening her Head Girl's badge. 'I'm just keeping my options open.'

'Hey Hermione,' came a voice from behind her.

Ernie Macmillan, the Head Boy and pompous Hufflepuff was standing just a few feet away from her, looking a little nervous.

'Oh, hi Ernie,' Hermione said girlishly. Harry tried not to focus on what he had just eaten.

'Are you off to Ancient Runes right now?' he asked.

'Yea, you?'

Ernie held up his Ancient Runes textbook in his hands.

'Can I walk with you?' he asked in a timid whisper.

Hermione looked taken aback for a second, but smiled again and nodded. She waved at Harry and Ron, and then walked down the tables towards their first class. Ron was now cutting his bacon with his knife a bit too viciously.

'So, what shall we do with our free break?' Harry asked Ron, desperately trying to change the subject.

Ron, who's plate was only half eaten, shoved it away from him, and folded his arms over his chest.

'I was thinking about hanging myself,' he grunted.

'Well,' said a voice from behind them. 'You do that while Harry and me go for a fly.'

Ginny Weasley grasped Harry round the arm and walked him out of the Great Hall. Harry turned around to see Ron still sitting there, alone, his plate half empty.

It was the first time in all the years Harry knew him that Ron hadn't finished a meal.

World traveled quickly that Professor Castor was the new Head of Gryffindor House. Harry, who wouldn't find it funny a year ago, found it humorous as the rumors of Professor Castor spread like wild fire.

'I heard he's from the Ministry of America to spy on us,' he heard Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw and ex of Ginny in the corridors before Transfiguration.

'Well I heard he's a vampire posing as a teacher in order to gain blood from unsuspecting students,' Terry Boot retorted.

'I heard that he's half dead, and drinks unicorn blood every night.'

Harry noticed that only the guys were bringing up the mysterious new teacher as a vampire, werewolf, and Merlin knew what else. It was an entirely different story with the girls.

'He is sooooooo cute.'

'His hair looks so soft.'

'He plays by his own rules, I bet.'

'I wonder if he likes younger girls.'

Harry bit back a snort at hearing this before his Potions class. Ron, who had been in a bad mood all day, looked a little more cheerful when Hermione walked up to them in front of Slughorn's door.

'Hey,' she said brightly.

Professor Slughorn opened the door, his belly apparently had gotten bigger over the summer and ushered them into the course.

With Draco Malfoy gone, less than a dozen students had gotten into the final year of Potions. With the help of Snape's old textbook, Harry was by far the most advanced Potion maker in the course, but he felt apprehensive going into Slughorn's dungeons. He only shared the truth of Snape being the previous owner of the book Harry used to impress Slughorn with last year with Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny. Harry's eyes went unfocused as he thought about the night he told her, laying on the carpet of the common room, in front of the fire, their backs against the couch.

'Harry, m'boy!' Slughorn said exuberantly shaking Harry's hand. 'Wonderful to see you again.'

Harry had always felt Slughorn's jubilance to be a bit annoying, but in majority, he was an alright guy. Besides, with the search for his memory of the Horcruxes and last year's hell behind him; not to mention the fact he was lacking help from the Half-Blood Prince this year, he knew keeping it energetic between him and Slughorn was a good idea.

'You too, Professor,' he said in the same voice, which got him quizzical looks from Ron and Hermione.

Slughorn took role call, which took no more than a minute and went into it

'Although many of you know that I said I'd only be back for a year,' he said, his eyes darting towards Harry. 'I have decided to stay of as Potions Master for a few more years.'

He made a roaring laugh.

'That,' he said still chuckling, 'And I don't mind being the Head of my old house. Am I right Nott?'

Theodore Nott, his dark brown hair even darker and hollow eyes looked up, his conversation with Zabini being interrupted.

'Right you are sir,' he said coolly.

Nott and Zabini both glared at Harry for a minute. Harry glared right back. Harry felt anger bubbling under his skin. For all he knew, Nott and Zabini had been in on Draco's plan last year and had assisted in getting Dumbledore murdered. Considering that both Nott and Zabini's fathers were both well known Death Eaters, he wouldn't doubt it.

'Now then,' Slughorn said merrily clapping his hands together. 'This year in Potions will be your most demanding and I hope that you all are up for the tasks.'

He waddled around the room, looking like the walrus in Alice in Wonderland, his beefy mustaches shining through the clouds of smoke emitting from the cauldron on his desk.

'We're going to go right into it,' he said brightly. 'Today, you will be brewing Amorentia, the strongest love potion known.'

Harry shuttered, and so did Ron. Harry remembered quite well when Romilda Vane had given him some Chocolate Cauldrons that were spiked with love potion. Ron had taken them, and because of that unfortunate event, was poisoned. It was only Harry's quick thinking that had saved Ron's life.

'Please pull out your textbooks to page 15 and begin,' Slughorn said happily not noticing the scared look on Harry and Ron's faces. 'You have a little under two hours. Begin.'

There was a ruffling of books and parchment as everyone began to make the potion.

Harry looked at the instructions to brew the love potion and immediately felt all the confidence and talent he once had for potion making vanish. Slughorn kept giving him furtive glances at continued to look down at Harry's cauldron as the minutes clicked on. By the end of the class, Slughorn's face went from anticipation and eagerness to anguish and pity. The smooth mother of pearl color of the potion from Hermione's cauldron looked positively heavenly compared to the dark blue murky color of Harry's.

'It's alright, Harry,' Slughorn said as the class began to pack. 'Even the best potion makers slip once or twice.'

Harry merely nodded in return. To add insult to injury, before he vanished the contents of his cauldron, the potion emitted a loud hissing noise and exploded, completing coating Professor Slughorn with substances that made a dungbomb smell like roses.

Harry never moved faster in his life as he darted through the door and out of the dungeons, putting as much space between him and Slughorn as he possibly could. Catching up with Harry at lunch, Hermione was in a fit of giggles, but Ron looked morbid as he sat down next to him.

'Just be glad it wasn't Snape,' he muttered to Harry, who couldn't be more grateful than Ron's optimism in the situation.

Harry was as anxious as ever as he walked into his first Defense Against the Dark Arts course. Unfortunately, apparently many other people were too, Harry noticed, more specifically, the girls were.

For some unknown reason, Harry noticed a student from each of the four houses, the first class he had seen this. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had entered the class, but were the only two Slytherins. They sat in the back, looking bored. Harry noticed Seamus, Dean and Neville sitting at a table, accompanied by Ernie Macmillan, the only Hufflepuff boy to get into the class. The rest of the class, however, were girls. Harry also noticed that every single table within the vicinity of Castor's desk was taken by the annoying sounds by giggling and whispering.

Hermione gave an agitated huff as she caught sight of Parvarti Patil dabbing her cheeks with copious amounts of blush. Lavender Brown sat next to her, straightening her hair in the back. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were adding lipstick of deep crimson.

'Honestly!' she scorned. 'He isn't that cute!'

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and grinned as the door flew open and Castor came striding in. Harry looked at him incredulously. Castor was always seen in elegant robes or muggle suits. But today, he looked out of place entirely.

He was dressed in a pressed but slightly wrinkled marlboro red button down shirt. He wore faded blue jeans and dragon hide boots. He walked forward and stood behind his desk, the room completely silent.

_He looks like a damn pretty boy! _

Castor, who's hair was usually untidy and hung over his face was now slicked back. A few strands of it had escaped and fell over his forehead. Harry heard Susan Bones sigh and droop a little lower in her chair. Castor was far too busy rolling up his sleeves to notice. Harry glanced others start pulling out their books and he began to do the same.

'Books away,' Castor said not looking up. 'You won't need 'em.'

There was a murmur of excitement at this but instantly became silent as Castor looked up sharply.

He began to survey each student, sitting nervously in the tables in front of him. His eyes narrowed and stopped suddenly as he took in the two Slytherins sitting in the back of the class, both eyeing Castor with mocked boredom.

'Good afternoon,' Castor said not really meaning it. 'I am well aware of who is and who isn't in this class so we can skip over the necessities.'

He walked around his desk and leaned against it, his arms behind his back.

'I'm sure you all have already heard the speech about the importance of this year,' he said coldly. 'So I can skip over that too, however there are some things I would like to address.'

Nobody had moved an inch as he spoke.

'First and foremost,' he said leaning back a little more. 'I am not a bloody vampire, werewolf, or an elite member of the walking dead.'

Harry could tell some of his classmates were holding their breath and looking rather nervous. Apparently, Castor had caught wind of the rumors circling around the school concerning him.

'I am not a Ministry spy, either,' Castor went on in stern voice. 'My past is not important nor anyone's concern. Do I make myself perfectly clear?'

His voice, although not loud, permeated the room like smoke, and sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

There was a murmur of 'yes, Professor.'

'Very well, then,' he said.

'Now, I have spoken with the Headmistress about the past Defense teachers that you have had.'

There was a collective group of groans and muttering around the room.

'Silence!' Castor said sharply, making a few girls in the front row jump back, startled. 'I am well aware of your past teacher, not to mention that ignorant fat toad you had the misfortune of having as a so called Defense teacher for an entire year.'

At this, many people perked up in their seats, giving Castor more of their attention.

'But whether or not you liked your teachers means very little to me,' he said acidly. 'What is important is that I retain a clear assessment on what you are, and are not capable of performing.'

Castor hadn't moved a muscle as he spoke, his body rigid, his light blue eyes surveying the room with interest.

'As your teacher this year,' he continued, 'It is going to be my task of making you fully qualified wizards in defense, and unfortunately, you, at this juncture, are not.'

Theodore Nott, shuffled in his seat and let out a snort. Castor's eyes darted to him.

'Something you'd like to address to the class Mr. Nott?' he asked coldly.

Nott rolled his eyes and to irk Castor more, put his feet up on the table next to him.

'I was just thinking _Professor,_' he drawled sarcastically. 'Is how you can _assume_ I am not a qualified wizard on your first day as a teacher?'

There were a few gasps at what Nott had just said, and Harry, knowing Castor the most, shuttered at the idea of how Castor would respond to the Slytherin's blatant disrespect.

To his surprise, Castor grinned.

'An excellent point Mr. Nott,' he said folding his arms over his chest. 'Perhaps a little test could rectify my statement.'

Castor heaved himself from leaning on his desk and walked into the middle of the room.

'Everyone stand up and move to the back of the room,' he ordered. Everyone jumped and hastily moved towards the door, all except Nott and Zabini who took their time getting out of their chairs and slowly making their way towards the other students.

Professor Castor pulled out his wand and made a quick wave. Immediately, the tables and chairs vanished, leaving a wide open space in the room. Castor put his wand back into his back pocket before addressing the class.

'Can anyone tell me what a Patronus is?'

Hermione's hand shot up so fast it was a blur. Castor nodded at her.

'A Patronus is the best and only defense against a dementor,' she exclaimed clearly.

'And do you know how they are produced?' Castor asked sternly, his eyes digging into Hermione's.

She faltered for a bit under Castor's gaze, but cleared her throat and straightened herself to full height.

'The wizard must reminisce about a very happy and influential moment in their life,' she said. 'Keeping that mindset of immaculate joy, along with the incantation will produce the silvery wisps of the Patronus charm.'

'However,' Castor said addressing Hermione to continue with a curt nod.

'However,' Hermione started, her voice rising a bit. 'Only an exceptionally powerful and skilled wizard can produce a corporeal Patronus, which is a Patronus that takes the shape on an animal that holds significance with the wizard who produces it.'

Castor stared at her for a moment, and Harry felt Hermione tremble a little bit next to him. But Castor merely smirked and nodded at Hermione.

'Couldn't have said it better myself,' he said. 'Ten points to Gryffindor.'

Hermione beamed at the praise, but still looked slightly apprehensive as Castor glared at her.

'That being said, who here can successfully perform a corporeal Patronus?' Castor asked, not missing a beat.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air, as did Harry's. For a moment no one said anything as Castor's eyes swept over them.

'Only two?' he asked acidly.

And then, out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Theodore Nott raise his hand, his expression still showing the same boredom. Castor's eyes darted to him and he smiled once more.

'Mr. Nott,' he said with a smirk. 'Apparently today is the day you prove me wrong on your abilities.'

Nott lowered his hand, a sinister grin spreading on his face. He straightened his back and glided to the front of the class, standing no more than five feet in front of Professor Castor.

'If you would be so kind to conjure a Patronus for the rest of the class, Mr. Nott,' Castor said coolly.

Before Castor could step back, Nott had his wand out and in an instant raised it above his head, his eyes gleaming triumphantly.

_Expecto Patroum! _

Immediately, a blinding light emitted from his wand, as silver vapors began to race out of it. Then, as Harry raised his hand to his eyes, blocking out the powerful light from Nott's wand, an enormous silvery bird, a vulture, shot out.

It flapped it's massive wings and began to soar around the room, it's ugly head peering down at the students below. It glided down and landed gracefully on Nott's shoulder, where it vanished.

Everyone in the room was speechless as the silver vapors of Nott's Patronus danced like smoke around his robes.

'Excellent, Mr. Nott,' Castor said walking towards the other end of the room where a large oak closet stood. 'Very impressive. Twenty points to Slytherin.'

Harry gawked at Castor. He couldn't believe he had just given points to Nott. Harry looked over at Hermione who had the same revolting look on her face.

'Thank you, sir,' said Nott, looking exceedingly arrogant.

There was silence for a moment as Castor walked forward, looking straight at Nott, his brow furrowed.

'However,' he said still eyeing Nott with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 'Can you do it when it counts?'

Nott's face dropped a bit, but before Harry could register what Castor meant, he snapped his fingers and the doors to the oak closet burst open.

Gliding out of the closet, tall and covered in a ragged black cloak, was the hooded figure of a dementor.

Harry stared at it with horror, his jaw gaping. He heard in the distance the combined scream of girls and felt them shove him roughly as they pressed against the opposite wall as the dementor drew nearer.

Nott froze where he stood, the color in his face was drained in an instant and began to shake as he raised his wand in a trembling hand.

'Expecto-' he croaked but his voice died out.

'Expectum,' he yelped as the dementor glided closer. Harry could hear the sound of air being sucked in from within the hooded figure.

Nott let out a high pitched cry, dropped his wand and dived under Castor's desk. Out of instinct, Harry walked out from the group of petrified looking students, held his wand to full height and bellowed,

_Expecto Patronum! _

Exploding from the tip of Harry's wand came a massive silver stag which reared on its hind legs for an instant before charging head long towards the dementor.

And then, something unreal happened. The dementor let out a startled _yelp_ and flew straight up, and began to circle around the ceiling. Harry's Patronus galloped around the room than dissolved in numerous waves of illuminated spirals as Harry and everyone in the room stared at the dementor who continued to float around the ceiling of the room.

Harry felt his stomach lurch to his throat when the hooded figure let out a high-pitched cackle. And then, someone else let out a very dark laugh. Harry lowered his wand and glanced at Professor Castor who was back to leaning against his desk, looking up at the flying dementor, chuckling.

Nott, hearing Castor's laugh stuck his head out from beneath the desk and looked up.

'Thank you, Peeves,' Castor said still chuckling a bit. 'That will be all for today.'

Harry, along with Ron and Hermione looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist whip off the black robe and began to laugh gleefully once more. He removed his hat from his head and bowed gracefully to Professor Castor, who nodded back in return. Peeves swept down and glanced at Nott, who portrayed a look of disbelief. The Poltergeist stuck out his tongue and floated through the walls, laughing madly all the way down the corridors.

Harry's classmates looked at one another, each with an expression mingled with disbelief, shock and humor. It was dead silence for the exception of Castor's continued snickering.

'Well, well,' Professor Castor said addressing Nott who climbed out from beneath Castor's desk, looking positively furious. 'Apparently my statement on your so-called talents, Mr. Nott, were fairly accurate.'

'That bloody Poltergeist,' Nott began but Castor snapped his fingers once more and Nott's voice went silent, though his mouth continued to move.

'I would like to think you didn't just try to talk back to me, Mr. Nott,' Castor said in a deadly whisper, taking a step closer to the Slytherin. 'Forty points from Slytherin for your severe lack of respect.'

At this, Blaise Zabini, who hadn't made a sound, exploded.

'Bullocks to that!' he hissed taking few steps closer to Castor, his nostrils flaring angrily.

Castor rounded on him and one look from the Defense teacher and Zabini's face went pale with fear.

'Lets make it fifty,' Castor said coldly eyeing Zabini as though he were about to hex him. 'And detention for both of you to be served this Saturday night.'

Harry looked between Zabini and Nott who glared at Castor with looks of intense hatred.

Castor motioned Zabini and Nott to rejoin the rest of the class, but not before saying in an eerie voice.

'Your beloved Professor Snape is no longer here to show favoritism towards the likes of you arrogant pure-bloods,' he growled. 'So you better wise up in my class, because I will not stand for your malcontent.'

Castor moved back towards his desk and pulled out his wand once more.

'For the remainder of the class, we will be working on Patronuses and discussing their uses as was just perfectly demonstrated by a wizard with _some_ actual talent.'

Ron turned his head and grinned at Harry, who smiled timidly back.

'Thank you Potter,' Castor said looking at Harry for the first time since he had dropped him off at the train station. 'Twenty points to Gryffindor.'

Castor cracked his neck and cleared his throat. He proceeded into the lesson, speaking in a firm yet respectful voice, Harry noticing each and every one of his classmates give Professor Castor their utmost attention.

But Harry couldn't move. Never once had a teacher remarked on Snape's mistreatment of the students that weren't in his house. Never once had a teacher gone out of his way to mock and disrespect anyone from Slytherin. And yet, Harry marveled as six longs of fascism, arrogance and mistreatment was swept away in only one class period with Professor Castor.

Although it was an entirely different feeling than what Harry had experienced over the summer, he never felt better about being in his company.

Many of the students leaving Defense were positively beaming over their new teacher, with, of course, the exception of Nott and Zabini. Still, his cold and stern personality did nothing more but to enhance the captivation he had over the girls, who wouldn't shut up about him during dinner.

'He does seem to know a bit, doesn't he,' said Hermione absently as she tucked into her salad.

'Did you see how Castor grilled Ernie about his 'shabby Patronus?'' Ron asked gleaming.

Hermione dropped her fork with a clang.

'And how did your Patronus look?' she asked incredulously.

Ron, who would normally get worked up at Hermione's statements towards his studies, simply looked bemused, chewing his steak thoughtfully.

'Well,' he said swallowing. 'I'm not Head Boy now am I?'

Harry tried to hide the grin on his face as Hermione tried to get Ron into a blazing argument. But, astonishingly, Ron merely nodded his head to everything Hermione said and continued through his meal peacefully.

'He's a nice guy,' Hermione said shrilly, making a few Ravenclaws passing her look over their shoulder.

'Never said he wasn't,' Ron said nonchalantly.

'Just because you didn't get Head Boy doesn't mean you have to criticize who did!' said Hermione, her voice getting higher.

Ron finished off his plate and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

'I don't mind not being Head Boy,' Ron said complacently, smiling as he pulled a bowl of pudding towards him.

'You're just jealous!' Hermione cried, looking angry.

Ron, who had just picked up his spoon, took a sigh and placed it back on the table. He turned his head to look at Hermione, his expression was completely mellow.

'Hermione,' he said in a tranquil voice. 'I am not jealous and I have no problem with Ernie. In fact, I think he is a real stand up bloke, him being in the D.A. and all. Now are you quite finished with all your hollowed presumptions?'

Hermione and Harry gaped at him.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but when Ron's voice or expression had not changed, let out an agitated huff and went back to her salad. Ron, satisfied, went back to his pudding.

'Okay,' Harry said not believing what he just witnessed. 'Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?'

Ron, who was about to take a meager bite of pudding, looked up, and shrugged.

'We all have to grow up sooner or later, Harry,' he said and took a bite.

Harry groaned.

_Ron acting his age? Peeves helping a teacher? Hermione acting like a six year old? _

_Christ, what next? _

As Harry thought this, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Hagrid came jogging in, each step he took made the floor shake.

''Arry, Ron, 'Ermione!' he boomed stopping right behind him. The three had to raise their heads uncomfortably to look into the beady black eyes of their favorite groundskeeper.

'What's up, Hagrid?' Harry asked.

'After dinner,' Hagrid said, lowering his voice. 'Come out to me cabin, I've got somethin' to shows ye.'

With that, Hagrid turned around and headed out the Great Hall once more.

They all looked at each other.

'I wonder what that 'something' is,' Harry said shifting in his seat at the thought.

'A three headed dog?' Ron asked.

'Blast ended skrewt?' Harry mussed.

'Another giant,' Hermione said in a hollow voice.

Whatever it was, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all made sure they had their wands and a good excuse to leave Hagrid's abruptly if the half-giant got himself another _pet._

After dinner the three of them bolted for the front doors of the castle. With new security, it was mandatory that all students make their way back to their common rooms. It took nearly five minutes of negotiating with the Aurors at the front to persuade them to see Hagrid.

Seeing as Hermione was Head Girl and Ron a prefect, they grudgingly allowed them to go, but Harry noticed that the Aurors kept their attention on them all the way down to Hagrid's cabin and Hermione made a sharp knock.

There was a loud booming roar from inside and the door flew open. Fang, Hagrid's bloodhound, charged through, knocking over Harry and began to lick his face.

'Good to see you too,' Harry said trying to push the massive dog off him as Hagrid, still in his large moleskin overcoat from earlier filled in the doorway.

'Yeh came,' Hagrid said happily. 'Have I got a surprise for ye!'

Ron, Hermione and Harry all exchanged nervous looks but walked into the one room cabin Hagrid called home. All though he didn't know it, Harry was positive that Ron and Hermione were staring at the same thing he was.

Perched atop Hagrid's enormous wardrobe was a magnificent bird in colors of stunning gold and red.

'Fawkes,' Harry whispered sitting down at the table.

The phoenix, taking sight of him, swept down and landed gracefully on Harry's knee. Harry stroked the bird's feathers, smiling.

'Ain't he beautiful,' Hagrid whispered gently.

'How?' Harry began to ask.

'Professor Dumbledore left 'em to me,' Hagrid said, his eyes already getting puffy. 'It was quite nice of 'em.'

Hagrid sank into his chair and stared at the bird.

Hermione stood up and placed a hand on Hagrid's shoulder in sympathy.

'How are,' she started. 'How are you getting along, Hagrid?'

Hagrid looked at Hermione and placed his trash lid sized hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'I'm alrigh',' he muttered. 'It's nice having Fawkes here. Reminds me of him an all. I was thinking of doing a few classes about Phoenix's to my fifth years.'

Nobody wanted to say it, but Harry felt that was probably the best idea Hagrid had come up with for his course.

'He's beautiful,' Ron said star-strucked at the sight of the phoenix who bowed it's head at him. 'Blimey, smart too.'

Fawkes rose and went back to the top of the wardrobe, put his head under a wing, and drifted to sleep. The kettle over the fireplace began to whistle and Hagrid stood up and walked over to it. The four of them sat at Hagrid's table, drinking tea and talking about everything and anything. Hagrid had told him that he had been at Hogwarts the entire summer helping the Aurors with the trolls that continued to patrol the outer ends of the castle.

'Ain't so smart, they aren't,' Hagrid said. 'Ye need to perform a few charms to get em' to do what cha wan' em' ter do.'

Harry was relieved that Hagrid hadn't asked him about his summer, but he got the suspicion Hagrid, being in the Order of the Phoenix already knew about it. The conversation of Professor Castor was never brought up.

'There's one more thing I wan' to show yeas,' Hagrid said and he stood up once more and walked over to his bed. He bent down and retrieved from underneath it a large wooden box.

'What's that you got?' Ron said eyeing the large crate timidly.

'When Dumbledore passed,' Hagrid said heaving the crate unto the table with a grunt. 'He wrote in his will that the Ministry should consider revokin' me from not doin' magic.'

They all looked at each other, but Hagrid continued.

'He said that due to me steadfast dedication and all that, and since we's in dark times an all, I should be allowed to get meself a wand.'

Harry was stunned. Hagrid had used the little pink umbrella where the pieces of his old wand were lodged since he knew him, but Hagrid had not be allowed to legally do magic since his third year, when Tom Riddle had framed him, over fifty years ago.

'And they said yes?' Ron asked, still eyeing the crate.

'Aye, tha' they did,' Hagrid said happily. He opened the lid and lowered his hand into the crate. There was a moment's pause and then, Hagrid pulled out his arm, brandishing what looked like a mountain troll's club in his hand. It was nearly the size of Hermione, and the other end came down to a dull point.

Hagrid stared at it as though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'What's that?' Ron asked.

But Ron's question was answered for him when Hagrid made a swift flick with the club and Ron was hurled a good twenty feet, flying out the back door and landing with a thud amongst the pumpkin patch.

'Ron!' Hermione shrieked and dashed out the back door, Harry and Hagrid on her heels.

'You okay mate?' Harry asked. Ron lay on his back, but somehow had gotten his foot stuck in a pumpkin. He sat up as Hermione brushed away all the dirt and pieces of straw stuck in his hair. Ron was more stunned then anything else. His eyes fell on the large club in Hagrid's grip and a look of horror spread across his face.

'That!' Ron said pointing at Hagrid's new accessory. 'That's a bloody wand!'

'Uh,' Hagrid said dumbly. 'I guess it is.'

'But, Oh! Hagrid,' Hermione said shrilly. 'That thing is enormous!'

Hagrid began to shuffle on his feet uncomfortably.

'Well,' Hagrid started. 'I'm rather enormous meself.'

Harry tried to hide the grin on his face with little success. He helped Ron back up to his feet.

'What's the core?' Harry asked gaining more and more interest on probably the largest wand ever made.

At this, Hagrid's face darkened, and the look in his eyes frightened Harry. It was bad enough that Hagrid was half giant and Harry saw, from atop the Astronomy Tower his fifth year what Hagrid was capable of if angered, but it was entirely something else to have a wand that could serve as a club as well. Hagrid held up his wand and looked straight at it.

'The core,' he growled darkly. 'Is part of the tongue, of a Basilisk.'

At this, Harry's face paled so quickly Ron shuttered at the sight of him.

'A,' Harry stammered. 'A basilisk?'

'Same one ye killed down n' the chamber.'

Harry looked at the wand for a moment, he couldn't believe that the tongue of the sixty foot snake that had nearly killed him four years ago was now in the wand that Hagrid was using.

_Talk about irony. _

Then, out of the distance, through the mists and fog that began to permeate over the grounds came a hell-raising roar. Hagrid himself jumped and, in an instant was striding through his pumpkin patch around his house. Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same, pulling out their wands as they did so. They walked in the opposite way of the lake, around the rim of the greenhouses where the forest had been cut down for the Quidditch pitch, which was where the noise had come from.

'This way,' Hagrid muttered, and the three followed him to the other end of the pitch, where the changing rooms stood. Hagird continued to take the lead until they were standing at the doorway of the girls changing room, Harry looked at Ron, who was marveling on how cleaner and fresher the girls room was to that of the boys.

'Doesn't seem fair,' he muttered.

'Quiet!' Hermione hissed, nudging him in the ribs.

'Right then,' Hagrid said. 'You three stay here.'

No one wanted to argue with Hagrid at this point.

He stepped through the door, walked up the rail and stopped right on the outer ends of the Quidditch Pitch. There was another loud roar, and something else, men, at least a dozen of them, yelling. Harry's heart was beating so fast he felt as though it was about to jump out of his chest.

After what seemed like five minutes and no word from Hagrid, Harry opened the door.

'What are you doing?' Hermione hissed. 'Hagrid told us to stay here.'

Harry brushed her hand off his shoulder.

'Hagrid might be in trouble,' he said. 'And I'm going to help. You can come if you like.'

Without the knowledge of if she or Ron were coming, he walked through the door and ran up the landing to spot Hagrid at once, standing perfectly still, his wand held loosely at his side. Harry felt a wave of concern for him.

'Hagrid!' he yelled, running up to his side and looking up at the half-giant who stared unblinkingly in front of him.

'Hagrid,' Harry yelled again, this time thumping him on the arm. 'Speak to me.'

There was another loud roar and more men yelling as Hermione and Ron raced up alongside Harry.

'Bloody Hell,' Ron whispered as the sight of what caught their eyes came into view.

Surrounded by at least a dozen wizards was _a dragon_.

The dragon was enormous, nearly bigger than the Hungarian Horntail Harry had fought back in his fourth year. This dragon, was black also, with long and pointy spikes lining his back going all the way down to the end of its tail. It had a long snout and large nostrils. Two horns, each the size of Hagrid stuck out fiercely above his eyes, which were putrid orange.

The dragon roared back on its hind legs, thrashing from the massive iron chains entangling half of it.

Harry looked at the dragon as it let out an enormous cloud of fire, catching half the pitch on fire, but was soon distinguished by the wizards surrounding it.

Hagird made a deep sigh that sounded like a growl. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up at him. Hagrid's eyes were swimming in tears and the look he gave the dragon was of something of the deepest affection and longing.

'Norbert,' he croaked.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Hagrid then back at the dragon in disbelief. And then, eyeing the dragon more closely, and noticing that it was in fact a Norwegian Ridgeback, the rarest of all dragons, made the three of them eye that once baby dragon in Hagrid's cabin become the most terrifying sight they had ever seen.

'He's come back!' Hagrid roared. 'My little Norbert has come back!'

A/N: Again, sorry this took awhile, hope you liked it. Review please. I'll need feedback on this chapter especially.


	9. The Row and The Auror

Chapter Nine: The Row and The Auror

Word traveled once again like wild fire to the news that a dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norbert was claiming Hogwart's as its new home. Harry, along with every other hard core Quidditch player went into an uproar as Professor McGonagall informed the students at breakfast in the early days of October that the dragon would be kept in the Quidditch Pitch while not patrolling the grounds.

'I assure you,' she had sternly. 'That before the games this year, the Pitch will be back to its original form and the dragon will be elsewhere.'

'Well, terrific,' Ron said sarcastically. 'I'm so glad to hear that a bloody dragon is cozying up to its new surroundings.'

Harry had to admit it, but Ron was right.

It made Harry nervous.

_A dragon! A bloody dragon!_

But as the weeks progressed, Harry was surprised as how _tame _Norbert had become, much to Hagrid's doing. It was absurd to think that a fully grown dragon could ever be tamed, but Harry, along with many other students, that if there were ever a being who could tame a dragon, it was Rubeus Hagrid.

'Well, Hagrid was the first thing Norbert saw,' Hermione said one day after Potions class, in which Harry, for the first time, melted his cauldron.

Harry had discovered what Professor McGonagall meant when she had written in Hermione's letter to expect more Weasley's this year. Charlie, Ron's older brother, who had worked for years with dragons in Romania had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year to assist Hagrid with Norbert.

It was getting colder as the days progressed into October, and it began to rain day in and day out. Harry felt a little sorry for the students taking Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. It was bad enough dealing with Merlin knew what type of deadly animal Hagrid put on display as if it were a teddy bear without the weather not cooperating.

And as for his classes, Harry never felt more burdened educationally. Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms were a menace to say the least. Although Professor McGonagall was shouldering the obligation as Headmistress to Hogwarts, her determination and steadfast loyalty to copious amounts of homework never faltered. Flitwick, although more genuine and good-natured, was nonetheless horrific towards his N.E.W.T. level students.

Professor Sprout, who was the now the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts was lethal, in more than one way. Not only was she very demanding towards the relevance of her class, she was stringent in the projection of the students, not only in her House of Hufflepuff, but in the majority.

Potions, by itself, was murder. Slughorn, who expected Harry to be an inch away from perfection, was disappointed by Harry's lack of skill this year. Hermione, who had always helped Harry during their Potions courses, continued to eye Harry with the I-told-you-so look she now had plastered upon her face as the grueling schoolwork and nasty weather continued to pound away at him.

As for Defense, Professor Castor was the ray of sunshine in Harry's day. Although cynical, dry and downright cruel to anyone who questioned him, he was what Harry was expecting, pushing his students to the limits of their abilities. It was also a great perk to have Castor continuingly mock and torture the Slytherins.

It was a nice change from Snape, to say the least.

Still, Harry's workload kept him away from his mentor. Although it was nearing Halloween, Harry had yet to talk to Professor Castor outside of the classroom.

Harry noticed that Castor was never seen during the day. He was never at lunch, he was never seen walking along the grounds. In fact, Harry confided in Ron and Hermione that he had never seen Castor outside the classroom or the Great Hall during dinner.

'Yea,' Ron admitted. 'Its kind of weird isn't it? I mean, he's always locked up in his office. Have you ever seen him out in the sun? Maybe he's a vampire.'

'He certainly had the personality of one,' Hermione said shrewdly. She had not once said a kind word about Castor, much to Harry's dismay, since he was turning out to be the best Defense Teacher they had had.

'You're just upset because he proved you wrong,' Ron said with a sly smirk.

Harry tried to ignore them as they bickered back and forth once again, but he couldn't help but smile. They had been working on Patronuses and Hermione had blatantly stated there was no way Castor had killed a dementor. Castor, who rarely lost his temper or cynical disposition went livid.

'There are things in this world that cannot be found or learned in a book, Ms. Granger,' he had said. 'And in majority, they are the most important. I wouldn't expect a bookworm like you to appreciate that.'

Hermione didn't say a word for the rest of the class and participated very little for the rest of the week. Castor, to Harry's relief, ignored her.

'Have you given any thought to Quidditch try-outs?' Ron asked.

Harry blinked. He hadn't given a thought to Quidditch, and Ron immediately noticed.

'You haven't?' he asked incredulously.

'I'm on it tomorrow,' Harry said.

'You're the bloody captain,' Ron said completely forgetting about his plate. 'How could you just act like its nothing to worry about?'

'Oh, Ron!' Hermione said sternly. 'Is Quidditch all you ever think about?'

Ron looked taken aback for a minute but smiled at her.

'Not at all,' he said still grinning. 'I think about girls, food and a few other noteworthy things.'

Hermione's mouth opened slightly but didn't say anything.

'Don't look so surprised,' said Ginny who had just sat down next to Harry and began to pile her plate up with earnest. 'Blokes now and days have only one thing on their mind.'

She looked between Ron and Harry then her eyes darted suddenly to Dean Thomas, her ex-boyfriend.

'Well,' she said looking back shyly at Harry. 'Most of them.'

'Quidditch isn't everything,' Ron stuttered.

'How bout this weekend, we'll do the tryouts?' Harry asked trying desperately to get away from the subject.

'I've always wanted to try out!' said a shrilly voice from behind him.

Harry wheeled around in his seat but not fast enough. Pavarti Patil had taken up the seat on Harry's right. She smiled at him.

'You?' Ron asked not believing what he had just heard.

'And why not?' she replied leaning across the table, eyeing Ron.

'Well,' Ron stammered looking between Harry and her. 'I never thought you to be that much into the game.'

'That's true,' Pavarti said waving her hand as if it were unimportant. 'But I wouldn't mind trying out. My older brother played and he never would shut up about it, so I guess it might be fun.'

Ron looked at Harry who could tell that his best friend was trying to suppress a groan, and quite admirably.

'Well,' he said thoughtfully. 'We do need a new Chaser now that Katie is gone.'

Parvati squealed in delight.

'When will you being having try-outs?' she asked.

'Uh,' Harry said thickly. 'I don't know yet, maybe next week.'

'You haven't set them up yet?' she asked incredulously. 'Harry, the first game is in like three weeks!'

Harry and Ron looked at each other in amazement, until Harry turned back to Parvati.

'I'll have them up by tomorrow night.'

'Great,' she said happily, and with that she dashed from the Great Hall to her Divination class.

Ron and Harry both eyed her with amazement.

'I got to admit,' Ron said ignoring Hermione's look, 'she does sound pretty excited, doesn't she?'

Harry didn't reply.

After breakfast they set off towards the greenhouses. Harry enjoyed Herbology for a good many reasons. Not only was it a time to spend with Professor Sprout who had always been an optimistic and amiable teacher but also because they spent this class with the Hufflepuff sixth years.

Ernie Macmillan, however, was a bit of an annoyance. Each class period up to today he had been working side by side with Hermione, to Ron's great annoyance, although he acted as if it were nothing. Being Head Boy and Girl meant that they did patrols together, planned the schedules for the rest of the prefects, and due to the additional security of the school had a rather diligent time of monitoring the student's progress.

More to that was that their rooms were no more than twenty feet apart from each other, and even though a trickle of jealousy went through Harry's spine when he first visited Hermione's room, which was flourishly decorated and was quite immaculate, with a spacious bathroom and king sized bed, but also with a walk-in closet.

Ernie was a nice enough bloke, Harry thought, but it was a bit irritating to see him be blatantly obvious with his intentions with Hermione.

'Good morning, class,' Professor Sprout said enthusiastically. 'Today we will be working on Aphrodiatus. Now who can tell me what they are exactly.'

As if one cue, Hermione's hand shot straight up.

'Yes, Ms. Granger.'

'The Aphrodiatus is known as the largest venus fly trap. It ranges between seven and nine feet tall at full maturity and its normal diet consists of rodents, birds and once in awhile, it might snag a deer.'

'Or a human,' Seamus muttered.

Professor Sprout led them out of the greenhouses to an outdoor garden that Harry had rarely seen. In the middle was a large fountain, but instead of water, a gigantic Aphrodiatus, well over seven feet tall stood. Its main vine was probably the size of Harry. There were very few leaves, Harry noticed but his attention was mainly on the football shaped head, basking in the sunlight.

'Aphrodiatus can live quite a long time,' Professor Sprout said walking straight up next to the plant. Everyone else seemed a little apprehensive and stayed a good length away from it.

'I've been growing this particular one for over twenty years,' she said happily beaming up at the plant with a look of affection.

'They are quite rare,' she went on. 'Most of them grow in the northern area of the United States, but if you're lucky you'll find one or two in Scotland.'

At that moment, Professor Sprout pointed her wand at a nearby cage which swung open. A small white rabbit came out, immediately going for the plate of carrots that was placed at the base of the fountain.

'Isn't it cute!' Lavender Brown said.

Harry didn't want to think the bunny was at all cute, because he knew what was about to happen.

The Aphrodiatus stretched its vine and in a flash, had opened its enormous mouth, revealing two inch long razor sharp fangs and with a horrifying sound, bit into the rabbit. Harry could hear the sound of bone breaking.

Most of the girls in the garden screamed and turned away at the sight of the plant lifting itself back to full height while chomping down on the little cute bunny. Harry, who didn't want to look weak by turning his head, merely closed his eyes until the Aphrodiatus made a large satisfying gulp.

After walking out of the greenhouses, and receiving their homework, (two feet of parchment on the Aphrodiatus and its uses), Harry noticed many of the students looked pale and nauseatiated.

'Hell of a week,' Ron said putting a hand through his hair. 'First a dragon and now a rabbit eating monster of a plant. Is it just me or the teachers starting to get fetishes on deadly creatures?'

After lunch, the Gryffindor seventh years made their way to Defense. They had recently switched from working on Patronuses to Shield Charms. Harry, and the other members of the D.A. found this as wonderful news, and mastered Castor's expectations in a matter of days. Harry enjoyed Nott and Zabini having difficulty with their Shield Charms and enjoyed witnessing Castor give them more homework and extra lessons on the weekend.

As they filed into the room and sat down, Harry noticed that Professor Castor was not sitting behind the desk in the front of the room, as he always did before class. The chair was vacant.

'Wonder where he is?' Ron said. 'He's never been late.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally the door opened. All heads turned around, but the intruder was not Castor. It was an Auror.

The Auror was tall and lanky. He had short brown hair and very dark eyes, just a shade above black. He was unshaven and his face was ashen. He walked straight up to the front desk and pulled off his Auror robes. Scanning the class quickly, his eyes fell on Harry for a moment then looked down at the stack of parchments sitting on Castor's desk. Harry eyed the wizard for a minute then felt his blood run cold.

The Auror standing behind the desk was the same wizard in the picture Harry had seen at Castor's house.

_Celebrating the end of Auror Training in Style, _it had read underneath the picture. _Marcus, Demetrius and Riley, mates for life. _

'Afternoon,' the Auror said coldly. 'My name is Riley Sevagio. I am substituting for Professor Castor for the next week or so.'

'Where is he?' Harry asked not containing himself.

The Auror eyes shot up and glared at Harry.

'If you would like to speak,' Sevagio said in a tone that made Harry shiver. 'You will raise your hand and address me as sir.'

Nott and Zabini sniggered behind Harry's back. Ron and Hermione shot them dirty looks.

The Auror walked around the desk, rolling up his sleeves as he did so.

'I cannot inform you on the whereabouts of your Professor for two reasons,' he said, his voice cold and hollow.

'For one,' he said. 'I am not permitted to do so, and for another, I haven't the faintest idea. He asked me to take over for him for a few weeks and said he would be back as soon as he could.'

'He has informed me on what you have been working on for the past class periods,' he went on. 'So books away, wands out, let's get to work.'

No one said a word as they stood up and Sevagio disappeared the desks with a wave of his wand, and began to individually work with students on their Shield Charms. The Auror spoke very little. Unless he was firing a spell or hassling a student for not conjuring a strong enough Shield Charm, he didn't say a word.

After about thirty minutes, it was Harry's turn.

Harry had time to blink as Sevagio raised his wand.

_'Reducto!' _

Harry raised his wand and barely managed to block the spell. Sevagio eyed Harry for a moment before moving on to the next student.

At the end of class Sevagio pulled back on his Auror robes and looked sternly around the room.

'Although Professor Castor is not present for the next several classes,' he said. 'Do not come under the impression that my guidelines are any different. I want two rolls of parchment on Shield Charms, covering mostly the basics, to be handed in first thing Monday morning.'

There were many grumbles as students stood up and began filing out of the classroom.

'Mr. Potter,' Sevagio said coldly still looking down at the stack of parchment on the desk. 'May I have word?'

Harry felt a little apprehensive but told Hermione and Ron to go on ahead and he would meet up with them in the common room.

Harry walked forward and stood on the other side of the desk. Sevagio put his hand inside his robe and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, sealed in green wax.

'Professor Castor asked me to give you this,' he said not looking up.

Harry walked forward and took it from the Auror.

'What is it, sir?' Harry asked.

At that, the wizard raised his head and gave Harry an incredulous look.

'How the fuck do I know?' he said acidly.

Harry, who was caught off guard by the Auror's choice of words merely shrugged and mumbled a thank you.

Almost out the door, Sevagio called to him again. Harry turned around.

'Yes sir?'

Sevagio eyed him for a second then turned his attention back to the contents upon Castor's desk.

'Dem told me a lot about you,' he said coolly. 'Thinks you got talent.'

Harry registered 'Dem' to be Professor Castor.

'I saw a picture of you,' Harry blurted. 'At Castor's house. You had just finished Auror training.'

Sevagio looked up and smirked.

'Yea,' he said. 'I got the same picture at my place. Feels like ages ago.'

'The other man in the picture,' Harry said quickly. 'Marcus right? Is he still an Auror?'

Sevagio looked at Harry, his expression changing to a saddened look.

'No,' he said solemnly. 'Marcus was killed a few years back. We believe it was the work of Lucius Malfoy.'

'Oh,' Harry said dumbly

He didn't know why he just didn't walk out the door, but Harry wanted to ask the wizard a million questions. By now, the fact that he knew very little about Professor Castor was starting to irritate him to no end, and he figured this Auror knew Castor quite well.

'How long have you known Professor Castor?' he asked, trying to sound casual.

'A while,' Sevagio said shortly. 'Get on back to your common room, Potter. Your friends are waiting.'

Harry, feeling deflated, thanked the wizard one last time before walking back towards Gryffindor Tower. As he reached the portrait hole, he tore off the sealant of the letter and read.

_Potter, _

_Be at the Hog's Head, one o'clock, next Hogsmeade, this Saturday. Tell the bartender who you are. Come alone, and make sure you're not followed. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Castor. _

Harry folded the letter and put it back within his robes and marched through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione sat in the best arm chairs next to the fireplace.

'What did Sevagio want?' Ron asked looking up from his Potions essay.

'Oh,' Harry said. 'He gave me a letter from Castor. He wants me to go to the Hog's Head this Saturday.'

'But this Saturday is Hogsmeade,' Hermione said.

'I know,' Harry said sharply. 'He wants me there, and he wants me to come alone.'

'Did he say why?' Hermione asked.

'No.'

'Any idea what it's about?' Ron asked.

'No.'

'Are you really going to go?'

'Yes,' Harry said this time a little more sharp. He didn't feel like being interrogated at the moment. He just wanted dinner.

'Harry,' Hermione said in a gentle voice. 'I know how much you admire Castor but don't you think that would be a little reckless going to the Hog's Head by yourself. I mean, it's not the most, er, _popular_, of places.'

'Hark who's talking,' Harry shouted, making a few first years walking by jump. 'And where did we have the D.A. meeting. And whose idea was it?'

'Those were different times, mate,' Ron said easily.

'Look,' Harry said stopping in his tracks and staring Ron square in the face. 'I think I can trust a guy I've lived with over the span of the entire summer.'

'And who says he'll be there, again?' Ron asked, his voice rising as well.

'What?' Harry asked, caught off guard by the tone of Ron's voice.

'He wasn't here today, was he?' Ron said standing up. 'And I for one haven't seen him for over three days. Who's to say he hasn't been here for that time?'

'And,' Hermione said standing next to Ron. 'We're not even sure it was Castor who sent the letter in the first place. Sevagio gave you the letter, not Castor.'

'Yea,' Ron said taking up the theme. 'How much do you know about Sevagio?'

'He has known Castor forever,' Harry said angrily. 'I saw a picture of them together at Castor's house.'

'But Harry,' Hermione said exasperatedly. 'That doesn't necessarily mean it's a good idea to go.'

'Damnit, Hermione!' Harry shouted, furious with himself for bringing this up in the first place. 'What the hell do you think I should do?'

Hermione took a step back from him. It had been awhile that he had ever shouted at her like that.

'Don't go,' Hermione said, her voice cracking a bit.

'And don't yell at her for another,' Ron said coldly.

'As if you haven't yelled at her a thousand times!' Harry shouted.

Ron looked taken aback for a minute then regained his composure. He turned his head and looked at Hermione.

'I'm sorry I've yelled at you,' he said plainly.

Hermione looked at Ron for a minute then smiled. She gave him a quick hug then looked over at Harry who still hadn't moved.

'You should think more about this Harry,' she said evenly. 'That's all we're saying.'

Harry stared at his two best friends for a minute then turned around heading out the portrait hole.

'Where are you going?' they asked.

'Out,' Harry said shortly. 'Don't expect me at dinner.'

Ignoring Hermione and Ron both calling out to him, he passed through the portrait hole and headed towards the front gates.

His feet carried him through the corridors, past the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. He ignored the Aurors completely forbidding him from going outside but simply marched past them. He didn't care if he got detention or if McGonagall would find out and have a field day with him. He didn't care about anything.

Before he knew it he was standing under the beach tree where his father and Sirius had sat under those many years ago.

He flopped down angrily and stared out towards the lake as the sun began to set.

His mind was reeling from the row he had just had with Ron and Hermione. It had been since Grimmauld Place that he had yelled at them like that. He was furious with them, as well he should be. He trusted them completely of course but he didn't want to have them treating him as if he were weak or insecure. He wasn't fragile, he wasn't weak, and he was tired of people treating him as though he were.

Things had changed since Dumbledore died he thought. He never expected himself to be back at Hogwarts and he didn't expect someone like Professor Castor to come into his life. Harry didn't like Castor but he didn't hate him either. He admired him greatly. He was a lot like Snape in character with the exception of his true nature and prejudice towards his father.

Castor was cynical, bad tempered and dark. He never smiled, genuinely smiled, and he had the aura of not caring about anything expect for his own personal benefit, and Harry marveled at that. Castor was the first person that had ever helped Harry for no reason other than money.

He didn't care about Harry. Harry mused that Castor would as soon kill him personally rather than have him spend the entire summer with him. It was a nice feeling actually, which freaked Harry out a bit. Here was a wizard, who was Harry's guardian, Head of Gryffindor House, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, former Auror and had links to his late Godfather Sirius, and yet after all of that, all his history battling Dark Wizards and Voldemort's regime, he didn't care about any of it. His profession, his money and his well being were all that matter. Training Harry, taking the place of were Dumbledore once stood, where Sirius once stood, was nothing more than an obligation.

Harry knew that Castor was never going to make it easy for him, but he also knew that the American would never make it harder than it had to be.

It was hard enough.

'Shit,' he said aloud putting a hand through his hair.

'Hi,' said a voice behind him.

In an instant Harry jumped and turned, his wand out.

'Ginny!' he choked. 'Merlin, you scared me.'

'Didn't mean to,' she said suppressing a giggle.

They looked at each other for a minute until Ginny stretched and sat next to Harry's vacant seat next to the beach tree.

'What are you doing out here?' Harry asked sitting back down.

'Ron told me that you kind of exploded at him and Hermione,' she said softly. 'Ron looked really ticked, and I got galleons says Hermione is crying her eyes out.'

'That girl cries too much,' Harry blurted angrily. He didn't want to talk about it.

Ginny didn't say anything for a moment. She merely sat next to him, staring out towards at the lake.

'You shouldn't have yelled at them,' she said.

Harry felt his blood rise, but he didn't say anything.

'They're just trying to look out for you that's all,' she said evenly.

'You know something Gin?' he said turning to face her.

He looked into her soft beautiful brown eyes. He wanted to say that he was sick of people treating him like a fragile hood ornament. He was tired to people walking on stilts whenever he came into the room and immediately going silent when he walked up to them, knowing they were talking about the bloody 'Chosen One' before he sat down. He wasn't a kid anymore. He had seen enough carnage, enough fighting, and enough dying for them to understand that he was strong and brave. And yet, looking into her eyes, he felt all the anger and frustration within him leave just as quickly as it had come. It melted away as she looked at him with sad and yet understanding expression.

He took a deep sigh and let his shoulders sag, and his face softened.

'You're right,' he heard himself say, and not knowing what he was really doing, he laced his fingers with hers. 'As usual.'

She laughed at that.

'I think you should tell them that.'

Harry looked out once more at the lake then back at her. She looked so beautiful just then, the last ray of sunlight dancing on her skin, her tie loose and robes hanging onto her petite yet curvy form. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he let it pass. She must have read something his eyes expression for she stood up and let out a hand for him to take.

He grasped it and she helped him up.

'We should get back,' she said. 'Dinner's about to start.'

'I am a little hungry,' he said and his stomach growled.

Ginny giggled.

'Well,' Harry said, looking embarrassed. 'A lot.'

'Come on,' she said, and the two of them walked back into the castle, still holding hands.

'Ginny,' Harry said right before they went through the front doors. He had stopped walking and had turned to face her.

'Yea?' she asked in her soft voice.

'Thanks,' he said.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand before letting go.

'Anytime Harry.'

They walked back inside and into the Great Hall. They were no longer holding hands, and for some reason, Harry felt more deflated without her touch.

A/N: Yea, short chapter, but I wanted to get this one up. Sorry this took so long, but I'll have the next one up much more promptly and it will entail quite a number of things, and will be long as hell, so be prepared. Thanks for sticking with me.


	10. The Wand Maker

Chapter Ten: The Wand Maker.

The day of Hogsmeade finally arrived on a dismal and dreary Saturday. The rain continued to not let up as students began to carry their thick cloaks every where they went. Passing through the courtyard and into the greenhouses, even for the briefest of moments would have gotten one soaked to the toes.

In response to this, Professor Flitwick had begun to have classes on Repelling and Drying Charms. Hermione, who had always been brilliant with her Charms work, mastered them quickly, as did most of the other students. It wasn't that the Charms themselves were easy; it was simply the determination to get through one day of class without dealing with the cold weather.

For the next several days Harry did not speak to Ron and Hermione. He ignored them at every chance he had. If they were at the common room, he would flee to the library. He would wake up as early as possible to do his run and eat breakfast before they were even awake. He silently thanked Professor Castor for teaching him how to deal with sixteen hour days without feeling exhausted or burned out. On the day before Hogsmeade, Harry wasn't at all surprised to not see Castor in his Defense Against the Dark Arts course. Once again, the Auror whom everyone was now calling Sevagio avoided Harry altogether, in the hopes of that Harry wouldn't ask him any more questions about his past or relation to Castor.

Harry wasn't foolish. He knew perfectly well that Sevagio was avoiding him, as well as Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was avoiding them. Harry felt out of place and was getting more and more irritated with each passing hour. Although it was nearing the end of October, Harry had still not had the chance of speaking to Castor. To make things worse, he refused, flat out to speak with his two best friends, on the account that they would try to dissuade him from going to the Hog's Head. To make things even more complicated, during these days Harry was spending more and more time with Ginny.

'Harry,' she had said tiredly while walking out of dinner on Friday night. 'Just go and talk to them. This is getting a bit out of hand.'

'I'll talk to them tomorrow,' Harry said not helping but noticing he sounded like a child. 'Once tomorrow is done with everything will be back to normal.'

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, and let the conversation drop. Although Harry hadn't told her the reason behind his present difficulties with Ron and Hermione, he knew that Hermione would probably have told her about the letter Sevagio had given him instructing him to go to the Hog's Head, alone, and not followed.

To Harry's relief, Ginny didn't press the matter, but simply walked in silence.

Their relationship, if that be the correct word, wasn't complicated, but then again it wasn't simple Harry thought bitterly. They were spending more amount of time together as the days passed but everything between them was strained. At least, that's how Harry felt. They wouldn't talk about anything important, mostly Quidditch, Harry had finally gotten around to posting tryouts the following day after Hogsmeade, and their school work. Ginny had not mentioned the Horcruxes or their break up of last school year all the while, however Harry had caught her giving him longing looks or deep resentment and remorse.

_Or maybe that was his imagination. _

Finally, on a dreary and cloudy Saturday, Hogsmeade had arrived. Harry awoke feeling completely exhausted. His entire body ached and he felt soar when he reached for his glasses. He sat up in bed and looked out the window.

_Rain. _

He scratched the back of his head before standing up. He yawned tiredly and pulled on his jeans and a simple black button down shirt which he had acquired from Castor's house. He walked through the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady's rebuke of having to be woken up so early in the morning and headed for the Great Hall.

To no great surprise, he was the first one to arrive. Breakfast had appeared half a second before he walked in.

He sat down, grateful at least that he could drink as much coffee or eat as much bacon as he pleased without someone giving him a hard time about it. The owl post hadn't come yet so he couldn't read but found peace in the silence. As time marched through, more students and Auror's passed through.

He finished his breakfast and was about to stand up and flee to the library for more of his solitary confinement when he heard a voice from behind him.

'Potter!'

Harry wheeled around to find a very thinned lipped Professor McGonagall.

'Professor,' Harry said curtly downing the last of his coffee.

'I've noticed that you are now accustomed to early mornings,' she said stiffly.

'Yea,' Harry said plainly.

'Well,' she continued eyeing Harry with narrowed eyes, 'Merlin forbid it is my business but I have a note for you from Professor Castor.'

She handed him a folded piece of parchment and without another word turned and headed back towards the staff table.

Harry, rolling his eyes at her unfolded the letter and read.

_Potter, _

_You damn well better show up today. _

Harry smirked.

_Typical. The guy is bloody paranoid. _

He chucked the letter before walking out of the Great Hall, completely ignoring Ron and Hermione who had just entered. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron put a hand on her shoulder and she remained silent. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Bad enough he had to go and deal with whatever it was that was waiting for him at the Hog's Head and obeying his Professor who had avoided him since day one of this year, but being completely shut out from his two best friends was driving him to the point of insanity.

As he entered the library and pulled out a book that he didn't even bother to check the title, he sighed, immediately feeling tired and restless.

_One o'clock sharp _he thought to himself. _Just get through the day. _

Several long and boring hours passed as he marched past Filch the caretaker into the pounding rain and chilling wind. He wore his jeans along with a thick black jumper and his a heavy black robe. He made a path directly for the Hog's Head.

_I'll get there early, but to hell with standing out in this weather. _

The Hog's Head was exactly as Harry had last seen it. He walked right past the two Aurors now patrolling Hogsmeade both looking very put out about babysitting students, but nonetheless giving him curious looks as he shoved the large oak door of the bar and walked inside.

A thick scent of tarnished oak and stale tobacco hit Harry like a bucket of water. He rubbed his eyes to block the acrid smoke but with little success. The few people inside the bar gave Harry little attention, and he mentally thanked himself for not being stupid enough to wear his school robes. He walked up to the bar, passing a wizard whose skin resembled that of a lizards and approached the aged bartender, the same he had seen the last time he had been in the cursed hell hole.

The bartender, who was cleaning a glass with probably the same rag from before, but more filthy, looked up and surveyed Harry with a bored look on his face. Without saying anything, he bent underneath the bar and pulled out a large dusty bottle with a content but intoxicated looking monk on the label.

'You're early,' the bartender huffed popping open the bottle with a wave of his wand.

Grateful at least that the bartender didn't gawk at his scar and was giving him a round on the house, Harry didn't find it strange that the bartender knew about the reason he was here.

It didn't make him feel any better either.

'Thanks,' Harry said taking the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. It tasted strong and filling. 'What is this?'

'Franziskaner Hefe-Weisse' the bartender growled picking up his rag and cleaning another glass. 'Never liked the Germans but they no how to make a good beer.'

Harry took a few more sips then looked around the bar. With the exception of the reptilian looking wizard and two witches hunched over two steaming glasses of what looked like blood, the bar was empty. Harry turned back to the bartender and looked up.

A large oil painting Harry hadn't noticed before hung above the bar. It was of a country field with rolling plains and a small opaque cottage. In the foreground were two goats. Harry stared at it, wondering what a painting like that would be hung on display at this kind of place, but then something clicked.

'Excuse me,' Harry said.

The bartender looked around and stared at him.

'Uh,' Harry said dumbly trying to figure out a way of saying this without offending the cryptic old man in front of him. 'You knew Dumbledore right?'

The bartender stared at him as though it was the dumbest question ever asked.

'Course I did. Shit, who didn't?'

'Well,' Harry said fidgeting in his seat a bit. 'How well did you know him?'

The bartender looked at Harry, then up towards the paintings of the goats. To Harry's surprise, the bartender chuckled.

'He told you about that little incident did he?'

'Who told me what?' Harry asked confused.

'Not my most proudest moment, I admit,' he said looking up at the painting, 'but I'm sure my dear brother put it into a relatively humorous way.'

'Your brother?' Harry asked not believing this dingy looking bartender with hands covered in soot and wreaking of hard liquor could in fact be,

'Aberforth?' Harry asked uncertainly. 'You're Dumbledore's brother.'

The bartender looked at Harry then checked his watch.

'Almost one,' he said grabbing Harry's glass and chucking it into a wastebasket. 'Up the stairs, boy. Last door on the left.'

Harry looked at the bartender then towards the battered staircase leading to the top flat. He never wanted anything more in his life than to just leave the Hog's Head at that moment. Instead, he stood up, thanked the barman and headed up the stairs.

The second floor of the Hog's Head was none too similar to that of the first. A short hallway with putrid green carpeting led to four doors, two on the left, and two on the right. Harry didn't want to fathom what was in the other three rooms and walked straight to the last door on the left. He approached the door, feeling apprehensive, clutching his wand within his jean pocket, taking no chances.

He knocked once, and a familiar voice called from beyond the door.

'Right on time.'

Harry took that as an invitation and opened the door and walked into the room. It was a small room, with only one window on the opposite end where two men in dark traveling cloaks sat at a round table. Upon entering, the man who had called him in stood, his dark brown hair drenched from outside, probably entering the bar half a second before Harry had done so. He looked irritable and fatigued, yet his sallow eyes were narrowed and his form rigid.

'Glad to see you made it Potter,' Sevagio said unhooking his cloak and tossing it aimlessly upon a dark leather chair that Harry suddenly recognized from Dumbledore's pensieve. Harry felt a horrifying thought as he realized the room he was standing in was the same room that Professor Trelawny had made the prophecy of him and Voldemort.

'Close the door,' Sevagio ordered.

Harry did so, clutching his wand even tighter. He turned back to face the two men, his eyes lingering to Sevagio's companion whose back was turned, looking out the window into the hard rain and Hogsmeade underneath him. The man sitting had long grizzled white hair that was tangled and untreated. He wore a thick cloak of deep purple with leather buckled boots. Harry's gaze must have caught the man's attention for he turned, his silvery eyes as large as saucers bore into Harry's.

Harry felt as though he were dreaming. Standing up and stumbling a bit, looking exhausted and so frail that a hard wind would blow the man over, stood Mr. Ollivander, the great wandmaker.

'Mr. Potter,' he said softly walking forward and taking Harry's hand, his grip very loose, 'so nice to see you again.'

Harry looked at Ollivander than back at Sevagio, trying to put the pieces together.

'Er, excuse me,' Harry said. 'But what exactly are _you _two doing here? I thought I was suppose to meet Professor Castor.'

Ollivander, to Harry's surprise, chuckled.

'You won't be seeing him, Mr. Potter,' he said smiling. 'Just me and this fine specimen of an Auror. Riley came just to make sure everything would be done properly.'

'You know I don't like that name,' Sevagio said coldly.

Ollivander chose to ignore him and lead Harry to this table, where a large leather briefcase sat.

'I thought you were taken,' Harry said still unable to believe that Mr. Ollivander was standing right next to him. 'Your shop… there was a struggle.'

Mr. Ollivander opened the briefcase and smiled once more. 'Deception is the best friend to a man with no options, especially one in my line of work.'

Then Harry understood.

'You destroyed your shop to look as though the Death Eaters took you. You went into hiding.'

Mr. Ollivander nodded.

'I have been living in a friend's summer estate in the southwestern part of the U.S. It's a good climate for a man of ill health like myself.'

He paused and turned away from Harry and gave a view violent coughs and cleared his throat. Turning back, Harry noticed his eyes were now drowning in water and laced with red.

'I have come back on a personal request from Professor Castor to fit you with a new item.'

Harry looked at Ollivander for a minute.

'But sir,' Harry said. 'Why would Professor Castor want me to meet you?'

'Ah well,' Ollivander said, 'That's a long story.'

Harry, who was tired of people trying to get away from a question merely crossed his arms and stood ram-rod in front of the aged wizard.

'Tell me.'

Ollivander gave Sevagio a pointed look. Understanding the gesture, Sevagio marched out of the room, muttering something about getting a drink.

'Sit,' Ollivander said gesturing Harry to the vacant chair.

The old wizard didn't sit down but merely walked into the center of the room to address Harry.

'Do you remember, Mr. Potter, what I told you the day I sold you your wand?'

Harry remembered as if it were yesterday.

'That the core of my wand and Lord Voldemort's are the same.'

'Correct,' he said. 'But do you know why?'

Harry thought for a minute then understood.

'Because the wand chooses the wizard.'

'Yes,' Ollivander said, his misty eyes dropping to the floor, looking saddened.

'When I sold that wand to you, I did not know the consequences nor the prophecy.'

'You know of that to do you?' Harry said coldly cutting him off.

Ollivander sighed.

'Harry,' he said, 'Albus Dumbledore revealed the prophecy after the Tri-Wizards Tournament. When you told him about the duel between yourself and Voldemort, that something miraculous happened.'

'Priori-Incantatum.'

'Yes.'

'But what does that have to with this?' Harry asked.

'After that night in the graveyard, Albus knew that the final duel between yourself and Voldemort would not be a battle of wands, but between minds, which, I believe is why he wanted you to master Occlumency so quickly.'

Harry was about to protest but Ollivander put his hand up and continued.

'Nonetheless, he wanted you to have something that would put you a leg up against the Dark Lord, without He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knowing of it.'

'And that is?' Harry asked, completely confused.

Ollivander marched back to the table and opened the briefcase. Harry turned to see that inside the briefcase were over two dozen wands, all looking different and polished.

'Do you also remember what I told you the day that I gave you your wand?' he asked.

Harry tried to remember, but he couldn't. He merely shook his head.

'That although the wand may choose the wizard, Mr. Potter, other wands the wizard may use will not work as well.'

Ollivander peered inside the briefcase and with a long bony hand picked up a wand looking similar to Harry's own.

'That being said,' he whispered. 'Professor Castor has made my job quite difficult.'

OVER AN HOUR later Harry returned to the downstairs bar. Sevagio was sitting at a high table drinking a beer, pretending that he didn't notice Harry had come down. Harry felt a bizarre mix of apprehension, curiosity and realization. In his pocket of his robes he carried his own wand, on his forearm was the dagger that Castor had given him. And now, tucked inside another leather holster around the back of his waist, was another wand.

'Nine inches, pine, dragon heartstring, and good for defense,' Ollivander had said before handing the wand to Harry then without another word grabbed the briefcase and vanished.

Harry didn't like the feeling of carrying two wands on him. He understood the prophecy and what it would come down to, but the mere fact that he was armed with two wands and a dagger made him feel more like a mercenary than a student. Before he walked out the front door, he turned. Something had just occurred to him that made him stop.

He looked over at Sevagio who was still staring blankly at the top of his beer. Harry closed the door and walked straight over to the table.

Before Sevagio could say anything, Harry spoke.

'Hagrid's wand,' he blurted, now understanding.

'Potter, what are you,' Sevagio started but Harry cut him off again.

'Ollivander made that wand for Hagrid,' he said looking straight at Sevagio, his temper raising. Why hadn't anyone told him? 'That wand, that, that club that Hagrid has, Ollivander made it. Only he could make a wand that big.'

Sevagio glared at him for a while, his eyes not giving away any emotion.

'Even if that were true,' Sevagio said coldly. 'Why are you bothering me with this useless information?'

At this, Harry snapped. He slammed his hands on the table making everyone in the bar jump and turn to stare at him.

'You sure as hell know a lot about what's going on,' Harry said, trying to keep his voice down. 'The picture of you with Professor Castor, the wand that Ollivander made for Hagrid, and now you just happen to be at the Hog's Head waiting for me. Castor told you to be here didn't he?'

Sevagio remained silent until he downed his drink and stared lamely at Harry.

'Course he did, Potter,' he said nonchalantly.

'I want to know who you are, and what business you have with me, and I want to know right now!' Harry said, leaning across the table, wanting nothing more than to pull out his wand and curse the snide looking Auror.

Sevagio, very casually, stood up and dropped a Galleon unto the table. He threw on his cloak and smirked.

'Tough shit, Potter,' he said. 'You'll just have to find that out on your own.'

Before he knew what he was doing Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sevagio's chest. Everyone else in the bar seemed too transfixed to do anything.

'Tell me,' Harry said through gritted teeth. 'Tell me right now or I'll,'

'You'll what?' Sevagio said taking a step closer so that his chest was only a few inches from Harry's wand. 'You gonna kill me Potter?'

Harry stood frozen, the wand feeling heavy in his hand. Sevagio smirked.

'You're not gonna do nothing, boy,' he said clasping the hook of his robes together. 'I got shoes older than you kid, and tougher ones too.'

_Hex him _a voice inside Harry's head said. _Hex the bastard. _

'Bastard am I?' Sevagio said abruptly. 'Thank your lucky stars Castor won't let me do to you what I'd like to do.'

At this Harry cracked. He raised his wand in one swooping motion.

Before anything escaped his lips, there was a blood chilling scream from outside the pub.

Sevagio smacked Harry's wand away from him and nearly bulled him over walking towards the front door, his wand already in his hand.

'Stay behind me,' he ordered looking at Harry over his shoulder. 'No one leaves this bar.'

He put his ear up to the door and listened for a minute before swinging the door open and striding out, Harry following right on his heels.

Harry slammed into Sevagio's back. The Auror was standing just a few feet from the doorway, his wand now at his side. Harry side-stepped and walked forward, but he too, stopped, the image was too bewildering for him to do anything.

No more than twenty yards ahead of them were four figures, one lying flat in the mud, the rain pounding against the other three.

Harry peered through the rain and made out the body of Ernie MacMillian, lying on his back, blood flowing from his nose, clearly knocked out. Then he took in Hermione, her trademark bushy hair flying in the wind as two figures advanced on her.

'Your boyfriend ain't that tough, Mudblood,' one of them sneered, Harry immediately recognizing the hollow voice of Theodore Nott. The other figure was Blaise Zabini, his short black hair hung over his eyes.

'Get back!' Hermione shrilled pulling out her wand, her hand shaking violently.

'Ooooo,' Nott said in a sing-song voice. 'Granger's gonna hex us Blaise.'

'If she doesn't hex herself in the process,' the other boy said, stepping closer to Hermione.

Hermione looked frantic. Her whole body shook as the rain continued to pound away at her, her eyes wide and filled with terror.

'I'm warning you,' she said, her voice cracking.

'Put down the wand, Mudblood,' Nott said coldly, taking another step closer as Hermione tried to back up. 'You might enjoy our company if you do.'

Harry looked up at Sevagio who was gazing at the confrontation with mixed amusement and anticipation.

'Do something,' Harry said violently.

Sevagio continued to watch as Hermione was back into a wall of another building, the two Slytherin's closing the gap.

Without thinking, Harry shoved the Auror roughly aside and marched through the rain, pointing his wand directly at Nott's back. Before he could get a curse off, another figure came out from around the corner of the building Hermione leaned against, and in flash swung his fist and connected, hard against Nott's face. Nott let out a scream of pain and fell back, landing into the mud, his hands over his nose. In another instant, the figure lashed out his wand and pointed it directly over Zabini's heart, who stood frozen, as if he were a deer getting caught in the headlights.

Ron Weasley had never been more angry in his life. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but pointing his wand at the Slytherin he thought for a moment that he could kill him.

'Don't move you bastard,' Ron said viciously.

Zabini looked at Ron's wand hovering just over his heart then down at Nott who's nose was obviously broken. Ron's knuckles were caked in blood and looked swollen but at the moment Zabini figured Ron didn't even notice.

'You go near her again,' Ron said in a voice Harry had never heard before. It was chilling and ominous. 'If you _ever_ go near her again, I'll kill you.'

Zabini, looking over his shoulder took in the sight of Harry and Sevagio standing outside the Hog's Head. Apparently noticing a Auror was now in the picture, the smugness and arrogance that had just evaporated in the Slytherin was now back.

'You won't do anything in front of an Auror, are you Weasley?' he said mockingly gesturing over his left shoulder.

Ron's eyes darted for a split second and saw Harry and Sevagio, but judging by the fury in his eyes, Harry guessed it didn't change his mind in what he was going to do. Harry guessed that Sevagio might have come to the same conclusion for he strode forward, his wand still in his hand.

'That's enough, Weasley,' he said in a commanding tone. 'Lower your wand.'

'You come near her again,' Ron growled, choosing to ignore Sevagio altogether, his wand still pointed at Zabini's chest.

'I said drop it!' the Auror shouted, his voice hard and cold.

Again, Ron acted as though he didn't hear him, the grip on his wand was so hard his knuckles began to throb and more blood poured through.

'I said now Weasley,' Sevagio said and this time he raised his wand and pointed it Ron.

Ron hesitated for a minute, his eyes darting from Sevagio to Zabini who was frozen in fear. Harry looked at his best friend for the first time with terror. Never had he seen Ron so angry, so terrifying. He looked as though he was a moment away from cursing the Slytherin to an inch of his life.

Before Ron could make up his mind, he felt a gentle hand fall on his shoulder. He didn't turn around, but he seemed to soften his grip as Hermione leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, her expression calm but worried.

Harry had no idea what Hermione had said but it appeared to snap Ron out it. He lowered his wand, his eyes still narrowed and looking at Zabini with intense hatred.

'Guess you're off the hook,' Sevagio said now pointing his wand at Zabini. 'I suggest you pick up that bloody mess of a friend you got there and get back to the castle. I will be informing the Headmistress along with your Head of House about this little incident, make so mistake. Now, beat it.'

The Slytherin didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Nott roughly by the collar, stood him up and, swinging Nott's arm over his shoulder, dragged him away from the Auror as fast as he could.

No one said anything for a minute until Sevagio let out a sigh and tucked his wand back into his pocket.

'Well that was exciting,' he said in boring tone. 'And to think I wasn't going to have any amusement today.'

Harry looked at Sevagio then slowly walked forward to where Ron and Hermione stood. Hermione's hand was still on Ron's shoulder, but Ron himself was staring directly forward, his eyes clenched in anger. At that moment, the bruised form of the Head Boy lay forgotten in the mud.

'Ron,' Hermione said slowly.

Ron turned around, his expression of anger and fury still laced in his features as he tucked his wand back into his pocket. He stared at Hermione with the same anger and hate that he just had towards Zabini. Hermione instinctively jumped back frightened at Ron's demeanor.

'Serves you right,' Ron said callously. 'You should know better than to walk around by yourself.'

Hermione's mouth opened then closed, although the rain continued to pour, Harry noticed her eyes began to leak with tears.

'I wasn't alone,' she cried, 'I was with Ernie.'

Ron looked down at the Head Boy, still laying crumpled on the frozen mud as blood continued to pour from his face. Ron gave him a very pathetic look.

'Fat lot of good that did for you,' he said viciously, his words cutting through Hermione like a dull blade.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron turned on his heel and walked back towards the edge of the building, and disappeared around the corner, the wind making his robes billow behind him.

Hermione stood there, shivering as tears rolled down her face. Harry, finally gaining some sense as to what had just happened walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the contact but didn't back away. Harry felt utterly wretched.

'I'm sorry,' he said lamely.

Hermione sniffed but looked up at him. She tried to say something but instead threw her arms around him and cried.

Harry held her tightly, trying to ignore the pounding wind or Sevagio rolling his eyes at the sight until another terrifying screamed filled the entire village of Hogsmeade. Harry and Hermione broke apart instantly. The scream had came from the center of the village where Sevagio was already running to at break neck speed. Harry pulled out his wand and began to follow, Hermione doing the same.

'Stay with him!' Harry shouted motioning towards Ernie. Hermione looked at Harry, then back at the bloodied Head Boy until nodding.

'Hurry,' she cried.

Harry wheeled around and dashed after Sevagio. He passed several shop owners all looking nervously out there windows. A few third year Gryfindors had run into the Three Broomsticks just after walking out of it. Harry passed Neville Longbottom looking completely confused, his eyes full of terror.

'What's going on Harry? He shouted as Harry ran passed him, not listening.

_Get to the scream, don't lose Sevagio. _

Harry was nearly running along side Sevagio as the rain and howling wind hit them from the side as a Harry took in an image that made all the air in his lungs leave him as if he were just gut-punched.

Surrounded by dozens of scared figures, students, Aurors and a few shop owners was the crumpled form of Demetrius Castor. He lay flat on his back, his leg bent in a horrifying acute angle, as if it had been snapped in half. His long hair fell over his bruised and beaten face. Falling right beside him, Harry had to bite back the sensation of vomiting as he took in Castor's mangled state. Besides a long slash that swept from Castor's temple to his jaw bone, along with the numerous bruisings covering his face, Castor's right eye was so horrifyingly mutilated Harry couldn't tell if his eye was still intact. Castor was conscious though, his breathing sounding forced, as though his ribs had been shattered. He held his wand limply in his left hand, his right a barrage of needlepoint cuts covering his hand which was clenched in a fist.

'Everyone back up,' Sevagio ordered, shouting over the crowd. 'Aurors, escort the students back to the castle. The rest of you, clear off, IMMEDIATELY!'

There was a bustle of movement and yells as everyone dispersed. Harry still crotched at Castor's side.

'Professor Castor?' Harry said uncertainly, lightly shaking Castor's right arm. Castor continued breathing and let out a moan, then nothing.

'Professor Castor?' Harry said again, this time a little louder, shaking Castor's arm more roughly.

Nothing.

Before Harry could call out his name again, Castor's good eye shot open, then squinted against the rain falling down on him.

'Professor?' Harry said, now getting frightened.

Castor looked as though he didn't hear him for a second then his eyes met Harry's. To Harry's great astonishment, Castor smiled, blood tainted on his teeth and he coughed violently, emitting more blood that smacked against Harry's face. Still, Castor kept smiling, and if Harry hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have heard Castor chuckle.

'Sir,' Harry said.

Castor looked at him, his eye narrowing.

'Don't,' he wheezed as more blood trickled from his mouth. 'Call – me, that.'

'Are you alright?' Harry asked dumbly.

Castor looked around once more then back at Harry. Harry tried to overcome the nausea hitting him. Castor looked far worse than even Hagrid did when Harry had seen him when he returned from his mission back in his fifth year.

'Give – me your – hand, Potter,' he croaked.

Uncertainly, Harry outstretched his hand over Castor's mangled form. Taking a few wheezing breaths, Castor raised his right hand, grunting in pain and placed it over Harry's. Harry felt Castor pass him something from his blood soaked hand. Before Harry could look at what Castor had given him, Castor grabbed Harry roughly by the neck and pulled him down, only an inch away from his beaten face. Once again, Castor smiled.

'I – got it Potter,' he said in a low but deadly calm whisper. 'I – I – know where – it – is.'

Harry was at a complete lost.

'You know where what is?'

The grip of Castor's grasp tightened around Harry's neck. He was looking at him with a psychotic glaze in his eyes.

'I,' he stammered coughing up more blood, 'found it.'

Before Harry could ask again, Castor smiled and said in a faint whisper. 'The Holy Grail, I – found it.'

With that, his grip went slack, and he passed out, a blood trenched smile still on his beaten lips.

Harry looked down as Professor Castor fell back and closed his eyes. He let Castor's arm drop slowly to his side and stepped back, as Sevagio ordered a few remaining Aurors to send Castor to the hospital wing immediately. Stepping back, Harry unclenched his fist and peered down at the object Castor had given to him.

It was a piece of parchment, completely soaked in blooded and creased in the middle. Harry unfolded it. In faded black ink, almost unreadable from the thick layer of blood and pounding rain were the words,

_New York City_

_A/N: _Sorry it took a while, but this was a hard chapter to write. Please review, I need feedback. Cheers.


	11. Castor's Return

Chapter 11: Castor's Return

For the next few days Hogwarts was in a frenzy of theories and suggestions on how Demetrius Castor had apparated to the center of Hogsmeade an inch away from death. The Headmistress had visited him in the hospital for only two minutes before storming out. The next day, while trooping back from Quidditch try-outs, Harry saw additional trolls along with several more Aurors arrive at the front gates.

Quidditch try outs went as easily as expected, much to Harry's delight considering the nightmare it was last year. There was only Katie's position to fill, and although a dozen hopefuls had shown up, Harry, along with a gawking Ron was shocked to see the smooth and accurate flying of Pavarti Patil.

'I guess she doesn't mind breaking a nail or two,' Harry joked after try-outs.

Ron didn't say anything for a minute then smiled.

'What you smirking about?' Harry asked.

'Well,' Ron said still grinning. 'She is pretty hot.'

'Hottest in the year.'

'I wouldn't say that.'

'Oh,' Harry said suggestively. 'And who's your number one pick?'

Ron went red then collected himself.

'You don't know her,' he said dumbly.

'I don't know her?' Harry said giving Ron a look.

'Well,' Ron stammered. 'Of course you know her, but you don't know her know her. You get what I'm saying?'

'Not really.'

'Never mind then.'

'I didn't see Hermione at the try outs,' Harry said, trying to act casual.

Ron's smile immediately left his face.

'Neville told me she went to see Ernie at the hospital,' he said grumpily.

'Oh,' Harry said feeling the tension. 'How's he doing?'

'Just a broken nose,' Ron said nonchalantly. 'Like I care anyways.'

'You were pretty mean to her mate,' Harry said easily.

Ron stopped walking and rounded on him.

'Was I?' he said angrily.

Harry didn't feel like talking about the incident that happened in Hogsmeade and he was mentally kicking himself for even brining it up.

'I've just never seen you like that.'

Ron's hardened look eased slightly.

'I guess I got carried away.'

'Forget it.'

With that, they both continued walking back towards the castle.

It was now Tuesday night, three days after Hogsmeade and still there was no sign of Castor. Harry plucked up the courage to ask Professor McGonagall after one dreadful Transfiguration class.

'He is still in the hospital wing being attended to,' the Headmistress had said crisply.

'How long do you think he'll be there?' he asked.

'Until Madam Pomfrey lets him leave, Potter,' she said sternly as if he had asked her a stupid question.

Harry felt deflated. He thanked her and made his way out of the classroom.

'Potter!'

He turned.

'Yes, Professor?'

Professor McGonagall walked forward, her stride long and straight, her piercing eyes digging into Harry, who knew full well he was in for a lecture.

'By now I'm well aware of your decisions in matters that are related to the one at hand,' she said smartly. 'But I do not want you to go near that hospital wing until he leaves, understood?'

Harry wanted to nothing more than to go to the hospital wing and ask Castor a barrage of questions, but by now he learned there was no arguing with Minerva McGonagall. He already had one person trying to kill him and he rather liked the idea of keeping it that way.

'Yes, Professor.'

'Good. Off to dinner, then.'

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower. His mind was reeling. What was the meaning of Castor's note? _New York City? _Harry knew little about the U.S., but he did know that New York was one of the biggest cities there, and the most powerful. And what did Castor mean when he found the Holy Grail? What did Sevagio know and what was his part in Harry's training. More to everything else, how did Castor get the information, and who had mangled him so badly?

'Amorentia,' he said to the Fat Lady who swung open and allowed him into the common room.

He walked in to find Ron sitting at a far table pouring over a Potion's Essay. He had stacked his books high enough that only his flaming red hair was visible. He was completely ignoring Hermione who sat at an armchair near the fire, reading, but Harry noticed her eyes dart to Ron every other second. Harry groaned to himself.

_One of these days I'm locking them into a room. _

Harry strode past a group of fifth years, ignoring Romilda Vane giving him an up and down look and plopped down next to Hermione.

'That Romilda is looking at you as if you were a piece of steak,' she said as she cast another glance at Ron, whose eyes hadn't moved from his parchment.

'It's getting old,' Harry said kicking up his feet and taking a deep breath. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't catch the double-meaning, or if she had, Harry guessed she acted as though she didn't.

'Oh!' Hermione said suddenly. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

'What?'

'That day in Hogsmeade, when Castor gave you that parchment.'

'Yea, it said New York City, so what does that tell us?' Harry asked confused.

'Not what he gave you,' Hermione said keeping her voice low. 'What he said to you. He said something about a Grail didn't he?'

'Yea,' Harry said trying to block the image of a bloody Professor Castor smiling and coughing up blood. 'He said he found the Holy Grail, and then he gave me that parchment, and then passed out.'

Harry eyed Hermione and knew immediately she was putting it all together.

'What do you make of it?'

'Well,' Hermione started. 'Do you know what the Holy Grail is?'

Harry thought for a minute then shrugged.

'Obviously,' Hermione said rolling her eyes, 'The Dursley's are not big church goers.'

'Er.. no,' said Harry, 'but so what.'

'Harry,' Hermione said looking around the room to make sure no one was listening. 'The Holy Grail is one of the most important and influential artifacts of all time. According to the Bible, it is the chalice that Jesus Christ used at the Last Supper, the night before he was crucified. It was also used to catch his blood at his execution. It is said to bring eternal life to anyone who drinks from it.'

'And Castor found it?' Harry asked stunned. 'In New York City?'

'Doubtful,' Hermione said. 'The story goes that after Jesus of Nazareth was crucified, the Holy Grail was entrusted to Joseph of Arimethea, who was kind of like his step-father. He was husband to Mary, who gave birth to Jesus. After his death, the Holy Grail vanished, and no one has seen it ever since. There are many speculations and theories as to where it is buried, but most of these theories revolve around the country of Israel and present day Egypt. Why the Holy Grail would wind up in New York City, and how Professor Castor, as intellectual and resourceful as he may be could find it, it seems a little far-fetched.'

Harry took a deep breath, trying to fathom exactly what Hermione was explaining.

'Are you sure that's what he said?' Hermione asked.

'Yes,' Harry said flatly. 'He said he found the Holy Grail. But how? It doesn't make any sense.'

Hermione wasn't looking at Harry but down at the floor, obviously thinking something over. She didn't say anything for several minutes.

'What?' Harry asked snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

'Well,' Hermione said carefully. 'Do you think it would be possible that Castor found the Holy Grail, but not the same chalice referred to in the Bible?'

Harry looked at her, then shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't follow.'

'Think about it,' Hermione said leaning closer and lowering her voice. 'Castor was gone for nearly two weeks until Hogsmeade where he showed up nearly dead. All he has to show for it is a simple parchment with the name of a city and he tells you that he's found the Holy Grail. What if he found something else?'

'Come on, Hermione,' Harry said. 'When Castor showed up he was so banged up I'm surprised he wasn't dead. You should have seen him. It looked as though a herd of centaurs had run over him. He was smiling, even, the guy was obviously out of his head.'

'Then why would he say the Holy Grail?' Hermione interjected. 'I've been doing some research on this but it's fairly difficult. There is no connection between Jesus Christ and the wizarding world, so there aren't any books about the Holy Grail here, and very little information on Jesus.'

'So, you got nothing?' Harry asked.

'No,' Hermione said. 'I wrote my parents. I asked them if they knew of anything known as the 'Holy Grail' that isn't referring to the cup that was once used by Jesus of Nazareth. They wrote me back a few days later.'

'What did they tell you?'

'Well,' she said taking a breath. 'According to steadfast religious followers, the Holy Grail was the chalice that was used at the Last Supper and the crucifixion of Jesus Christ, but there are others that say differently.'

'What others?'

'Historians and symbologists. Many top Professors, archaeologists, symbologists and explorers have discovered that the Holy Grail wasn't a cup, but a person.'

'A person?' Now Harry was really confused.

'Yes,' Hermione said. 'Apparently there is this conspiracy that Jesus Christ was in fact married to Mary Magdalene, one of his followers, and that they had children. This little theory has caused thousands of deaths, persecutions along with nearly two thousand years of controversy.'

'I don't see the big deal about Jesus being married,' Harry said shrugging.

'Harry,' Hermione said gently. 'Jesus Christ was God's only Son, completely infallible. He performed miracles like making blind men see, curing those of have been paralyzed, walking on water, calming storms with a wave of his hand, even resurrecting from the dead. The Second Testament of the Bible basically makes Jesus Christ look more immortal than a simple man. If it was to be proven that he actually had a wife and children, many religions, especially the Catholic Church would be destroyed simply because it would prove that Jesus, although very influential was still simply a man, nothing more.'

'And this Holy Grail is his supposed wife, Mary Magdalene?'

'Not only that, but documents that contain about eighty gospels that did not go into the Bible, for fear that it might make Jesus look less immortal and powerful than the Catholic Church would want him to appear. One of these gospels was written by Mary herself, another by Judas, the disciple who betrayed him. If these gospels along with the remains of Mary Magdalene were to be discovered, not to mention a genealogy chart tracing back to Jesus himself, many major religions would crumple.'

'Strange,' Harry said at last.

'What is?'

'Why would a sacred cup, or the remains of Mary Magdalene and old parchments be relevant to Castor. I mean, he told me at his house over the summer he's been in the wizarding world ever since he was born, so why would a religious object be so important he'd risk his life to find out where it is? I don't see the connection.'

'The Holy Grail, whether being a chalice or a person is all in theory, Harry. In fact, no one knows for certain. There is a religious way of looking at this, along with a historical way, but its not proven exactly.'

Just then, the clock struck seven and students began to pile out of the common room. Hermione and Harry sat up and headed out towards the Great Hall.

While walking down the corridors and onto the stairways, Hermione immediately stopped, making Harry nearly fall down a flight of stairs.

'Hermione! What's gotten into-'

'Of course!' she said out loud making a few students turn around.

'What are you,' Harry said but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into another corridor.

'Harry,' she said. 'I just thought of something. Remember when I said that the Holy Grail could be something else Castor was referring to?'

'Yea,' Harry said. 'But Hermione, the Holy Grail is a religious item. We don't know what that item is exactly, but religious all the same.'

Hermione waved her hand as though what Harry said missed the point completely.

'The _Christian _Holy Grail, maybe, but how do we know that's what Castor was talking to you about that day in Hogsmeade?'

'Hermione,' Harry said tiredly. 'You're confusing the hell out of me.'

'Just stay with me,' Hermione urged, trying to keep her voice low. 'Suppose that Castor found an artifact in New York City. Now what if _he_ personally referred to this item as the Holy Grail?'

Harry just stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

'Whatever Castor was looking for is indeed important. My guess is that Castor went looking for it, found out where it was, and those whoever leaked the information to him were murdered.'

'By who?' Harry asked catching on.

'If this item Castor calls the 'Holy Grail' is in New York City, and given the state Castor returned in, it would easily be concluded that whatever Castor went looking for is guarded. Those who are guarding this Holy Grail found out Castor was looking for it and either ambushed him, or Castor went after the Grail himself and failed, and sensing that he was going to be killed, escaped.'

Harry thought about it. It seemed logical. No one knew where Castor had went, he was sure of it. Not even Sevagio knew and as much as Harry could comprehend, Sevagio and Castor were very close, but on a level Harry still didn't know. Of the experiences that Harry had had with Castor along with the history he knew of the American mercenary, Hermione's logic did sound possible. Castor could have obtained a lead, went to New York, found out where this Holy Grail was located, and someone had found out Castor was nosing around. Before Castor could get anywhere else, those protecting the Grail could have attacked him, and Castor escaped, barely making it back to Hogwarts alive.

While they sat at dinner, Harry noticing Hermione was still deep in thought about their discussion, he suddenly had an idea. He nudged Hermione under the table. She jumped and gave a squeak. Ron, who was sitting down the table next to Seamus looked up, then quickly back to his plate, ignoring whatever Seamus was saying.

'You know,' Harry said leaning closer and lowering his voice. 'There is an easy way to find out exactly what Castor meant.'

'Oh?' Hermione said her eyes narrowing. 'And what is that pre-tell?'

'Hey Hermione,' said a voice from behind them.

Harry and Hermione turned around to see Ernie Macmillan standing there, his nose was fixed but still looked a bit red, making him look like an embarrassed clown.

'Hi Ernie,' Hermione said smiling. 'How are you feeling?' She flashed an even wider smile and Harry had to turn around to hide his amused grin. Harry noticed Ron giving Ernie sideway glances of utter dislike.

'Fine,' he said. 'Sorry about that day in Hogsmeade.'

'It wasn't your fault!' Hermione said. 'There was nothing you could have done.'

'Yea,' Ernie said shuffling on his feet.

There was an unbearable silence as Ernie stood there looking everywhere but at Hermione. Harry looked down the table to see Ron stabbing his chicken with a knife over and over again, a look of disgust on his face. Finally, Harry decided to act on his idea.

'So, Ernie, you just left the hospital?' he asked nonchalantly.

'What?' the Head Boy asked. 'Oh, right. Yea, I just left about ten minutes ago.'

'Was Professor Castor there?'

'Yea, he's been in a right foul mood ever since he woke up last night.'

'He's awake?' Hermione asked in disbelief. 'But he looked so terrible.'

'I know,' Ernie said. 'I overheard Pomfrey saying she couldn't believe he was awake. It was a nightmare let me tell you. It was nearly midnight. I was lying on my bed, Professor Castor was down on the other end. Of all of sudden, I hear this loud voice shouting at the top of his lungs.'

'Was it Castor?' Harry asked.

'Yea,' Ernie said breaking into a smile. 'The guy just woke up and demanded his wand be returned to him. He was swearing so loudly Pomfrey came in, fuming of course. You know how she is about her domain. Anyways, Castor kept yelling at her, kept on demanding to be released and his wand given back to him but Pomfrey held firm. Says he won't leave until she said so. At that, Castor exploded, screaming for a bottle of whiskey. Pomfrey wasn't happy about it, mixing alcohol with potions, so she said no. Castor hasn't said a word since, but he's been in a right foul mood ever since. I'm glad I got out of there.'

'I bet,' Harry said. 'Well, glad to see you out Ernie, I'll see you later.'

Ernie blinked. He looked at Harry then at Hermione. Getting the point, he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the Hufflepuff table.

Harry eyes were wide and he was grinning at Hermione in a very suggestive way. Hermione, on the other hand, had a slight frown and was giving him a knowing look.

'No, Harry,' she said flatly. 'No way, out of the question.'

'Why not?' Harry asked innocently. 'Give me one could reason I shouldn't go to the hospital wing and talk to Professor Castor?'

'I'll give you _two _good reasons,' she said sarcastically. 'Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. You might slip past the Headmistress, but there's not a chance you can sneak into the hospital wing without Pomfrey knowing you're there.'

Harry thought about it until another idea popped into his mind, and he smiled again. He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at his arm.

'Who said I'm going to slip past them?' he asked taking a deep breath.

Before he could get off the spell, Professor McGonagall rose from the staff table and the Great Hall went silent.

'Your attention please,' she said loudly. 'I would like to make an important announcement.'

She waited a moment until all eyes were on her. Clearing her voice, she spoke once more.

'It gives me great pleasure to announce that for the first half of the month of December, we will be having visitors here at Hogwarts.'

At this the Great Hall became a buzzing of whispering.

'Silence,' she said sternly and the Hall went silent. 'These visitors are from the Wizarding Academy of Balmorhea in the United States. Their Headmaster, Professor Nathanial Addams, along with several of his top students will be arriving on the first day of December and will be with us until the end of the winter term. On the last day before the holidays, there will be a Winter Ball commemorating their visit. All fourth years and above may attend. Third years and below may come as long as they are invited by an older classmate.'

At this, as Harry suspected, numerous giggles and excited chattering filled the Great Hall. McGonagall raised her hands once more.

'One more thing I would like to address,' she said. 'As it was when we hosted for the Beauxbutons as well as the Durmstrang Academy, I am making it very clear that while our guests from America are with us, you will all act accordingly and respectfully, showcasing the finest qualities of your Houses. Now then, enjoy the rest of your dinner.'

With that, she sat down.

Instant shouting, conversations and questions exploded from the Great Hall. Harry could hear Seamus and Dean talking about this sudden announcement down the table.

'Why do think they're comin?' Seamus asked.

'Probably to take a look at Hogwarts, see how they stack up against wizards here in Europe,' Dean replied.

'Maybe they'll be another tournament,' Colin Creevy suggested.

'In only three weeks?' said Lavender Brown. 'Doesn't seem likely.'

Harry didn't bother listening anymore. The coincidence was far too great to ignore. Hermione probably understood the look in Harry's eyes.

'It's nothing I'm sure,' she said. 'It's just a coincidence.'

'Professor Castor winds up nearly dead, saying he found the Holy Grail in the United States, and then three days later his old Headmaster, Nathanial Addams is coming to Hogwarts. I don't buy it.'

'But Harry,' Hermione started but she was cut off.

'You've read Hogwarts, A History, right?'

'You know that, Harry.'

'Has an American Wizarding School ever visited Hogwarts?'

Hermione thought for a minute, then reluctantly, shook her head. Harry, satisfied, raised his wand to his arm and took another deep breath.

'I'm getting to the bottom of this,' he said coldly.

'Harry, what are you-' Hermione started but it was too late.

_'Diffindo!' _Harry whispered. Immediately, blood appeared on Harry's forearm. It wasn't deep, but it bled quickly. Harry winced at the pain but took a few calming breaths and the pain subsided.

'Harry,' Hermione said in a shocked voice. 'Are you insane?'

'Only way,' Harry said standing up. He stood up from the table, and walked out of the Great Hall, hiding his blood stained sleeve. He didn't want attention here. He strolled out and headed for the hospital wing. He knew that McGonagall would find out soon enough, but at the moment, Harry, hoping against all odds, that Castor was awake, and was in a talking mood.

Before heading reaching the first stairway towards the hospital, Harry stopped, turned around, and headed in the opposite directions, towards the dungeons. As he made his way down into the cold dungeons, he prayed that Professor Slughorn's door was easy to unlock.

Fifteen minutes later Harry arrived panting at the doors of the hospital wing. He had been able to get into Slughorn's office, get what he needed and dashed out as quickly as he could. Now, standing outside the large oak doors of the wing in which Harry was now calling his second home in Hogwarts, he felt apprehensive. By taking the detour towards Slughorn's office, Harry's cut had dried and looked relatively easy to heal. He knew that Pomfrey could mend it in a minute, but it was the only way inside. When Pomfrey would tell the Headmistress that he had gone into the hospital wing, he knew he was in for it.

_To hell with it. _

He opened the door, quietly and stepped through, shutting the door right behind him.

The hospital wing was empty except for one occupant. Professor Castor sat upright in bed, flipping through a magazine, a cigarette clenched in his mouth, though it was, Harry noticed, unlit. The leg in which was broken was now straight and was crossed over at the ankles. One of his arms was wrapped in white bandages. His damaged eye now looked bloodshot and was still bruised, but the swelling had gone down considerably. He looked thinner, too, Harry noticed. Castor was always a bit on the slender side but his cheeks and jaw bone were more visible.

'Professor,' Harry called out in a whisper.

Castor didn't say anything for a minute but then grunted.

'Bout fucking time you showed up,' he mumbled flipping a page.

'I,' Harry stammered. 'You're alive?'

Castor snorted.

'I wouldn't call it living, but it'll do.'

Harry walked slowly forward, his eyes on the office of Madam Pomfrey. Castor noticed.

'Don't worry about her just yet,' he said flipping through the magazine once more than chucking it on his bedside table.

Harry walked forward then sat down at a chair next to Castor's bed. Neither of them spoke for a minute until Castor smirked.

'I tell you Potter, you wouldn't believe the shit they call food in here.'

Harry couldn't help but grin. He was amazed that finally, after all these months at school, he had finally gotten Castor alone, and he could finally talk to him.

'Professor,' Harry said calmly. 'I wanted to ask you something.'

Castor took his cigarette out of his mouth and gave him a skeptical look.

'Word tells me you wanted to ask more that just _one _question, Potter.'

Harry didn't know what to say but instead moved his chair closer. He wanted to ask Castor so many things but seeing him lie there, beaten to hell, looking astonishingly bored, Harry was at a loss. He decided to go for an easy question.

'McGonagall told us at dinner that Professor Addams will be coming to Hogwarts.'

Castor didn't say anything. He merely nodded. Harry decided to push his luck.

'Professor,' he started. 'Why didn't you tell me about Hogsmeade? I went to the Hog's Head flying blind. I had no idea I was going to meet Olivander and Sevagio, and be fitted with a new wand. You could have told me.'

'I could have told you a lot of things, Potter,' he said coldly. 'But the less you knew about why you were going to the Hog's Head, the better. I had to keep you in the dark.'

Harry leaned forward in his chair, trying to keep his calm.

'Professor Castor,' he said evenly. 'I don't know your relationship with Sevagio, and I probably don't want to. But I want to know a few things that have been happening. I mean, why haven't you spoken to me until now?'

'I don't want to speak with you, Potter,' Castor said crossly. 'But I'm out of options.'

'What did you mean by the Holy Grail?' Harry asked.

The question, Harry could tell had caught Castor completely off guard. Castor looked at Harry for a minute, hesitating, then spoke.

'I contacted Olivander to give you that wand because the wand you use will not work on Voldemort. I'm convinced that the final battle will not be with wands, but the Dark Lord does not know that you have this extra defense, and the best thing we can hope for is to catch Lord Voldemort off guard.'

Harry started to speak, but Castor raised his hand for silence.

'As for Sevagio,' he said patiently. 'He is trusting, but he does like you one bit.'

'Why?' Harry asked at a loss.

'Because,' Castor said, a smile curving on his lips, 'I took the job.'

Harry sat, stunned. What did it mean?

'Are you saying that Sevagio, your friend doesn't like me because he doesn't approve of the job you took on training me and becoming a teacher at Hogwarts.'

Castor smiled.

'Yea,' he said. 'That's about the gist of it.'

'But why?' Harry asked. 'Why does Sevagio care what you do?'

Castor's face slumped a bit, but he merely leaned back and took a deep sigh.

'Potter,' he said. 'There are things about Riley Sevagio that even I don't know about and I prefer to keep it that way. He's a stubborn hot temper bastard, so it's best that you just leave the position where it is.'

Harry was feeling angrier by the second.

'The Holy Grail,' Harry said pushing his luck even more. 'You found the Holy Grail in New York City.'

Castor lay perfectly still until he looked at Harry. The same exuberant glare that was on his face the day he was found in Hogsmeade now etched his face. He grinned sadistically, his eyes firing with delight.

'Yea,' he said in a hollow voice. 'I found it.'

'But,' Harry stammered. 'What is it? What is the Holy Grail?'

Castor looked at Harry for a long moment, his grin widening.

'I don't suppose you see the coincidence of Professor Addams coming here, do you?' he asked, his voice level.

'I did,' Harry said.

'Well,' Castor said. 'I'll tell you this Potter. The Holy Grail cannot be found in textbooks or even from the brightest historian, but I guarantee you, you have heard of the Grail which I've found. In fact, you've actually seen it.'

Harry was dumbfounded.

'_I _have seen it?' he asked incredulously.

Before Castor could answer, the office door swung open and Madam Pomfrey appeared. The second she took sight of Harry, her expression turned sour.

'Potter!' she shouted. 'What in the name of Merlin are _you _doing here!'

Harry froze. Madam Pomfrey's eyes traveled from him to Professor Castor, then back. Castor simply smiled and raised his hand in welcome.

'Madam,' he said kindly. 'Young Potter here accidentally cut himself at dinner, and he needs your expertise to mend the wound. He saw me laying here and I invited him over to a little chat.'

Pomfrey's eyes darted to Castor, an innocent look on his beaten face. Harry stood up slowly, revealing the cut on his forearm, mentally thanking Castor for noticing the fresh cut.

'I was at dinner,' Harry mumbled. 'I was careless with the knife.'

'Fine, Mr. Potter,' Pomfrey huffed walking towards him and pulling out her wand. She gave a quick wave of her wand and the cut on Harry's arm began to mend itself. Several seconds later, the wound was completely healed.

'There,' Pomfrey said sternly. 'Now get back to your dormitory. It is nearly curfew.'

'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,' Harry said dumbly.

'Do you require anything Professor?' she asked Castor in a sarcastic tone.

Castor rounded on Pomfrey, his eyes glittering, arching his eyebrows. 'Nothing you can do for me, you're a bit too old for my taste. Don't you have any candy-strippers working here?'

Pomfrey let out a screech of indignation before marching back into her office. As the door slammed behind her, Castor let out a breath.

'Why couldn't they have just killed me,' Castor muttered leaning back and grunting in pain.

'Thanks, Professor,' Harry said standing up.

'Sure,' Castor said. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry for a long minute then heaved a sigh.

'I know I haven't been that conversational with you Potter, but I have had a lot on my plate. This teaching is a nightmare, and due to this little trip of mine, I admit I've been burning the candle at both ends.'

Harry hesitated, the decided to get to the direct point.

'Professor,' he started. 'I want to know what happened to you. What is the Holy Grail, who attacked you, and why is Professor Addams coming to Hogwarts?'

Harry waited for Castor to reply for a minute, but the American remained silent.

'Well?' Harry said sharply.

Castor leaned his head and looked straight at Harry. He coughed violently then grunted in pain.

'You will know in due time, Potter,' he wheezed. 'For now, I need to get my strength back.'

Harry slumped in defeat. He was leaving the hospital wing empty handed. Before turning to leave, he slipped his hand into his back pocket.

'I almost forgot,' Harry said leaning closer to Castor's bed. 'I swiped a little something from Slughorn's office. Thought you might need it.'

Leaning even closer, Harry placed a small pewter flask filled to the brim with oak-matured mead into Castor's hand. Castor took it, popped off the top and took a deep swig. He grunted happily.

'Potter,' he said in a cold voice. 'You ain't that bad. You're far from great, but not bad all the same.'

Harry stood straight and grinned.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Well, I should probably go.'

He turned to leave but Castor grabbed him by his robes. Harry turned around.

'Potter,' Castor said and Harry was taken aback by the glare Castor gave him. It was a look that Castor had never given him. His eyes were full of concern. Harry felt Castor's grip on him tighten and his expression became more somber.

'Potter,' he said again. 'The desire for glory… is not a sin. Will you please try and remember that.'

Harry looked at Castor for a long minute until nodding solemnly.

'I will,' he said.

Castor released his hold on Harry's robes and waved his hand. Harry stepped back, turned and headed out the hospital wing. As he passed through the doors, he heard Madam Pomfrey let out a shriek.

'Professor Castor!' she shouted angrily. 'How in the same of Merlin did you obtain that flask!'

Harry put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing as Castor replied in an irritated voice, 'Ah shut up you old hag, and bring me some fucking pretzels!'

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I know I didn't answer a lot of questions that you might have, but rest assured, as the plot thickens, answers will unveil. Review, and tell me what you think so far. Cheers, Newcastle.

And I would like to give a shout out to my man, Mike, Happy Birthday my friend, I did my best.


	12. Addams and Americans

Chapter Twelve: Addams and Americans

THE REST OF NOVEMBER PASSED by as fast as Harry could have expected. NEWT's were still months away and many seventh years began to grumble at the adding pressure they received from their teachers. Harry was having difficulty with keeping up. With the first Quidditch game rapidly approaching, the third day of December, as well as his studies and his social life, Harry began to buckle under the load, and he wasn't the only one. Ron was taking his studies more seriously than Harry had ever seen him, and he continued to tackle each day with a sort of manic-obsession. He was even being complemented in Potions once in a while.

Even Hermione, the golden student was complaining.

'It's like our entire lives are just for studying!' she exclaimed after a dreadful Defense Against the Dark Arts course where Professor Castor, now back but on crutches, had the class pair up and duel using stunning, disarming and even bone-breaking spells. When the class heard this, everyone became very nervous. No one, not even Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini tried using the curse. Afterwards, Castor exploded in anger.

'We're at war ladies and gentleman,' he hissed. 'And Death Eaters will have no problem breaking your bones and killing you on the spot. Try not to forget that.'

Because of their fear, Castor added an extra foot to their homework assignment on advanced shield charms and counter curses, and exclaimed furiously that their next class will pertain to throwing bone breaking curses.

'And if no one will cooperate during your next dueling session,' Castor said angrily, 'I'll be the one throwing curses at you! Dismissed!'

'You know,' Ron muttered sadly, 'compared to him, Sevagio ain't all that bad.'

Hermione giggled, and Ron looked at her. To Harry's surprise, Ron smiled at her. The rest of the day, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione talking to each other with less tension than usual. It was nice to see them not trying to kill one another for a change.

In light of Professor Castor's return, Sevagio had left. Harry saw him along with Castor speak for several minutes on the morning of Castor's return, and then left the Great Hall with not so much as raising his head as he passed the Gryffindor Table. Out of a strange reaction, Harry gripped his wand underneath the table as Sevagio passed him and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione all Castor had told him the day he visited him in the hospital, which wasn't much to their disappointment.

'He said it isn't a coincidence that Professor Nathaniel Addams is coming to Hogwarts,' Harry exclaimed. 'But he didn't tell me the reason he's coming.'

'Damnit!' Hermione hissed.

Both Ron and Harry looked at her, shocked.

'You swore,' Ron said looking at her, mildly impressed.

'Well,' Hermione said, her breathing hard, 'This is irritating.'

They both shook their heads, at a loss.

Hermione took a deep sigh and plunged into it.

'There's no connection,' she said angrily. 'First Castor comes to Hogwarts because of you Harry, and then he doesn't even look at you up until now. I can't figure out his relationship with Elizabeth Ann Albin. I've checked all the books I could find in the library on references to the Holy Grail and there's nothing. Absolutely nothing! On top of everything, the Headmaster of Balmorhea is coming to Hogwarts because of Castor but I still can't figure out why!'

Hermione huffed for a few seconds until Ron leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder.

'You really think too much, 'Mione,' he said softly.

Harry laughed.

'Well,' Hermione said, her voice evening, 'it's just frustrating.'

The three of them stood up and started walking towards Transfiguration when something clicked inside Harry's brain. He stopped in his tracks, and Hermione and Ron immediately wheeled around.

'What?' they both said.

Harry looked up. 'What do we know about Elizabeth Ann Albin?'

Hermione shrugged.

'What you know,' she said plainly. 'That she went to school during the same time as your dad and the other Marauders, that Castor has a photo of her in his bedroom, but we don't know why, and that she was murdered the same night that your parents,'

Her voice trailed off. Of all the times they had spoken about Harry's parents, Hermione still felt tense when bringing it up.

'It's okay, Hermione,' Harry said walking up. 'It's just I figured out how we can find out a piece of information that might lead to other answers.'

'And that is?' Ron asked catching on.

'Who is the only person we know that went to school with Albin that we can talk to?'

'Well that's a short list,' Ron said sarcastically. 'Wormtail is a foot stool for You-Know-Who, and so is Snape, and everyone else is, well, you know.'

'Not all of them,' Hermione said looking at Harry and smiling.

'Who?' Ron asked, then it hit him.

'Of course,' Hermione said breathlessly. 'Lupin.'

'Do you think he knew her?' Ron asked. 'I mean, wasn't she a grade above him?'

'Worth a shot,' Harry said shrugging. 'We tell him what we know, except we leave out the photo in Castor's room.'

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Because,' Hermione said rolling her eyes. 'Harry wasn't supposed to be in Castor room, and that's the whole reason we're interested in Elizabeth Albin, her connection to Castor. And if Professor Castor ever found out Harry disobeyed him and went into his bedroom..'

'You can stop right there Hermione,' Harry said shuddering at the idea. 'I'll write Lupin a letter tonight.'

IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF November as Harry, Ron and Hermione left breakfast and headed for Advanced-Transfiguration. Harry had written a letter to Lupin asking bluntly if he knew Elizabeth Albin. To make it look less suspicious, Harry had exclaimed that Hermione had found an article about Albin who was mysteriously killed the same night his parents were. Harry asked in the letter if there was a connection, making sure he left out Castor completely and then sent Hedwig off.

Harry had sent the letter nearly a week ago, and as November closed, he still had not received a response from Lupin. Harry was approaching the Transfiguration classroom when someone called his name.

'Harry,' said a voice from behind them. 'Hey Harry, wait up!'

Harry turned around to see Colin Creevy jogging up to him, smiling breathlessly. Harry groaned inwardly.

_Six years at this school, you think he'd get used to me._

'Harry,' he said coming to a halt, catching his breath. 'Professor, Professor Castor gave this to me, told to give it to you immediately.'

Harry took the parchment.

'Thanks Colin,' he said.

'It's not a problem,' he said still panting. 'But I need to get to class.'

'Yea,' Harry said lamely wanting nothing more but to dash into McGonagall's classroom, 'me too.'

He thanked Colin one more time than walked into Transfiguration. He, along with Hermione and Ron found a table in the back, and Harry unfolded the parchment and read, Ron and Hermione hunched over his shoulders.

_Potter,_

I want you in my office tonight, at six o'clock sharp, before dinner. We have a few things to discuss, and I want to get it out of the way before our visitors arrive.

P. Castor

'What do you reckon he wants?' Ron asked.

'Don't know,' Harry said. 'But it must be pretty important. I've never been to his office before.'

'Do you think he found out about the letter you sent to Lupin?' Ron asked wearily.

Before Harry answered, McGonagall's sharp voice bellowed through the room as the lesson began. Harry put the parchment within his robes. For some unknown reason, his hand moved up his left forearm and gripped the handle of the knife that Castor had given him on his birthday. Harry had yet to use it and still and not taken the dagger out of its holster, but nevertheless, keeping to his word, he always had it strapped to his arm.

Transfiguration class went by in a blur as well as Potions where Harry humored himself by thinking of putting a glamour charm on himself so Slughorn wouldn't recognize him. Harry came to the distinct conclusion that Slughorn drank probably too much, as he never said anything about a missing bottle in his office. A missing bottle to Slughorn, Harry mused was probably like missing a penny.

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione all had a free lesson. They trooped out of the Great Hall together noticing the chill air from outside, the rain letting up.

'I think I'm gonna go say hi to Hagrid,' Harry said. 'Wanna come?'

Ron and Hermione gave quick glances at each other.

'Actually, mate,' Ron said, his ears turning red. 'I got some homework to do and I want to get a jump start on it.'

Harry looked at him for a minute, utterly perplexed until turning his gave to Hermione, who was turning red herself.

'Aren't you suppose to say that?' he asked her.

'Well,' she said. 'I, er, have homework to do so we'll just meet you back at the common room before dinner.'

'Got that meeting with Castor remember?'

'Oh!' she said. 'Then we'll see you at dinner.'

Confused, Harry walked out onto the damp grounds, past the Aurors and security trolls to Hagrid's hut. He climbed up the steps and knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' said a familiar voice from inside but it wasn't Hagrid's.

'Uh,' Harry said. 'Is Hagrid in?'

'That you Harry?' came the voice again, this time, a lot friendlier.

Harry heard footsteps, the sound of papers rustling then the door opened, and Charlie Weasley's large grin appeared.

'Charlie!' Harry said stunned, shaking the second oldest Weasley boy's hand. 'I haven't seen you since the wedding. I completely forgot you were here.'

'Ouch,' Charlie said letting Harry step inside and shutting the door. 'That hurts Potter, really hurts.'

'Well,' Harry said not caring for Charlie's mock sarcasm, 'I haven't seen you at all. Where've you been?'

At that moment, there was a loud roar from somewhere off near the Quidditch pitch. Harry winced. Charlie, on the other hand, grinned.

'That answer your question?'

'How is Norbert?'

'He's good,' Charlie said leaning back. 'He ain't too happy about moving into the forest because of the match in a couple of days. The centaurs aren't very pleased either, but McGonagall said it's only temporary.'

'So that's where Hagrid is?' Harry asked.

'Yep,' replied Charlie. 'Even with twenty dragon handlers, including yours truly, only Rubeus Hagrid can get that dragon out of that pitch. I guess that dragon still thinks of Hagrid as his mommy.'

Harry snorted.

'Don't look at me,' Charlie said laughing. 'I handle the damn things, I don't like getting cozy with him. You know how Hagrid gets.'

'You know about Professor Addams coming to Hogwarts?' Harry asked.

'Yep,' Charlie said standing up and grabbing the kettle off the fire as it began to whistle. 'Him and twenty of his best students are coming I hear. Though I think it might be more, I didn't get much of the details.'

'Do you know what they're arriving in?' Harry asked. He hadn't thought about it before, but if the American wizards made an entrance like Durmstrang of Beauxbatons, he certainly didn't want to miss it.'

'Nah,' Charlie said. 'I don't know much about American wizards, honestly. All my work has been in Romania and what not. But one of the guys I work with, he's American, pretty cocky if you ask me, says you should be in for a show.'

Charlie poured two mugs and sat back down at the table. They talked for a while about Quidditch and the arrival of Balmorhea until Charlie grinned.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Harry,' Charlie said grinning like Fred and George, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' Harry said but he said it uncertainly.

'How's my brother doing?'

Harry shrugged.

'Fine,' Harry said. 'Just fine.'

'Fine?'

'Yea, why do you ask?'

'How's his romantic life going?'

'Romantic life?' Harry asked nearly choking on his tea.

Charlie took a long drink from his tea, and wiped his mouth with his fingers.

'Word on the grapevine is that ickle-Ronnikins nearly killed Blaise Zabini at lasts Hogsmeade trip because of Hermione Granger. And I've also been hearing things about him taking a liking to Pavarti Patil.'

Harry looked at Charlie for a minute, trying to cover up the wide look in his eye but feigning a faked cough.

'Where have you been getting your info?' Harry asked Charlie incredulously.

'I got my sources.'

'You're sources are way off the map.'

'So it isn't true?' Charlie asked, pressing him.

'No, well, yea,' Harry said. 'It's true that Ron broke Zabini's nose and Hermione was there but I don't think he's interested in Pavarti. He just thinks she's hot.'

'Is she hot, Potter?' Charlie asked, his eyes bobbing.

'Damn hot,' Harry admitted, grinning a bit. 'Really really hot.'

'Oh, so you got a thing for her,' Charlie said leaning back more, grinning, his mug sitting on his stomach.

'Course not,' Harry said indignantly. 'She's on my team, we're teammates, I couldn't date her if I wanted to.'

'And yet you dated my sister.'

Harry's head shot up. He hadn't thought of that and the mere fact that his feelings for Ginny were just as strong as ever, not to mention the fact that he was back at school and could see her if he wanted to, well, and if she wanted to didn't make him feel any more comfortable sitting with her older brother.

'I guess,' he said dumbly.

To Harry's great relief, Charlie didn't press the matter. They talked a little more until it was getting dark and Harry knew he had to get to Castor's office. He would be damned if he was going to be late. On his way out, Charlie said he'd tell Hagrid that he had stopped by. Before blowing out the door, Charlie laughed and said, 'You know Potter, for a guy who has the world on his shoulders, you seem to take it pretty lightly.'

Harry spun around. 'I don't take it lightly Charlie, I just choose sometimes to forget about the world and just enjoy my own time.'

'That being said, can you do me one big favor?'

'And what's that?' Harry asked.

'While our visitors are here, I strongly advice you to get yourself some American tail.'

'I'll work on it,' he said still laughing and dashed back towards the castle.

Harry arrived ten minutes before six at Castor's door. He was panting heavily from running through the castle and was about to knock when he heard an angry voice from within the room.

'Well excuse me Castor but I am less than thrilled with your rate of progress!'

Harry knew that voice anywhere.

_Rufus Scrimgeour. _

'It's not exactly a snatch and grab assignment Minister,' came Castor's voice, controlled yet boiling with irritation. 'These things take time,' he added.

'You have had time,' the minister retorted, his voice louder than before. 'And don't give me that bullshit either. You are within these castle walls, you teach inside the classrooms and you have unlimited support from the Ministry.'

'Unlimited support,' Castor said in a cynical tone.

'Yes!' the minister yelled, his voice booming off the door. 'And you have succeeded in nothing that the job has required from you.'

Castor was silent for a minute. Harry pressed his ear against the door, hoping no one would walk along the empty corridor and catch him eavesdropping.

'I want results,' Scrimgeour said angrily.

'And you'll get them,' Castor said. 'You're a damn good Auror Scrimgeour and a mastermind at propaganda, that is easily concluded in the trash I've been reading in the Daily Prophet, but you don't know the first goddamn step in reeling in the bait.'

'Now see here, Castor,' the minister began but Castor cut him off with a ferocious voice.

'No!' Castor hissed. 'We're not on your block at the moment and even if we were I'm not gonna take this shit from you. I will perform my job and it will yield results but it will be in a matter that I see fit, and unless you can't handle it, I'll be glad to resign from this little assignment you gave me.'

Harry reeled back at the words. Assignment?

'Demetrius,' Scrimgeour said evenly. 'You have never failed the Ministry but this is getting out of hand. Look at you. You can barely stand. I'm not doubting you in the least but I am having doubts about your tactics in accumulating results.'

'I see,' Castor said, his voice rising with every word. 'You think I'm going to waltz into Hogwarts, find all the artifacts, including the Grail, and then leave, that it? Like this whole fucking castle is swimming with information and assets and I'm supposed to just stroll in and dunk my head into the water. Sorry to point out the blatantly obvious Rufus, but considering this little factoid can't penetrate your thick skull but it – is – not – that – fucking – simple.'

'Damn it Castor!' Scrimgeous screamed. 'I want to know where you found the Grail, and I want to know right now, or so help me Merlin -'

Harry took this as his cue and knocked on the door loudly. To make sure he sounded more convincing, he said in a loud uncertain voice. 'Professor Castor?'

There was an immediately rustling of cloths, hushed whispering, and then seconds later the door blew open. Standing in the middle of the room was the Minister of Magic, wrapped in a black traveling cloak. Underneath Harry registered was a very formal looking suit with a blue silk shirt. Although he dressed formally, his hair was a mess, poking out in all directions, as though he had been pulling at it. Castor, on the other hand, was dressed in simple black robes, somewhat like Professor Snape's, though Castor's did not rise pass his neck and he wore his dragon hide boots. He stood behind a large oak desk five feet behind Scrimgeour, at the base of a spiral staircase that let up to his personal chambers. Both men froze as Harry walked through the door.

Scrimgeour flattened out the front of his cloak and turned to face Castor.

'We'll finish this later tonight, Professor,' he said coldly and marched out the door, not even giving Harry a quick glance. The door shut with a fury behind him.

'Can't fucking wait,' Castor said sarcastically.

Harry stood next to the door, uncertain as to whether or not he should walk further into the room. He took the opportunity to inspect Castor's office. It was nothing like any room he had ever seen in Hogwarts.

Though it was the same room that was once occupied by the entire previous Defense teachers, this room had been magically enlarged. To Harry's right was an enormous fireplace which was burning what looked like a full eight foot long tree trunk. Above it was a mantle lined with candles, empty whiskey bottles, and a picture of an unknown man, sitting behind a large desk with a blue flag in the background. The man was atleast fifty, with grey hair and rectangular glasses wearing an expensive muggle suit. Castor, Harry presumed had stuck a knife right through the man in the photograph, and let it rest in the middle of the mantle. In front of the fire were several couches of dark brown leather, all looking very comfortable. To the right of the desk which faced Harry was a large liquor cabinet filled to the brim with bottles of gin, whiskey, scotch and one or two bottles of what was labeled as Blue Agave. Perched next to it was Grant, Professor Castor's owl, his large orange eyes peering at Harry curiously. Next to Grant was a single black leather arm chair with an expansive leg rest. There was a small table next to it which had an open book leaning on the edge, a cigar box, an ashtray cluttered with brown colored cigarettes, and a half-empty glass of wine.

'Been outside my door long?' Castor asked sitting down at his desk and lighting one of those brown colored cigarettes.

Harry flinched until walking forward and sitting down at an empty chair in front of Castor.

'No, sir,' Harry lied, already kicking himself for thinking he could get away with it.

Castor glared at him for a moment until looking up. He opened a drawer and took out a vile full of dark green liquid. He uncorked it and drained the contents, grimacing at the taste. He took a few deep breaths until regaining himself and taking another drag, blowing the smoke into the air.

'The Minister and I are not really getting along at present,' Castor said mildly, shifting in his seat and wincing with pain.

'Er, why not?' Harry asked.

Castor sighed.

'Because most fucking politicians are so hell bent on the perfection of others that they don't notice what monsters they themselves are.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that. They remained silent until Harry shuffled his feet nervously.

'You wanted to talk to me about something, Professor?' he asked timidly.

Castor nodded, and opened another drawer, took out a large piece of folded parchment and flung it over the desk onto Harry's lap.

'Can you explain that,' he said in a cold voice.

Harry unfolded the parchment and read the first line at the top. There, in perfect writing, in large letters, in Hermione's handwriting were the two words that made Harry's heart plummet to the regions of his toes.

DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY.

Harry looked at the parchment for what felt like an eternity. There were the names, all staring back at him, mocking him. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and more than half of the sixth and seventh year students. Harry felt immediately sick.

'I'm waiting, Potter,' Castor said idly spinning the cigarette with his fingers.

'Well,' Harry stammered, his tongue feeling enormous. 'The thing is sir, that back in my fifth year, I started this -'

'You didn't start anything,' Castor said cutting him off. 'You met at the Hog's Head, it was Hermione Granger's idea, and because of your popularity and fame, many of your fellow classman joined this little study group, nearly getting yourselves expelled, not to mention getting Dumbledore chucked out of his own damn office.'

Harry felt like sinking through the floor. The fact that he had barely given a thought to the D.A. club at all this year and mostly last year made him feel even worse. Now, here he was, his nightmare coming back in full force, with the worst possible candidate to shove it right in his face.

'I'm,' Harry said, his hands starting to shake. 'I'm sorry Professor, but we haven't had a meeting since we got caught back in fifth year.'

'By Draco Malfoy no less,' Castor said smugly.

'Actually sir,' Harry said, his voice rising in anger at the words of Malfoy, 'We got ratted out by Marietta Edgecombe. If it wasn't for her snitching on us, we would have never been caught.'

'Oh you would have been caught soon enough, Potter,' Castor said calmly. 'Make no mistake about that, but you're not here right now to get punished for something you've already been punished for, in fact, I think this is a good idea.'

Harry was taken aback.

'What is a good idea?'

'The D.A.,' Castor said standing up and walking over to his liquor cabinet. He didn't used his crutches, but Harry noticed that he limped somewhat. Although the green vile wasn't familiar, Harry concluded it was probably a strong painkiller. Castor conjured two glasses, filled them with ice and poured two healthy measures of scotch into both glasses.

'The D.A. sir?' Harry asked as Castor handed him a glass.

'Don't call me sir, goddamnit,' Castor said smoothly. 'And yes, the D.A. only this time we make it public. Anyone can join, provided they're fourth years and above. I've been teaching you how to duel, learn defense and how to attack, so on and so forth, so while I'm at it, I'll teach the rest of the damn school.'

Harry gave Castor a long look, then shook his head.

'All due respect Professor,' he said evenly, 'But this doesn't sound like you.'

Castor nodded.

'Exactly, Potter.' He drained his glass, refilled it and went on. 'We inform the school that the D.A. is back in full swing. I'll teach it, and you, of course, will be my assistant. That gives us the cover we need.'

'Cover, Professor?'

'Potter,' Castor said, a touch of frustration in his voice. 'If I'm going to keep giving you lessons on dueling and Occlumency we're going to have to do it privately. And if anyone, including McGonagall gets wind of me teaching you what I have been, you and I are both in deep water.'

'So,' Harry said catching on. 'You'll give me private lessons here and everyone will think we're merely discussing the next D.A. meeting?'

'Yep,' Castor said throwing on his cloak. 'Of course, it'll have to be convincing, so I'll make a big announcement of you being my assistant, I'm sure you'll love that.'

'I can hardly wait,' Harry said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

'We have the D.A. meetings on Saturday night, our private lessons Friday night.'

'And what about my social life?' Harry blurted, immediately regretting saying them. To his astonishment, Castor grinned.

'You got no broad, far as I know Potter,' he grunted. 'Besides Quidditch, you don't' have a social life.'

'Thanks Professor.'

Castor turned to face him, looking amused. He put out his smoke, cocked his neck and checked his watch.

'Nearly seven,' he said. 'Our visitors will be arriving soon.'

'Visitors?' Harry asked. 'You mean, Professor Addams.'

'Tomorrow is the first day of December, Potter,' Castor said. 'He's coming tonight, somewhat of a surprise. The man likes to make an entrance.'

'Does anyone know?' Harry asked

'McGonagall, and the rest of the teachers, not to mention security,' Castor said walking towards the door, Harry following.

The door magically opened as Castor and Harry walked out. As the door closed, Castor grabbed Harry's arm.

'One thing I wouldn't mind knowing,' Castor said grinning. 'How are things going with that Weasley girl of yours?'

Harry turned red from the question, just like every time someone brought up Ginny or when he thought about her in class.

'Alright, I guess,' he said shrugging.

'You dating her?' Castor asked.

'Why do you want to know?' Harry asked a bit sharply.

'Are you?'

'No,' Harry said and he got angry at the statement. He squared his shoulders and looked at Castor with narrowed eyes. 'Why is that so damn important?'

'I'm just thinking,' Castor said running a hand along his chin, 'That I believe you are in need for some female attention.'

Harry felt his jaw drop at his Professor's statement. Then, something clicked.

'You know,' Harry said gazing at Castor curiously. 'Charlie Weasley said the same thing earlier.'

'Did he?' Castor said mocked innocently. 'How bout that.'

'This doesn't have anything to do with these Americans coming does it?' Harry asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Castor looked down the corridor as students began to make their way down to the Great Hall. He cocked his head sideways at Harry and smirked.

'It might, Potter.'

Harry grunted in irritation.

'What?' he asked dramatically. 'Are girls from the states gorgeous or something?'

'You know what a veela is Potter?'

Harry felt his face go red.

'Yea.'

'Times _that _by ten.'

Harry gulped nervously.

'Really?' he asked his Professor.

Castor straightened his cloak and ran a hand through his hair sighing with content.

'Really. And I suggest acting as British as possible. American girls love that accent.'

CASTOR SAID GOODBYE TO HARRY and left him at the large front doors of the Great Hall, where it seemed the whole school was meeting before heading out to greet Nathanial Addams as well as his students. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione by the staircase and jogged over.

'Well?' Hermione asked hurriedly. 'What did he want?'

'Not here,' Harry said.

'Attention,' came McGonagall's voice from atop the stairs. 'Our guests will be arriving shortly. We are greeting them outside the castle at the front entrance but do not stray far. Prefects, be alert.'

Hermione walked forward and met Ernie MacMillan waiting for her. Ron tried not to notice but Harry saw Ron clench his fists. The whole school walked outside, past the Aurors and security trolls and waited. It occurred to Harry suddenly that they didn't know what they were waiting for. Many students were scanning the lake, others, the sky. It seemed that no one had any clue on how Professor Addams was arriving. Harry saw Professor Castor stand next to Professor McGonagall in front of the students, both looking rigid in the cold. Professor Flitwick and Sprout stood in front of their Houses, looking anxious. Ten minutes went by until Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He wheeled around to see a smiling Professor Slughorn.

'Harry, m'boy,' he said happily. 'Are you as excited as I am to see these new visitors?'

'Uh, yes sir,' he said trying to inch away from him.

Slughorn looked around then lowered his head along with his voice.

'Have any idea why they came here, do you?' he asked.

'No, sir.'

Slughorn heaved himself up. 'I'm sure they just want to marvel in the superb level of accomplishment we have here at Hogwarts. It is the finest magical school in the world you know. I'm sure it was only a matter of time before curiosity got the better of them.'

Harry just nodded.

'Now then my boy,' Slughorn said landing a heavy hand on Harry's shoulder. 'You stand right next to me while our visitors arrive.'

Before Harry could think of any lame excuse to get away from Slughorn and his stardom, Ginny ran up, grabbed him by the, said 'excuse us Professor,' and dashed through the crowd.

'Thanks,' Harry said still holding Ginny's hand. 'That's the second time you've bailed me out of a tight jam.'

'Don't mention it m'boy,' Ginny said grinning.

'Not funny.'

'You know anything about these visitors of ours?' she asked.

Before he could answer there was a tremendous bang from over head and Harry looked up to the sky.

'Over there,' shouted someone and everyone turned to see half a dozen steel objects fly over the Forbidden Forest. They were small, Harry figured, by the quick moves and accuracy of the flying as they flew closer and closer to one another. As they came closer, Harry did a double take to make sure what he was seeing was actually real. Six black luxury sedans, just like the one Harry had flown in with Castor over the summer, only these cars were twice as long. Harry had seen cars like these on the television at his Uncle Vernon's. Limos, they were called. The six limos flew over the Forest, circled the castle once and dropped down and landed on the opposite end of the grounds, near the lake. From there, they drove single file until they reached the students and teachers gathered outside the front doors. The first car in line stopped, and Harry noticed that this car, was twice as long as the others, nearly forty feet in length and was painted a dark maroon color rather than jet black. The five cars behind it sat idling until the first shut off its engines and became silent.

No one said a word for a moment until finally the driver of the maroon front car finally got out. He was a short round man wearing a tuxedo at least two sizes too small. His small watery green eyes didn't look up as he passed the front of the car and stood next to the back door. He straightened his bowtie and opened the door in a flourish, bowing as he did so. Many students strained their heads, standing on tip toe as the occupant got out of the car and stood up. Although Harry had never met the man, he knew immediately who he was.

Professor Nathaniel Addams was well over six feet in height. He had long grey hair like Dumbledore's but not incredible long, just skimming his shoulders. He had a beard, which was short and trimmed with black wire rimmed glasses that shielded his hazel golden eyes. He wore a muggle suit that looked very expensive, and a dark blue shirt. He had a wiry frame and long fingers littered with silver rings. He stood there for a moment, glancing over the students and teachers until his eyes rested on a figure moving past the crowd.

Professor Castor didn't smile as he walked forward but as he took in his former Headmaster's hand, he grinned good-naturedly.

'How was your trip Professor?' Castor asked solemnly. Harry had yet to see Castor give such respect to anyone, and figured that he had a high respect and diligence to his old teacher.

'Long, in truth,' Addams replied, but smiling all the same. 'How has the weather been here?'

Castor smiled, shaking his head.

'Professor, have you ever heard of the weather being good over here?'

Addams laughed, a deep throaty laugh cut by the years of smoking and patted Castor on the arm. He along with Castor walked forward towards McGonagall.

'Minerva,' Addams said happily, his powerful voice permeating over the hushed crowd, 'So happy to see you again.'

Minerva McGonagall bowed and shook Addams' hand. She waved her hand gracelessly over the students and the castle behind them.

'Welcome to Hogwarts Professor,' she said formally. 'I'm sure you'll be wanting some dinner after your long trip, as well as your pupils.'

'Thank you, Professor,' Addams said. 'The reputation of Hogwarts being the finest of hospitality will probably be easily ascertained.' Addams looked over his shoulder and jerked with his thumb. The five remaining drivers jumped out of their sedans, and opened the back doors. Immediately, two dozen figures, all dressed in suits and skirts very familiar to the style of their Headmaster got out. The men were dressed in the exact same suit as Addams, though they wore dark red shirts rather than blue. The women wore pleated skirts barely touching their knees, along with white blouses and dark grey rain jackets. Harry noticed, as well as most of the other boys, were giving each girl all the attention in the world. All twelve of them were stunning in their own right. Seamus nearly tripped over himself as one of the girls, whose skirt was a little shorter than the other's, smiled at him.

'We'd be more than happy to handle your transportation,' McGonagall said peering at the sedans.

'Not to worry, Professor,' Addams said warmly. He clicked his fingers and the drivers dashed back into the sedans, grinded the engines to life and bolted into the air.

'Have good food here?' Addams said wrapping a hand over Castor's shoulder and strolling into the castle, the Hogwart's students making a gap as he passed them, his students right behind him walking two by two.

'The food is about as good as the weather,' Castor said grumpily.

Addams laughed.

'I'm suppose to be on a diet anyways.'

The Great Hall was filled in a matter of minutes. Professor Addams sat next to Professor McGonagall and Professor Castor, who seemed as happy as a man like him could get with Addams' presence. The students of Balmorhea stood in front of the staff table, all taking in the four tables before them, looking hesitant on where to sit. They looked at their Headmaster uncertainly. He stood up slowly and spoke in a commanding voice.

'Just squeeze in among the lot of them,' he said cheerfully. 'I'm sure they will accommodate.'

Ron and Harry sat across from each other looking up at the newcomers. Before they could move, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the Hall.

'I would like to formally welcome our guests from The Balmorhea Academy of the United States, with their Headmaster, Professor Nathaniel Addams.'

There was a roar of applause. Addams bowed, as did his students.

'Before we get into our dinner,' McGonagall continued. 'Be advised that the students from Balmorhea will be with us until the end of term. They will partake in daily activities, sit in on your classes for you sixth and seventh years, and they will also be attending the Quidditch game this Saturday. Also, a reminder that the Winter Ball will be held the last night before winter break. Fourth years and above though you may wish to invite someone from a lower year. With that, enjoy the feast.'

The Balmorhea students were a bit hesitant in sitting. They cast nervous glances at the tables trying to figure out which house looked the safest.

Gradually, they began to disperse and sat down at all four tables. A tall good looking brown haired boy sat down next to Susan Bones at the Hufflepuff table and immediately started chatting. A curly haired red haired boy sat next to Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table but looked even more nervous when he took in Luna's radish earrings. Ron was halfway through a mouthful of potatoes when Harry looked over his back at the newcomer.

'Do you mind if I sit here?'

Harry was already gaping at her even before Ron swallowed and turned around. Standing right behind him, blushing and with a timid smile was one of the most beautiful girls Harry had ever seen.

She was tall with light blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair which she let hang over his shoulders. She had a perfect form, Harry noticed. She was only wearing her blouse that was unbuttoned fairly low, her skirt shorter than the rest of the girls, exposing long tanned legs. Ron gaped at her for a full five seconds until Harry kicked him under the table.

'Ouch! I mean, sure,' Ron said in tiny voice. Harry caught Castor looking down from the staff table. Castor smirked and gave Harry a small wink.

The girl smiled and sat down next to Ron. She had to squeeze in a bit and her leg brushed against Ron and he nearly passed out at the contact. Ron was clenching the end of the table so roughly his knuckles were turning white. Harry saw Hermione chatting with Neville down the table, Hermione not really listening to Neville, merely staring daggers at the goddess who had just sat down.

'Hi,' she said smiling at Ron extending her manicured hand. 'I'm Sarah Davenport.'

Ron just looked at his good-fortune until Harry kicked him again.

'Ow,' he said but covered it up with a cough. 'Sorry, I'm Ron Weasley.'

'Are you okay?' the girl asked still showing perfect white teeth.

'Yea,' Ron said in a tiny voice then grunted, and continued with a much deeper tone. 'I mean, yea, I'm fine.'

She smiled and loaded her plate to nearly the edges and started devouring a two pound piece of steak. Ron nearly lost it.

Sarah, who was eating that steak as though she hadn't eaten anything in a week, looked up and smiled at Harry. She introduced herself again.

'Harry Potter.'

The girl stopped chewing and looked up at him. Her eyes lit up.

'Wow,' she said. 'So you are. I've heard all about you, but I'm sure everyone has by now.'

Harry shrugged. Sarah got the impression Harry didn't like his famous name being brought up so she turned her attention back to Ron.

'You're a prefect?' she asked noticing the badge on Ron's robes.

'What?' Ron asked bewildered. Harry hoped she didn't catch him looking at her legs. 'Yea, I'm a prefect. Kind of boring.'

'I'll say,' said Sarah.

'You're a prefect too?' Ron asked.

Sarah pointed at her chest, which Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Terry Boot who was passing by the table all gawked at.

'Cool,' Harry and Ron said together.

Sarah flashed another smile and downed her pumpkin juice, refilled it, and went back to her steak and potatoes.

'Hungry are you?' Ron asked.

Sarah looked up, chewing.

'Starving,' she said. 'Then again, I'm always starving. I eat way too much.'

'Doesn't look like it,' Ron blurted then immediately went red.

Sarah looked at him, arching her eyebrows.

'Are you saying I'm thin Mr. Weasley?' she asked playfully.

Ron turned his head to look at Harry, his eyes pleading for help. Harry shook his head, hiding his amused grin as best he could. Ron turned back to Sarah who was turned half-way in her seat, her leg brushing against Ron's.

'Well,' Ron said, his voice cracking. 'You just don't look like you eat much. I mean, you're not fat at all, you're pretty, I mean, I wasn't staring at you, but, what I'm trying to say is that you're leg.'

'Yes?' Sarah asked, a gamely smile on her lips.

'Uh, Harry?' Ron said begging for help.

'Don't look at me,' Harry said completely enjoying this.

'It's okay,' Sarah whispered to Ron which made him shiver. 'Don't worry about it. You're not bad yourself.'

Ron wheeled towards her, stunned. Sarah smiled and tapped her fork to his plate.

'In the eating department that is,' she said.

Harry let out a breath.

'Oh,' said Ron and he managed a weak smile. 'Thanks.'

'I like your accent Ron,' she said smiling prettily.

Harry nearly choked on his steak.

'Uh,' Ron said bewildered, trying to figure out if she was joking. 'Thanks, I like yours too.'

She flashed another smile and went on.

'I didn't know there was going to be a dance after the end of this trip. Professor Addams didn't tell us. We've never had a dance at our school before, but I overheard someone saying that you guys had a ball a few years ago.'

'Yea,' Ron said shrugging. 'It wasn't that fun though.'

'Oh,' Sarah said. 'Did you have a bad date or something?'

Harry tried to hide his amusement and focused on his food, hoping that Ron didn't make a total idiot of himself.

'Not really,' Ron said. 'I just didn't go with the girl I wanted to is all.'

'Oh,' Harry said looking up, grinning. 'And who would that be?'

'You don't know her,' Ron said looking from Harry then back to Sarah, who was still smiling.

'I don't?' Harry asked innocently, taking the game one step further, completely enjoying his friend's misery.

'Well,' Sarah said putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, 'I hope this time you go with the girl you want.'

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, then down at her hand which was still on his shoulder.

'Thanks,' he whimpered.

'Rounds,' said a cold voice from behind them.

Harry looked up and Ron and Sarah half turned in their seat to see Hermione standing like a drill sergeant, hands on her hips, looking exceptionally put out. She eyed Sarah's hand on Ron's shoulder and her eyes narrowed. Sarah, probably getting the hint, removed her hand, and extended it to Hermione.

'Hi,' she said. 'I'm Sarah Davenport, are you friends with Ron and Harry?'

'Hermione Granger,' she said not shaking Sarah's hand. 'I'm Head Girl and yes, I am friends with Ron and Harry. Best friends.'

Sarah dropped her hand and pulled a smile. 'That's nice.'

'It is,' Hermione said coldly. 'Ron, we have rounds to do right now.'

'It's the middle of dinner, Hermione, give me a minute.'

'Now, Ron Weasley.'

Ron looked hopelessly at Harry then back at Sarah, sighed, put down his fork and stood up.

'It was nice meeting you Ron,' Sarah said taking her hand out which Ron took in an instant. 'Maybe I'll see you around.'

Ron gulped so loud half the Hall could have heard it.

'Yea,' he managed. 'Nice meeting you too.'

Before he could get off another word, Hermione grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

Sarah watched Ron go and turned back to look at Harry. She leaned over the table and whispered-

'You know something Harry? Whoever this girl is that Ron wanted to take to the Ball, I'll bet you anything that it definitely wasn't her.'

Harry couldn't help but smile.

'Do you like pudding Sarah?' he asked holding up a bowl of chocolate pudding, completely unaware that Ginny was down the table, staring daggers at him.

A/N: Alright, I was in Ireland and France for a month, I just got back a week ago. I tried to get this out as soon as I could, sorry its so damn late. Hope you enjoyed it, review review review. Peace.


	13. Seamus' Bright Idea

Chapter Thirteen: Seamus' Bright Idea

Harry, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning when Professor McGonagall stood up, and the Hall went silent. Harry noticed throughout breakfast that Sarah Davenport was giving Ron looks every so often and Ron was trying his best not to notice. Hermione was turning redder by the second.

'I would like your attention please,' said McGonagall. 'Professor Castor wishes for me to make an announcement for him. A defense study group as it were will be held every Saturday night at eight o'clock here in the Great Hall. This study group will only be open for fourth years and above and will be instructed by Professor Castor as well as his assistant, Harry Potter. These sessions will begin next Saturday, and the students of Balmorhea are also welcome to come'

Harry tried to sink into his chair until he disappeared under the floor as everyone in the Hall turned his way and started gossiping. Hermione and Ron especially. He chanced a look at Castor who was deep in conversation with Professor Addams, as though he hadn't heard the announcement. Castor was still looking rather thin and beat, but the patch over his eye was gone, as well as his crutches. His face was still bruised but other than that, he looked his usual cynical self.

'You didn't tell us about this,' Ron said shocked.

'It happened last night,' Harry said keeping his eyes on the floor. 'Castor is doing this so he and I can practice alone and no one will get suspicious.'

Hermione smiled at this.

'This is good, isn't it?' she said. 'As much as I think he's a bit overly eccentric and definitely vial, he is really good at his profession. We can learn so much with him running the D.A.'

'Yea,' Ron said sarcastically. 'Demetrius' Army.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

While in Potions, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the far end of the classroom. They were brewing Veritaserum today, and it was overwhelming hot down in the dungeons. Slughorn, who looked like a beached whale stuck in a sauna waddled happily down the rows, inspecting the works of the seven American students who were partaking in the day's lesson. Harry felt this as a great relief since there was something else to take away Slughorn's attention.

An hour and a half later into the classroom, Harry had disregarded his robes, unbuttoned his shirt and chucked his tie. It was stifling in the dungeon as he added his last ingredient and stirred five times. Ron, who was working at the same pace as Harry leaned back in his chair and wiped the sweaty hair out of his face.

'Bloody hell,' he said. 'It's merciless in here.'

'I wouldn't know about that,' Harry said as his eyes traveled down to the other end of the classroom. Ron looked up and caught his voice in his throat.

Sarah Davenport was sitting next to Susan Bones, just completing her potion as well. Sarah had unbuttoned her blouse dangerously low, her skirt riding extremely high in her seat, her long legs caked in sweat. As she stood up to deliver her vial to Slughorn, she dropped one of her ingredients. Harry and Ron both groaned aloud as she bent all the way down, revealing her chest concealed by a sweaty black lace bra. She stood back up, and caught Ron looking at her. Ron immediately turned away so fast he knocked over his cauldron where the contents sputtered out onto the dungeon floor.

'Shit!' Ron said pulling out his wand.

'_Reparo!' _he shouted. Immediately, the cauldron was wiped clean, the liquid vanished and Ron looking very put out. He cast another glance at Sarah who was still looking at him. She smiled sheepily and walked towards the front of the classroom.

'It's not like you're being obvious or anything,' piped Hermione.

'What?' Ron said still looking at Sarah.

Hermione let out an agitated huff and stored the rest of her books into her bag.

'What are you on about?' asked Ron turning to face her.

'You're ogling that girl as if she were a piece of steak,' Hermione said primly.

'I was not,' Ron said. 'It's just, well, I was admiring her potion-work. She's quite good you know.'

'Her potion-work Ron?' Hermione said squaring her shoulders. 'Is that why you accidentally knocked over your cauldron?'

'I was distracted.'

'With something with long legs, blonde hair and a C cup?'

'Hey!' Harry said trying to keep his voice low. 'Will you please quick bickering, I was kind of liking the peace and quiet.'

Ron opened his mouth to say something but shut it again and mumbled 'sorry.'

Hermione stood up, flattened her shirt and dropped off her vial. She heaved her bag over her shoulder and marched out the dungeons without another word to Ron or Harry.

'She's pretty steamed,' Ron said after he and Harry had put their samples of Veritaserum on Slughorn's desk.

'Gee, I wonder why?' Harry said sarcastically.

'What are you on about now?' Ron asked angrily stowing his books away.

'Ron,' Harry said as he put a hang through his sweaty hair. 'Have you asked Hermione to the ball yet?'

The question took Ron completely off guard. The look on his face reminded Harry of the night he had kissed Ginny in front of every body after winning the Quidditch Cup.

'What,' Ron sputtered. 'What are you talking about?'

'Look Ron,' Harry said, his patience completely evaporated in the unbearable heat of the dungeons. 'I know you want to take Hermione to the ball, and I know you fancy her. And I'm pretty damn sure she fancies you, but unfortunately, you two are the most stubborn gits I've ever met in my life. So, stop wasting any more time, bite the bullet, and ask her to the ball.'

Ron stared at Harry for a good minute until making a strained laugh.

'Hermione?' Ron said. 'As in Hermione Granger, Head Girl, our best friend? Harry, I think the heat has gotten to you.'

'Among many other things, Ron,' Harry said swinging his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk out. 'Listen, I just got this hunch that you two would have a good time together, so I'm thinking you should ask her.'

Ron looked at Harry with a very unfamiliar look, as though he was actually thinking about doing something someone else had advised him to do.

'The girl likes you, Ron,' Harry said flatly. 'Well, when you're not being a total moron.'

'You don't know that for sure, Harry,' Ron said.

'Give me another reason someone would attack you with a band of psychotic yellow canaries unless she didn't like you.'

Ron grimaced at the memory.

'Yea, well,' Ron said his eyes lingering to the tall picturesque figure walking in front of them. 'I was thinking about asking Sarah.'

Harry hesitated. He hadn't thought of that, but then again, he had thought in great detail on how he was going to ask her out himself. The second Hogsmeade trip was next Sunday, and he was hoping of spending it with her, then asking her to the ball. Harry now understood that in order to get the American goddess, he would have to pull off the impossible, getting Ron and Hermione to go with each other.

'Well, Ron,' Harry said evenly. 'Check this out. She leaves for the U.S. in like two weeks, so there really isn't much of a point going with her. I mean, you can't really have a relationship with a girl three thousand miles away.'

'You're point being?' Ron asked.

'Is that I think you should ask Hermione, then if she says no, which I highly doubt, ask Sarah.'

'Well,' Ron said. 'What if someone asks Sarah before I do?'

'Better someone ask her then ask Hermione. Remember what happened last time. So, in the words of your ingenious brother Fred, get a move on mate or all the good ones will be taken.'

_Harry let his words sink into Ron's thick skull over lunch and through the rest of the day_. Professor Castor's course required everyone's full attention, and two students, Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbot were caught lounging off and screamed in agony as the bone-breaking curse made their mark. Castor was being rather compassionate about it, Harry thought after leaving class, stunned but not hurt. Castor was aiming for ankles, fingers, and wrists, and in Harry's experience, they hurt a whole lot less than breaking an arm or a leg.

On their way out, Ron tried to get Harry into another argument over what if someone else asked Sarah to go out to the ball before he did. Harry simply shrugged.

'Look Ron,' Harry said. 'If she likes you, she'll ask you out. She seems like a girl to get what she asks for. Ask Hermione tonight, and if all else fails, ask Sarah tomorrow. Now will you please drop it?'

Ron smiled.

'Thanks mate,' he said.

They walked in silence towards the Great Hall for dinner until Ron snickered.

'What?'

'I was just thinking,' Ron said.

'Don't hurt yourself.'

'Ha, ha, but seriously,' he said lowering his voice. 'Who do you want to take to the ball?'

Harry knew the question was coming and side-stepped it.

'I don't know really,' Harry said shrugging. 'I was thinking of asking one of the American girls, or maybe Susan Bones, she is looking pretty good this year.'

'Not Ginny?' Ron asked.

Harry simply shrugged unenthusiastically.

'Nothing against her,' Harry said. 'I'm sure we'll dance a lot at the ball, but we broke up, and I want to see what other girls are out there.'

'So you're saying you want to be a whore?' Ron asked with a grin.

'Something like that yea,' Harry said laughing. 'Besides, I'm taking two men's advice on this.'

'And these two pimps would be?' Ron asked.

'Charlie and Professor Castor.'

'What?' Ron shouted. 'You saw Charlie?'

'Yea,' Harry said sitting down at the table and helping himself to chicken. 'At Hagrid's cabin yesterday. Hagrid was moving Norbert out of the pitch, and Charlie and I talked a little. Told me to get a move on with these American girls. Funny thing really, because Castor said the same thing."

'He did?'

'Yep.'

Harry looked down the table and saw Sarah Davenport staring down the table at him. She smiled and waved and Harry smiled in return.

'Quidditch game tomorrow,' Ron said piling his plate up.

'You're not gonna muck things up for us this year are you?' Harry asked teasing.

'Real hilarious Potter. I'm over my nerves, mate. We got this year in the bag, like the year before that.'

'And the year before that.'

'And the year before that,' said Hermione who sat down next to Ron and smiled.

'Hufflepuff shouldn't be much of a problem,' Ron said. 'They're seeker is only in his third year.'

'Don't underestimate them,' Harry said in a warning tone. 'Remember what happened in our third year. I nearly got killed, my broom was destroyed and we lost.'

'We'll win, Harry,' Ron said sternly. 'This year will be our best.'

_The fans erupted in applause as Harry closed his hands around the Snitch and _soared over the crowd.

'Harry Potter caught the snitch,' Luna Lovegood said in a rather unenthusiastic voice. 'Gryfindor wins!'

The Gryfindor supporters exploded out onto the field and engulfed the team in one gigantic frenzy. Harry landed next to Ron who patted him on the back. Ron played his best, only letting in four goals. It wasn't just a win, it was a massacre. From the start, Hufflepuff didn't have a chance. Ginny, Pavarti and Demelza worked perfectly together and never once went to the other end of the pitch without scoring.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and smiled down at her for a moment before heading off in search of the rest of the team. Hermione came running through a gap in the crowd and flung her arms around him.

'Harry,' she squealed, 'you were wonderful.'

'Thanks, Hermione,' he said looking over her shoulder.

'Who are you looking for?' she asked.

'What,' he said. 'Oh, no one.'

'Well,' she said catching her breath. 'I'm going to go congratulate Ron, I'll see you later.'

Harry watched her dash off and grinned as he saw her run into Ron's awaiting arms. They smiled at each other and walked off together back towards the castle.

'Party in the common room!' Seamus yelled triumphantly.

Harry looked up at the stands and saw Professor Addams along with Professor Castor sitting alone at the deserted staff box. Addams was applauding politely as Castor raised his hand, and waved at Harry. Harry grinned back as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Sarah Davenport, in very fitting jeans and a light peach tank top smile at him.

'Hi,' she said smiling. 'You were great.'

'Uh, thanks,' Harry said feeling heat crawl up his neck.

'I saw that bludger hit your arm, are you okay?' she asked as she put her hand on Harry's bicep and gave it a squeeze. Her eyebrows went up.

'I'm fine,' Harry said trying to act more casual. He slung his Firebolt over his shoulder and grinned. 'Nothing I'm not used to, my second home is the hospital.'

'Lots of battle scars I'll bet,' Sarah said teasing.

'Plenty.'

They stood in an awkward silence, until something occurred to him.

'Hey, where are you staying in the castle?'

'Fourth floor corridor,' Sarah said. 'Apparently it used to be out of bounds but now they just use it for storage, but Professor Flitwick charmed it into two dormitories. The last door at the end is locked though, don't know why.'

Harry didn't have the heart to tell her that behind that door was Fluffy, the three-headed dog that once protected the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year. He didn't know if Fluffy still kept that room occupied, protecting whatever was down there, but he sure as hell didn't feel like finding out.

'Well,' Harry said. 'I'm gonna get out of my gear.'

'Okay,' Sarah said.

'Do you think you might want to come to our victory party?' Harry blurted.

Sarah smiled.

'I'd love to,' she said. 'Can I bring a few friends?'

'Sure. I'll meet you at the fourth floor corridor, say thirty minutes after dinner?'

'Okay,' Sarah said.

'Bye,' Harry said.

'Bye.'

As Harry turned to leave, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. He made a note to pull out the Marauder's Map and have a little conversation with Seamus Finnigan.

'_Do I even want to know where you got this Potter?' Seamus said as he clambered back into the seventh year boy's dormitory, carrying a small brown box in his arm_. He set the box on the floor, pointed his wand at it and muttered, '_Engorgio.' _

Instantly, the box became five times its size. Dean helped Seamus open the box and peer inside.

'I'm sure it came in handy,' Harry said putting the map back into his trunk.

'Damn right,' Seamus said. 'I'd been nailed by those Aurors and ran into McGonagall if it wasn't for that thing. Thanks for letting me borrow it.'

'Jesus, Seamus,' Dean said bewildered. 'What in the hell is that?'

Seamus, Neville and Ron were all taking out bottles of Ogden's Firewhiskey and placing them on Harry's bed.

'That is a keg,' Seamus said proudly. 'Inside is about fifteen gallons of the finest lager England has to offer.'

'What kind of beer is it?' Neville asked.

'Don't remember,' Seamus admitted.

'You don't remember?' Dean shouted incredulously.

'Truth be told I was so thrilled that I could buy it, and get it back to the castle that I forgot what kind I bought. The guy let me have a sip of it though. It tastes really good.'

'Not to completely ruin the mood or anything,' Neville said, 'but how are we not going to get caught. I mean, if McGonagall finds out we have a keg and all this whiskey, we're all screwed.'

'I thought of that,' Seamus said. 'First, McGonagall won't bust us, because she's Headmistress. If anyone is going to bust us it'll be Castor, and I'll make sure its only sixth and seventh years drinking.'

'Besides,' Harry said, acting more confident than he was feeling. 'Tomorrow is Hogsmeade, so if no one shows up at the gates, the teachers will assume we're just relaxing in the common room.'

'And in all this time that Castor has been the Head of House,' Ron said, 'have you guys ever seen him come into the common room?'

They all shook their heads.

'Motion settled,' Seamus said. 'This is worth the risk.'

'Just make sure it's only sixth and seventh years drinking Seamus,' Dean said.

'Thought of that too,' Seamus said. 'I've charmed all the glasses that we're going to serve the booze in. Anyone under the age of sixteen that tries to drink this stuff, it'll immediately turn into water the second it hits their lips.'

Each boy gawked at Seamus. They had never seen him look so prepared.

'I'm impressed,' Ron said smiling.

Seamus bowed. 'When there's drinking and partying to be done,' he said wisely, 'you're always in safe hands with the Irish.'

'I invited Sarah to come to this party,' Harry said, his face going red.

'Really?' Dean said grinning. 'The tall blonde?'

'Yep,' Harry said. 'And she told me she's going to bring some of her friends.'

'I hope her friends all have long hair and legs like her,' Neville said smiling.

'Maybe you're redhead will show up Seamus,' Dean teased. 'What's her name again, you've only said it in your sleep for the past three nights over and over again.'

'Shut it,' Seamus said blushing.

'What's that name again Neville?' Dean said, starting to laugh.

'It's, uh,' Neville said chuckling. 'Lindsay.'

'No, Neville,' Dean said laughing. 'You got to say her name as if it were a musical note.'

'I'm warning you bastards,' Seamus said but he too was smiling.

'As if it were the very air you breathe,' Neville said as he laughed as Ron and Harry dropped to one knee, each grabbing Seamus' hand.

'Lindsay,' they both said in a sing-song voice.

'I'm gonna kill you lot,' Seamus said but he was now laughing out loud.

'It's gonna be our night tonight,' Harry said standing back up. 'Who knows, maybe Won-Won will even get some.'

'Not funny Harry,' Ron laughed.

'I don't' know about you guys,' Seamus said conjuring up five glasses. 'But I could use a drink.'

He carefully measured five shots of whiskey into the glasses and passed them to each of his roommates.

'Well,' he said clinking his glass with the rest. 'Here's to the success of Gryfindor and the success of the party tonight.'

'Cheers,' they all said in unison. They downed their drinks, only Neville sputtered, the rest giving off a deep groan as they all made their way into the common room.

'A couple of girls?' Ron asked incredulously. 'A couple?'

'Ah, don't tell me you're complaining about all the beautiful ladies that Potter brought?' Seamus teased toasting Harry with his third glass of beer.

'Everybody is here!' Ron as waving his glass dramatically splashing a non-suspecting fourth year.

'More the merrier,' Seamus said eyeing the pretty red head who was busy chatting with Hermione, Ginny and Pavarti.

'And how is it that we are not gonna get caught?' Neville asked once more, holding his drink with both hands as people slammed into him, dancing to the music blaring from above their heads.

'It's cool,' Seamus said still peering at Lindsay. 'We sound proofed the common room and all the liquor is in our room. Dean is in charge of distributing.'

'He doesn't mind?' Ron asked.

'Nah,' said Seamus. 'All the broads go to him rather than he goes to them. He's a bit lazy.'

'I hadn't noticed,' Harry muttered under his breath.

'Besides,' Seamus went on as he took a long drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, 'it's worth the risk.'

'It's worth getting expelled?' Ron asked grinning.

Seamus pulled out a flask from his pocket and smoothed out his hair as he walked towards the girls.

'That all depends on you mate.'

Harry, Ron and Neville watched Seamus as he strolled up to Lindsay, extending the flask to her. The next moment, Seamus was sitting next to her, while the rest of the girls, getting the hint, excused themselves and headed to the other part of the common room.

Harry was feeling pretty loose after his second glass, then reminded himself that he had taken two shots of whiskey before going to pick up Sarah. Sarah, along with every girl from Balmorhea were in attendance, and each stuck out wonderfully. Each wore summer skirts and pastel tank tops, all fitting tightly around their bodies, accentuating their curves. Harry had gotten separated from Sarah when he walked into the common room. The entire house congratulated him, patting him on the shoulder, thrusting him glasses of beer.

Now, with the hand claps, congratulations and first impressions out of the way, Harry could focus on what had been slipping his mind throughout the evening, but this was not as easy as he thought it would be. Sarah, like most of the American girls there, were surrounded by gawking boys. Harry cringed at the thought of them asking her to the ball. She must have been asked already, he gathered. She was easily the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, at least in his opinion. Harry saw her finish her drink and make her way up to the seventh year boys dormitory, but before he could make two steps forward, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

'Can I ask you something Harry?' said Hermione.

'Yea,' Harry said still looking up at Sarah. 'What?'

'Did you tell Ron to ask me to the Ball?' she asked flatly.

The question caught Harry completely off guard.

'Did I what?' he asked.

'Tell Ron to ask me to the Ball?'

'Uh,' Harry stuttered. 'Why?'

'Because he just asked me.'

Harry's eyes immediately scanned the room looking for Ron who was sitting by the fire. Although he was surrounded by Colin and Denis Creevy, Neville, Lavendar and Ginny, he looked as though he was sitting by himself, his eyes unfocused, staring down at the floor, at a loss.

'Well,' Harry said gaining composure. 'What did you say?'

For a moment Hermione paused looking around the room as if making sure she wasn't being overheard.

'I said yes,' she said stiffly raising her chin and looking determinately at Harry, as though daring him to make a joke.

'Ah,' Harry said. He noticed that Hermione was trying very hard not to grin.

'Well,' Hermione said, 'It's only a dance and I know that he'll get upset with whoever I'd go with and he'd give me a hard time the whole night, and he'd be in a bad mood for the rest of the week, and you know how he gets sometimes, and,'

'Hermione!' Harry shouted cutting her off making a few people nearby jump. 'I got you. I'm sure you're just going with him because of, well, whatever you just said.'

Before Hermione could say a second thing, Harry bolted up the stairs and into his dormitory. Dean was standing behind his desk which had been moved into the center of the room. Standing next to him was a American girl with long black hair and light green eyes. She smiled at Harry before going back to her conversation with Dean who magically floated a new glass of beer to Harry who nodded in thanks.

Sarah was standing next to his bed, which made Harry all the more reason to feel nervous. She was leaning against one of his posters, gently stroking Hedwig as the snowy white owl sat on his desk. A letter was clutched in one of her claws.

'You like her?' Harry asked walking up to Sarah, who turned and smiled.

'She's beautiful,' she said in a soft voice. 'She yours?'

'Yea,' Harry said giving Hedwig a treat. 'Hagrid gave her to me.'

Harry took the letter and opened it. Immediately after reading the first line, he closed it and went pale.

'Anything wrong?' Sarah asked looking concerned.

Harry clutched the letter in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he put the letter in his pocket and pulled an uneasy grin.

'I'm fine,' he said untruthfully. 'Just surprised is all. Do you, er, are you, uh, enjoying the party?'

Sarah blushed at his timidness.

'I'm having a great time,' she said smiling. 'Thanks for inviting me, and letting my friends come to.'

'Believe me,' Harry said standing a bit closer to her and pointing over her shoulder. 'Thank you.'

Sarah turned and saw the black haired girl and Dean kissing enthusiastically, their arms wrapped around each other. Just then Seamus burst through the door, dragging the pretty red head into the room but froze when he saw Dean and the girl, along with Harry and Sarah staring at him. He hastily wiped the lipstick from his face and grinned.

'Sorry to bother,' he slurred. 'Me and Lindsay were just, uh, just,' he stuttered.

'There's a really nice broom closet on the fourth floor Seamus,' Harry said trying not to laugh. 'Very cozy.'

Lindsay went immediately red but still looked expectantly at Seamus. The Irishman looked at Harry then back to Lindsay, then to Dean and the black haired girl who apparently hadn't noticed there were other people in the room, or, they just didn't care.

'Fourth floor?' Seamus asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

'Fourth floor.'

Lindsay smiled greedily and pulled Seamus back out of the room and Harry could hear them fly down the stairs.

'I guess she likes him,' Sarah still laughing. 'Oh, and her too,' she said jerking her thumb at Dean who was beginning to lead the girl into the bathroom.

'Yea,' Harry said. 'Listen, uh, Hogsmeade is tomorrow.'

'I heard about that,' Sarah said excitingly. 'I would really like to go.'

'Well,' Harry started, his mouth feeling very try and his tongue thick. 'If you would like, I know the village pretty well, and I was wondering -'

Harry was cut off mid-sentence as Sarah leaned in and sealed her lips over his. It wasn't a very forward kiss, but it wasn't chaste either. Harry's eyes flew open in surprise until he regained himself and put his arms around her waist as she slipped her fingers through his hair, until they finally broke apart.

'I'd love to,' she gasped still playing with his nape.

Harry was dumbstruck, as if an invisible hand had slapped him on the back of the head.

'Great,' was all he could say.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity until finally, Sarah looked up.

'Do you hear that?' she breathed.

'What?'

'Do you hear something?' she said looking around the room.

Harry paused and waited.

'I don't hear anything.'

Sarah looked at him in the eyes and cringed.

'That's what I'm afraid of.'

'Knock, knock,' came a cold voice from the doorway.

Harry spun his head around and froze when he saw the figure in the doorway. Harry's heart jumped to the base of his neck and all the color drained from his face.

Standing in the doorway was Professor Castor, looking more tired and pale than Harry had ever seen him. Behind him, was Professor Addams.

It took Harry all but two seconds to realize that the Headmaster of Balmorhea was staring at him, along with the Head of Gryfindor. It took him a full minute to realize that he had been caught, with a girl in his room, coincidentally wrapped in his arms, her lips red from kissing, and they were both holding glasses of liquor, a half empty keg sitting right next to them.

'Uh…hi Professor,' he stammered, and like an idiot, he waved at him.

Castor stared at Harry with narrowed eyes for a minute, until clearing his throat.

'Professor Addams,' he said still looking at Harry. 'Perhaps it would be better for your students to return to their dormitories.'

Addams was glaring at Sarah who was bowing her head in shame, after entangling her arms from Harry and standing a good five feet from him.

'Of course,' he said his eyes not moving away from Harry. 'Tomorrow I will speak to the Headmistress about this little party, and I will also be speaking to a few of your students.'

'The Headmistress will find out soon enough, and I will deal with my own students.'

'But this is -' Addams started but Castor cut him off.

'I said I will deal with this,' he said flatly. 'Potter, downstairs. You too, Thomas, and bring that tart with you.'

Harry and Sarah both turned to see Dean Thomas along with the black haired girl emerge from the bathroom, both looking extremely embarrassed.

Downstairs, the American girls were being lead out of the common room and back to their dormitories. Professor Addams said a few sharp words but no one from Gryfindor was listening. Everyone knew full well that Castor was going to be a lot worse, and if he wasn't, McGonagall would be.

'She's going to have kittens over this,' Ron whispered to Harry as Hermione tried to hide behind him. 'Absolute kittens.'

'More worried about Castor me 'self,' said Seamus whose shirt was ripped and his lips raw from kissing, though he was still grinning. Apparently, Harry thought, to Seamus, this was all worth it.

'I want you all in your dormitories for the rest of the night, even if the tower catches fire, you stay put!' he said loudly, a few second years flinched at his voice.

'I don't know whose idea this was, and frankly, I don't care,' he said. 'I have more important matters to deal with'

'Sir,' Pavarti Patil said raising her hand. 'Forgive me, but, how did you find out?'

Castor glared at her.

'I didn't,' he said. 'I had no idea, and if the reason for me coming here hadn't happened, I wouldn't have found out.'

Everyone in the common room started giving each other confused looks.

'What's happened sir?' a brown hair third year boy asked timidly.

Castor's face immediately became grave.

'You will find out tomorrow morning in the Prophet,' he said, his voice more of an echo than anything else. 'For right now, I need to see the following people.'

He dug into his pockets and fumbled with a piece of parchment. Unfolding it, he cleared his throat and read out loud.

'Denis and Colin Creevy, Mark Ribbons, Jude Sterns, Kimberly Stiles, Ron Weasley, Leslie Torres, and Hermione Granger, please come with me.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances but nonetheless walked forward towards Castor.

'You too, Potter,' he said coldly. 'This concerns you especially. The rest of you, up to your rooms, and if I so much as here a pin drop from up here, I'll make that greasy haired git Professor Snape seem like a pleasure cruise. You're all in deep enough shit already.'

The rest of Gryfindor filed away into their dormitories as Hermione, Ron, Harry and the other students made their way down the corridors. Castor walked briskly, and didn't say a word until they had reached the hospital wing.

He opened the door and ushered in his students, but stopped Hermione as she tried to walk past.

'You three,' he said, his voice cracking a bit, 'come with me.'

They made their way to the other side of the castle to the doors of Castor's office.

'In,' he shortly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried into the room and as Castor shut the door behind them.

'What is this about sir?' Ron asked, his face white with fear.

Castor didn't say anything for a minute, but merely took out a cigarette and lit it. As the light of the flame hit his face, Harry noticed that Castor had two fresh bruises. Blood flowed slowly from behind his left ear and there was a dark purple bruise on the side of his neck.

'You're hurt,' Harry said walking forward.

'Brilliant deduction, Potter,' Castor snapped. He checked his watch and heaved a great sigh, putting his focus on the map of Ireland above his mantle.

'There has been an attack,' he said, his voice cold and distant.

'An attack?' Ron said. 'Where?'

'Actually,' Castor said dropping his head a little. 'It was more like a dozen.'

Hermione, Ron and Harry remained speechless as Castor turned his head and put his back to them.

'By the command of the Dark Lord, over thirty Death Eaters attacked thirteen homes earlier this evening. They were all muggle homes.'

'Muggles?' Ron said confused.

'For retaliation against a Death Eater attack thwarted by the Ministry earlier this month where four Death Eaters were killed.'

'I didn't see anything like that in the Daily Prophet,' Hermione said.

'That's because there wasn't,' Castor said calmly. 'The Minister decided to keep it under wraps.'

'Why muggle homes?' Harry asked. 'Why not after wizards, or the Aurors responsible.'

At this Castor turned around, and Harry grimaced at the sight of him. The blood from his head had soaked the side of his shirt and he looked barely able to stand.

'Not just any muggle homes,' Castor said. 'These were the parents and guardians of the top students that attend Hogwarts. The Creevy's, the Smith's and also,'

He paused and looked at Hermione and for the first time, Harry caught a glimpse of sadness on Castor's face, as though he himself was at a loss for words. Hermione gasped, and put a hand to her mouth.

'My parents,' Hermione said, her voice trembling, her eyes welling up with tears.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione who stood still, her eyes wide with horror, unable to make a sound as tears fell down her face. They both looked at Castor, who simply nodded in confirmation.

Hermione screamed and flung herself at Castor who held her off with his hands.

'Are they alright?' she cried hysterically, as Ron pried her from Castor's grip. 'Are they hurt? Oh God! Professor, please,' she whimpered as she slumped to the floor, 'please tell me.'

Castor looked at her, his gaze never faulting, his eyes leveled showing no emotion, though he winced as he took a step closer.

'Fortunately,' he said coldly. 'The Death Eaters assigned to your home did not get there in time. We found out about the first attack on the Ribbin's home, and we were able to put protection on the other muggle homes, and evacuated most of the guardians and parents.'

Harry looked up, at a lost.

'Most of them?'

Castor, for the first time, broke eye contact and looked down.

'There were a few casualties. The Smith's, Ribbin's, Boot's and Fowler's were killed.'

'But my parents!' Hermione wailed.

'Are fine,' Castor said. 'I was able to get to your house and floo them out of there just as the Death Eaters were arriving.'

Hermione looked up, her eyes puffy and red.

'You,' she whimpered. 'You saved them?'

Castor snorted.

'Where do you think I got this,' he grunted pointing at the blood on his ear. 'But considering that you are so close to Mr. Potter here, and seeing as the Dark Lord knows that, I've decided to put your parents in a more secure location for the time being. We need to put up some wards around your house, additional security and so on.'

'But,' Hermione said standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes. 'Where are they now?'

Castor looked at her then down at his watch. He continued to look at it, until finally Harry cleared his throat.

'Three - two - one,' Castor said.

'Sir, what are you -'

_BANG_!

Instantly, the fireplace erupted into flames and with a flurry of soot, wood and broken glass, two figures shot out of the fireplace and onto the floor in a dusty heap. Harry and Ron had both pulled out their wands but Hermione let out a scream and lunged herself at the thin balding man starting to stand up.

'Dad!' she wailed and she clung to her father for dear life.

Hermione's father, who had the same dark brown eyes as his daughter's, put his arms around her.

'It's alright, sweetheart,' he said soothingly as Hermione cried into his chest.

Hermione's mother stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around Hermione too, and the Grangers embraced in a three person hug, Hermione crying hysterically as her parents continued to reassure her that they were alright.

'I'm so happy you're okay,' she wailed as her mother rubbed her back. 'Professor Castor told me there was an attack.'

'There was, sweetheart,' said Hermione's father. 'Professor Castor here showed up, told us that we were in danger and took us to what I believe was Grimmauld Place.'

Harry's eyes snapped up and stared at Castor, who simply nodded.

'We've been using it as a safe house,' he said.

Hermione stepped back from her parents and wiped the tears from her eyes once more.

'You're okay,' she said to them, smiling and crying at the same time. 'You're alright.'

Once again, she flung her arms out and hugged her parents. Harry and Ron could only stand there in amazement, and listen to her sniffling.

'Thanks to Professor Castor here,' her mother said smiling, and wiping away tears herself. 'Those evil men broke down our door right when we were coming downstairs. He held off three of them while we got to the fireplace and escaped.'

Hermione's mother, Alice Granger turned and looked at Professor Castor astonishingly.

'We thought you had been killed,' she said in wonder.

'Close, Dr. Granger,' Castor said stepping forward. 'Very close, but right now, we must discuss your safety. For the time being, I want to make sure you two are safe until we can put additional security around your house and we can get this whole mess handled.'

'And where do you intend we stay,' Hermione's father said angrily. 'Bad enough our home is being destroyed by those vicious bastards but now I can't work in my own office, and my wife is on the run!'

'Scott,' Hermione's mother said warningly.

'Relax, Dr. Granger,' Professor Castor said coolly. 'You want be gone for too long, and would you prefer it that I didn't help you and you were back at your home with those men, being tortured?'

That immediately silenced the Grangers. Fuming, Castor grabbed a handful of powder from the mantle and threw it into the fire.

'Dobby!' he shouted.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

'Dobby?' Harry said confused.

Castor turned around and faced the Grangers.

'For the time being, you may stay at my home. It is secluded and only I know its exact location, and how to get to it. You will find anything you need there, and until the end of the Christmas holidays, you two will remain there, for your own safety.'

'But what if I want to talk to them!' Hermione wailed who was still wrapped in her mother's embrace.

_Crack! _

Hermione's mother let out a hell-raising shriek as Dobby the house elf appeared out of thin air. He wore the same jeans and muscle black t-shirt Harry had seen him wear over summer. Dobby paid no attention to Hermione's baffled parents staring at him in wide horror, but merely walked forward and bowed low to Professor Castor.

'What the hell is that thing?' Hermione's mother screamed, pointing dramatically at Dobby who looked more confused than offended.

'This,' Professor Castor said, 'is Dobby. He is a house elf, and he works for me. Dobby, this is Dr. and Dr. Granger, Hermione's parents.'

Dobby turned and bowed low.

'Dobby is very pleased to be meeting you,' the house-elf squeaked.

The Grangers looked ready to collapse.

'It can speak?' Hermione's father said, looking stunned.

'Of course _he _can speak. He can also do magic,' Harry said smiling at the house-elf who grinned back.

'Dobby is so happy to be seeing Harry Potter again,' he said beaming, his large oval eyes welling up with tears.

'Dobby can do much more than talk,' Professor Castor said walking to his desk and putting out his cigarette. 'He takes care of my home while I am here.'

Hermione's parents entangled themselves from their daughter and made their way over to Castor's desk who was pouring two glasses of fire whiskey, and handing them to each of the dentists.

'Maybe this will calm you down,' he said sternly, lighting up another cigarette. Harry guessed that Professor Castor smoked more when agitated or stressed. Castor was busy pulling out parchments and powder and thrusting them into the hands of Hermione's mother.

'Until we can figure this whole mess out,' he said coldly, 'you may stay at my home. I have no phones or computer or anything that would resemble the muggle world, so to speak. If you need to contact anyone, tell Dobby and he'll come to me immediately.'

'When can I see my parents again?' said Hermione, her eyes still watery.

'After term,' Castor said. 'Once the Ball is over and students go home, I'll send you to my home and you can spend some, _quality _time with your parents.'

Castor said the word as though the mere thought was revolting.

'In the meantime,' he said turning to Dobby, 'the same rules apply to all my guests, Dobby. Whatever the Grangers here want, make sure they get it, and if they need me, come as quickly as you can, understand?'

Dobby bowed, clicked his fingers and vanished once more.

'You'll find some cloths for your wife in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. I will be checking in on you in a couple of days, just to make sure everything is adequate.'

The Grangers simply stared at Castor in amazement, until finally Hermione's mother walked forward, and stared deliberately into Castor's eyes.

'Thank you,' she said, her voice cracking. 'You saved our lives. How can we ever repay you.'

Castor looked at Dr. Granger and shrugged.

'Just doing my job.'

Ron and Harry continued to stand there, but gave reassuring nods to Hermione as she looked over to them. Ron was looking completely lost. But Harry was staring resolutely at the floor, every muscle, every fiber, every once of himself was boiling over in hatred and fury. He wanted to get to Voldemort. He wanted to find the evil son of a bitch and tear him limb from limb with his bare hands. He had never been more angry with Lord Voldemort than he did at that moment. At that moment, Harry thought he was able to commit murder.

'I want to find the bastard, and burn him alive,' Harry said through gritted teeth.

'That can wait for later,' Castor said sternly. He rubbed the back of his neck and winced at the pain.

'You should go get that looked at Professor,' Hermione's mother said softly. 'It looks pretty bad.'

Castor grunted.

'Yea,' he said. 'I'll just drop these two off and leave you some time with your parents Ms. Granger until they leave. Directions to my home are on my desk Dr. Granger.'

Hermione's father was standing in the middle of the room, covered in dust and wearing a helpless and fearful look on his lined face.

'This war,' he said looking at the wall opposite him. 'All these murders, disappearances, these poor people. For God's sake, the Headmaster, Dumbledore….' he trailed off.

He looked at his wife then at his daughter and he looked even more frightened at the prospect of what reality was revealing to him. After a brief silence, he spoke, his voice trembling and full of fear.

'How does this all end?' he asked. 'What in God's name do we do?'

Castor turned at the doorway, and the Grangers recoiled at the sight of him, as did Harry and Ron. He breathed heavily and blood continued to pour from the wound behind his ear, but he stood as straight as a board, his eyes narrowed, a look of total hatred and yet understanding upon his beaten face.

'Kill them sir,' he finally said in a hollow and chilling voice. 'Kill every last one of 'em.'

And with that, he closed the door, leaving the Granger family alone in his office.

A/N: Sorry this one took a while, again. Hope you guys enjoyed it, a lot will be answered in the next chapter, Elizabeth Mary Albin, the letter from Lupin and a few more little j's and i's. Review, tell me what you think. Laters.


	14. The White Lies Revealed

Chapter Fourteen: The White Lies Revealed

_New York City was the city that never slept._ At any hour of the day one could require drugs, drink, gambling or any other lust and wicked desire you could yield from obsession. It was a city of wonder, chaos and brutal history. The English had conquered New York back before the Revolutionary War, Irish gangs fought the Union Army during the Civil War in an epic four day riot where thousands were killed, and even presently, thousands of people ranging from all over the four corners of the globe landed on the docks of Ellis Island, yearning for a chance of the good life America offered.

Needless to say, it also boasted as one of the most violent and corrupt cities in the world. Hundreds were killed, raped, robbed and heartbroken every day. It was the city of both Hell and Heaven, the best of both worlds, and underneath it all, lay an underworld of abandoned train tunnels, passages and catacombs.

It was nearing four in the morning as a lone man walked briskly down the cobble roads of Little Italy, a section of New York known for Italian food, Chianti and tales of the mafia that supposedly still ran Manhattan. The man wore a ragged rain jacket and soot-covered slacks. His shoes were worn thin and he grimaced with pain as the rough road underneath punished his feet, but he kept his pace. He didn't want to be late. He knew the rules of his profession, and the life he lead. A rule he knew not to break was never keep a contact waiting, especially the one he was going to meet.

Over the past two years he had questioned and worried over the double life he was leading. Spy for the Order, subject to the Dark Lord.

_If only I hadn't been caught_, he said to himself for probably the hundredth time that night.

He had thought about running. Two weeks ago an old friend offered security in an unknown town on the outskirts of Alaska, but he had turned it down. He willed himself to think that he wasn't afraid, that he was in control and that Alaska would be so miserable and cold he probably would have just killed himself, but he knew he was kidding himself. He would have been discovered and he'd be found horrifically murdered in a shed just like Karkaroff had been.

The image made him grimace and unconsciously grab his left forearm.

All too soon, he arrived at his destination. Santino's Café was a mom and pop hole in the wall that had probably been owned by the same family since its establishment over a hundred years ago. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw the great grand-daughter at the hostess stand, a nephew as the waiter and the old but charming grandmother cooking Ravioli through the expo line. Then he remembered it was the dead of night and probably some third cousin who needed the money for his crack problem would be the only one inside, merely serving re-heated alfredo with half empty bottles of Pinot.

He opened the front door and stepped inside the candle-lit room. The café was empty except for a diseased looking man behind the bar counter sneaking a glass of scotch. He nodded at the waiter who grinned and took down the drink and pointed to the back of the room.

A tall and mean-looking man sat at the last table, his back to the far wall, a bottle of red wine in front of him with two glasses. The man who had just entered felt his insides harden and his heart beat quicker. He walked as casually as he could and sat opposite of the man who had been waiting for him.

'Glad to see you made the appointment Jack,' the man said refilling his glass.

Jack settled himself in his chair and tried his best to smile, revealing stained yellow teeth, a few of which were missing. He hunched over the table to grab the bottle but in a flash the other man moved the bottle away from him.

'Come on man,' Jack whined. 'I'm freezing my ass off, let me warm up a little.'

'You can warm up after you tell me what I want to know,' the man said flatly.

Jack heaved a great sigh and put his hands in his pockets under the table, gripping the wand with his right hand as he did so. Though he knew that the man sitting with him could easily out duel him, he still felt a little better knowing he came armed.

'You know,' Jack said eyeing the bottle, 'It wasn't easy getting out of there. I think they know that I'm ratting on them. If the Dark Lord gets wind of this conversation…'

'He won't,' the man said evenly.

'_If_ he does,' Jack insisted, 'I'm a dead man. So I was thinking that this information you want from me is pretty important.'

'You know it is,' the man replied, his voice getting dangerous.

'So yea,' Jack said gripping his wand tighter. 'I think you should give me a little extra.'

The man didn't reply. He stared at Jack Sloan for a full minute, wanting nothing more than to reach across the table and strangle him to death, but he couldn't. He also had his orders, and he wasn't going to give up the fortune that was promised to him over a piece of shit like Jack Sloan. Besides, it really didn't matter how much Sloan wanted anyways.

'How much more do you want Jack?' the man asked.

Jack shrugged, his eyes still on the bottle, but waved his left hand dismissively, his right still on the wand.

'I was thinking like maybe,' he pause, thought some more and said, 'five hundred galleons?'

There was a tense silence. Although it was near freezing outside, Jack was beginning to sweat and the man noticed. He looked over Jack's shoulder and saw the waiter return with another bottle of wine. He placed it on the table, already opened and marched back into the kitchen. After another minute, the man poured Jack a small glass.

'Alright Sloan,' he said putting the bottle back down on the red and white checkered table. 'Sounds fair.'

He opened his jacket and pulled out a crimson velvet bag and tossed it unceremoniously on the table. Jack greedily snatched it and undid the string and peered inside. Satisfied, his retied the bag and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

'Now tell me,' the man said coldly.

Jack leaned back in his seat, the grip on his wand getting looser and smiled.

'Well, like I said, it wasn't easy getting this info,' Jack began. 'But I can tell you, its not gonna do you any good. No one can get to it, not even you, and a team of your best Aurors.'

'Who's guarding it?' the man persisted leaning closer to Jack.

'Guess.'

'I don't like guessing, Jack, so just fucking tell me because my patience is wearing thin.'

Jack looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was around. He was sweating even more now. He reached inside his pocket and dug out a piece of parchment. Stealthily, he slid the parchment across the table. The man took the parchment and put it into his pocket without looking at what it said.

'The location,' Jack answered. 'It's on the last corridor on the right. There's only one way into that room and forget about apparating in there.'

'Inferi?'

'No,' Jack said and his back stiffened. 'Death Eaters.'

'Death Eaters?' the man asked bewildered. 'The Dark Lord wouldn't have his own men protecting it. He'd use spells, enchantments, maybe Dementors but he wouldn't use his own men.'

Sweat was pouring out of Jack's face and he began to twitch.

'These aren't just Death Eaters,' he whispered. 'These are the most violent bloodsucking psychos I've ever seen. These are the worst of the worst, man, I'm telling you. When they're not guarding it, they're out of the streets, torturing muggles and killing kids just out of boredom. No one can get past them, not even the Dark Lord could do it by himself.'

The man listened intently to all of this. He knew Jack wasn't lying to him but he still couldn't figure it out. Voldemort wouldn't have just regular wizards guarding something so priceless. There was something else to this, but at the moment he didn't know for certain. The waiter's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

'Another bottle?' he wheezed.

'No,' he answered. 'But I'll be awhile with my friend here. Come back out in ten

minutes.'

The waiter gave the man a curious look before shrugging and mumbling something about having a smoke.

Jack leaned back in his chair and exhaled deeply.

'Nervous I'm gonna rat you out Jack?' the man asked.

Jack leaned his head back and took in a deep breath.

'Nah,' he said. 'I was just wondering something?'

'At that is?'

Jack looked the man straight in the eye, and as quick as he could, jumped out of his chair, pulling his wand out as he did so.

'_Expelliarmus_!' he shouted.

The man's wand flew out from under the table and landed with a thud on the other end of the room. Jack laughed with delight.

'Can't believe I just got the better of you,' he sneered raising his wand to shoulder height. 'After killing you, I'll be in the Dark Lord's favor again, not to mention whatever money you still got on you.'

To Jack's astonishment, the man smirked. He raised his glass and downed the rest of the wine.

'You know what I don't like about wizards like you Jack?' the man asked putting his arms behind his back.

Jack pointed his wand over the man's chest.

'Yea, what's that?'

The man yawned, cracked his head to one side and grinned.

'They underestimate muggle ingenuity.'

Jack had enough to time to blink before he heard a small pop and instantly he felt an overwhelming searing pain from his chest. He stumbled back, the wand in his hand forgotten and he looked down to see a small hole in the center of his chest, right underneath his heart. Blood slowly oozed from the hole, as he looked up to see the man still sitting at the table, a pistol with a long cylinder attached to it held firmly in his hand. Jack Sloan raised his wand and with the last amount of breath he had left in his lungs, whispered, '_Aveda, Ke_-'

The man fired twice more, once more into Jack's chest, another right above his left eye. Jack Sloan dropped his wand, swayed a moment, and then fell on the cold wooden floor. He was dead.

Riley Sevagio slowly stood up and looked at the lifeless form of Jack Sloan with little regret. He still held the pistol in his hand but after a moment slid it back into the holster. He walked forward and knelt over the body and fished out the crimson bag of galleons, Jack's wand and anything else that would be considered "magical." He picked up his own wand on his way out and left a few muggle notes for the wine. He walked out the door, made his way down a deserted alley, checked to see that he was for sure alone, and apparated.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned from his cigarette break to find Jack Sloan with three bullet holes in him lying in the middle of the cafe. He called the police moments later, but not before stealing the watch off the dead man, staining the wooden floors with blood, revealing a morbid tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out the mouth, inked upon his left forearm.

_Harry Potter sat at the edge of the forbidden forest twirling his wand with his fingers, his eyes closed_. The next week at Hogwarts had been utter chaos and melancholy. Harry only knew one of the four students that had lost their parents. Although he never liked Zacharias Smith, point of fact he hated him, but he still felt awful and sorry for the Hufflepuff. His parents had been murdered at the hands of Lord Voldemort, and even though he been told many times there was nothing he could do about it, he still felt responsible. Day in and day out he grew more and more frustrated with Hogwarts, and the wizarding world. To cope with his stress, he began working out almost as hard as he had over the summer. He took to waking up an hour earlier to take an even longer run. He dueled with Ron during their time away from classes and he constantly bugged Hermione about new curses, jinxes and anything else he might find useful. The enormous weight upon his shoulders was starting to get to him, and even the kiss with Sarah Davenport did little to cheer him up.

And then there was Voldemort, or the lack of Voldemort. Since he had returned to Hogwarts his scar never seared up in pain, but kept a rhythmic tingly that Harry usually ignored. Keeping his word to Castor he practiced Occlumency every night before going to sleep, and in the morning mediated before his run. By the time he returned to the castle, he was too out of breath to think much of anything besides breakfast. It was a perfect way to clear one's head.

He took from his pocket the letter that he had received only minutes before kissing Sarah. He had read it over a dozen times, had talked with Hermione constantly over its meaning but still was left bewildered. The note read:

_Harry, _

_I'm not sure what is driving your curiosity over this request of yours but I know you well enough to know that you're not just interested in the coincidence that Elizabeth Albin died on the same night as your parents. I didn't know her all that well, Harry, but she was a very likable and extremely talented witch. I bet she would have given Lily a run for her money. Sirius had quite an eye for her. She was a year above of us. She was probably the oldest girl at Hogwarts but before her final year she left. I rarely heard from her again, only in passing. I didn't even know that she died the same night as your parents until much later on. I'm sorry, but that's all I can remember about her. I hope you're staying out of trouble. Take care. _

_Remus _

Harry had read the letter over and over again and although he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew something was off. He knew, deep down, that Remus Lupin wasn't telling him the entire truth.

For the next couple of days, Harry tried to black out all he could about the attacks on Hermione's parents, the murders that the Death Eaters were responsible for, and the agonizing torment of waiting for his private lesson with Professor Castor on Friday. He threw himself back into his studies, forgot all about the Winter Ball and concentrated his effort on his schoolwork and Quidditch. Even Ron was complaining about the practices they were having, yet Harry would not let up. It was only after a grueling practice that went well after dinner that Ginny finally grabbed Harry by the collar and insisted that he ease up on the team.

'I know you got a lot going through your mind,' she had said quietly so the rest of the team wouldn't hear her, 'but you're killing them, and we could use a break.'

Angrily, Harry relented and called off the weekend practices and stormed back up to the castle, not even caring about the concerned looks from Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Later that night, Harry walked the now familiar march to Castor's office, preparing to what he assumed would be three hours of strenuous hell in which Castor would get inside his mind, and discover whatever secrets Harry had left, one of which was Elizabeth Ann Albin, and Harry worked diligently every night to try his best to erase the memory of what he had found in Castor's bedroom during the summer. He didn't doubt for a second that if the young American wizard found out what Harry knew, he would certainly beat him to death.

He walked slowly passed the deserted corridors and almost walked past an empty classroom when out of the darkness, someone grabbed him with both hands and tugged him inside the room.

Instantly, he pried himself off and went for his wand, but was completely caught off guard when the stranger grabbed him roughly by the shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him. Harry staggered for a minute, completely forgetting where he was and having no clue who was kissing him and that thought made him come back to his senses. He peeled away and focused his eyes to see Sarah Davenport smiling up at him, her face flushed.

'Hope I didn't scare you,' she whispered kissing him once more.

'Uh,' was all that Harry could say.

'I saw you coming down the corridor so I decided to play a little trick on you,' she breathed leaning in and kissing him again.

Harry regained himself and kissed her back, her fingernails leaving trails of ice along his back.

'Minx,' he muttered before kissing her once more.

Sarah giggled.

'Are we still going to Hogsmeade on Sunday?' she asked as she kissed his neck.

Harry's breathing was getting hoarse.

'Absolutely,' he said. 'But, oh shit, what time is it?'

He untangled himself from Sarah and checked his watch. Had it been twenty minutes already he asked himself. He looked at Sarah and immediately got depressed.

'Sorry,' he said. 'But I have to go, I have, er, extra lessons with Professor, er McGonagall.'

'Oh,' she said, and she looked disappointed. 'Are you late?'

'Uh,' Harry said looking at his watch. 'Not yet.'

Sarah looked up and him and smirked, raising her eyebrows.

'Well,' she said grabbing Harry's hands and placing them on her shoulders, and then slowly letting his hands slide lower, 'You can be a little late can't you?'

Harry's eyes widened as she pressed herself against him, his hands caressing every inch they could.

'Well,' he breathed before kissing her again, 'I'm sure ten minutes won't kill me.'

Harry was fifteen minutes late when he knocked on Castor's door, his hair wildly messy, his shirt unbuttoned and his lips beet red. Before he could knock, the door magically opened and Harry walked through, the door closing as he passed the threshold into Castor's smoky quarters. Castor himself was sitting behind his desk, rummaging through parchment, smoking a cigarette and pouring a glass of brandy with a wave of his hand.

'You're late,' he said not bothering to look up.

Harry noticed that Castor wasn't alone. Professor Addams was sitting in a comfy looking armchair, the fire illuminating his golden eyes as he periodically smoked on a pipe, the rich tobacco permeated through the room, filling Harry's nostrils.

'Sorry,' Harry mumbled. 'I got caught up.'

Castor looked up and after noticing Harry's disheveled state of dress, merely shook his head and went back to his papers.

'Have a seat Harry,' Addams said gesturing for Harry to take a seat opposite him. Harry hesitated but then walked forward and sat down. Harry felt weary being in the presence of Nathanial Addams not just because that Harry knew deep down that Addams had come to Hogwarts for the sole purpose of seeing him, but also because he was late to Castor's office because he was busy feeling up one of Addams' top students. What made Harry even more nervous, he didn't know which reason why Addams was sitting across from him.

'Sir,' he said, 'what are you doing here?'

To Harry's relief, the Headmaster did not take offense to the blatant question. He didn't speak for a minute, his eyes peering into the fire.

'I'm here, at Hogwarts, for you of course,' he said pleasantly. 'Surely Professor Castor told you that.'

Harry looked over at Castor who still hadn't looked back up but continued flying through parchments on his desk.

'He mentioned something about you coming here for me, and that you would bring students to make sure that no one got suspicious of your presence.'

'Exactly,' Addams said smiling. 'Though I must say, even if this little chat we're about to have wouldn't have taken place, it still is quite nice visiting Hogwarts. It's been many years since I've been here.'

Harry could sense that natural power the wizard possessed, a familiar sensation Harry felt whenever he was around Dumbledore.

'How familiar are you in your History of Magic knowledge?' Addams asked, the fire dancing off his round glasses. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'Not that good sir,' he muttered.

Thankfully, Addams smiled.

'Yes. I hear that Professor Binns can be rather boring sometimes,' he said cheerfully.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

'I'd like to tell you a story Harry,' Addams said. 'And please listen carefully for it holds great importance with what will partake in the near future.'

Although Harry didn't understand much of what Addams had just said, though he leaned closer with interest. It was remarkable how similar Addams was to Dumbledore Harry thought. Though both men were exceptionally powerful and shouldered much responsibility, they were both cordial and rather humble, as though they were equal to all they encountered which Harry respected, and which most powerful men were incapable of doing.

Addams brought the end of his wand to his pipe and re-lit the tobacco. He puffed for a moment, collecting his thoughts before addressing Harry once more.

'Harry, in the year 1066, a powerful man from Normandy by the name of William the Conqueror took his army of over fifty thousand men across the English Channel and invaded England.'

Addams paused and puffed on his pipe before continuing.

'With the exception of the Romans, who only conquered the southern half of England, William is the only man ever to successfully conquer all of Great Britain. After the Battle of Hastings in 1066, he appointed himself the King of England.'

'Uh Professor?' Harry interjected. 'Sorry to interrupt, but what exactly does this have to do with me or you being here?'

Addams chuckled.

'Patience, Harry, I'm getting to that,' he said. He took a sip from his goblet, cleared his throat and began once more.

'Now then, after William had made himself King, he set his sights on the rest of the U.K., particularly Scotland and Ireland. He sent Norman loyalists to rule over both Scotland and Ireland. Now, keep in mind that this is nearly a thousand years ago.'

Addams paused and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry, at a loss, simply shrugged nervously.

'So?' he asked dumbly.

Addams sighed, his golden eyes twinkling in the firelight. 'Come now Harry. What else occurred a thousand years ago?'

Harry thought for a minute then it suddenly hit him.

'Hogwarts was founded.'

Addams nodded. 'During this time of the transaction of William's reign, many witches and wizards fled from their homes in England and started new lives in Scotland, Ireland and Wales and spent the rest of their lives dodging Norman loyalists. Four of these wizards and witches fled to a small county just north of Dover, which is where we are conveniently sitting.'

Harry made to speak but Addams lifted his hand for silence.

'Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were the most well known sorcerers in their time. The four had planned to build a school for our world in England but after William's invasion, they fled to Scotland and built Hogwarts. This is all in _Hogwarts: A History _should you ever get around to read it.'

Harry snorted. Addams smiled before continuing.

'Hogwarts was an immense success. Wizards and witches from all over the world came here to study from the four greatest sorcerers of all time, but there was one small problem.'

'What?' Harry asked.

Addams sighed. 'No one is immortal Harry. What the four didn't think about was who would govern the school once they were gone. After Salazar Slytherin had left the school because of his, shall we say disagreements with the other three, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw agreed that only one, not three or four would preside over the duties of Headmaster.'

'The three voted and agreed that Godric Gryffindor would be the first Headmaster of Hogwarts, which he was until his death at the age of 148. Rowena Ravenclaw died shortly after; rumor has it she died of a broken heart for her beloved Godric, which left only Helga Hufflepuff, the last surviving founder of Hogwarts to run the school. For the next twenty-five years, she concocted the future of Hogwarts, added many corridors, courtyards and greenhouses to the castle. She also is responsible for the by-laws stating at the time of death of the Headmaster or Headmistress, only the Deputy Headmaster or mistress can take their place, and only a hundred percent vote by the Board of Governors can have a Headmaster relieved of their duties, which has only occurred once in the school's history.'

'The Chamber of Secrets,' Harry said. 'Lucius Malfoy threatened the council to have Dumbledore thrown out.'

'Correct,' Addams said. 'Now, where was I?'

'Helga Hufflepuff?' Harry asked.

'Ah yes,' Addams said taking another puff from his pipe. 'Now Harry, Helga Hufflepuff was the Headmistress of Hogwarts for twenty-five years after the death of Godric Gryffindor, though she resigned from her position only a few weeks before her death at the ripe old age of 173.'

'Wow,' was all Harry could say.

'Indeed,' Addams said smiling. 'Not a bad age to get to, I believe that record is set by Nicolas Flamel, who died at the age of 667, though he had the Sorcerer's Stone. The record for those who didn't have an elixir of life died at the age 184, but that is another story.'

'Before Helga died, she gave all her personal effects to her grand-daughter, Edwina Hufflepuff. Over the years, the family has kept the heirlooms of Helga in the family, yet as the years went by fewer and fewer of Helga's belongings remained.'

'How's that possible Professor?' Harry asked.

'Well Harry,' Addams said, 'over nearly eight hundred years, many belongings were stolen, destroyed or lost over time.'

Addams paused and a gloomy look crossed his face, and Harry recognized the expression in Addams eye. It was a look of regret and longing.

'Are there any descendents left of Helga Hufflepuff?' Harry asked.

'Only one actually,' Professor Addams said. 'Zacharias Smith. After his parents were

killed, he is the only known descendent left of Helga Hufflepuff.'

Harry didn't know what to say to this but simply nodded. He had no idea that Smith, the same boy who questioned him all of last year, the same boy who constantly riled him during his commentary, the same boy whose parents had been killed last week, was a descendent to Helga Hufflepuff.

'Now, about fifty years ago. Zacharias' Great-Aunt was in possession of the cup. She was mysteriously murdered after a young man had visited her. Her family never found the cup in her possessions. It had vanished. And this, my dear boy, is where you come in.'

'Me?' Harry asked. 'What does all this have to do with me?'

'Potter,' Castor said coldly. Harry jumped. He had forgotten that Castor was still in the room. He now stood behind his desk, looking directly at him. 'Remember what I told you about the Grail?'

'Yes but,' said Harry, and then it suddenly hit him. Could it be? Harry sat dumbstruck for what felt like an eternity before turning his attention back to Addams.

'You were friends with Dumbledore weren't you? He told you about me and him going into the Pensieve.'

Addams smiled and nodded in confirmation. It took all of three seconds for Harry to finally pull all the pieces of the puzzle together.

'It's the cup!' he said with awe. 'The Holy Grail is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff! The same cup I saw in the Pensieve last year. The woman who had it last was Hepizbah Smith. She was related to Zacharias. She had it right until she showed it to Lord Voldemort. She was murdered three days later and the cup vanished. Voldemort has the cup! The Horcrux is the cup of Hufflepuff!'

He paused and looked over at Castor. '_You're Holy Grail_.'

Castor didn't say anything for a moment until finally nodding.

'Bravo, Potter. Bravo.'

Harry stood up and paced the room, both Addams and Castor eyeing him expectantly. He paced for a minute before turning and addressing the Headmaster.

'You came to Hogwarts to help get the Horcrux. It was you who told Castor that the Horcrux was in New York City.'

Addams chanced a glance at Castor who bowed his head, as if not daring to look his former Headmaster in the eye. Harry picked up on it.

'You went after the Horcrux yourself didn't you?' Harry said staring at Castor in disbelief. 'But you failed. That day in Hogsmeade, you showed up nearly killed. You managed to escape but you couldn't get to it.'

Castor looked at Harry for a long few seconds before turning away and walked back to his desk. Addams said nothing, he merely sat in the armchair and continued to smoke his pipe. But Harry wasn't through.

'We're going to go after it aren't we?' Harry said. 'The three of us.'

'No,' Castor said abruptly. 'Not just us three.'

Before Harry could say anything there was a knock on the door.

'Come in,' Castor said.

The door opened softly and in walked probably one of the last people Harry wanted to see.

Riley Sevagio was dressed in a thick traveling cloak. He looked exhausted, his face had gotten much thinner and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He closed the door and walked into the room.

'Good to see you Riley,' Professor Addams said.

Sevagio didn't say anything but merely nodded to the old man.

'Jack Sloan?' Castor asked from behind his desk pouring two drinks into glasses.

Sevagio looked over at Harry then back at Castor and shook his head.

Castor let out an angry huff.

'You didn't have to kill him, Riley,' he said angrily.

Sevagio shrugged, went into his pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment.

'Not that I had much of a choice,' he said plainly. 'Though he did give me some useful information.'

'How many?' Addams asked.

'Atleast thirty.'

Castor let out a whistle then looked over at Addams.

'You sure you want to do this Professor?' he asked solemnly.

Addams locked eyes with Castor as he slowly stood up.

'Yes,' he replied. 'I think I owe it to Albus to help young Harry here.'

Castor nodded and gestured for all three men to sit around the fire.

For the next hour Harry listened intently to what would happen the night of the Ball. The more he listened, the more he began to worry. This was suicide he thought later. Four wizards, although as powerful and skilled as Sevagio, Castor and Addams were, going against thirty Death Eaters wasn't exactly fair, or what he had in mind.

'The most important thing to remember gentleman is that we must contain the element of surprise. Our only chance is to get in quietly, grab the cup and bounce out. We'll have maybe ten minutes to do it before they know we're there and they send for reinforcements and I am in no shape to take on Voldemort.'

'Now Riley,' Professor Addams said calmly for he noticed the concerned look on Harry's face. 'We do know what we're doing and we'll be more than prepared after the Ball.'

'After the Ball?' Harry asked abruptly.

All three men turned to him.

'Yes Potter,' Sevagio said coldly. 'After the Ball. When it's over, we'll all meet back here then portkey to New York. The American students will stay at the castle til the following night and no one will be in any hurry to wake up early on a Saturday. There is less of a chance someone will notice that you, along with Professor Addams and Castor are gone. Unless of course, you have any objections?'

Harry opened his mouth but judging by the looks that the rest of the men were giving him, he quickly closed it.

The sat in silence for a minute, until Addams stood up slowly and stretched.

'Well,' he said tiredly. 'I believe if there is anything less to discuss, I'll make my way back to my quarters.'

'Remember gentlemen,' Castor said firmly. 'One o'clock, Friday night, an hour after the Ball, a week from tonight.'

'Care to show me out Harry?' Addams asked.

Harry, now feeling sick more than anything else, stood up slowly, mumbled a goodnight to Castor and walked towards the door.

'Potter,' Castor called out before he reached it. Harry turned. Castor was now standing next to Sevagio, both giving looks of cynical tiredness.

'I know that you are very close with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but you will not tell them what has transpired in this room tonight. It is for their own safety that they be kept in the dark.'

'But Professor,' Harry started but Castor cut him off.

'And there is not a chance in hell that they will be accompanying us to New York, and that is non-negotionable.'

'But they're my friends!' Harry said angrily. 'I want them to be there with me.'

'Tough shit Potter,' Sevagio said coolly.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to Sevagio, who smirked back.

'Calm down, Potter,' Castor said putting himself between Harry and Sevagio. Castor turned to the Auror.

'Watch yourself around him Riley,' he said in a tone that left no argument.

'Oh, give it a rest Dem,' Riley said angrily. 'I don't know why you're bringing this arrogant little brat with us.'

In a flash Harry made for his wand, but Castor spun on his heel, clicked his fingers, and Harry's wand flew from his grasp and onto the floor.

'That's enough!' Castor shouted.

He turned back to Sevagio.

'I'm gonna make this clear, Riley,' he said in a grave voice. 'You ever say something like that again and mark my words you will regret it.'

Sevagio snorted.

'You really think this boy could lick me?' he asked in a sing-song voice that made

Harry's blood boil.

Castor shook his head.

'No he can't,' Castor said quietly. 'But I can.'

No one said anything for a minute. The silence in the room was almost unbearable. Sevagio stared defiantly at Castor who simply stood, staring right back but with more ease and confidence than Sevagio. It was only after Addams, who was standing at the door had cleared his voice that the two men looked away from each other. Castor turned his attention back to Harry.

'Do not tell them or anyone else,' he said evenly. 'And do not tempt me on this.'

'Then how am I gonna explain to them why I left right after the Ball and disappeared until morning?' he said angrily.

Castor looked at Harry with a skeptical expression until finally shrugging.

'Ain't you gonna go with that Sarah girl to the Ball?' he asked, this time, smirking.

Harry could feel the heat rise from his neck, and he didn't dare turn around to look at probably an amused expression on the face of Professor Addams.

'Probably,' he mumbled.

'Well then,' Castor said stepping forward, putting a hand on his shoulder and walking him towards the door. 'If I were in your shoes, I suggest being as charming and British as possible.'

He led Harry and Addams into the hallway. He nodded at Addams then looked back at Harry.

'Who knows Potter,' he said handing Harry back his wand. 'Maybe she'll want to leave the Ball early, and from what I hear, there is a very cozy broom closet on the fourth floor.'

And with that, he shut the door in Harry's face, leaving him standing in the cold and

deserted corridor, his mind spinning. He turned around quickly but was startled to notice that Addams was no where in sight, as if the old man had vanished. He started walking down the hallway towards Gryffindor Tower. He had promised Ron and Hermione that they would be with him when he went after the Horcruxes, and now, he had to lie, to his two best friends. He felt wretched knowing that they wouldn't be with him this time, but he didn't feel scared surprisingly. Or maybe he wasn't surprised at all that he wasn't afraid. With men like a mercenary, an Auror and possibly the most powerful wizard in America standing next to you, Harry felt at that moment that he could have done anything. Then again, he was sometimes foolish.

_The next day Harry avoided Hermione and Ron as much as he could. _He fled to the library early in the morning, went for a run around the lake in the mid-afternoon and spent the rest of the evening quietly sitting in the common room. Hermione and Ron finally had the chance to ask him about the meeting with Castor no more than ten minutes before they were due in the Great Hall for the D.A.

'We just went over Occlumency and strategy,' Harry said vaguely.

'Any word on the 'Holy Grail?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

Harry shook his head quickly.

'Castor won't say anything about it,' he heard himself say and to make it sound more official, he added in an ugly tone. 'I wish someone would tell me something.'

'Don't worry bout it mate,' Ron said. 'Let's just get to the Great Hall. I'm sure something will pop up.'

'Ron's right Harry,' Hermione piped in.

Harry froze in his tracks.

'What did you just say?' he asked barely believing it.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and both shrugged.

'Ron's right,' Hermione said again.

Harry looked from one to the other. It had previously occurred to him that both of them were acting cordial to one another and hadn't gotten in an argument since that day in the dungeons. They were even smiling and joking with one another during classes. But this was the first time that Harry wondered if something _else _was going on with the two of them.

'You alright mate?' Ron asked bringing Harry out of his frame of mind.

'What?' he said. 'Oh yea, sure, just uh thinking about what its going to be like in there tonight.'

'Hope he doesn't break any bones,' Ron said with a shudder.

'I hope he does,' Hermione said pleasantly.

Ron and Harry both stopped to make sure Hermione had actually said what they thought.

'What?' they both asked.

'Well,' Hermione said plainly. 'I have said that he is really good at what he does. And besides, it is good practice for when the final battle comes.'

'You've really warmed up to the guy, you know that,' Ron said arching his eyebrows. 'You're not thinking that Professor Castor is… dare I say it… cute?'

'He most certainly is not cute,' huffed Hermione. 'But he did save my parents, and I guess what happened last week just kind of reminded me of how dangerous it is right now.'

Neither Ron nor Harry said anything as they made there way into the Great Hall.

_Three long and grueling hours went by until finally Professor Castor called it quits. _Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked out, sweaty and every muscle in the body tense.

'That was,' Ron breathed, 'intense.'

'You can say that again,' said Neville walking out and rubbing his shoulder.

'If its gonna be like that every Saturday,' Seamus said walking out behind Neville, 'I fer one don't wanna go back.'

'Me neither,' said Susan Bones.

Nearly everyone who was permitted to attend arrived promptly at seven o'clock, with the

exception of the Slytherins. Only four from their house showed up, one of which was Theodore Nott who had tried unsuccessfully to get back at Ron for breaking his nose the last Hogsmeade trip. Harry, who was standing at the top of the staff table, shouted the first curse at Nott he could think of just seconds before Nott could get his curse off while aiming at Ron's back. Nott had screamed in pain as yellow boils the size of golf balls started to sprout all over his arms and face.

Fuming, Castor had two Aurors escort Nott to the hospital wing, and then banned Nott along with Zabini, who was also in attendance from the dueling sessions. He also gave twenty points to Harry for exhibiting what Castor said, 'gut instincts.'

Although beat and sore, Harry was beaming on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, not only because of Castor's praise, but also because Sarah Davenport couldn't keep her eyes off him the majority of the session.

After dropping off Hermione at the Head Girl's Room, Ron and Harry both slowly walked back to their dorms.

'You know Sarah was eyeing you all night, you know,' Ron said grinning.

'Yea,' Harry said. 'You're not steamed at me are you?'

'Better you kiss her than my sister,' Ron joked playfully slugging Harry in the arm, though it felt pretty rough.

'And who says I kissed her,' Harry asked but he was smiling too.

'Dean Thomas,' Ron said nonchalantly.

'Dean Thomas?' Harry asked.

'Says you too were going pretty wild up in the dorm during the party. I also caught wind of her dragging you into an empty classroom last night.'

Harry felt his face heat up as he looked over at Ron who was strolling down the hallway, as if he were taking a walk down the park.

'How the hell did you find out about that?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Lindsay Jacobs,' Ron said plainly.

'Who the hell is that?' Harry shouted hysterically.

'You know Lindsay mate,' Ron said. 'The red-headed American that's been on Seamus arm for the past week now. Well, Sarah told Lindsay who told Seamus, probably in the broom closet, who joked about it with Dean, who told Ginny, and Neville told me because he was eavesdropping.'

It took Harry a second to register all that information until he grimaced.

'Oh,' he said. 'Ginny knows then.'

'Looks that way,' Ron said. 'You know she's pretty mad at you for going with this American girl.'

'Why's that?' Harry asked, his anger already starting to get to him.

'Well,' Ron said, 'Jealous probably. Sarah's really smart and bloody gorgeous and if she's kissing you in a deserted classroom. Merlin knows what else, and that's okay mate, you don't have to tell me.'

'And the best part is,' Harry said grinning. 'She doesn't give me any necklaces that says _My Sweetheart._'

Ron shuddered.

'Not funny.'

But in a moment, they both wound up laughing all the way back to the common room, though Harry felt worse knowing that Ginny was jealous of Sarah.

_The next morning Harry met Sarah at the front gates of the school and after passing the wheezing Filch, made their way down to the village of Hogsmeade. _Harry wore jeans, a thick jumper and a dark leather jacket he had "acquired" at Professor Castor's house over the summer. Though Sarah had dressed in the same manner as Harry, he still couldn't help notice how pretty she looked, even in numerous clothing.

'So,' Harry said trying to act casual. "Where do you want to go?'

Sarah shrugged.

'This is your town Potter,' she said teasingly. 'Anywhere that's warm sounds good.'

Harry grinned, took her hand and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Once inside,

Harry went to the bar to fetch drinks while Sarah found a table in the corner of the room. He brought back two steaming mugs of butterbeer and passed one to Sarah.

'I've never had this stuff,' she said pulling off her jacket, as Harry tried to not to stare as her back arched.

'They don't have it in America?'

Sarah took a sip, grinned and said, 'We have this honey-ale called Nine Pin. Its really good.'

'You should bring me back some,' Harry said.

Sarah smiled and looked around the room.

Due to the cold and snowy December climate, the bar packed with Hogwarts students. Giggling third years beamed at their first experience in Hogsmeade. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at the other end of the room. Harry had told them he was taking Sarah to Hogsmeade and hopped it wouldn't bother them. To his surprise, they simply shrugged and Hermione said, 'have fun.'

Harry noticed that they didn't mind at all. Ron was leaning towards her and saying something funny as Hermione laughed warmly. Maybe it was just his imagination but were they sitting closer to each other than they usually did?

Harry and Sarah talked for awhile before leaving and heading down to Honeydukes. They spent some time testing candies and chatting with Seamus and Lindsay.

'I really like this place,' Sarah said leaning closer and whispering into Harry's ear.

'I'm glad,' Harry said and he boldly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and kissed him back, her face turning a little pink though it probably didn't have anything to do with the cold.

They spent the rest of their time in Hogsmeade visiting small shops, particularly the Quidditch supply store. (After thirty minutes, Sarah forcefully dragged Harry out) and headed back up the winding road back towards Hogwarts.

'Oh look,' Sarah said pointing at a small café. 'Madam Puddifoots, do you want to go in there and get a coffee?'

Harry flinched. There was no way in hell he was going back to that café.

'Actually,' Harry said thinking up a lie. 'I was in there once. It was terrible. Bad coffee, bad service, and they got these annoying cherubs.'

Well, it wasn't a total lie, Harry thought.

Sarah, to his great relief didn't say anything and simply walked next to him, there arms connected.

Upon reaching the grounds, Harry had no intention of going back inside. He tugged her hand a little and they walked over towards the edge of the lake. Though freezing out, Harry was starting to sweat. He still had not asked her, and his time was running out. The sun started to drift lower and lower and in a few minutes, it would be dark and they had to make it back.

They walked silently towards the lake and stopped next to the beach tree.

'Favorite spot of yours?' Sarah asked.

'Yea, it is,' Harry said remembering the time he went into Snape's Pensieve and saw his fifteen year old father trying to unsuccessfully court his mother.

'Its beautiful,' Sarah said looking out over the lake.

'Yea,' Harry said, but he wasn't looking at the lake, he was looking at her. 'Look, Sarah.'

She turned and smiled.

'I know that it might be too late to ask you,' he said thickly. He felt tense and he twitched a bit but tried to conceal it by running a hand through his hair. 'But I was wondering, if you, uh,'

'Yes?' Sarah persisted. She turned and was now facing him. She leaned a little closer.

'Well,' Harry stammered, his mouth feeling like a sandbox. 'I was hoping that you might

want to go,'

'To the Ball with you?' Sarah asked leaning a little closer and closing her eyes.

'I,' Harry mumbled, but he finally took a deep breath, leaned forward and kissed her. Sarah fell into him. Harry was so caught off guard that he took a step back and tripped over a root of the beach tree. He fell, taking Sarah with him and landed onto the soft white snow. Sarah laughed as she broke away from his mouth.

'Are you ok?' she said giggling.

Harry looked up and smiled.

'Yea,' he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Sarah looked at him to a moment before leaning forward and kissing him once more. Harry then realized that they were alone and that she was lying on top of him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her frantically. They kissed for awhile until Harry pulled back.

'What's wrong?' Sarah asked.

Harry grinned.

'So,' he said sliding one hand underneath her jacket. 'Is that a yes?'

Sarah moaned at the touch of Harry's hand on her.

'That's a definite yes,' she breathed before kissing him again.

Harry lost all track of time and it wasn't until he heard laughing from someone near by that he broke away.

'What time is it?' he asked sitting up, Sarah, to his surprise, clung to him and now was

sitting on his lap. She checked her watch.

'Nearly seven,' she said.

Harry looked around to hear who had been laughing. Through the darkness, he saw Ron and Hermione walking back towards the castle.

'Shit,' Harry said standing up. 'We're nearly an hour late.'

'Oh dear,' Sarah said and she stood up and started to flatten her hair. She pulled her sweater back down and grabbed her jacket.

'Come on,' Harry said and they both ran up towards Ron and Hermione.

'Hey you two,' Ron said grinning and bobbing his eyebrows at them. 'What have you guys been up to?'

Harry got the overwhelming sensation to punch him but he was too busy walking on clouds to get any more frustrated then he already was.

'You guys heading back?' he asked Hermione.

'No, actually,' Hermione said. 'We were actually just going in to get you. Hagrid invited us down for dinner, but we're a little late. We thought you'd be up in the castle and not,'

She glanced at Sarah who gave a squeak and flushed. Harry groaned inwardly.

'Its okay,' Harry said. 'I'll just walk Sarah back and meet you guys there.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

'Alright mate,' Ron said. 'See you there.' He looked at Sarah then back at Harry. Harry knew he was trying desperately not to laugh. 'Take your time.'

Hermione gave him a smack on the arm then dragged him towards Hagrid's cabin.

Harry and Sarah walked back towards the front entrance. After walking past the Aurors, they made their way up the marble staircase but Sarah turned to face him.

'I had a great time today, Harry,' she said smiling.

'Me too,' he said.

She smiled, looked over her shoulder then quickly leaned forward and kissed him. She broke apart quickly, smiled and dashed up the stairs towards the Great Hall.

Harry's mind was reeling. He stood on the stairs for a good few minutes before turning down and making his way to Hagrid's cabin. Although it was very immature, he couldn't help but strut passed the Aurors and onto the grounds.

Smoke was barreling out of the chimney from Hagrid's cabin and light poured out of the windows. Getting closer to it, Harry could hear music coming from inside. Upon reaching the door, he could hear laughter coming from inside. Harry knocked on the door and immediately it went silent from inside. Harry could hear muffled whispers.

'Who's there,' came a voice.

'Uh,' Harry said. 'Its me.'

The door creaked open and Harry saw a pair of eyes look at him. Then, the door swung open, and Harry's eyes shot up in surprise to see Fred or George Weasley, he wasn't sure which one, grab his jacket and pull him roughly inside, and the door closing the instant he was inside.

'Welcome to our little shin-dig!' the twin said happily.

Harry looked around the room in awe. Hagrid was sitting at his table, which was

immensely burdened with bottles of wine, hard liquor and bottles of beer with a happy monk on the label. Not only were the twins in attendance, but also were Bill and Charlie who were sitting next to none other that Professor Slughorn. The three men looked up and hollered.

'Happy, hic Christmas, Potter!' Bill said, his breath wreaking of booze, stumbling a bit and shaking Harry's hand vigorantly. 'I know ish not Chrishmas yet, but hey, dish is the only time we could all get, hic, together.'

A roar came from the rest of them. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting together on Hagrid's enormous armchair. Harry was even more surprised to see Professor Castor, who was sitting between Hagrid and Charlie. He was pouring a bottle into ten small glasses and passing them to each person in the crowded hut. Harry had never seen Castor look so, goofy. His hair was wildly messy, his shirt untucked and wrinkled and he wore a ridiculous grin on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was drunk beyond his mind.

Harry looked around to see a banjo, violin and guitar all magically playing, pumping out a rhythmic Irish melody.

'Drink up lads,' Slughorn boomed happily.

Harry shook hands with the rest of the wizards and gave Fang a pat before sitting down next to Hagrid, who was drinking from a bucket. Harry leaned forward and pounded Hagrid on the shoulder.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' Harry asked in astonishment.

'Well,' Hagrid said taking a hearty drink. 'Fred and George are here to give Professor Castor some supplies for his next dueling class, I heard, and Bill cided to go with them.'

'And that's why you're all drinking like fishes?' Harry asked incredulously, but he was smiling.

Hagrid looked at Harry, smirked and gave Harry a thump on the shoulder. 'Ah, what's a few drinkies gonna' do there, 'Arry?' he said happily.

The men cheered and down their shots. Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had taken one and were now smiling and gossiping with Bill and Charlie. Harry grabbed a shot, threw it back and sat down next to Professor Castor, who was lighting a cigarette.

'Professor,' Harry said nervously, 'isn't this illegal?'

Castor took down his drink in a steady breath, slammed his drink on the table and gave a chilling laugh.

'Don't see why it shouldn't be,' he said gruffly. 'We're all of age, its Sunday night, and after the week I've had, I could use a good drink.'

'You've had a lot more than one good drink, Demetrius,' piped Bill who was smoking a cigar Harry recognized as one he gave him at the wedding.

'Ah shut up Weasley,' Castor said grinning. 'It's not like I got anything to do tomorrow. Well, except classes but I don't have to be relatively sober for a bunch of third years. Now lets shut up and get pissed.'

The men cheered again and all ten sat down at the table and drank, smoked, and talked about everything and anything.

'Where did you guys get all this liquor anyways?' Ron asked as he uncorked a bottle of beer and passed it to Slughorn who hiccupped in thanks.

'From the party,' Castor mumbled. 'Can't let good booze go to waste.'

'Here here,' cried Fred and George who were showing Hermione their new day-dream product.

'This one here lasts for up to three hours,' Fred said proudly. 'But its way too mature for you lot.'

'Oh really,' said Hermione who though was sipping on a glass of wine, Harry could tell she was getting on in her drinks, and rather quickly. 'How is that exactly.'

Fred and George grinned identical mischievous smirks.

'It's for those who have done the deed, Ms. Head Girl,' George said, as Bill and Charlie roared with laughter. 'Little fantasy that goes beyond kissing and holding hands.'

'Really?' Ron asked leaning closer and inspecting the purple velvet box in Fred's hand. 'Can I have one?'

'Absolutely not ickle Ronnikins the virgin!' Fred boomed and the whole hut went off

into a fit of laughter.

'Want one Professor?' George asked Professor Castor shoving the box towards him. 'After the order you just made, I'll make it on the house.'

'Pass,' Castor said gruffly. 'I don't need a little purple box to get girls. You might think about giving some to Horace here. I'm sure he'll need one or two.'

The twins, along with everyone except for Professor Slughorn roared with laughter.

'Go to hell Demetrius,' Slughorn mumbled before taking a drink from his mug.

'You placed an order?' Harry asked.

Castor turned and nodded exuberantly, he looked like a bobble-head Harry had seen once on the dash of Uncle Vernon's car. 'Shield gloves and a few other products for defense. Thought they might be useful next Saturday.'

Harry lost all track of time as he along with the rest of the wizards and Hermione in Hagrids cabin drank more and more of Seamus' confiscated liquor. Harry went red from embarrassment as Ron told the story of how Professor Castor had caught him and Sarah Davenport kissing in the dormitories.

'You're going to the ball with this vixen?' Bill asked hiccupping.

'Yep,' Harry said proudly, swishing his drink and letting it fall towards the ground where Fang immediately started licking.

At around midnight, Slughorn stood up and pronounced he was going back to the castle to get more wine. It took him a good two minutes to finally stand up and wobble diagonally towards the door.

'Think he'll be alright?' Charlie asked Hagrid.

'He'll be 'alright,' Hagrid said, his voice sounding thick. 'I think.'

The party continued on. The music played, the liquor flowed and the smell of tobacco from Bill's cigar filled the room with a cherry rich smell. The music blared from the instruments and suddenly as Harry felt himself dozing off, Hagrid leaped from his seat and started to dance by the fire, as the rest cheered him on.

'I love this song!' Hagrid boomed as Fang pounced around him.

'Sing it! Sing it!' they all cheered.

Hagrid grabbed a bottle of whatever from the table, took a swig and started to sing.

_As I walked down from Puffin Street_

_A fair did I did meet_

_She asked me to see her home _

_She lived on Bleaker Street _

_To this way, my hardies_

_My dear Annie _

_Oh you New York girls, _

_Can't you dance the polka _

_To this way, my hardies _

_My dear Annie _

_Oh you New York girls, _

_Can't you dance the polka _

_When I got inside the house_

_The drinks were passed around _

_The liquor was so awful strong _

_My head went round and round. _

Fred and George stood up and started to dance with each other as Bill and Charlie jumped on top of the table and started to sing along with Hagrid, as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Professor Castor clapped them on.

The music roared as Harry took another drink and started to sing the chorus. Harry looked over at Castor who was not singing but was staring with a curious look towards the other end of the cabin. Harry looked at him questionably until Castor pointed at the corner of the room. Harry turned around and felt his jaw hit the floor.

Hermione and Ron were standing in the corner of the room, half hidden by Hagrid's armchair. Hermione had her arms wrapped around Ron's neck, and Ron was holding her clumsily by the waist, his eyes wide open in surprise. Hermione was kissing him. Harry stared with an open mouth and wide eyes until suddenly, the music stopped and Harry felt a cold breeze hit his back as he heard the door open. He didn't turn around, the look upon Bill and Charlie's face as they stood mid-swing on the dance floor confirmed that whoever had just entered Hagrid's cabin was not Professor Slughorn. Hermione and Ron broke apart and turned around slowly and Harry heard her give a muffled squeak. The room had gone deafly silent as the intruder let out a earsplitting cry.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON IN HERE!' came a furious high pitched voice.

Harry knew that voice anywhere. He shuddered and wanted nothing more than to disappear right then and there. He slowly turned around and locked eyes with Professor McGonagall, looking so furious that parts of her hair started to free from her tight bun. Harry immediately felt like vomiting.

_Oh shit. _

Professor McGonagall stormed into the room and the door slammed violently behind her. She looked directly at Hagrid who was holding Fred and George with both hands, and was holding a bottle of wine with his teeth.

'HAGRID!' she hollered. 'EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'

Hagrid looked incapable of moving and Harry caught Bill smirking out of the corner of his eye. He gently dropped the twins who stood ram rod straight.

'Well, 'Nerva,' he said gruffly.

'WHAT IS ALL THIS!' she screamed pointing at the bottles of liquor that were all over the room, floor and table.

'We're, er, celebrating,' Hagrid mumbled.

Professor McGonagall stared at Hagrid with piercing narrowed eyes then her eyes darted towards the other men in the room. Charlie and Bill slowly got off the table and stood without saying anything, but they swayed looking about ready to collapse. McGonagall let out an angry huff when she saw Professor Castor sitting at the table next to Harry, still smoking a cigarette, his eyes half closed and his head bobbing from side to side.

'You're obviously drunk Professor,' she said staring daggers at Castor.

Castor hiccupped, grabbed a bottle and took another swig.

'Shitfaced more like it,' he mumbled.

Professor McGonagall let out an angry huff then turned her attention to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'As for you three,' she said, her voice trembling with anger as she pointed a finger, shaking with fury. 'I cannot, in all my years as a Professor at this institution think of one other time I have seen such disobedience and immaturity.'

Though Harry had much to drink, he felt himself getting sober in a flash as the Headmistress of Hogwarts angrily stared at him.

'I cannot believe the Head Girl, along with a prefect,' she said looking at Ron and Hermione, 'could be this foolish.'

She took a deep composing breath. She was shaking with anger and even though Harry was much taller than her, she towered over him. 'You three will have detention with me tomorrow morning at seven a.m. And if you do not show because you couldn't get out of bed due to all the alcohol you've drank tonight, you will serve detention every night for the next month!'

McGonagall finished her tirade in a yell and everyone, including Hermione, groaned in depression.

'And one hundred points to be taken from Gryffindor, for your severe lack of maturity and negligence. Now I want you three to march back up to your quarters this instant and if I catch you partaking in anything remotely similar to tonight, you'll get a lot worse, do I make myself clear.'

'Yes, Professor,' they all mumbled.

'Back to the castle then,' she said sternly. 'I will be having a talk with the rest of you gentlemen, none of you are going anywhere.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione gave one frightened look to Hagrid before heading out the door. Though it was only a quick second, Harry could have sworn that Castor had smiled at him, a real genuine smile.

_They quickly made their way back to the castle,_ and after dropping off Hermione at the Head Girl's room, Harry and Ron dashed back to their dorms, but not after being lectured for a good five minutes by the Fat Lady, who swore violently for waking her in the dead of night.

It was nearing two in the morning as Harry finally fell into bed. Although he felt drunk and extremely tired, he lay awake for awhile, thinking of Sarah, of the party he had just come from and the hell he was in for in less than five hours.

'Harry?' Ron's voice came in the darkness.

'Yea?'

'Can I ask you something mate?' he asked and Harry sensed a wariness in Ron's voice.

'Sure.'

There was a long pause until Ron spoke again.

'Do you think Hermione kissed me tonight because she was drunk or because she likes me? I mean, do you think she knew what she was doing?'

Harry was too tired, too drunk and too much of everything to talk with Ron about this. But atleast he still didn't truthfully know.

'Not sure, mate,' he said turning in the darkness to face him. 'It all happened so fast. I'd ask her about it tomorrow.'

There was silence, and Harry could actually hear Ron thinking.

'Yea,' he finally said. 'Yea, I'll do that.'

Harry sensed Ron's uneasiness.

'You alright Ron?' Harry asked.

'Yea,' he said. 'I'm alright.'

They lay in silence for awhile until Harry shrugged, turned away and got comfortable. Before going to sleep, he smiled and said to Ron in the darkness, 'Look on the bright side mate, atleast Hermione's nose is dead center'

A/N: Sorry this took me awhile, I finally just got over a bad case of writers block. This chapter is dedicated to my stepmother. RIP.


	15. The Holy Grail

Chapter Fifteen: _The Holy Grail _

It was only two days before the Winter Ball and Harry had become a total wreck. It wasn't the fact that he had to take Sarah Davenport to the Ball, and it wasn't the fact that he was going on a suicide mission with Professor Castor to New York City to retrieve a part of the soul belonging to the most feared wizard in over a century; what made him nervous was that he had to do both in the same night. Needless to say, Harry was feeling rather burned out. And it didn't help that Professor McGonagall was now eyeing Harry, along with Ron and Hermione like a hawk. They had barely made it for their detention the morning after the infamous party at Hagrid's. Hermione was made to catalog McGonagall's exam schedule for the entire school, while Ron and Harry were sent to the Trophy Room to polish every piece of silver and gold the muggle way.

'Least I wasn't belching slugs,' Ron said miserably as they walked out two hours later, their bodies sore and their heads throbbing.

It was Wednesday morning, the snow falling harder with each passing day. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast.

'Can't believe I'm up this early,' Ron yawned tiredly. He looked over at Harry. 'Can't believe you wake up an hour before me for your run. I don't know how you do it.'

Harry shrugged.

'_Early bird gets the worm,' _he said shrugging when the Owl Post arrived. Hermione scanned the Daily Prophet as Ron stared darkly at the package he had just received.

'What?' Harry asked.

Ron looked up and with surprise.

'It's from Fred and George,' he said though the look on his face was etched with worry.

'Open it, then,' said Harry.

'What if its one of their pranks,' Ron said eyeing the package with a questionable gaze.

'Just open it,' Harry said.

Ron hesitated then slowly peeled off the lid. His eyes widened in disbelief.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

Ron reached in and pulled out brand new dress robes. They were immaculate in the color of sky blue with white silk trim.

'Whoa,' was all that Ron could say.

'They're nice looking mate,' Harry said. 'Much better than the last ones you wore.'

'Don't remind me,' said Ron shuddering at the memory. 'Why would Fred and George spend this much money on me?'

Harry shrugged though he remembered vividly telling the Weasley twins to get Ron new dress robes after he had given them his Tri-Wizard Winnings.

'Nice robes Ron,' Ginny said from across the table nudging Hermione in the side. 'Bet you're really glad you're going with him now, huh Mione?'

Hermione's eyes widened and she let out a squeak. She looked at Ron who was going red himself before she jumped out of her seat and practically sprinted to her first class.

Ginny stared after her then rounded on Ron.

'What did you do _this _time?'

Ron groaned.

'I take it she doesn't remember what happened at Hagrid's?' Harry asked grimacing.

Ron shook his head miserably.

'She's been acting all weird around me mate,' Ron said gloomily. 'Hasn't said anything about the Ball. Won't say two words to me.'

Harry nodded as Ginny gave him a curious look.

'Tell you later,' he said as they stood up and headed for Transfiguration.

'Hey,' Harry said. 'At least she's not going to the Ball with Ernie.'

'Yea,' Ginny said straightening her tie. 'Turns out Ernie asked her right after you did.'

'Convenient,' Harry said grinning.

'How'd you know that?' Ron asked.

'Zach told me,' Ginny said, her ears going red.

'Who's Zach?'

'Smith. Zacharias Smith.'

'Since when have you started talking to that git?' Ron asked.

'His parents just died Ron,' Ginny said giving Ron a very cold look.

'Doesn't stop him from being a git,' Harry muttered.

'It just so happens,' Ginny said rounding on them, 'That the _git _is taking me to the Ball!'

Both Ron and Harry stopped dead in their tracks.

'YOU'RE WHAT!?!' Ron said so loud it made a few second years passing by flinch.

'You're going to the Ball with him?' Harry asked just as loudly.

'That's right,' Ginny said squaring her shoulders and ignoring the numerous eyes on her. 'He asked me before the game, and I said yes.'

'I thought you hated him!?!' Harry said angrily.

'Hated him,' Ron snorted, 'Ginny, you crashed into him when he was doing commentary! On purpose!'

'Fred and George are gonna have kittens over this!'

'He's the world's biggest git!'

'You two are being hysterical!' Ginny said angrily, her eyes narrowing and her nostrils flaring dangerously.

'I'm not hysterical!' Ron bellowed hysterically.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. 'I just can't believe you're going to the Ball with that prat of all people!'

As that, Ginny stared coldly at Harry.

'It's not like I can go with you!' she said blinking back tears. 'You're too busy saving the world by jumping into dark classrooms with the American airhead!'

Ron grimaced. Harry, on the other hand, went livid.

'Sarah is a perfectly nice girl, and smart as hell,' he said matching Ginny's anger. 'And that's more than I can say about you at the moment!'

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Harry had never spoken to her like that. She brushed back a few tears with the back of her hand, and sniffed.

'Have fun with your tart at the dance,' she said, her voice shaking, and with that, she turned and walked away. Harry watched her go before turning in the other direction and stormed towards McGonagall's.

'Women!' he said nastily. 'Can't believe she's going with him!' He turned towards Ron but he wasn't next to him. Ron was still standing where Ginny had just run off.

'Come on,' Harry said angrily.

Ron turned towards Harry and glared at him.

'I can't believe you just said that to her,' he said fiercely.

'What are you on about?' Harry asked, his patience vanishing with every step he took.

'Look mate,' Ron said, his voice hard and nearly boiling over in fury. 'You're my best friend and even though Smith may be the world's biggest jerk, that gives you no right to go off on her like that, especially when you're going with Sarah.'

'Oh,' Harry said fuming. 'Take her side!'

'Fuck sides!' Ron said though clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring. 'You know Ginny still has feelings for you, and she doesn't say anything about you parading around with Sarah, so give it a rest.'

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ron was done with him. He hoisted his bag and stormed off towards class without a backwards glance. Harry stood there, fuming, but not with Ron or Hermione, or even Ginny, but with himself. He shouldn't have exploded at her, and he regretted it, but the words were out, slicing through her like a dull blade. And now she was in the bathroom probably crying her eyes out. Harry felt like punching something as he headed after Ron, cursing under his breath. Bad enough he was nervous as all hell about taking Sarah to the Ball, and it was worse how his best friends were acting towards him, and he was going after the Horcrux without them, but now, Ginny was furious with him. Her words rang through his ears for the rest of the miserable day.

'_Smith. Zacharias Smith.' _

_The day of the Ball finally arrived on a clear but frigid December day. _Most students walked through the last day of term in a daze, and Professors Flitwick and Sprout gave up half-way through their classes and allowed the students to talk amongst themselves about the Ball. But Castor was having none of it. He had been in a sour mood the entire week when Professor McGonagall ordered him to pour out all his remaining liquor. He hadn't had a drop since Sunday but Harry caught him one night after dinner sneaking a drink from his hip flask. During Defense, Harry's mind drifted off to the Ball and Sarah who was sitting next to Hannah Abbot when…

_BANG! _

The curse exploded from Castor's wand like a gunshot and Harry was flown ten feet back and landed hard against the back wall. Castor stormed through the row of desks and glared down at Harry angrily.

'You forgetting what we're going to do tonight Potter,' he said in a deadly whisper so only Harry could hear. 'Get your fucking act together. You may have to save my life tonight.'

He turned and his eyes scanned the gaping students.

'Class dismissed!' he said fiercely.

They didn't need to be told twice. It took all but ten seconds from the classroom to be completely full, to empty with only Castor and Harry left. He stood up slowly and winced.

'Sorry Professor,' he said lamely.

Castor turned back to face him. He let out an exasperated sigh and put his hands through his hair.

'It's fine,' he said walking back towards his desk. 'But I need another word with you.'

'What about?' Harry asked.

Castor fumbled through his desk and pulled out his flask.

'We'll meet in my office at one,' he said. 'I want you to bring your wands, the dagger and your Invisibility Cloak.'

'Oh,' Harry said. 'You know about that?'

Castor nodded.

'You're going to need it.'

'Right,' Harry said.

'See you at the Ball,' Castor said not bothering to look up. Harry hesitated, then slowly turned and walked out the door.

'One more thing,' Castor called out. He pulled out a key from his pocket and flung it to Harry.

'What's this?' Harry asked catching it.

'A key dumbass,' Castor said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'To what?'

'This room.'

Harry looked down at the key then back at Castor.

'Why are you giving it to me Professor?'

Castor looked up.

'Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger don't know you're going to New York tonight. So after the Ball, come here, hang back for a bit, then meet me in the office. They'll suspect that you went off with Ms. Davenport somewhere.'

Harry shivered at the thought then spoke.

'Um, Professor,' he said going red with embarrassment. 'That, uh, actually, we'll you see thing is, er, what I'm trying to say is –'

'Is that there is a good possibility that might actually happen?' Castor finished.

Harry felt like dropping through the floor.

'Um, yea.'

Castor did not look amused.

'Potter,' he said. 'At 1:00 a.m. sharp we're using a time-turner that will be set for five hours. Should Ms. Davenport spend the night in my classroom,' he stopped and looked up, 'merely say you need to get something and make a mad dash for my office. She'll never know you'll be gone, but only for ten minutes.'

Harry though he might catch fire he was blushing so furiously, but then he thought of something that made his blood run cold.

'But Professor, what if,' he paused and gulped. 'What if I don't make it back?'

Harry had never said anything to anyone about himself dying, and as he said it, the true realization of what he was going to do tonight made him nauseous. Castor paused, considered, and took a swig from the flask and grunted.

'In that case,' he said toasting Harry, 'Try not to get yourself fucking killed.'

He went back to his papers and Harry, getting the hint, walked out the door. Once away from Castor, he made a bee-line for the nearest bathroom, ducked into the first stall, closed the door, and vomited.

_Harry stood in front of his mirror, admiring his new robes, _also acquired at Castor's and had been hanging in his closet since the start of term. It was black, made of light silk that brought out Harry's composure. He wore a creamy white shirt underneath and a black bow tie with a matching silk vest. He thought he never looked so good as he added gel to his hair and made it stylishly messy.

Ron stood next to him, gazing at himself in the same light.

'Why do I have to be so damn good looking,' he said winking at himself.

Harry snorted.

'Why don't you go with yourself,' piped the mirror. The rest of the seventh year Gryffindors burst out laughing.

'Give it a rest Weasley,' said Seamus smirking as he pulled on his jacket. 'It's not like you got anyone to impress.'

'Actually, he's going with Hermione,' Neville said grinning. Seamus turned around so fast that he nearly tripped.

'Hermione Granger?' he asked incredulously.

'How many Hermione's do you know?' Ron asked tucking in his shirt. 'Who you going with then?'

Seamus grinned. 'Lindsay of course.'

'Can't believe you haven't asked her to marry you yet. How bout you Neville?'

'Luna Lovegood,' said Neville going scarlet.

'Hope you know how to dance by now,' said Seamus. 'Dean?'

'Michelle. You know, the black-haired girl at the party.'

'How could I forget,' Harry said smirking.

'You Potter?' Seamus asked.

'Uh, Sarah.'

'Lucky bastard.'

'And Ron's taking the Head Girl,' Dean said triumphantly.

'Weasley you dog.'

'Shut it Finnegan.'

'Well, Ron's out of the picture,' Seamus said as he passed the rest of this dorm mates small boxes, 'But here you lot go.'

'What are these?' Neville asked.

'Condoms,' said Seamus nonchalantly.

'Condoms?'

'Yep,' Seamus said putting two in his back pocket. 'Don't let them go to waste.'

Harry stared down at the box Seamus had given him and thought about it.

_Should I?_

_Why not?_

_Seems a little cheap doesn't it? You barely know her. _

_What if I muck it up? What if I'm not any good? _

_Then there's Ginny to think about. _

_If she already hasn't shagged Smith by now. _

_She might not even want to. _

_You might not even get the chance. _

_Shit. Fucked either way. _

Harry gulped and shook his head, trying not to be so nauseous again.

'You alright mate?' Ron asked clapping him on the back.

'Yea,' Harry said pulling a smile out of thin air. 'Just nervous.'

'Well lads,' Seamus said giving himself one more adoring smile in the mirror then addressing Ron, Neville, Harry and Dean, 'lets get shagged.'

Ron and Neville parted ways with the others; Ron towards Hermione's Head Girl quarters and Neville off towards Ravenclaw to get Luna. Harry, Dean and Seamus made their way to the fourth floor corridor. All but there girls were already out. Harry took in the sight of Sarah instantly and nearly passed out.

She was wearing a dress of black lace that fell just below her knees and was dangerously tight accentuating her luscious curves. It was strapless and Harry's face got hot when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hair fell flawlessly down her back, a few strands dancing in front of her eyes. She looked perfect, all the way down to her black stilettos. Seamus and Dean were too busy gawking at their own dates to tell Harry he looked like an asshole gaping at Sarah, who was smiling prettily.

'Hi,' was all he could manage.

She walked forward, her creamy legs looking long and inviting as she leant in and kissed him lightly. She smelled of tropical fruit and she tasted like peppermint.

'Hi to you,' she said.

'You look beautiful,' Harry said and in that instant, he couldn't tell you who Ginny Weasley was.

'You clean up rather nicely Mr. Potter,' she said, her fingertips running up along Harry's side which made him weak in the knees.

'Shall we?' he said summoning up all the courage he had and offering her his arm.

She smiled once more, linked her arm with his, and they both started towards the Great Hall. They walked inside and both stared in awe. Snow fell from the bewitched ceilings, and over a dozen gigantic Christmas trees lined the walls, the largest stood out in the center of the room complete with ribbons, ornaments and hundreds of faux-fairies flying madly. Enormous ice sculptures were placed among the bars, one in each corner of the room. Instead of four long tables, there were dozens of round tables as it was during the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year. The staff table had been turned into a massive stage where Harry saw many instruments of the most peculiar look.

'Over here Harry!' a voice called from his left.

Hermione waved from a table in between the massive tree and corner bar. She looked stunning in a dress of pure white, with a long dark blue sash wrapped around her waist, her hair in an intricate set of curls and blue ribbons. Ron sat next to her, trying desperately not to look too nervous. Harry chuckled as his friend who was failing miserably.

'Hi Sarah!' Hermione said happily.

'Hi,' Sarah said. 'I love your dress.'

'Yours too! It's so, um, tight.'

Sarah blushed and held on to Harry's arm a little tighter. Ron gave Harry a small wink.

Harry sat down next to him and Sarah and look around the room. Hagrid was there, accompanied by none other than Madam Maxine. He wore his ugly brown suit but discarded his orange tie for a tan one. He still looked bad though. Professor McGonagall wore robes of a rich crimson, holly covering her pointed hat. Professor Slughorn who was waddling happily between students wore a thick purple smoking jacket with matching trousers. He looked like a cross between Hugh Hefner and Santa Clause.

Harry took in Professor Castor and Addams, sitting at the Head Table. Addams wore robes of dark chocolate brown with white trim, his hair tied back in a slick ponytail. Castor wore of course the nicest look outfit. Unlike the others, he ousted for a muggle suit of all black, with dragon hide cowboy boots, his hair slicked back and combed, topped with his five o'clock shadow. Harry caught Sarah glancing at him and she immediately blushed.

'Checking out the Defense teacher are you?' Harry asked raising his eyebrows in mocked humility.

'He wasn't always a Professor you know,' she said turning back to face him. 'It was just the same in school. I was in my second year, when he was in his seventh. Every girl old enough to had the biggest crush on him.'

Harry smirked.

_Typical. _

He just then realized how young Castor actually was.

Seamus, Dean and Neville, along with their dates joined the table just as dinner commenced.

Harry looked at the menu. Everything looked good. Roast duck with pistachio, seasoned turkey with cranberry sauce, and veil with a Pinot Grigio wine glaze. Ron looked down and said, 'Can't I just have everything?' and everyone laughed, including Hermione. Ron beamed.

They ate, talked and for those old enough, sipped wine, but Harry stuck with water. He wasn't drinking tonight. He looked towards the Head Table and was shocked to see that Castor was the only Professor who didn't take the wine offered to him, but contented himself with a cigar.

'Feels different with Dumbledore not being here,' said Ron sadly.

The rest nodded solemnly in agreement. Harry saw the seat next to McGonagall and sighed. It was different not seeing Dumbledore, smiling, his eyes twinkling with his long white beard and crocked nose. Harry looked back and noticed Ron and Hermione looking at him, in a way of silent understanding. Harry raised his goblet as the rest of the table did the same.

'To Albus Dumbledore,' he said. 'Greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

'To Dumbledore!' they all said together.

'And to Snape getting what he deserves,' Ron piped in.

'I'll drink to that,' said Seamus taking another drink from his goblet.

'Is there anything you won't drink to?' Seamus' date Lindsay asked him grinning.

Seamus set down his drink and considered.

'Republicans?' he said shrugging.

'Everyone laughed.'

Once they had had their fill, McGonagall stood up from her seat and addressed the hall.

'Welcome to our Winter Ball,' she said happily which Harry found surprising. 'To our guests from America, we are so pleased you have joined us these past few weeks and we honor you this night.'

Everyone clapped enthusiastically as McGonagall raised her wand and instantly, the tables and chairs were lurched back and placed in the back of the Hall as an immense dance floor appeared out of thin air.

'Let the dancing commence,' she said firmly. Everyone cheered loudly as four musicians took their place atop the stage. Harry, who had grown up without the WWN didn't know who they were, but they were introduced to an rapturous applause and screaming.

'Who are they?' Harry asked Ron who was clapping loudly.

'Vampiric Sound,' Ron said whistling. 'They're unbelievable.'

They were dressed in tight black leather, which made them look more like bikers than anything else. They lead singer with long greasy hair grabbed the microphone and hollered.

They started with a fast-beat song as Harry was shoved from behind as students and teachers alike pilled onto the dance floor and began dancing. Harry hung back, his nerves starting to get to him. He turned and saw Ron, who looked just as petrified as he was, Hermione looking at him expectantly. Harry gulped to see Sarah looking at him in the same light.

'Er, Hermione,' Ron said quietly.

Hermione turned and raised her eyebrows.

'Yes?'

Ron looked at her and then back at Harry, his eyes wide and fearful. Harry gave him a little shove.

'Do, you, er, wanna dance?' he asked lamely.

Hermione smiled grabbing his hand and leading him out to the dance floor.

Harry, smiling as his two friends turned to Sarah and grabbed her hand.

'I don't suppose you want to dance?' he asked, heat creeping up his neck.

Sarah smiled and kissed him.

'If you can keep up,' she said playfully.

Harry lead her to the center of the floor, twirled Sarah who laughed in surprise and they began to dance. Harry forgot all about his problems, the people watching him and even for a moment, he forgot he was going to New York City to find the cup of Hufflepuff as he danced with Sarah. They danced a few fast pace songs, Harry feeling confident with each step he took, though nervous all the same as Sarah put her hands on his neck and grinded against him.

Suddenly, a slow song came on and Harry froze. Sarah, who had her back to him, turned slowly and wrapped her arms around him, Harry doing the same. She rested her head on his shoulder as Harry looked around the Hall.

Addams was waltzing with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Madam Maxine were dancing, the people around them allowing plenty of room. Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn were dancing exuberantly and Harry grinned in wonder on how a fat man like Slughorn could look so light on his feet.

Harry caught Professor Castor dancing with a seventh year from Balmorhea, who was blushing madly as a group of her American friends giggled and pointed at her with Castor. Castor look bored but nonetheless gave them a wink. Harry saw Ron and Hermione dancing near Castor. Hermione had her eyes closed and her head resting against Ron's chest. Ron had her hands dangerously low, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Next to them was Ginny and Zacharias Smith and Harry felt his blood run cold as Smith leaned forward and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

'Wish you were dancing with someone else?' Sarah asked.

Harry looked back at Sarah who was giving him a knowing look.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Sarah leaned in and kissed him.

'Don't be,' she said. 'I'm not the jealous type or anything but I know how she feels about you.'

Harry, who didn't want to talk about Ginny right then, was curious.

'How's that then?' he asked grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

Sarah shrugged.

'She loves you,' she said simply.

'She what?' Harry said stopping.

'Its obvious,' Sarah said. ' I see the way she looks at you, and the way she looks at me.'

Harry looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny staring daggers at him. She gave him a piercing look before turning back.

'Nice way of showing it,' Harry grumbled. 'She's dancing with that pillock.'

'She's making you jealous,' Sarah said knowingly. 'And aren't you here with _me?' _

Harry gazed into Sarah's eyes and smiled.

'Its working isn't it?' Sarah asked.

Harry laughed.

'That obvious huh?'

Sarah giggled and began to play with the hair on his neck.

'Look Harry,' she said. 'I'm not trying to steal you away from her or anything like that, I just really like you. Its just sad that I'm leaving tomorrow.'

'I know,' Harry said.

Sarah looked at him and smiled.

'What?' Harry asked.

Sarah leaned him and kissed him and said into his ear, 'But I'm not leaving tonight.'

Harry's eyes shot up so quick he could have sworn they cracked. Sarah was looking at Harry in a way no girl had ever looked at him, and he gulped. He lost all track of time as he continued to dance with her. He put aside what would happen and for the first time in what felt like ages, he simply enjoyed the moment.

After awhile, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned. One of the American students that Harry didn't recognize was standing behind him.

'Do you mind if I dance with Sarah?' he asked.

Harry shrugged. He turned back to Sarah who touched Harry on the shoulder and whispered, 'He's just a friend.'

Harry peeled himself away from her and nodded to the other man, who grinned in thanks. Harry walked off the dance floor and out into the chilling winter air.

He was so hot and sweaty from dancing, the freezing air felt soothing.

'Having fun?' a familiar voice asked from behind him. Ron had discarded his robes and stood in his dress shirt and trousers, red faced and beaming.

'Actually, yes,' Harry said clapping Ron on the back as they strolled down the courtyard, both silently enjoying the quiet night.

'Where's Hermione?'

Dancing with Neville, I think,' Ron said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

'Bet your glad you took her,' Harry said blatantly.

Ron shrugged.

'I'm having fun,' he said. 'Where's Sarah?'

'With some guy from her school.'

'The ball's over at midnight and some guys from Ravenclaw say they're throwing some party in Hogsmeade.'

'And how do they plan on getting past the Aurors?' Harry asked skeptically.

Ron stooped and turned facing Harry.

'Passageway leading to the basement at Honeydukes.'

Harry groaned.

'Seamus' big mouth.'

They strolled down the courtyard back into the Great Hall. Harry knew that Ron was trying to bring up Ginny, but didn't, in which Harry was inwardly grateful. He met back up with Sarah and spent the rest of the Ball dancing and laughing with her. Before he knew it, the clock struck midnight.

'Encore!' someone shouted and the band played one more song.

Harry was dancing with Sarah but stopped moving when his eyes swept over Castor, who was staring right at him. Harry nodded in confirmation to Castor who was tapping his watch with his forefinger.

_You got an hour. _

'What's wrong?' Sarah asked stopping herself and grabbing Harry's hand. Harry looked at her and a thought came into his head.

'You know how to get to the Defense classroom from here?'

Sarah looked at him curiously but nodded. Harry's hand slipped into his pocket, pulled out the key Castor had given him and slipped it to Sarah.

'Meet me there in an hour,' Harry said boldly.

Sarah looked at him, then down at the key, and smirked.

'Alright,' she said. She smiled, leaned forward and gave him a very passionate kiss in the center of the dance floor, a few couples dancing nearby whooping to the scene. She pulled away, squeezed his hand once and said, 'see you at one.'

With that, she turned around, and walked towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Once she was out of sight, Harry turned on his heel and bolted towards Gryffindor Tower but stopped dead in his tracks of the image in front of him.

Zacharias Smith had his hands on Ginny's waist, her hands wrapped around his neck, as he kissed her passionately. Harry felt all the air in his lungs be replaced by molten lead. He just stood there, his mouth clamped, his eyes narrowed, and his mind replaying the same image of himself pulling out his wand and obliterating Zacharias Smith into a million pieces.

'Harry?' a voice came from behind him. Harry turned to see Hermione looking up at him with concern. Her eyes darted over his shoulder to Ginny then back.

'Harry,' she stuttered. 'I, I don't know what to say.'

Harry glared at Ginny, never once looking back at Hermione. He sniffed, shook his head and turned away from them, storming out of the Great Hall, leaving the calls from Ron and Hermione in his wake.

Harry raced to Gryffindor Tower, a million thoughts passing through his head. What if Sarah wouldn't be there waiting for him, or worse, what if she was. Not like that was a bad thing, but what if he didn't make it back tonight. What if Ginny went off to Zacharias Smith and did Merlin knew what? Would Hermione and Ron wonder where he had run off to, and now Hermione would be extra suspicious after the way Harry had left. He ducked into the seventh year dormitory, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, his dagger, which he had taken off for the Ball and also his extra wand. He changed into jeans, and his leather jacket and dragon hide boots but kept his formal shirt on because he was running low on time.

He reached Castor's office out of breath at precisely two minutes to one. He was fortunate enough not to run into anyone he knew from Gryffindor Tower to Castor's office. He knocked on the door and went inside.

Professor Addams was standing by the mantle, gazing into the fire, his robes discarded. He wore a suit that looked familiar to Harry. It was a deep purple striped suit with a white dress shirt and dark red tie. Harry then remembered that it looked like the suit Dumbledore had worn when he went to meet for the first time Tom Riddle. Harry wondered if the suit Addams was wearing was the that exact suit, but he doubted it. Castor had not changed. He still wore the all black suit he was wearing at the Ball, the only difference being he had untucked his shirt now. He was standing at his desk as always.

'Are we ready gentlemen?' he said in a tired voice.

Harry and Addams both nodded and made their way to Castor's desk. Castor opened one of the drawers and pulled out a time-turner. He looked at it disapprovingly and rolled his eyes.

'Its one thing to be doing this,' he said gruffly, 'but do we have to use this stupid thing. No one is gonna know we're gone.'

Harry wanted to say that Sarah was waiting for him, but kept his mouth shut. Granted, a beautiful seductive blonde was in the Defense Classroom, but he wasn't up to telling Castor and Addams that. Thankfully, he was saved.

'We're taking all the necessary precautions Demetrius,' Professor Addams said wisely. 'So shall we not waste any more time and proceed?'

Castor grinned at his old Headmaster, took the time-turner and placed it over his neck, along with Harry's and Addams. They were so close together, Harry could smell the smoke on both men.

'Right then,' Castor said turning the item over. 'Five hours on the dot. It is now,' he checked his watch, '1:02 in the a.m. One, two, three!'

Harry felt a blur around him as he, Castor and himself turned in a frenzy and just as quick as it began, he was standing exactly where he was.

'What time is it now?' Harry asked Castor who was retrieving a vase from the mantle.

'Eight o'clock,' he said. 'Your in the dormitory getting ready, Professor Addams here is sitting with Professor McGonagall having tea, and I am just right outside this door, and will be walking through it in twenty seconds, so lets move quickly.'

Castor pointed his wand at the vase and said '_Portus.' _

'Come quick, Potter,' he said gesturing to the table and pointing at a ugly old vase sitting on the table. Harry didn't say anything as he placed his hand on the vase, Addams doing the same.

'Before we leave,' Castor said staring straight at Harry. 'I need something from you.'

Harry looked at Castor curiously. What could he possibly want now, of all times?

'Sir?' Harry asked.

Castor glared at him, his nostrils flaring and his breathing sounding hard.

'I want your word,' he said firmly, 'that no matters what happens, you will do as I say when I say it. If I say fight, you fight, if I say run, you'll-'

'Run,' Harry finished. 'I've heard this before you know.'

Castor didn't find his humor amusing.

'Stay sharp Potter,' he said. 'You do what I say, and you don't lose your head, you will make it back alive.'

Before Harry could respond, he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, the last thing he saw from the office was the door opening, and Professor Castor walking through it.

_He was twirling like mad, spiraling down what felt like a bottomless pit, Castor and Addams both bumping into him_. He couldn't help but think of the great distance he was traveling at that moment, and it made him nauseous. Before he was two seconds away from losing it, he landed painfully on a cold dirty sidewalk, Castor and Addams standing, looking down at him, their faces green.

'Never liked Portkeys,' Addams said gruffly.

Harry looked around as he stood up. He was in a street alley with large buildings surrounding him. Dirty newspapers, brimming trashcans and cardboard boxes littered the sides. Castor checked his watch and grunted.

'We got five minutes,' he said plainly. 'Lets get going.'

Harry followed Addams and Castor briskly down the alleyway and veered left. Instantly, Harry marveled at what he saw. More people that he ever saw were walking the streets in thick jackets and caps, the men carrying briefcases and the women holding umbrellas to protect them from the pounding rain. Harry looked at his watch.

'What time is it?' he asked trying to keep up with Castor as he passed through another alleyway and onto a small platform used for docking.

'Its two in the afternoon, Potter,' he said tightening his jacket around him as he made his way up the street, Harry and Addams right behind him. He stopped abruptly and made a quick left and into a small deserted alley to where a single red light was hanging above a tattered door.

'This is it,' Castor said. 'Assuming Sevagio is right that is.'

Castor pulled out his wand and knocked three times on the door.

There was a moments silence until the door opened ever so slowly and there, standing in the doorway, was Riley Sevagio, except he looked completely different and Harry even chuckled at his ridiculous state.

He was wearing faded jeans with many holes, a worn out musky undershirt with pit stains and a demolished rain jacket. His hair shot up in every direction and his face was unshaven and splattered with mud. Harry could smell whisky on the Auror who not only was dressed in rags, but was covered in dirt from head to toe.

'What the hell are you laughing at Potter?' Sevagio said acidly.

Harry continued to chuckle and Addams and Castor joined in.

'It is rather funny,' Addams said smirking.

'Yea,' Sevagio said patting down his jacket, dust flying off it with each slap. 'Real fucking hilarious.'

'Alright, alright,' Castor said stepping inside as Harry and Addams closed the door, 'lets not waste any more time. Now, you're sure about this Riley?'

Sevagio nodded.

'Positive,' he said. 'It's a hell of a long walk but we'll get there, maybe an hour or so.'

'You check it out this morning?' Castor asked.

Sevagio nodded again.

'Bout nine o'clock, the reinforcement come in to guard it at night. There's about only twenty of them in there right now. We got to be in and out of there in no more than fifteen minutes. After that, there's not a chance in hell we're getting out of that place alive.'

Harry felt his stomach do a back flip and he gulped.

'Nervous there boy?' Riley said grinning cruelly at Harry.

'Sod off,' Harry retorted.

'Enough,' Castor said firmly. 'Jesus H. Christ, between the two of you I should run a fucking day care.'

Sevagio's lip curled but he jerked his thumb and headed down the hallway to the last door. It was so dark Harry could barely see in front of him but he kept his eyes on Castor's back, Professor Addams bringing up the rear. Harry wanted to use his wand to see where he was going but he thought considering the other men weren't, he guessed he wasn't supposed to.

They went through a series of doors and finally to a flight of stairs leading down into the pitch black darkness. Harry didn't say anything as they descended the stairs quietly, Sevagio leading the way. For nearly twenty minutes, they went down the stairs, sometimes stopping as a bustling sound came from overhead.

'What's that?' Harry asked quietly.

'Subway,' Castor said, his eyes narrowed and alert.

They continued onward in silence until finally, they reached a landing. It was a long dark tunnel no wider than thirty feet. Harry walked past Sevagio and tripped over a rail line.

'_Lumos,' _whispered Sevagio.

The faint glow from his wand illuminated the tunnel. Harry was standing in the middle of two railroad tracks.

'What is this?' Harry asked standing up, rubbing his backside.

'Morgan Rail Line,' Sevagio said looking down the other way. 'Abandoned in 1936. There was a few collision of two trains. Half the tunnel is block right next to the old 36th station.'

Castor looked down the tunnel then back at Sevagio.

'That's where it is?' he asked gazing at Sevagio with an eager yet hard look.

Sevagio took a deep controlling breath and nodded.

Castor checked his watch.

'We got three hours left,' he said. 'How long down this thing?'

'Hour and a half tops,' Sevagio said.

Castor swore under his breath.

'Could you have picked an easier way to get there?' he grumbled angrily.

'Only way there,' Sevagio said.

Castor sighed.

They four wizards walked down the tunnel in silence, Harry having difficulty keeping up his the other's long determined strides. They walked for what seemed like forever until Sevagio turned around and distinguished his wand, putting them in an eerie darkness.

'Alright,' Sevagio said walking a few meters forward, tapping on the side of the tunnel as he did so. He walked a few more feet until he tapped on something that didn't sound like concrete, but a wooden door.

'Gotcha,' he whispered.

He turned to face the other wizards, Harry feeling his movements and the shuffling of his feet in the darkness.

'This is it,' he said. 'There's two guys behind this door, then another door leading to the main room. The Cup is in a side entrance used for storage on the far end of the main room. Only problem is, is that we have to get passed the main room to get to that door.'

Castor nodded than turned to Harry in the darkness, his eyes set and his wand out.

'Last chance,' he said coolly. 'If you wanna bail out, this is the time to do it, Potter.'

Harry looked at Addams and Sevagio, both men looking him over. Harry shook his head.

'Alright then,' Castor said. 'Sevagio, its your show.'

The Auror grinned, waved his wand and instantly a bottle appeared. The Auror took the bottle and poured the contents on his hands. He then rubbed his face and hair. He wreaked of liquor and cracked his neck.

'How do I look?' he asked in a grumble.

'Like your about to ask me for a dollar,' Castor replied.

'Perfect.'

Sevagio grasped the handle of the door, took a long breath and walked through. Addams, Castor and Harry were hiding in the darkness of the tunnel.

'Why is he dressed like that?' Harry asked quietly.

Castor looked at Harry and bobbed his eyebrows.

'Watch.'

Sevagio walked down a hallway where two men in black wizard robes were standing before another door. They both pulled out their wands at the sight of Sevagio, drunkenly walking towards them.

'Who are you?' one barked at Sevagio.

Sevagio kept walking, tripping over his feet and waving his bottle around like a tippler, mumbling to himself incoherently.

'Jus, hic, trying to, hic, get warm,' he slurred walking forward.

The other Death Eater laughed.

'He's just a bum,' he said to the other. 'Just a filthy drunk.'

Sevagio was only ten feet away from them.

'Should we have some fun with him?' the other asked.

Sevagio dropped his bottle and bent down stupidly to pick it back up, and Harry caught him put both hands behind his back and underneath his jacket.

'Why not,' said the other who raised his wand in a long swift movement.

Harry had never seen anyone move so fast as Sevagio straightened up, his arms raised, one carrying his wand, the other carrying a gleaming pistol.

'_Levicorpus!' _he shouted pointed his wand at one of the men. Before the other man could act, Sevagio cocked back the hammer and fired.

The man went down like a ton of bricks as Sevagio whirled on his heel and signaled for Castor to come forward.

Harry walked in after Addams and closed the door firmly behind him. The Death Eater was dangling upside down, his hands grasping for his wand that was only inches away on the floor.

Sevagio gave the man a swift kick to the face and he let out a howl of anguish. He then pointed his wand at the man's chest.

'How many are in there?' he asked in a tone that didn't yield much to argument. To Harry's astonishment, the man spat at Sevagio.

'Go to hell,' he hissed, coughing up blood.

Sevagio kicked the man again in the ribs, and again the man groaned in pain.

'I'm not gonna ask you again, pal,' he said waving his wand in front of him, 'and I can

keep this up all night.'

The man remained silent, staring furiously at Sevagio. The Auror shrugged, and raised his wand once more.

'Twenty!' the man hollered before Sevagio could do more damage. 'There's twenty.'

'All in the main room?' Castor asked stepping next to Sevagio.

The man grunted, his face contorted in rage and becoming a darker shade of purple as struggled upside down.

Sevagio looked at the man than back at Castor. Castor nodded. Sevagio raised his pistol and shot the man in the chest twice. Harry had never seen anyone murdered with a gun before and he wished he hadn't as the blood exploded from the man's chest and covered the wall behind him.

Sevagio tucked his pistol back into his holster and turned to face the others.

'We got ten minutes,' he said.

And then Sevagio did something that made Harry gape in astonishment. The Auror closed his eyes and in the next instant, he didn't look like Sevagio, but another man. He had morphed into a man with long grizzled blonde hair and remote gray eyes. He had yellowish brown teeth and Harry noticed a few were missing. His face was beaten and grave and he was rather pudgy. Castor smirked.

'So that's what Jack Sloan looked like?' he said.

Sevagio nodded.

'Ugly fuck ain't he,' he said in a voice unlike his own.

Harry stared at Sevagio in disbelief.

'You're a _Metamorphmagus?_' he said in awe.

Sevagio turned and Harry felt weird being addressed by a man he knew but had the appearance of a man he only heard of.

'Can't get anything past you, Potter,' he said sarcastically.

'Gentlemen,' Addams said, 'let's press forward shall we.'

Castor nodded in agreement and rounded on Harry.

'Under the cloak, Potter,' he said.

Harry nodded, unfolded the cloak and disappeared under it.

'Now listen sharp,' Castor said looking in the direction of Harry, 'We'll distract them. You just get to that door and get to that Cup. Do whatever it takes to get that Cup and make sure no one sees you.'

'Yes, Professor,' he said pulling out his wand.

Castor nodded and turned back to Sevagio.

'Alright Mr. Sloan,' he said grinning like a mad man. 'It's your show.'

Sevagio bobbed his eyebrows, pocketed his wand and went through the door, Harry nipping at his heels as Castor and Addams hung back in the hallway.

Once through the door, Harry ducked to the side wall and looked out over the immense room. It was gigantic, nearly twice the size of the Great Hall with a large open marble floor. It looked as though no one had been here in years. Two staircases led up to a second landing where at least a dozen men sat at a long table eating and drinking wine. On the landing were an additional seven men, all dressed in black robes, their faces concealed by white masks. The room was lit with enormous torches that wrapped around the walls and illuminating the room in a chilling glow. Harry felt his knees get weak as he spotted another door underneath the staircase, a lone man standing right in front of it, his arms crossed over his chest. Sevagio walked forward and addressed one of the seven that were staring at him as he closed the door behind him.

'Sloan,' one said in a raspy voice. 'We thought you were taken.'

'Close,' the Auror said. 'Had to kill that bastard Sevagio to get here.'

'Sevagio is dead?' one said in disbelief. 'Riley Sevagio?'

Sevagio nodded and Harry paused to admire the young Auror's acting abilities.

'Killed him just about an hour ago,' he said proudly. 'Got his gun too.'

Sevagio pulled out his pistol and showed it to the men staring at him.

'Muggles,' one said acidly. 'They think firearms actually work against us.'

'They do sometimes,' Sevagio said and he put the pistol back into his concealed holster. 'Worked against Sevagio.'

The Death Eaters let out a high pitched laugh, as the black cloaked man guarding the door stepped forward and pulled off his mask. Harry froze in surprise as Augustus Rockwood walked up to Sevagio and grasped his hand firmly, smiling an evil tinted grin.

'The Dark Lord will be pleased,' he said.

Harry crept to the other side of the wall and made his way to the door as the Death Eaters from the table stood up and walked to the balcony, to get a better look of Sevagio.

'I would hope so,' Sevagio said wheezing, 'that bastard nearly killed me.'

'We must celebrate,' another said walking forward and pulling off his mask. 'I must inform our Master immediately. He will be overjoyed at the news of the great Auror getting killed by a worthless slug like you Jack.'

Sevagio grinned and pulled out his wand.

'I'll inform him myself,' he said. 'But there might be a problem.'

Rockwood looked at Sevagio with narrowed hateful eyes.

'And what would that be?' he asked.

_BANG!!! _

The door concealing Addams and Castor was blown off its hinges with such velocity, Rockwood and Sevagio, along with several Death Eaters ducked as pieces of metal and splinters screamed over their heads. Rockwood stood up, his wand out looking at the doorway where Professor Castor was standing, his wand held idly in his hand.

'CASTOR!' Rockwood barked pointing his wand at him. '_Aveda Kedavra!' _

A jet of green light sailed out of his wand and hurtled towards Castor. In a whirl, he vanished into thin air and reappeared on the other end of the room, standing on the balcony of the second landing.

'Come on! You can do better than that!' Castor yelled laughing down at the Death Eaters.

'KILL HIM!' Rockwood screamed pointing his wand at Castor and firing off another spell. Castor disappeared again. The Death Eaters looked around frantically but Castor had vanished once more.

'WHERE IS HE?' one asked frantically.

'I'll tell you he's not here,' said a voice from behind the Death Eater. The Death Eater had time to blink as Sevagio, now back in his real form, pointed his wand at the man's back and fired. The man dropped instantly. Rockwood, along with three other Death Eaters rounded on Sevagio.

'YOU!?!' one of them said and his eyes went wide and fearful. Sevagio didn't waste a beat as he fired off two spells than disapparated.

The Death Eaters from the second landing flew down the stairs. Back to back, nearly two dozen wizards in black robes formed a circle in the center of the room. Rockwood, fuming and pacing before the circle went livid.

'SHOW YOURSELVES!' he screamed.

Harry continued down the side of the wall, he was so close to the door but was interrupted when he heard a hearty deep throat laugh coming from the entrance. The Death Eaters turned to see Professor Addams stand in the doorway, his hands to his side, walking towards them as if he were strolling through the park.

'Nathaniel Addams,' Rockwood said surveying the Headmaster with a wicked gleam in his eye. 'So you're behind all this?'

Addams continued forward, his wand still within his pockets. Harry stared at him, completely stunned at the old man's bravery, or blatant foolishness.

'Should it please you to know,' Addams said continuing his pace, 'that I intend to leave with the Cup, and I might suggest to you gentlemen to calmly put down your wands, so there will be no more casualties tonight.'

Rockwood let out a scream of fury and fired the Killing Curse at the Headmaster. Addams waved his hand and in the next second was standing above the Death Eaters, next to him, were Castor and Sevagio. A few Death Eaters from below pointed their wands at the three men but Rockwood raised his hand.

'No,' he said angrily to his comrades. He looked up at the three men. His eyes mixed with rage and fury, though he remained collected.

'So,' he said, 'You three intend to kill us all and make off with my Lord's property?'

Castor looked directly at Rockwood and grinned, though his eyes moved over to where Harry was, silently creeping down the end of wall to the door. Rockwood only stood a mere length from the door. Castor didn't say anything. The look in his eyes scared Harry, and he knew why. These were the same men that nearly killed Castor when he went after the Grail himself. These were the same men that tortured innocent muggles, and were the supporters of Lord Voldemort. Without another word, Castor pulled out his wand.

'_Aveda Kedavra!' _he screamed and the spell shot out of his wand like a bullet. Rockwood ducked in the last second, and the Death Eater behind him took the full blast of the spell and was hurled twenty feet before landing dead on the other end of the room. Without hesitation, Addams and Sevagio fired their own wands and the dueling commenced. Harry tried not to panic as he reached the door, but before he could open it, a blast from a stray enchantment exploded above him and the Cloak concealing him flew over his head. All eyes turned to him amongst the chaos.

'IT'S HIM!' one of them shouted pointing his wand at Harry and firing a spell.

Harry ducked, pulled out his wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

'_Sectumsempra!' _he cried and blood gushed out from the Death Eater as he staggered back towards the wall.

Before Harry could react, five spells from all around him came flying towards him. In a flash, Castor jumped in front of him and waved his wand in an intricate movement. Fire exploded from his wand and cut between Harry and the dueling wizards. Castor rounded on him with blazing eyes.

'GO!' he screamed firing a spell at the nearest Death Eater. 'GET THE GRAIL!'

Harry looked at Castor for a moment before blocking a spell and sending one back in retaliation. Castor fired two spells, turned on his heel, raised his hand and Harry was flown backyards and landed hard against the door.

'GET THE GRAIL, GOD-DAMNIT!,' he screamed.

Harry stood up as quick as he could, wrenched the door open and bolted down the hallway. Screaming, curses and bright green light followed in his wake as he ran as fast as he could to the end of the hallway. A large oak door stood in his way.

_'Reducto!' _he shouted and the door was blown off. Harry shot through the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks.

_And there it was. _

To the very back of the room was a small wooden desk. Upon it, encased in glass was a golden cup with two wrought handles, the engraving of a badger on the front. Harry looked at the Cup and a piercing emotion shot through him as he walked forward, opened the glass case, and gently picked up the goblet.

Harry stood there, mesmorized, completely oblivious to the chaos behind him. He looked down at the cup and smirked.

'Got ya,' he whispered.

'_Crucio!' _came an angry voice from the doorway.

Harry had time to blink as the spell hit him in the small of his back. He dropped his wand as he fell to the floor, riving in pain as Augustus Rockwood came striding into the room. He was bleeding from the mouth, his robes tattered as his face was screwed up in fury and anger. He screamed the spell again and Harry hollered and writhed on the floor.

'You little brat,' he hissed. 'You came all the way here for nothing.'

He released the curse and stepped forward. Harry's wand was lying atop the desk next to the cup. He lay on his side, tears down his face. He managed to turn and look at Rockwood who stood over him, pointing his wand over Harry's heart.

'After tonight,' he said, his wand shaking in his hand, his face a mixture of blood and fury, 'the Dark Lord will favor me above all. Once and for all, you will be ridden forever, and I will given immortality.'

Harry turned over, wincing in pain as his right hand snaked up his left forearm and unclipped the holster.

'Goodbye Chosen One,' Rockwood said in a sinister laugh. He raised his wand above his head.

'_Aveda Kedav-'_

With the last remaining strength he had, Harry pulled out the dagger from his forearm and plunged it deep into Rockwood. The Death Eater let out a horrific scream of pain as he dropped his wand and fell to the his knees.

Harry scrambled to his feet and grabbed his wand and pointed it at Rockwood, whose bloodsoaked hands were clutching the handle of the dagger, lodge deep within his belly. Harry raised his wand instantly as another figure came flying into the room.

Castor's jacket was burned along the side of his sleeves and he was bleeding above the eye, but other than that, he looked none worse for wear. He scanned the room quickly but his eyes stopped as he took in the form of Augustus Rockwood lying on the floor, moaning in pain. Castor looked back up at Harry who's wand was pointing uncertainly at Rockwood. Castor looked over his shoulder quickly then back at Harry.

'The Cup?' he asked panting.

Harry turned around, picked up the Cup and passed it delicately to Castor's awaiting hands. Castor let out a sigh of relief then looked down at Rockwood.

'What now?' Harry said still pointing his wand at the Death Eater lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

Castor looked at Harry then back at Rockwood. He stared at Harry and said in a grim and morbid tone, 'Kill him.'

Harry's eyes widened as Castor looked at him. After a moment, he glanced down at the Death Eater then back at Castor.

'I,' Harry stuttered. 'I can't.'

Castor continued to look at Harry.

'Kill him,' he said again.

Harry shook his head.

'I can't do that.'

'Kill him, Potter,' said Castor, but this time, he raised his wand, 'or I will kill you.'

Harry's wand began to shake in his hand as Rockwood looked up at him, but for the first time, he looked scared out of his mind and his lips began to tremble.

'No,' he whispered, coughing up blood.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Rockwood's neck.

'KILL HIM NOW POTTER!' Castor screamed.

Harry looked at Rockwood, his tear-stained eyes and shaking body made Harry figit and tremble. Finally, Harry lowered his wand and looked back at Castor, though he dared not look him in the eye. Before Castor could do anything, Sevagio and Addams burst through the room. Addams was un-scathed but Sevagio was limping, the right leg of his trousers soaked in blood.

'There on us!' Sevagio said wincing. 'We got to get out, NOW!'

Castor looked back at Harry but Harry merely looked down at the ground at Rockwood.

'I can't,' was all he could manage.

Castor looked at Harry for a long three seconds before pulling out of his pocket his hip flask, enlarged it, then mumbled '_Portus.' _

Sevagio walked forward and pointed his wand directly over Rockwood's chest.

'_Diffindo!_'

Blood gushed out of Rockwoods chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He twitched for a moment before lying still, his eyes rolling back. He was dead. Sevagio knelt next to the Death Eater and pulled out the dagger, wiped the blood with the side of his jacket and handed it back to Harry. He didn't say anything as he touched the flask along with Addams, Sevagio, and Castor. Harry felt the familiar pull as he took in the last sight of Augustus Rockwood lying in a pool of blood, his eyes wide and lifeless as the last remaining Death Eaters came flying into the room.

_The four wizards found themselves in Hogsmeade at a quarter til one in the morning. _Sevagio didn't not return towards the castle but apparated without another word to the others. While walking back to the castle, Harry's mind began to pull pieces of the night's adventure, mostly pertaining to Sevagio. Harry felt a chill run up his spine as the remembered when Sevagio used the spell '_Levicorpus,_' the same spell his father had used on Snape. He wondered how in the hell the Auror knew that curse. He also couldn't fathom that Sevagio was also a Metamorphmagus. He only knew one other, Tonks, and he also knew that they were extremely rare.

Addams didn't say anything to either Harry or Castor when they reached the castle but he did give Castor a sad and distraught look before heading back towards his private quarters. Harry and Castor walked back towards his office, Castor clutching the cup of Hufflepuff in his hand. They reached Castor's office a few minutes after one. Castor walked up to the door, checked his watch, and finally opened it. Harry's eyes widened as he saw himself, Castor, Addams and Sevagio standing around Castor's desk before vanishing in a wisps of smoke.

Castor flung his coat over an armchair and stood in the middle of the room, gazing into the fire. Harry merely stood there, at a loss. He nearly had killed a man tonight. He looked up and saw Castor eyeing him with a look he had never given Harry.

'What is it Professor?' Harry asked after a moment.

Castor looked at Harry then back into the fire.

'You did good tonight, Potter,' he said, the glow from the flames illuminating his tired and beaten form. 'Real good.'

Harry bowed his head. 'We did it,' he said looking up. 'Didn't we?'

Castor gave a tired smile.

'Yea,' he said simply, looking down at the Cup, 'We got it.'

Another long pause followed until Castor turned and walked behind his desk and sitting down slowly.

'You better get going, Potter,' he said wincing as he leaned back in his chair. 'It's already after one.'

Harry nodded, not really caring that he was late. He turned slowly and started for the door. He looked back at Castor.

'Professor?'

Castor didn't look up.

'Yea?'

Harry paused before saying. 'I'm sorry. I just, I just couldn't do it.'

Surprisingly, Castor simply nodded.

'I didn't expect you to, Potter,' he said looking up and staring at Harry with an understanding yet solemn look. 'But remember, that sooner or later if you want to stay alive, you're going to have to become a murderer.'

Harry didn't say anything. He nodded at Castor and closed the door, leaving the Professor alone in his quarters.

_Harry slowed walked through the corridors, down the stairs and through the hallways as he made his way to the Defense classroom. _His mind was frozen portraying the image of Rockwood being gutted open like a fish and the cup of Hufflepuff gleaming in the darkness. He stopped at a loo and washed his face and hands. He was covered in dirt and had a few minor gashes on his arm from where Rockwood had landed the Cruciatus Curse. He took a deep breath and continued on to the Defense room.

He opened the door and walked inside slowly and he felt his jaw drop.

The room was dimly lit by a few candles next to a large very comfortable looking bed where Castor's desk usually was. Lying on top of the covers, her legs crossed, leaning back with her arms behind her was Sarah Davenport. She wasn't wearing her dress.

Harry's face got hot as he took in her absolute beauty. She only wore a very small tank top with matching lace black panties. She smiled timidly at Harry. Harry simply stood there, looking at her, his eyes scanning every inch he could of her luscious body, the candlelight dancing off her. He prayed silently to Merlin that he wouldn't be struck blind for another minute.

'Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to get into bed?' she asked smirking.

Harry gave a tired smile and walked forward but he didn't get in. Sarah sat up concerned.

'What's wrong?' she asked rubbing his arm, her legs touching his as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry gulped. She was on the same parallel as his belt.

'Sorry,' he said kicking off his shoes. He looked down at her and sighed.

'Sarah,' he said slowly.

But he couldn't say anything else. Sarah had stood up, grabbed him roughly by the shirt and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as she ripped off his jacket and went for the buttons of his shirt. It took all but two seconds for her to get frustrated and tear off the shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

'Sarah,' Harry said again but she attacked him again with her lips and pulled him down to the bed. He fell right behind her legs.

'Whoa,' he said backing up.

'What's wrong?' Sarah said panting.

Harry moved a little further away from her. He was a little frightened actually.

'We can't,' he heard himself say.

'Can't what?' Sarah said leaning closer.

Harry tried not to stare at the swell of her breasts, her creamy legs and her soft glowing hair. He regained himself and looked her in the eye.

'I can't,' he said. 'I know I may really,' he gave her body another once over, 'really, really regret this, but I can't do something like this.'

Sarah looked at him for a moment then looked away. She looked embarrassed more than anything else and Harry thought it to be rather funny. If he was in Sarah's situation right now, and she was backing out, any bloke with half a mind would be frustrated to the point of killing something.

'It's okay,' she said leaning forward and dancing her fingertips along Harry's bare chest. 'I just, I don't know.'

Harry hated it when girls said that.

'What?' he pressed.

She looked up at him and sighed.

'I just really want you right now,' she said bluntly.

Harry felt a wave of heat and desire hit him in the face like a bucket of water as he tried desperately for remain calm.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said. 'I mean, I want to stay the night with you, I just want to-'

'Be with me?' she finished.

'Yea.'

Sarah looked at him and smiled.

'Have you ever slept with a girl before?' she asked playfully.

'No. I mean, I haven't had, er-'

'Sex?' Sarah offered.

'Yea,' Harry said, very grateful at that moment that the room was so dimly lit she couldn't see him blush.

'That's surprising,' she said.

Harry looked at her curiously.

'It is,' she said. 'I mean, you're seventeen. Most guys have at that age. Well, most American guys anyways.'

Harry laughed and he felt instantly better.

'I haven't, er, slept with a girl either,' he said in a timid voice.

'We've covered that,' Sarah said leaning in and kissing him.

'No,' Harry said breaking away but giving a weak smile. 'I mean, I haven't _just _slept with a girl before.'

Sarah looked up surprised.

'Really?' she said. 'Not even with Ginny?'

The last thing Harry wanted to talk about right then was Ginny Weasley.

'No,' he said.

Sarah looked at him for a moment then kissed him softly on the cheek, then on his neck and began to leave feather light kisses on his jaw. Harry closed his eyes and shuddered at the contact.

'You must be really tired,' she whispered in his ears before giving it a playful lick.

'Yea,' Harry said taking a deep breath, electricity shooting up his back as Sarah's tongue danced around his ear and neck.

Sarah moved the covers back and slid under them. She turned in the darkness and tugged Harry's hand. She snuggled up against him as Harry put his arms around and fell into his pillow, his nose planted right into her hair. She smelled intoxicating.

Sarah jerked and began to move next to him, her hands groping her shirt.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked but his question was answered as she slipped her top over her head and tossed it carelessly unto the floor.

'Hope this doesn't bother you,' she said in a soft voice as she grabbed Harry's arm, and draped it over her body.

Harry's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what was actually happening. He was in the Defense Classroom, he had just returned from capturing a Horcrux, and to make things even more unusual, he was lying in a bed half naked with a half naked stunningly beautiful girl. To top it off, he had his hands on her as she pressed her back closer to his chest. Harry knew deep down that he shouldn't sleep with her, that it would be rather cheap, but then again he was a seventeen year old bloke, all the will power he possessed was working overtime to stop him from pulling her on top of him and shredding the last and very small article of clothing Sarah still had on. He tried to think of one bloke he knew that would pass up an opportunity this good.

_He couldn't think of any. _

'You comfortable?' she asked in the darkness as she shifted beneath him.

Harry's hand drifted over her chest and he gave her a pressing yet gentle kiss on her neck.

'Very,' he said tiredly.

Sarah giggled before turning her head and giving him a kiss before turning back and closing her eyes. Harry felt himself drift to sleep as he wrapped his arms tighter across Sarah's body and sighed.

'So,' Sarah said sleepily as she snuggled closer to him, 'long night huh?'

Harry didn't say anything for a minute. In one day, he had vomited, had one of the best times of his life dancing with a beautiful girl, seen Ginny Weasley being kissed by Zacharias Smith, been to another country, fought over twenty of the most vicious men he had ever seen, retrieved a Horcrux, and had nearly killed a man.

'Yea,' he said sighing. 'Long night.'

Sarah kissed his hand and turned in the darkness.

'Anything you want to tell me?' she said teasingly kissing him lightly on the lips.

Harry took a deep breath and with the last remaining energy he had, leant in and kiss her softly on the shoulder.

'Sarah,' he said closing his eyes, 'the early bird may get the worm, but the bird who slept in won't get shot by the hunters.'

He pulled her a little closer and gave her one final kiss before he drifted off to sleep

I hope this chapter was up to par, it was difficult as hell writing. Next chapter will be up in about a week. Review, I definitely need feedback on this chapter. To everyone, whether you're in The United States, the United Kingdom, or if you're in my beloved home of T-Loke Town, Happy New Year and may it be the worst for the many to come.

Yours articulately, _Newcastle_.


	16. Chaos in the Order

Chapter Sixteen: Chaos in the Order

_Demetrius Castor was in no sort of condition to do anything as he said goodnight to Potter and slowly closed his door_. He slowly walked to his desk and smiled at the gleaming cup sitting atop it. It couldn't believe it himself that after all this time of searching and scraping and doing deeds he wished he wasn't familiar with had finally in a sense paid off. He took a bottle without looking at the label and poured a healthy measure into the cup. He looked back at the door and waved his wand at it. It locked immediately.

A figure came out of the shadows of his main quarters. She was beautiful with fiery red hair and light blue eyes. But she didn't smile as she approached Castor, who was looking at her with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. She walked behind the desk and took the glass in his hand and took a sip. She grimaced.

'Bourbon?' she asked frowning at him.

Castor shrugged.

'Long night,' he admitted.

She smiled, took another sip and kissed him quickly.

Castor only closed his eyes when he was sleeping or when it was moments like these, when a beautiful women allowed you to kiss her. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and relaxed a hundred fold.

'Was it such a long night you don't have any energy to take me to bed?' she asked putting her hands around his neck.

He grinned and kissed her again.

She tugged his hand towards his quarters, Castor walking slowly behind her, placing the Cup of Hufflepuff full of half drank bourbon on his desk. He climbed the stairs slowly, watching the rhythmic sway of her hips. She wasn't wearing any shoes as she pulled back the covers of the bed and slid gracefully into it. Castor, less graceful, fell like a ton of bricks on his side, letting out a grunt as his head hit the pillow. She moved closer to him and put her arm over his chest and kissed him on the neck.

'Feeling any better?' she asked.

'Much,' he said letting his hand slide down her back and rest just below her hip.

'How did Harry do tonight?' she asked.

Castor opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. He hated it when she brought him up.

'Potter did fine,' he said still looking at her.

'Have you told him about us?'

He laid back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

'No.'

'Have you told him about Sevagio?'

'No.'

She gave him a stern look. Castor wasn't telepathic but he knew the next question that she was going to ask him.

'So,' she said in a whisper, 'You probably haven't said anything about your father.'

Castor groaned and put a hand over his face.

'No, I haven't.'

'Are you going to?' she insisted.

'Christ Kate,' Castor said pushing her hand away from her and rolling on his side, 'I

really don't want to talk about this.'

'Demetrius,' she said in a scolding tone that reminded him of how his foster parents

spoke to him when he was in trouble, 'You have to tell him.'

'I don't have to tell him shit.'

'I hate when you get like this,' she said flopping down on her back and crossing her arms over her chest.

Castor grunted in reply.

She let an angry huff before turning on her side and moving as far away from him as she could, pulling most of the blankets towards her in the process.

Castor took a deep calming breath.

_Might as well be fucking married. _

Five agonizing minutes went by until Castor, who usually broke down first, gave in. He turned around, grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her closer.

'Demetrius,' she scolded but she couldn't say anything else as Castor put an arm under

her and pulled her close in a deep kiss. For a moment she didn't respond until she let out a sigh in the back of her throat and kissed him back. Castor pulled away and leaned back to look at her.

'That was completely unfair,' she said in fake indignation.

'You're right,' Castor said stroking her cheek. 'Potter will find out soon enough, I just don't think it is the right time to tell him. Christ, he's already ruining my Christmas break by staying at my house, and chances are Ms. Know-It-All Head Girl and the awesome sidekick will be joining us.'

'And I'll probably be sneaking through the upstairs window so I can sleep with you?' she

asked with a grin.

Castor groaned.

'Probably.'

She giggled.

'Its kind of hot,' she said rubbing his back and kissing him playfully on the neck.

'It is?' he asked skeptically.

'Ummmmm,' she said as Castor put his arms around her and started to kiss her neck and

jaw line. 'Feels like I'm a college co-ed sneaking into my boyfriend's room.'

'Since when am I your boyfriend?' Castor said as he slowly pulled off her shirt.

'I don't know what we are,' she said sourly though she didn't stop him. 'Nothing is never

what it appears with you.'

Castor pulled her shirt completely off and flung carelessly over his head.

'That's what makes me so good.'

'Oh, aren't well full of it,' she said grinning.

Castor stopped and looked down at her as he worked the buttons of her jeans.

'Are we going to fight all night?' he asked firmly.

She paused for a minute before shrugging.

'Well,' she said unbuttoning Castor's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. 'At least we

have great makeup sex.'

Castor grinned.

'That's an optimistic way of looking at it.'

She rolled her eyes affectionately and kissed him.

'It's the only way of looking at it,' she said. 'Now, less talk, more fore play.'

_His eyes shot up like a bat out of hell but his body didn't. _He didn't know at the time, but Harry had been through a handful of nights of dreariness and fatigue, but when he awoke the next morning to find Sarah sleeping next to him, her breasts open to his satisfaction and her face looking more immortal than any grand image he had seen, Harry realized that a mere five hours of sleep with a woman seems like ten when you're sleeping by yourself.

He lay next to her, his eyes floating over her beautiful shoulders and the creamy complexion of her skin and the way the sunrise melted on her perfection. The chaos he had witnessed first hand the previous night was a distant memory as he kissed her silently. He nudged her a bit and she slowly opened her somber eyes and smiled tiredly.

'Hi,' she said.

Harry grinned. He went through a night of utter hell and anguish but he was in paradise waking up to a stunning woman looking at him with contentment. He leaned forward, not giving a damn what his breath tasted like and kissed her.

She giggled.

'You got morning breath,' she said pushing him away playfully.

'Sorry,' Harry said as he kissed her again on the shoulder and pulling her closer.

She moaned and arched her back in response, allowing Harry a perfect view.

'Sleep well?' he asked her.

She yawned again and looked at him with dreamy eyes.

'Uh huh,' she said snuggling closer to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on the crook of his shoulder and put her arm over him.

_Not a bad way to start the day. _

'Harry,' she said.

'Yea?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'You just did,' he said.

She nudged him.

'No, I mean can I ask you something?'

'Sure,' he said stroking her hair.

She hesitated for a minute before sitting up and looking him in the eye.

'Last night was great, I just wanted to know how you got the key to Professor Castor's

room. I mean, this _is_ a classroom.'

'Yea?' Harry said.

She smiled.

'I can't figure out how we got to stay here.'

Harry didn't really feel like lying to her but then again, telling her the truth wasn't exactly an option.

'Castor gave me the key,' he blurted then kicked himself as he saw the look on Sarah's face.

'He knows we're here together?' she asked incredulously.

'Yea,' Harry said looking away.

Sarah just looked at him with a gaping mouth and disbelief.

'Does he know about us?'

Harry didn't really know what Sarah meant by _us. _

'He knows you're here with me.'

There was an unbearable silence as Sarah looked at Harry's half naked body then

grimaced as she looked at herself.

'I can't believe it,' she said.

To Harry's great astonishment, she started to laugh.

'What's so funny?' he asked.

'Harry,' she said laughing, 'Your Professor _and _Head of House gave you the key to this room so you and I can be alone!'

She continued to laugh. Harry looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

'And that's funny?'

'Come on, Harry,' she said kissing him. 'It is pretty funny. Your teacher, a teacher at this school probably broke a million rules to let you stay the night with me. I bet anything Professor Addams or Professor McGonagall don't know.'

Harry shuddered at the thought of Professor McGonagall barging into the room to see Harry and Sarah, who was only wearing a scrap on clothing in the Defense Room.

_He'd be dead for sure. _

But then he realized that what Sarah said was actually true. Castor had given Harry the key to this room, and he knew full well that he wasn't going to be alone. He easily could have gone after the Grail with Castor then immediately gone back to Gryffindor Tower, but the didn't. It took a moment to truly realize that Castor had taken a considerable risk to let Harry have some time alone with Sarah.

'You know something,' he said putting his hand on the small of Sarah's back.

'Huh?' she said putting her head back on Harry's shoulder.

Harry grinned.

'There are a lot of things I don't like about Professor Castor,' he said kissing her shoulder, 'but the guy sure does have his moments.'

Sarah laughed.

'We should send him a thank you card.'

_Demetrius Castor woke up early the next morning to find Kate sleeping next to him. He slowly slid out of bed_. She moaned for a second and groped for the place he had been resting silently then turned over and went still. He watched her sleeping peacefully and wished he could fall back into bed and sleep next to her for eternity.

He snatched his wand and pulled a cigar out of the top drawer of his desk and walked out of the door. The sun was peaking over the mountains as he strolled past the Aurors guarding the front gate and out onto the grounds. Hagrid was sitting on his front steps playing on a hand carved pipe softly to his boarhound fang. He waved cheerfully at Castor who nodded his head in reply.

He was never seen by anyone during the daylight hours, except in classes and maybe marching through the halls like a drill sergeant back towards his quarters, but in the twilight hours, before the sun hit the castle and the trolls began pacing the grounds, you would find him at his favorite spot.

He reached the beach tree and looked out beyond the lake, the giant squid lazily flapping the skims of the water. He dug his hands into his pockets and breathed in the scent of pine and cool mist. He stood there silently, gathering his thoughts and taking deep calming breaths. In this moment, Castor would consider the decisions he had made over the years and wished with ignorance on how he wished he would have chosen a different life. True, before Minister Scrimgeour had offered him the job he was tracking down Belatrix LeStrange in France which wasn't much different then hunting down Horcruxes and nearly getting killed in the process, but the weather cooperated better in France, and wine tasted better. Not to mention the women in France, his one weakness, were of superb beauty and captivation.

He shook his head from his thoughts of France and blinked his eyes from the sun slowly rising over the lake. He suddenly heard footsteps clamping through the muddy grass approaching him. He usually would have pulled out his wand and cursed whoever was stupid enough to come near him but the new guest was making an attempt to make sure Castor knew he was in his presence.

'Good morning, Demetrius,' said the wizard who stopped aside Castor and looked over the lake.

'Professor,' Castor said in the same respect he always did when he addressed his old

headmaster.

Professor Addams was wearing his fine black suit and blue shirt, his eyes twinkling and his mouth twitching in a somber expression of a man who always enjoyed the accommodation of the early hours of the morning. They stood in comfortable silence before Castor took his hands out of his pockets and handed the Headmaster the cigar he had taken from his office.

'For the trip,' he said solemnly.

The old man took the cigar and put it to his nose and breathed.

'Nicaguran?' he asked.

Castor chuckled.

'You know you're cigars old man I'll give you that.'

Addams smiled in reply.

They gazed upon the sun rising over the lake until Addams cleared his throat.

'You've changed a great deal since I've seen you Demetrius,' he said.

Castor nodded.

'The line of work I do merits me to act a bit differently from time to time.'

'I wonder,' Addams said turning his head and surveying Castor with mingled curiosity,

'that is it your past that has changed you or is it something else?'

Castor said nothing.

'Many horrors have come upon you, my friend,' Addams said. 'When you came to Balmorhea, a frail but stern little boy. My word, you could perform with such intellect and passion most seventh years didn't.'

'This going somewhere?' Castor said coldly. It was the first time that Castor had ever used a disagreeable tone with Nathaniel Addams but he was right sick and tired of people trying to figure him out. Addams, thankfully, was not imposed.

'Demetrius,' he said placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I am not for a moment questioning what you are doing here. I am not prying into your pass that I swore I would never tell anyone, and I certainly am not criticizing your means of ending this vicious turmoil that Lord Voldemort has placed on our world.'

Castor said nothing for a moment before turning and staring coolly at the man who was like a father to him growing up. Nathaniel Addams favored Castor over all his students. He put with the seven years of Castor's temper and hell-raising inflictions he caused while at school, and most importantly, it was a word from Addams that got Castor into the Auror program.

And it was Nathaniel Addams who got Castor the job at Hogwarts.

'What are you doing then Professor?' Castor asked finally.

Addams gave a smile of understanding and sadness.

'Although you do not believe in the prophecy of Harry and Lord Voldemort, it is you who will set the tide for the final battle. I know you, Demetrius. I know your history, I know your obsession. I know, and not to sound pompous, but I feel I am the only man who truly knows why you are doing this. But this is not about you, and it is not about your father. This is about Harry Potter. It is he, and he alone, that will destroy Lord Voldemort and bring balance back into our world. Still, the responsibilities of teaching Harry the means to defeat the Dark Lord rests solely on your shoulders.'

'You saying I can't do it?' Castor asked, his voice on edge.

Addams sighed.

'No, Demetrius,' he said. 'A man like you can do anything, but a word to the wise.'

Castor inclined his head.

'The desire for glory may not be a sin, Demetrius,' Addams said slowly. 'But the road you choose to reach that glory can destroy your very soul, should you not consider to

walk on cautious steps.'

And with that, Professor Addams patted Castor on the shoulder, and slowly walked back towards the castle.

'_Hurry!' Sarah yelled over her shoulder as Harry dashed behind her. _

They had overslept and it was only an hour before she, along with the rest of the students along with Addams flew back to Balmorhea.

Harry was mentally kicking himself as he raced through the corridors, getting very peculiar and smirking looks as he ran to keep up with her, and considering he was still dressed in his dress robes and Sarah still had on her skimping black dress that was now crumpled and wrinkled, he prayed he wouldn't have to explain this to Professor

McGonagall, who would surely know now.

They raced up the stairs, passing Seamus and Lindsay who were comfortably in their school robes and grinning at Harry like a mad man.

They reached the door to the fourth floor corridor and Sarah stopped and turned so quickly it nearly knocked Harry over.

'How do I look?' she asked panting straightening her wild hair.

Harry groaned.

'You look great,' he said trying to not laugh.

'Shut up.'

She kissed him quickly and opened the door.

Harry felt a wave of nausea hit him as the figure behind the door stepped forward and peered down at him.

'Good morning Harry,' Professor Addams said pleasantly, looking him over than moving his eyes to Sarah, who had her mouth open in horror. Behind Addams was Professor Castor, who took in Sarah and Harry's state of dress and put his hand over his face and shook his head. Harry gulped.

_I'm done for. _

'Good morning, Professor,' Harry stammered.

Addams looked at Sarah then back at Harry. Although he didn't look none too pleased, there was a twinkling in his eye, that made Harry more nervous than anything else.

'Enjoy the Ball?' Addams asked gazing right through the two teenagers in front of him.

'Yes Professor,' they both mumbled nervously.

Addams studied them they turned and looked at Castor.

'Your thoughts?' he asked.

Castor still had his face covered by his hand, daring to not look at what he knew was

going to be a long explanation to Addams and Professor McGonagall. He sighed deeply and looked at Sarah.

'Are you of age Ms. Davenport?' he asked coldly.

Sarah gave a squeak of humility then nodded timidly.

Castor took a step forward thrusting his hands into his pockets.

'Then I suppose there's nothing else to address,' he said cocking his head to the side.

Professor Addams grunted.

'And what about the rules pertaining to fraternizing within the castle, and the curfew that has,' he checked his watch, 'practically been obliterated by these two?'

Castor's lip curled and stared at Harry as though when he got Harry alone with him he was going to throw him off the Astronomy Tower. Harry felt like jumping off at that moment anyways.

'Well,' Castor said crossing his arms in front of him, 'I think we can let it go just this once, Professor.'

Professor Addams did not look that highly amused but he nodded.

'You can say good-bye to Ms. Davenport in front of the school, Harry,' he said looking at Harry with a sly smile. 'And you're going to need to rush if you want to be ready on time, Sarah.'

Like a bullet, she let a breath and dashed past the two professors and into the dorms.

Castor walked forward and stood next to Harry. 'You need to be getting ready too, Potter,' he said. 'We're leaving right after them.'

To Harry's astonishment, Professor Addams let out a deep laugh.

'I say Professor,' he said addressing Castor. 'A party, the clubs, the drinking and now this, all in the span of a week.'

He chuckled once more before closing the door.

'And I thought we Yankees were bad.'

The door closed and immediately Castor turned and smacked Harry right over the side of

the head.

'Ow!' Harry said rubbing his head. 'That hurt!'

Castor rounded on him.

'Pray to God that's the only thing I do to you Potter,' he growled. 'McGonagall is going

to have my hide when she's get wind of this.'

Harry couldn't say anything, so he merely lowered his eyes and looked at the floor in shame.

Castor let out a huff of irritation, before patting Harry once on his shoulder.

'Was it good?' he asked.

Harry was taken off guard by the direct question. Was Castor really asking how the sex that he didn't have last night was?

'Yea,' Harry said. 'It was really good.'

Castor looked at Harry then grinned.

'Was it worth it?'

Harry's mind did a re-take of one moment last night where Sarah was straddling him

without her dress on and licking his fingers.

'Yea,' he said. 'It was definitely worth it.'

_Every student, both Hogwarts and Balmorhea alike piled out of the castle as the sedans landed gracefully at the front gates. _There was an additional car with then, and Harry was astonished to see Professor Castor jump out of it, the engine still running. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sarah Davenport smiling at him, though with sad eyes. They just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

'I wouldn't qualify this as a fling,' Sarah joked slipping a piece of parchment into his hand. 'Write to me.'

Harry smiled back up at her. He looked around. Seamus and Lindsay were tongued tied, getting a disdainful look from Professor McGonagall who was saying her farewells to Professor Addams nearby. Harry looked back at Sarah and flinched at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes. He took her hands in his.

'You'll see me again,' he said.

She smiled.

'You promise?'

Harry leaned forward, not really caring who was watching at his point, and kissed her soundly. Breaking away, Sarah waved at Hermione and Ron, gave one last kiss to Harry then rushed off to her fellow classmates, now getting into the sedans.

'You should swing by Balmorhea one of these days,' said a throaty voice from behind him. Nathaniel Addams was looking at him, his eyes twinkling. 'It would be nice having you there.'

Harry grinned and the two men shook hands.

'I'll look into it,' he said.

Addams looked out over the lake, his eyes landing on the White Tomb. Harry had a feeling what the Headmaster was thinking about.

'Professor?'

Addams turned.

'Yes Harry?'

He didn't know how he wanted to say it. Addams had done so much. After a moment,

Addams grinned.

'You're welcome Harry. It was one of the greatest honors of my life to help you.'

He took a step forward and patted Harry on the shoulder.

'My door is always open.'

With that, he turned and walked to his car, gave one last wave to the students of

Hogwarts, stepped in, and closed the door. The engine gave a roar and bolted into the cool gray sky.

Harry watched the sedans until they were out of sight. Ron came up behind him.

'Man, was she hot!' he exclaimed.

Harry's face broke out into a smile.

'She's a lot more than that.'

_The drive to Castor's was long and near the breaking point of intolerable. _Ron complained why he, Hermione and Harry couldn't floo there and Castor snapped back, 'I already got two unwanted guests in my house, and I don't want five, especially if I'm not there.'

Ron went to say something but Harry turned in his seat and gave him a look. Ron went silent, arms folded across his chest, pouting, as Castor gunned the car faster through the clouds.

After a two hour long argument with Professor McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Castor finally agreed to allow Ron and Hermione to stay at the house for the Christmas break. Mrs. Weasley was not all that pleased with Ron being stubborn about staying with Harry, but she consented when McGonagall more or less ordered Castor to have the next month's Order meetings take place at his house. Watching from the corner of the Headmistress' office, Harry tried not to laugh at the redness on Castor's face. He looked so pissed in fact, another bad comment to him, and the American's head would have exploded.

Of course, Harry learned the hard way that irritating Castor was not the _healthiest _thing to do, nonetheless, he was eternally grateful by Ron's stubborn loyalty to him. On the other hand, Harry could only speculate that Castor was going through all the trouble because of the Horcrux found, and Harry knew Castor was planning to destroy it over the break, and he had a hunch he was going to be involved.

Four long hours passed until Castor finally touched down in front of his house. Hermione, Ron and Harry unloaded their trunks and were walking behind Castor towards the front doors when he suddenly turned and eyed Hermione and Ron.

'You two,' he said jerking his head. 'Potter can tell you, through personal experience that my say within this house is higher than the Ten fucking Commandments.'

Hermione flinched at Castor's language.

'Do not roam around outside after dark, do not send any correspondence without telling me in advance and most importantly,' he paused, 'stay out of my fucking bedroom.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged looks of horror, but nodded at Castor.

'I will not have my house be turned into a three ring circus.' He turned, opened the large oak doors and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry followed up beside him and looked inside. His jaw dropped.

_It was utter pandemonium. _

Over forty witches and wizards were bustling through the first landing of the house, most

Harry knew. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, and Mad-Eye Moody were sitting on the leather couch past the staircase, all bent over two foot stacks of parchments. Tonks, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were frantic in the kitchen, prepping dish after dish, all ovens turned on, pots, pans and silverware flying overhead.

Harry looked into the study and saw Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Charlie, Bill, and another tall strange looking wizard he didn't recognize standing around the long rectangular table, a seven foot long map with models of buildings, brooms and dragons spread over it. The Weasley twins were in the corner near the fireplace along with Remus Lupin, next to them were mounds of orders, boxes full of defensive gear from their store, and a mixed variety of half empty bottles and jars of potions. Harry noticed Ron walk towards them.

Over twenty other wizards and witches Harry didn't know were bustling up and down the halls, barking orders, several owls flying in and out of the windows, feathers and white shit landing on Castor's furniture and rugs. In the thick of the chaos, at the small checker table next to the kitchen entrance were the Grangers, twiddling their thumbs and looking extremely nervous, as though they weren't sure they were allowed to witness what was going on. Hermione bolted towards them.

Through all the going ons in front of them, Harry saw Castor was still standing in the doorway, his body shaking with unquenchable rage, one of his eyes beginning to twitch. Just then, Riley Sevagio, the only one inside who seemed not to be in a hurry, casually walked up to Castor and said grinning, 'Hey Dem,' holding up a drink. 'Bloody Mary?'

Harry tried not to laugh as Castor continued to quake with fury until putting both hands through his hair and letting out an exasperated sigh.

'FUCK ME!'

_Three seconds after he downed the drink Sevagio offered him in a breath, _Castor made a hellacious roar and stormed through his living room, firing miscellaneous curses, spells, and obscenities. The few poor souls who didn't know Castor, drew their wands in alarm, only to be stunned, tarred and feathered as he stampeded past them, leaving burning furniture and broken glass in his wake. Harry made a mental note to ask Castor how to perform the spell, after of course, he had calmed down.

_It wasn't easy. _

It took Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mr. Weasley and Charlie to finally grab hold of Castor and subdue him. His hair flying in all directions, his shirt ripped and his robes askew, Castor angrily pointed an accusing finger at Professor McGonagall, who, in spite of the devastation around her, sat calmly on the couch next to Moody.

'I said you could have meetings here!' he snarled at the Headmistress, 'NOT A FUCKING CONVENTION!'

He tried to free himself from the four wizards holding him up against a wall but to no gain.

'Jesus H. fucking Christ,' he bellowed angrily to no one in particular, 'Its like the Goddamn Quidditch World Cup is _parked _in my fucking living room!'

No one said a word as Castor finally broke free from Shaklebolt, Lupin and the Weasleys and stomped up the stairs, and into the study, slamming the door so viciously one of the hinges broke.

It was dead silent now, not even the owls were moving. Poor Mrs. Weasley was still cradling a huge pile of dishes in the doorway, unmoving, as though she were stunned, her mouth hanging open like a fish. Five long seconds passed until finally, Mad-Eye Moody stood up and grunted.

'At least he took it well.'

From upstairs, they could hear glass exploding.

_Harry had unloaded his trunk and was lying flat on his back in the bed nursing a headache when there was a knock on the door. _

'Come in.'

Mrs. Weasley poked her head in.

'Dinner is in thirty minutes dear.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley,' he said sitting up. 'Do you need any help?'

'No thank you, Harry,' she said. 'Professor McGonagall asked most of us to leave, after

Castor's, er, tantrum.'

She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Harry snorted.

'Anyways, dear, clean up, we'll see you downstairs.'

Harry thanked her again but before she could close the door, Ron and Hermione burst in.

'Hey,' he said absentmindedly as Ron closed the door. They were both giving him

peculiar looks and Harry had a guess what they wanted.

'Harry,' Hermione started, looking nervous, 'now please don't get mad when I ask this…'

'Its okay,' he said patiently. 'I know.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks. 'You do?'

'Yea,' he said lying back down. 'You're wondering where I went last night.'

It took a moment until Ron nodded. He looked angry all of a sudden.

And Harry went into it. He told them that Addams had come to Hogwarts to help get the Horcrux, he told them about New York, the tunnels and the fight with the Death Eaters. He told them that Sevagio was there and had killed Augustus Rockwood. He left out a few things. He didn't tell them about being tortured by Rockwood, or plunging the knife in his chest, and he left out that Sevagio was a Metamorphegus. He also didn't tell them of course about his sultry night with Sarah in the Defense classroom. When he finished, Ron and Hermione could only gape at him. After a long silence, Hermione put a hand to her mouth.

'A cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff?'

'Blimey,' said Ron.

'I saw it last year,' Harry said. 'In the pensieve with Dumbledore. It was the last time

anyone saw Tom Riddle.'

'The Holy Grail,' Hermione mused.

'How many are left now?' Ron asked.

'Well, the cup, it hasn't been destroyed yet,' he exclaimed. 'But not counting it there's three. The snake, the soul inside Voldemort himself, oh Ron, give it a rest, and something else, I'm not sure.'

'Neither is Castor?' Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

'He's got some ideas, but no, nothing for sure.'

Ron's head shot up.

'Wait a sec,' he said clicking his fingers. 'How exactly did Castor find out about the cup anyways?'

Harry told them about Sevagio and Jack Sloan.

Ron grimaced.

'Sevagio seems pretty deadly.'

'He killed at least four Death Eaters last night.'

'Harry,' Hermione said nudging him, 'has your scar been hurting at all?'

Harry shrugged again.

'It tingles all the time, but nothing serious.'

'Any visions?'

Harry shook his head.

'I'm getting pretty good at Occlumency. I know Voldemort tried getting to me a few times, but I can block him pretty easily now.'

'_You_ haven't tried getting to him have you?' she asked, her eyes narrowing.

'No,' Harry said flatly. 'Castor doesn't think it's a good idea.'

'Why not?'

'Haven't asked.'

'You basically does what he says?' Ron said a bit coolly.

Harry's head shot up. 'What the hell does that suppose to mean?'

'Ron,' Hermione said warningly.

'Yea,' Ron said ignoring Hermione. 'Just do what _Castor _thinks is right, go after the Horcrux without us, we won't mind being deserted and lied to.'

'Ron, that's not entirely,' Hermione started.

'I mean after all,' Ron said angrily standing up and walking towards the door. 'We're your best friends and he's a bloody mercenary for hire!'

'Ron!'

'Wait a fucking second!' Harry said fiercely. 'I wanted you two to come, but he said no.'

'Again doing what he says!'

'If it wasn't for him,' Harry said angrily, 'we wouldn't have found the damn Horcrux in

the first place!'

'And because of him,' Ron said nastily, 'you've lied to us, went off for the Horcrux without us, and now coming clean only afterwards and now acting like its only a bloody

Tuesday! What would happen if you died?'

'Ron,' Harry started, his blood boiling, 'I couldn't tell you, don't you understand? I wanted to, believe me, but I couldn't. Castor, and Sevagio now you mention it would've murdered me if I told someone, even you.'

'It doesn't stop you from lying!'

'Damnit both of you!' Hermione said shrilly. 'Harry, you should have told us the truth

and we would have understood why you couldn't have taken us.'

'Yea,' Ron said through clenched teeth, 'take the Boy Wonder's side.'

'And you Ron,' she said angrily, 'have all right to be angry, but you have to at least

accept the position that Harry was put in.'

She gave both boy a cold look, the way a mother would when her kids were in trouble.

'Now both of you come here.'

They hesitated but then walked forward and stood on either side of Hermione.

'You two are best friends and this shouldn't come between you, now shake hands, and stop acting like two year olds.'

Neither moved for a minute until Harry finally grunted.

'I'm sorry,' he said lamely. 'I shouldn't have kept you in the dark.'

Ron didn't look up for a minute, until Hermione slugged him on the arm.

'Ow!' he said rubbing his shoulder. 'I mean, look mate, I'm sorry. I understand why you didn't tell us.'

He put out a hand and Harry took it.

'So,' Harry started, 'Are we alright?'

Ron managed a weak smile. 'Yea mate. We're good.'

'Do you remember what Hagrid told you back in fourth year?' Hermione said. 'That what will come will come,'

'And it will be up to me to face it when it does,' Harry finished.

'Well he's right,' she said. 'But he left out one thing.'

'And what's that?' he asked.

'That you're not going to be alone when it does,' Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'You have us Harry,' Hermione said. 'And the Order, and our friends at school, and thousands of people around the world to help you when you need it.'

Both Hermione and Ron were looking at him solemnly.

'Thanks,' he said. 'And I am sorry for not saying anything.'

'Just don't do it again,' Ron said only half joking.

'I promise,' Harry said flatly. 'And to hell with what Castor thinks.'

Hermione smiled as Ron led them out into the hallway.

'Now that sounds more like it,' he said as they went down the stairs for dinner.

_Dinner that evening was anything but tranquil. _Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the long oak table with Ron and Hermione's parents, Lupin, Charlie, Bill, the twins, Ginny, Mad-Eye Moody, Shaklebolt, McGonagall, Tonks, Sevagio and at the other end of the table was Castor, still brooding, staring daggers at the Headmistress.

The only person who didn't feel affected by the mood was Dobby, who brought plate after plate of delicious cooking.

'Dobby is so very happy to have so many guests visiting him and Professor Castor,' he squeaked joyfully. 'Aren't we happy to have them Professor?'

Half the people at the table snorted into their goblets. Castor pretended not to notice.

'Thrilled.'

To amuse himself, Harry looked down the table at Castor and pictured him with paler skin, long black hair and hollow eyes. He looked just like Snape and for some unknown reason, Harry found it funny. He wasn't surprised when no one, except Sevagio wanted dessert, and knew Sevagio was only wanting it to goad Castor.

'I'll take it to go, Dobby,' he said to the elf fastening his robes and walking towards the fireplace. 'I expect this lot has Order business to discuss.'

'Indeed we do,' McGonagall said in a steely voice with all the grace of a chain saw. 'But you may stay if you wish.'

Sevagio grinned.

'All respect to the Headmistress,' he said bowing sarcastically, 'but I'm not really interested in your damn Order business.'

McGonagall let out an angry huff as Sevagio nodded at Castor, gave a wink to Tonks and vanished in emerald green flames.

'Thought he'd never leave,' muttered Mrs. Weasley but loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Which is why I wanted him to stay,' Castor said in a boring tone.

'That's enough of that,' McGonagall said stiffly. 'Now, if you four will run along and let us get to the meeting.'

'What do you mean all four?' Ron demanded.

'Ronald Weasley, do not talk to your Headmistress like that!' Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

'I'm of age,' he said rounding on his mother, which Harry thought was rather brave, and stupid.

'Ron, Ginny. Upstairs!'

'Bullocks to that,' Ginny said hotly. 'I'm old enough to know what's going on.'

'You two are still in school,' said McGonagall. 'And as such, you are not members.

Upstairs!'

'You too young lady,' Hermione's father said sternly.

'Oh come on Dad!' Hermione said. 'I've been to meetings before.'

'You've been to one Hermione,' said Mrs. Weasley interjecting.

'You lot should know we'll find out anyways!' Ron shouted down the table, looking at his brothers specifically. 'Dad, come on, help me out here.'

Mr. Weasley sighed. 'Well you are of age, but your mother and I have agreed that you won't be a member until after school.'

'WHAT!?!' Ron and Ginny said together.

'That goes for you two, honey,' Hermione's mother put in.

'Well screw that!' Hermione said fiercely.

'Hermione!' her mother said. 'Watch your language!'

'We will not waste anymore time bickering about this. You can join after school, Merlin willing the war will be over by then. Now upstairs!'

Feeling they were defeated, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood up and made their way to the stairs but stopped when they noticed Harry was not with them. He was still sitting in his seat. McGonagall exchanged looks with Mrs. Weasley.

'Upstairs, Potter,' she said, her voice a little soft. To everyone's surprise, Harry shook his head.

'I'm staying.'

'Harry,' Mrs. Weasley stated but Harry gave her a cold look.

'I'm of age, and I'm staying.'

People at the table looked at each other nervously.

'Harry,' Hermione's father said leaning towards him. 'You are still in school, and I don't think you're allowed to…'

'I'm staying,' Harry said and this time, he pulled out his wand and placed it on the table. 'And if any of you lot want to make me leave, go ahead and try.'

Everyone in the room, especially Ron and Hermione gaped in astonishment at Harry's boldness. Finally, Professor McGonagall let out an angry snort.

'This is ridiculous. Professor Castor,' she said turning to face Castor who was leaning back in his chair, idly smoking. 'You are Harry's legal. This is your decision for him to stay or leave.'

The room went silent as Castor took a drag from his smoke and looked Harry in the eye. Harry stared resolutely back. Castor didn't break eye contact as he put out his cigarette and leaned forward in his chair.

'He stays.'

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek of indignation.

'Preposterous! He is still in school, Professor Castor,' she bellowed. 'He cannot join!'

'I am no longer his guardian,' Castor said still looking at Harry and completely ignoring

Mrs. Weasley as well as everyone else at the table. 'He is legally an adult wizard and can

do what he wants.'

'It is still up to me whether or not he will be allowed to join,' McGonagall said flatly.

'You'd be pretty stupid not to let him join,' Castor snapped back. 'He is, after all, the

only one who can defeat the Dark Lord.'

'He is still in school!' Mrs. Weasley shouted.

At this, Castor stood up, and Harry knew it was only going to get ugly. But Castor didn't yell, curse or punch anything. Instead, he took a calming breath and looked up at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'You three sit back down.'

Mrs. Weasley went to say something, but Castor cut her off.

'I'm going to say my piece, and since you are in my house, you will listen with respect as I did. If you can't,' he paused and pointed, 'there's the fucking door.'

He let his words sit in until continuing, addressing everyone at the table.

'The plain fact is,' he began, his eyes digging in to each person in attendance, 'is that the longer the Dark Lord is active, the harder it will become to defeat him. Though unfair and difficult to accept, whether you believe or you don't, young Potter here is the key to defeating Lord Voldemort.'

He stopped for a minute.

'It is through my own experience that the more someone knows what they're up against, the better their chances of coming out victorious. We're at war, there will be casualties,

and I for one will be shocked to see all of us here at this table alive when this war ends.'

A cold chill went through the room at Castor's words.

'Dr. and Dr. Granger,' he said coolly, 'Your daughter is very close to Potter, they've been friends since day one and do _not _be foolish enough to think the Dark Lord and his legion

of sadistic ruthless killers don't know it, and won't exploit it.'

He gave them a cold stare then turned to the Weasleys.

'Molly, Arthur,' he said in the same tone,' Everyone in the wizarding world knows where Potter goes, your son Ron will go to. And if they don't know already, they'll soon find out about the relationship between Potter and your daughter.'

Harry looked down the table and blushed as he caught Ginny looking at him. It was the first time in awhile she was looking at him without anger or resentment.

'Now whether you like it or not,' Castor went on, 'We all at this table are close to Potter, from one degree or another, and that makes us on the very top of Voldemort's hit list.'

Castor looked back at the parents.

'I'm not telling you what you should do,' he said flatly, 'but if you want my opinion, the more they know about what the Order is doing to defeat Him, the less likely they'll get killed.'

With that, Castor took one more look around, then sat back in his seat.

'Nevertheless,' he said pointing at Harry, 'You stay.'

Silence hung in the room now. No one looked at each other until Mrs. Weasley spoke.

'Remus,' she said quietly. 'You've always had a level mind on this. What do you think?'

Lupin set down his glass of wine and sighed.

'I would be lying if I said I was happy about this,' he said heavily. 'But Demetrius is right. There's a war going on, and I believe it would be best if they at least knew more about what's been happening.'

'I agree with Remus,' Mad-Eye Moody said. 'They need to know. Constant vigilance.'

'I agree as well,' Kingsley said.

'Us to,' said the twins.

The Grangers looked at each other then back at the table.

'Well,' Hermione's mother said. 'My husband and I may not be apart of the wizarding

community, but we do realize the severity of this situation. And after the attack on our home, I think that if we worked together, it would be the best outcome.' She looked at her husband who nodded. 'If you think its best for our daughter, then she can join.'

Hermione beamed, walked around the table and hugged each of her parents.

Mrs. Weasley left out a huff.

'This is getting out of hand,' she said to her husband. 'The last time this war was going

on, it was absurd to think students would be in the Order.'

'Correct me if I'm wrong Professor,' said Castor now addressing McGonagall, 'but weren't James and Lily Potter the same age as their son when they joined?'

McGonagall flinched at the question, both Remus and Mr. Weasley were hiding smirks.

'Well yes,' McGonagall said stiffly, 'but those were….'

'And you might as well face it Molly,' Castor said lighting a cigarette, 'Potter is just going to tell Ron and Ginny anyways.'

Ron and Ginny looked down the table to Harry, who nodded in confirmation. Ginny and

Harry glanced at each other, and she smiled.

'Fine!' Mrs. Weasley said. She looked at her husband. 'I suppose this is for the best.'

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

'It is dear.'

There was moments silence until Fred Weasley clapped his hands together and grinned good-naturedly.

'Well, that's out of the way,' he said happily. 'What's the first order of business Professor M?'

'Yea,' George piped in, 'Is Quidditch practice in Professor Castor's ballroom still on?'

Everyone laughed, except Castor.

'That is _not _funny.'

_Harry was lying in his bed, the wind and rain had picked up and he could hear the waves breaking against the beach. _The meeting, to put it short, was boring. Most of which Shaklebolt and McGongall reported, Harry had no clue what they were talking about, and the Death Eaters mentioned in places like Romania, France and Denmark, he had never heard of. But he didn't care really. It would take time for him, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny to be brought up to speed.

He looked at his watch.

_2:17 a.m. _

'Shit,' he muttered to himself. He couldn't sleep, he was too wound up from the past week's activities. He was a member, finally, an acting member of the Order of the Phoenix. He now had a say at the table. He didn't notice the other person in the room until a cool hand was placed on his.

'What the?' he mumbled when through the darkness he could see the petite figure and

soft red hair.

'Ginny?' he said sitting up.

'Don't,' she said placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back down.

She slid back the covers and climbed into the bed. She was wearing old shorts and a snug fitting tank top.

'Harry,' she said leaning closer so she was only inches from his face. 'I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was just jealous of Sarah.'

Harry looked at her then smiled.

'Forget it.'

They looked at each other until Harry slid an arm under her and she laid her head on the crook of his shoulder. They were still for a minute, Harry feeling the sleep coming.

'So what about Zach?' he asked pulling her closer and resting a hand on her hip.

She shrugged.

'I don't think its gonna work out.'

Harry was asleep before his eyes closed, a smile dancing on his lips.

_It was only three hours later when Harry heard knocking at his door. _Ginny moaned next to him then her eyes fluttered open. Harry's smiled faded when the sudden realization that Ginny was in bed with him and he was not in Gryfindor House.

'Harry?' Ginny said.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

They looked at each other and Harry gulped.

'Oh shit.'

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Ginny stood up and raced for the closet but jumped back into bed and under the covers when the door swung open.

'Wake up Potter,' said Castor angrily. 'You got training to do.'

'Yes Professor,' Harry said trying to cover the lump that was Ginny under the covers

with pillows. Castor was looking outside, peering through the window.

'We got a lot to cover today, so kick it in the ass, you got ten minutes.'

'Yes sir,' Harry said wishing Castor would just leave.

'Don't call me,' he stopped, and looked for the first time at Harry, then down at the lump, then back.

'Potter,' he said warningly, 'Who's in there with you?'

Harry didn't move an inch for five long seconds until Ginny pushed back the covers and

popped her head up to look at Castor.

'Ginny Weasley Professor,' she said meekly.

Castor eyed the two for a minute before walking back out the door.

'Make it twenty minutes,' he said closing it.

_It was still early in the morning when Harry arrived back from his run. _Only Castor sat at the oak table, a cup of coffee in front of him, reading the Daily Prophet. Harry grabbed some toast from the kitchen and sat down next to Castor.

'Anything?' he asked.

Castor shook his head.

They sat in silence until Castor lit up a smoke and re-filled his coffee.

'So,' Castor said, 'First Sarah now Ginny huh?' He smirked. 'Gonna take a run at the

bookworm next?'

Harry was just about to tell Castor to go to hell when there was a bang and out of the fireplace came a well dressed wizard. Harry went for his wand, but Castor held up a finger. He looked back at the man and suddenly recognized him as the wizard who was at the table surveying the map when he and Castor arrived. He was a medium built tough looking thirty year old with dirt brown hair and hollow green eyes. Long thin sideburns ran down to his square jaw where a scar skimmed diagonally over his chin. He was weather beaten with rough hands, and with his lined face he was the spitting image of a starving vulture. He wore a khaki suit with a ridiculously bright red tie that made him look like a car salesman. He dusted himself off and walked into the room ignoring Harry's quizzical look.

'Little early to be bothering me ain't it Jim?' Castor asked not looking up.

The wizard cleared his throat and reached for a cup of coffee.

'Ca mon' Demy,' he said in a strange accent, 'Guys lika' us n'er sleep too good anyways.'

'Well,' Harry instinctively corrected. It was a force of habit, Aunt Petunia did it all the time growing up. The wizard stopped and peered at Harry, eyes narrowed, his slick eyebrows cocked up. He jerked his thumb at Castor.

'Whoz da wise ass?'

Castor smirked.

'Potter, this is Jimmy Longstreet,' he said. 'Auror for the U.S. Came over here to consult, if that's what you call it. Jim, this here is Harry Potter.'

Longstreet laughed. He sounded like an obsessed hyena.

'Da Chosen One, huh?' he said still chuckling. 'You's look bout as helpful as a vegan in a steakhouse.'

Harry didn't know if he had been insulted or complimented.

'Maybe you can's explain why this 'ere Professor Castor took da damn job in da first place.'

The loud drawling American took another cup and started licking his fingers.

'Who da thought Demy Castor ever be a nine-da-fie kinda boy-o? Az' role model for dem little kids. Blows my mind I tell ya.'

'And I'd venture to say that's the only thing of yours that's being blowed nowadays,'

Castor said cynically.

Longstreet howled again.

'Well, ben' awhile I've been tailin' in Nu Arlens, I admit,' he said grinning. 'Kinda miss my home, Demy, 'specially da chers down yonder. 'Sides, I's ain't the damn _Professor _here. Da'd be you.'

Castor sighed.

'So I took a lousy teaching job, Jim, so kill me,' he said.

'I alls ready got one stiff on my hands thanks,' the Auror said but this time, he said it

flatly, with no humor. Castor looked up.

'What?'

The Southern Auror downed his coffee and looked directly at Harry.

'Narcissa Malfoy,' he said darkly but with a wicked gleam in my eyes, 'She waz found

_mangled _ta death las' night.'

_A/N: I need reviews, and a lot of them. I will continue to write this book only if I get a lot of feedback on this chapter._


	17. Longstreet

Chapter Seventeen: _Longstreet _

'Mangled?' Castor said standing up, his coffee and cigarettes forgotten. 'Mangled?'

'Yep,' Longsteet replied, as if talking about the weather.

'Jim,' Castor said throwing on his coat, 'mangled is what happens when you piss off a tiger.'

'Well,' Longstreet said, 'Looks like she don an pissed off Toney reals good.'

'Where?' Harry asked abruptly. He couldn't believe it. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, Bellatrix's sister and wife of Lucius Malfoy.

_Mangled to death. _

'Malfoy Manor.'

'Who's got the case?' Castor asked pocketing his wand.

Longstreet grinned.

'Me.'

'You?'

'Das wha I jus said, ain't it?'

'Jim' Castor started impatiently, 'Why you?'

_Five minutes later, Harry, Castor and Longstreet were making their way down a dirt path in the middle of a forest, a small brook ran parallel with the path they were walking._ It was cold and eerily quiet as they continued on, snow falling slowly to the ground but Harry by now was used to strange things in Castor's presence and didn't bother to ask why they were walking in the middle of no where. Another five minutes passed until suddenly, after a sharp turn, they were in a clearing.

'Whoa,' was all Harry could say.

One hundred yards in front of them was an enormous mansion of dark brown mosaic stone. Gothic style black towers loomed above it ominously. To the rear of the house was a separate building the size of Privet #4. Behind that, at the base of the stream were stables. The front gates were adorned with a twenty foot marble statue of a snake wrapped around the top beam. Two Aurors stood right beyond it, both looking incredibly tired as Longstreet strode up to them.

'Ge morning,' he said cheerily.

One of the Aurors spat on the snow covered ground.

'What's so good about it?'

Longstreet grinned and pulled out a badge.

'James Longstreet,' he said flashing the piece of metal. 'I'm headin dis 'ere investigation.'

'And these two?' the other asked.

Without another word Longstreet passed them, calling over his shoulder.

'You jus mind da gate.'

Castor pushed Harry in the back and they too passed the Aurors without looking up.

'Head down, Potter,' Castor whispered. 'I prefer no one recognizes you until you're in.'

'Why?' Harry asked quickening his pace.

Castor grunted.

'Press ain't allowed inside.'

Sure enough, standing in front of a pair of massive velvet colored oak doors were dozens of reporters, flashing photos at Longstreet and two more Aurors blocking the entrance. Longstreet breezed past the reporters and was allowed in without hesitation. Harry took this as a sign that although the American was dressed like an asshole and spoke with an accent barely understandable, people knew him. Harry chanced a glance at the Aurors blocking the door. They looked more like body builders, wands held firmly in their hands. The message was abundantly clear.

_No one in but us. _

Once inside, Harry looked up. He was standing in an enormous living room, the ceiling over twenty feet high. To his left and right were long hallways lined with several doors leading off to other rooms. To the back of the living room was a magnificent marble fireplace and five large black leather armchairs facing each other, surrounding a coffee table made entirely out of silver Harry guessed. Paintings and strange foreign artifacts lined the walls, an immaculate Grandfather clock stood in a corner. Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up. The place was the most luxurious and pristine spot Harry had ever been to, and yet at the same time the most desolate. There was no sound but the shouts of the reporters outside and footsteps on the wooden floorboards as Aurors prowled the several floors going over each inch of the frosted palace with a fine tooth and comb.

Above the fireplace was a painting of the Malfoys; Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Harry thought it was a muggle painting until the side of Mr. Malfoy's mouth twitched, and his brow narrowed, sending a trademark feature of someone very full of themselves.

'Lifestyles of the rich and merciless,' Castor said dropping his cigarette and stomping it out of the plush oriental carpet. Harry didn't blame Castor at all this time for his cynical attitude and brash behavior. Lucius Malfoy had killed his friend Marcus, and was a well known Death Eater, two traits that everyone knew in the wizarding world Castor despised with every inch of his soul. Without warning, the silence in the room was ruptured by an earsplitting cry.

'JESUS CHRIST!' Longstreet suddenly shouted from the fireplace.

Harry spun around. Longstreet had turned his back on a very peculiar looking short overweight wizard with a fat head, no neck and rumpled up robes of a dark remote grey; standing near an overturned armchair facing the fireplace, his face twisted in nausea and concentration.

'Take a look Demy,' Longstreet said meekly covering his mouth his hand, 'but fair warnin', it ain't pretty, an' it smells fuckin' worse.'

Castor slowly walked towards the wizard in grey robes who was now standing at full height, barely reaching Castor's shoulder and wiping sweat from his profound forehead though it was freezing inside the deserted manor. Harry moved around Castor but when the image of what the grey robed wizard was working on, he wished he hadn't, and immediately felt sick.

In a pool of crimson blood, bent in a horrifying ninety-degree angle, as though she had been broken in half lay Narcissa Malfoy, her light blue eyes now a ghostly white, staring lifelessly at the painting above her. Harry had to look away at the sight of long slashes cut along her face and torso, her legs riddled with golf ball sized marks and dried purple blood. One of her ears looked like it had been ripped off and her shoulder appeared to have been hacked with a dull sword. The wizard in grey took a deep controlling breath and shook his head helplessly.

'Fifteen years doing this shit,' he wheezed, 'and I've never seen anyone look _that _dead.'

Harry looked down at the face of Narcissa Malfoy, then back up at Longstreet and Castor who were lighting cigarettes, Longstreet lighting two, then passing one to the fat wizard who coughed up chunk of phlegm in thanks.

'Who would want to kill her?' Harry asked.

Castor blew out a ring of smoke.

'I can name a hundred people off the top of my head who'd want to do somethin' like this.'

Longstreet nodded in agreement then turned to face his old friend.

'You wanna dem Demy?'

Castor nodded without hesitation, his eyes staring at Narcissa Malfoy showing no remorse or feeling.

'Top five,' he said.

_At that moment the front door opened and closed so quickly Harry barely had time to register the new member in the group_. He was an Auror, and judging by the looks of him, he had seen his fair share of action. He had a neatly trimmed beard and short cropped red hair with cold eyes. A long slash began around his nostrils and went straight down his mouth to the middle of his throat. He walked confidently towards his superior.

'I'm Jackson sir,' he said to Longstreet. 'Robert Jackson. I was the first one here.'

Longstreet nodded to the man.

'Wha' do ya got?'

'She's dead sir.'

Longstreet snorted.

'Well thanks fo' dat, Mr. Jackson,' he said lamely. 'Any other keen observations you wanna tell me?'

The Auror went on unfazed.

'It's a goddamn Cluster fuck,' Jackson said angrily. 'No signs of break in, no tracks outside, and no sign of a struggle.'

'Apparation signs?' Longstreet asked.

Another Auror walked in from a side room leading towards the kitchen.

'Can't for a mile around the whole foundation,' he said. 'Floo network is caught off and has been since ol' Lucius got busted at the Department of Mysteries. Whoever did this came in from where you guys were. This was a walk in job. Probably happened bout midnight last night judging by the state of the blood and what Phelps here tells us.'

For the first time, the Aurors along with the gruff and plump wizard known as Phelps looked at Longstreet, Castor, then finally to Harry and their eyes went wide.

'Ain't you Harry Potter?' the redhead Auror asked sternly. 'Fuck you doin here?

'Enough of 'dat,' Longstreet said firmly. 'You didn't see him.'

The redhead looked at Longstreet then at Castor, who was smirking. Harry simply stood, not knowing whether to leave or get involved. Castor had told him to come after all, but to what purpose he still didn't know. After a few awkward seconds, Longstreet bent down next to the body, Castor by his side, and Harry peering over their shoulders, looking at the marks on her legs.

'What do you reckon Demy?' Longstreet said, his cigarette moving up and down between his lips.

Castor leaned closer to the body and sniffed.

'The _Diffindo _Curse could have done this,' he said. 'But there's too much blood loss.'

'Maybe it hit an artery?' Jackson said.

'Naw,' Longstreet said shaking his head. 'That would explain the amount of blood, but it wouldn't explain da color. Blood only turn dis shade o' red when da liver is punctured. _Diffindo_ Curse could nod of done dis alone. Somethin' else made dis blood turn purple.'

'Unlikely anyways,' Castor continued. 'And it doesn't explain the marks on her legs.'

There was a moment pause, Harry watching the group of Aurors looking down at the body of Narcissa Malfoy with interest, examining every inch of her. At that moment, Harry was considering another career move if he was going to be subjected to this on a day to day basis.

'Looks like she was shot,' said the redheaded Auor named Jackson. The other Auror half turned and looked at his partner.

'How do you know that?'

Jackson shrugged. 'My pops was a muggle cop. He used to show me pictures and shit of muggle homicide scenes. Me being at Hogwarts all the time, we didn't get much time to bond and all that. He figured showing me what he did for a living would help me out in Auror training. Kindof did in a way.'

'Remind me never to ask anything about your childhood again,' the Auror said sarcastically.

Longstreet and Castor looked at each other than at the fat wizard, now smoking the end of the cigarette like his life depended on it.

'Mr. Phelps is it?' Castor said looking at him.

'Yes, sir,' the fat man answered.

Longstreet gestured at him then down at the body.

'Up with her leg Phelps,' he drawled.

Phelps hunched his shoulders and bent down, he knees cracking, his gut tumbling a bit as he dropped to one knee. With both hands he lifted the right leg, the leg itself making a sucking sound as it separated from its companion, a good piece of blood oozing off from where her knee cap curved. Phelps swallowed loudly.

'Don't puke on da bitch, Winston,' Longstreet said and he lowered himself all the way to the floor and inspected the back of the leg.

'Couple long an' thin cuts,' he said after a moment, 'but no exit wounds or powder residue. Looks like nail marks to me, like she waz scratched by somethin.'

'Wait a sec,' Harry said. Everyone froze and turned on him, almost forgetting he was there. Harry was startled by their gaze but he continued. 'If there was no sign of break in, and whoever did this couldn't have Apparated, then, well, Malfoy knew her killer.'

The Aurors looked up and nodded.

'Probably,' one said. 'But judging by the type of people she associated herself with, that really doesn't help us does it boy? And what the fuck are you doin' here again? Come on sir,' he said turning towards Longstreet, 'this boy being here is completely unethical.'

'Shut it Jackson,' Longstreet said coolly, 'Or you're dismissed.'

The Auror glared at Longstreet but said nothing else.

'Anything missing?' Longstreet asked breaking the silence.

Jackson shrugged.

'Not sure yet. Arthur Weasley is going to get here in the afternoon with a list. Apparently he did some work on this place a year or so back checking out for any illegal dark items in this place. Til then, your guess is as good as mine.'

'How'd Weasley take the news Narcissa Malfoy was killed?' Castor asked the Auror.

Jackson smirked.

'I swear I could hear a champagne cork being popped.'

'So we got nothing!' Longstreet said angrily. 'We got a dead rich bitch wit' no leads, a thousand an' one suspects includin' you Demy an' my dick in my hand. Well, its not gonna be in my hand when Shaklebolt finds out. More like on the floor bein' hit wit' a shovel.'

Longstreet kicked a nearby chair while loosening his tie and pulling out another cigarette and pointing it at the two Aurors.

'I wan' a complete list of everyting in dis house. I wan' to know where Mrs. Malfoy waz goin' to and comin' from dis pas' month and bring in dat' fuck Borgin fo' questioning. If he don't wants to comply, you have full authority to bring him in by his fuckin toes, and I don't care if theys not still attached to his feet!'

The Auror Harry didn't know the name of looked at Jackson.

'I'll go,' he said pulling out his wand. 'You stay here until the press is gone.'

'I'll walk you out,' Jackson said, Harry guessing the Auror didn't want to be in Longstreet's presence any longer than he had to, leading his partner through the front door, leaving Longstreet, Castor and Harry alone with Phelps.

'Need me for anything else?' the fat man asked now putting more room between him, Longstreet and Malfoy, his watery eyes now on the door.

Longstreet shook his head as Harry looked down at the legs again. There was something familiar about those markings. It vaguely reminded him of a time when Aunt Marge's pit bull had bitten him when he was eight. Then, it clicked.

'When was the last full moon?' he asked.

Castor looked up.

'What?'

'The last full moon,' Harry said again. 'When was it?'

'Las' nigh,' Longstreet said, 'So the fuck-'

He paused and looked at Harry.

'Professor Lupin was at dinner last night,' he said suddenly. 'He didn't look great but-'

'I know where you're going with this, Potter,' Castor said coldly. 'Lupin got hold of the Wolfsbane Draught, so his transformation wasn't that bad. The second he left that table, he was upstairs in a spare room.'

'I don't think Lupin did this,' Harry said impatiently, 'but I do think a werewolf did.'

'Az werewolf did dis?' Longstreet said incredulously. 'Why da fuck woulda werewolf wan' to tear up Malfoy?'

The medi-wizard peered down at the body once more.

'It's been awhile since I've seen a werewolf victim,' he said professionally, 'but a werewolf could have done this. The marks on the legs could be-'

'Bite marks,' said a new voice from behind them. Harry turned around and gazed at a familiar wizard standing at the front door. It had been over two years since Harry had last seen him and he looked, in Harry's opinion, a lot worse. His hair was trickled with grey, his face more sallow and he looked much thinner. The wizard was Amos Diggory, the father of Cedric Diggory, and he was holding an ivory white wand in his hand.

'Mornin' Amos,' Phelps said gruffly. 'This is Jim Longstreet, he's in charge. I'm sure you've heard of Professor Demetrius Castor.'

Amos Diggory eyes narrowed a bit.

'I've heard of Castor, but _Professor_ Castor?' he said not bothering to shake either man's hand.

'New Defense teacher at Hogwarts,' the medi-wizard said. Castor nodded at Diggory.

'That so?' Diggory said icily. 'I do hope the reputation and _skill_ of the staff has improved a bit.'

He glared at Castor, showing no signs of the happy cheerful man Harry had once seen before his son was killed.

Castor smirked.

'We're working on it Mr. Diggory,' he said coldly.

Diggory stared at Castor then over his shoulder. Harry felt nervous as Diggory's eyes finally rested on him.

'Harry Potter?' Diggory said sardonically. He looked at the medi-wizard then back at

Castor. 'You're allowing a student at the scene of a crime?'

He stared incredulously at Castor then to Longstreet.

'Bad enough we have an _American_ heading the case, and I could care less about a bounty hunter at Hogwarts, but a student, involved in a murder case? I shall notify the Minister at once,' he said hotly.

Diggory turned to leave, but Longstreet clicked his fingers and the door slammed in Diggory's face.

'No rush, Mr. Diggory,' Longstreet drawled. 'The Minister will find out soon enough.

But, you are correct, an' seein' as I be da one in charge, I'm allowin' Potter 'ere to witness. Sides, he is da Chosen One after all. Special privileges and all dat.'

Diggory turned and stared at Longstreet coldly but finally shrugged in defeat.

'Fine,' he said nonchalantly. 'Like I care about Mrs. Malfoy and her tragic death.'

He held the ivory wand at shoulder height and addressed Longstreet.

'Now, although it seems very unlikely, Mr. Potter is correct, I believe.'

'There's no signs of it,' Castor interrupted. 'No tracks outside, just the markings on the body.'

Diggory pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the ivory wand.

'This belonged to Narcissa Malfoy. It was found near the body and I've been examining it.'

'What did you find out sir?' Harry asked not being able to contain himself.

Diggory eyed him without expression.

'As you know by now Potter,' he said lamely, 'there is a spell used to discover the last spell that a wand emits.'

He took his own wand firmly in his hand and cleared this throat.

_Prior Incantato!_

Instantly, a brilliant silvery beam shot out of the ivory wand, ricocheted off the painting above the fireplace and landed at Harry's feet. Uncertainly, Harry bent down and touched the remaining embers of the spell. It felt hot and rubbery between his fingers, specks of grey material glistened in the light. Castor and Longstreet were already exchanging looks of disbelief.

'The _Largento_ Curse,' Mr. Diggory exclaimed. 'A rare and not that well known a spell.

Very difficult to summon.'

He paused and looked at Harry.

'It's only good for killing werewolves.'

_Although his behavior and appearance was easily defined as ridiculous, Longstreet was ice cold and professional while working_. He ordered Diggory to get a top werewolf investigator to inspect the marks on Narcissa Malfoy and he sent two Aurors to rustle up Mr. Weasley.

'Fuck da' afternoon,' he said loudly, 'Get his ginger ass 'ere on da double!'

The body of Narcissa Malfoy was left alone and Harry was starting to get very uneasy about being in the same room with a mangled corpse for an extended period of time, even if that corpse was once someone he despised permanently. Meanwhile, Castor was helping himself to the top shelf liquor he _acquired_ from an upstairs drawing room and was now sitting in one of the armchairs, smoking a cigar, drinking and acting completely unfazed by the brutishly slaughtered murder victim lying a mere several feet from him. Longstreet was pacing and barking orders, allowing the press to come in only for two minutes to take pictures of Mrs. Malfoy.

'No use tellin' 'dem to put it front page,' Longstreet said sneaking a pull from the glass at Castor's side. 'Dis is gonna blow fuckin' huge.'

Harry hid himself in the kitchen while the reporters were taking pictures and asking Longstreet questions, none of which he would answer truthfully. (No leads, no witnesses no evidence or suspects as of yet, we're working on it, blah, blah, blah…)

Once the reporters were out, Longstreet lit another cigarette and began his routine pacing. Harry wondered if all Aurors paced as much as Castor and Longstreet did. He was starting to do it a lot himself.

'Wit' Narcissa dead and Lucius completely fucked with doin' any money transactions at da moment, 'dat means young Draco jus' inherited a fortune.'

'Draco had Dumbledore killed!' Harry said angrily.

'Which cannot be proved,' Castor said. 'Sure he ran off with the Death Eaters, and he is definitely suspected, but he can still walk into Gringotts anytime he wants and get money. Goblins won't shun him at the door.'

'So what?' Harry said bitterly.

'It means, Potter,' Longstreet said, 'dat a known Death Eater no older dan' has a fortune to use against us.'

'And that's a good thing?' Harry asked.

Longstreet stopped his pacing and looked at the front door.

'JACKSON!' he roared.

The redheaded Auror burst through the front door once more.

'Yes, sir,' he said, his eyes again on Harry then at Castor who toasted him with his glass.

'I want you to go to Gringotts an' talk to dat Head Goblin 'dare. He'll already know about Malfoy's death.'

'How?' Jackson asked skeptically.

'Cuz he's a fuckin' goblin,' Longstreet said as though he was talking to a five year old. 'I wan' round da clock surveillance on da Malfoy vaults. Unless it's a goblin I don't wan' anythin' goin' near dem' vaults.'

'But sir,' Jackson said firmly, 'the goblins won't go for something like that.'

'I don't wan' excuses Jackson,' Longstreet said bluntly. 'Get Shaklebolt to O.K. dis, an'

he'll understand. Anyone so much as approaches dos' vaults, arrest them fo' harboring funds to da Dark Lord.'

'But sir-' Jackson started.

'Fo' fuck sake do it!' Longstreet roared and Jackson was out the door. Longstreet flicked his cigarette onto the carpet and put a hand through his hair.

'Draco might not see the danger in going to those vaults, but his Aunt Bellatrix sure will,' Castor said.

'Demy,' Longstreet said, 'There is more gold in 'dem vaults dan' all of us combined, and the Dark Lord is gonna want dat money.'

'Thinking greed will get to a guy who doesn't care about money?' Castor asked cynically.

Longstreet nodded.

'It's a fuckin' start anyways. Mean time, I'm goin' down to Headquarters, see if I's can assist on questioning Borgin.' Longstreets eyes flashed dangerously and he clenched his teeth. 'I wan' a little keepsake off dat son of a bitch. Maybe an ear. And from 'ere on out if Potter 'ere wants to tag along on 'dis case, he's welcome to, not as dumb as I thought he waz'

Castor finished off his drink and stood up as Harry gave the Southerner a dirty look but something about what Longstreet just said registered something.

'Potter and me are going back to the house,' Castor said flinging on his jacket.

'Uh, sir?' Harry said looking at Longstreet. Longstreet turned at the door.

'Yea?'

'I really want to be help out on this, and,' he chanced a look at Castor who nodded.

'Jimmy knows about the Horcrux Potter.'

'Well,' Harry started, 'I want to be in this, all of it. But you saw the Aurors, and I am still

a student, kindof. All I'm saying is that people are gonna give me shit every time they see me doing this.'

'So 'da fuck what?' Longstreet said waving his hand. 'Let 'em, no business of 'dem anyways.'

Castor raised his hand.

'Potter's got a point Jimmy,' he said looking at Harry. 'I'm planning on taking him to the Department of Mysteries to meet Ms. Cobb, maybe figure out a way to destroy the cup of Hufflepuff. And if you want him around, you might want to, I don't know, make it a _little _legal. It'll keep Scrimgeour off your back at the very least, not to mention score you some points with Shaklebolt.'

Longstreet looked at Castor as if he had gone out of his mind then at Harry, who was staring resolutely back. Harry did want this, he wanted to fight, to be in the thick of it. Being around the blood drenched body of Narcissa Malfoy and the fight against dozens of Death Eaters in New York, not to mention the killing of muggle parents of Hogwarts students and the training he had received from Castor had put more fury and vengeance in Harry than he ever fought possible. Although he had felt sick at this entire situation, he was starting to realize how far a situation like this would take him, and that getting in good with Longstreet was probably a good idea. Whatever passed through his mind must have registered on his face, for the next second Longstreet walked up to Harry and dug his hand into his pocket.

'Up wit' your righ' hand Potter,' he said.

Harry put up his right hand.

'Do you, Harry Potter, swear to uphold the laws an' responsibilities of 'da Department of da Magical Law Enforcement Office an' by doin' so promise to protect 'da degree and foundations of 'da wizardin' world?'

Harry looked at Castor, then shrugged.

'Uh, sure.'

Longstreet pulled out a badge and handed it to Harry.

'Presto,' he said blandly, 'Youz' an Auror. Try to not fuck up da job.'

Longstreet pulled the collars to his coat up and opened the front doors, now only the pair of Aurors standing outside. He looked back at Castor and smirked.

'Sonia Cobb, huh,' he said his eyebrows dancing as the snow continued to fall to the ground outside, 'thinkin' bout' puttin' another shot into her Demy?'

Harry snorted in his hand, but Castor grunted.

'Go to hell Jimmy.'

The Southerner cackled like a hyena as he closed the front doors to Malfoy Manor.

_A/N: Felt like writing a little bit tonight. Hope you liked the chapter. Review._

_L'argento is Italian for silver._


	18. Potter's Task

Chapter Eighteen: Potter's Task

It was later that night, the temperature had dropped to zero and the snow slowly fell on the tiny island of Inis Clove. The house was completely silent. Even the waves seemed to comply to the cold and frigid night. There are was a small pop and a lone man in a simple black suit and traveling cloak appeared on the front landing. For what felt like the first time in his life, he felt excited. He had news, both good and bad, news that would finally change things. Finally make some sense to all this. Finally, just bring the war to them. But the news would bring a chill to his very soul, news that would complicate the actions that would take place for the course of the next several months or even decades for all he knew. He didn't want to be standing outside Demetrius Castor's doorstep, but at that moment, he knew that deep down, he truly didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

He casually knocked on the door, and it opened after a few moments. It appeared at first glace that no one was at the entrance until he looked down and saw the house elf, now dressed in a thick sweater and jeans. Although he came from a pureblood background of wizards, save his father, he regarded each house elf with respect and civility. They were the last breed of slaves in his world, but as some left wing confidents tried, apparently they liked it like that, and he wasn't prone to change anyone's opinion provided it did the world some good.

'Evening Dobby,' he said smirking at the little elf. 'Where is he?'

'On the roof sir,' the house elf replied in a squeaky voice. 'He, eh, he might be drunk sir.'

The man smirked.

'After the day he's had I'd be worried if he wasn't drunk.'

The man passed through the threshold, keeping his coat on and began walking up the stairs. His normal steady manner was replaced with his hands shaking with excitement, but it did nothing to help the cold. He left the house elf at the base of the second landing and took the final stairs to a lone door which opened to the roof. He opened the door and breathed in again the cold still air, wishing he had dressed a little warmer, but knowing full well a glass of bourbon was awaiting him. He loved bourbon, the smell of it, the way it heated his blood and made him feel relaxed with the world. If all drinks made people feel that way he mused, there'd be less hate in the world. Castor hadn't brought much of his experiences in the United States back to him and England, except Bourbon, probably because of the liberal Headmaster at Balmorhea whose testament to the drink, the pipe and the book were paramount throughout the wizarding world.

Although the house was enormous, the top landing of the roof seemed small, only a quaint wooden deck with two metal lawn chairs that had been charmed to resist the weather. One of the chairs was vacant, the other clearly wasn't. Professor Demetrius Castor was idly sipping on a full glass of the amber liquid, a bucket half empty of cigarettes, cigars and burned rolling papers at his side, his feet up on the waist high iron gate. Beyond that, was the edge of the house and the ocean, the waves drowsily pelting the sandy beach. Castor knew that he was now not alone but his house was the only place he didn't jump and spin around at a new intruder. It was the only place in the world he felt safe. Not even Hogwarts provided him this serenity. Granted more people than he liked knew where he lived and a good majority he attempted to ignore; nonetheless he trusted them with his life. He couldn't say that about the students now eating his food, drinking his wine and putting dirty fingerprints on his priceless books in his library, especially the bossy little Head Girl. But Potter trusted them, and that was good enough for him. Besides, he knew who the man was.

'I thought you'd be at the Manor today Riley,' Castor said conjuring a glass and placing it next to the empty chair.

'I was thinking about it,' Riley Sevagio said pouring himself a drink. 'But Longstreet is more than capable to put up with the investigation.'

Castor grunted.

'Capable, sure,' he said stifling a yawn. 'But he's gonna need all the help he can get on this one.'

'I understand we got ourselves a new Auror,' Sevagio said not hiding the contempt in his voice. He didn't like Potter. He didn't like the idea of the fate of the wizarding world in the hands of a kid. He didn't want to believe in the prophecy even though at this point it didn't matter if it was true or not, every wizard out there did and was now either running scared or believing the shit the Daily Prophet was spewing out at five Sickles a page. He couldn't out duel Voldemort, it was luck that got him this far and the fact that he was Dumbledore's star pupil.

_Gimme a break_, he thought, the kid couldn't even out duel Snape. He couldn't get himself to kill Rockwood in New York. He didn't have it in him to kill somebody, even if that somebody was a bloodthirsty demon. What's he supposed to do now with Dumbledore dead?

'It'll give him more access,' Castor said ignoring Sevagio's snide remark. 'Some more practice is exactly what he needs.

He clinked his glass against Sevagio's.

'Little experience in the real world of fighting these assholes.'

'You gonna make Weasley and Granger Aurors too?' Sevagio said jokingly.

'I'm not an Auror, I'm a school teacher,' Castor said tongue in cheek.

'Dem, you are so full of shit it smells when you talk,' Sevagio said.

'That's only half my problems,' Castor said pinching his nose with the tips of his fingers.

'Oh?'

Castor took a drag from his cigarette and blew out a thin line of smoke.

'Potter asked me when we got back from Malfoy Manor to allow the Weasley girl to stay here for the break.'

'You fucking serious?' Sevagio said trying not to laugh.

'As a heart attack,' Castor said still rubbing the bridge of his nose.

'How'd Molly take it?' Sevagio asked chuckling.

'She said it was alright,' Castor said flicking the ash from his cigarette carelessly. 'Provided her lovely daughter isn't going to do anything that would take her precious flower away from her.'

'So I'm guessing you didn't mention it to her you caught the two of them in bed this morning?' Sevagio asked now grinning with amusement.

'Even I'm not that stupid. Besides, Potter is about as experienced with sex as I am with vegetarian cooking.' Castor blew out a frustrated sigh. 'My house is turning into a fucking dormitory.'

Sevagio laughed.

'I take it you haven't told Kate about all this?'

Castor looked up quizzically.

'What's Kate Loughren got to do with it?'

'Oh come on, Dem,' Sevagio said irritably. 'Don't even act like you're not sleeping with her. The only thing I haven't figured out is why?'

Castor looked away and shook his head.

'I don't know Riley,' he said. 'Maybe its because she keeps me honest, maybe its because she doesn't judge me on my professional life and balance out my personal life. But, I'm gonna go with the fact that she's so goddamn good in bed that I'm seriously considering changing my religion.'

'From Nihilism to Nympho-ism?' Sevagio mused.

Castor grinned. 'Something like that.'

There was a moment of silence, the two men sipping their drinks and attempting to let the silence drag on for a bit, both knowing where the conversation would lead. Or at least, where they hoped it might lead.

'Alright,' Castor said. 'Please give me some good news.'

Riley Sevagio smirked.

'I got it,' he said. 'It exists, its genuine and all you need to do, is go down there and get it.'

Castor said nothing, Sevagio continued.

'Story goes about sixty some odd years ago some kid named Tom Riddle was born. The same night, a prophecy was made by some famous Seer named Rose Trelawney.'

'Robin,' Castor corrected.

'Huh?'

'Robin Trelawney,' Castor said. 'She was the mother of Sibyl Trelawney, the Divination teacher at Hogwarts and unlike her daughter, not a world class hack although many thought so. I even heard from Flitwick that even McGonagall liked her.'

'That oughta clinch it,' Sevagio said fully aware how much the iron board Headmistress despised Divination. 'Right, well, point is this prophecy foretold that this Riddle kid was gonna become the most feared wizard of all time, and we know how that turns out.'

'It say anything important?' Castor said, the liquor getting to him and making him impatient.

Sevagio took a sip and grimaced.

'Jesus, Dem, could you at least once in your life buy some decent bourbon?'

'Riley…'

'Ok,' he said correcting himself. 'So here it is, apparently the prophecy said something about him separating his soul and that before he could be destroyed, the pieces had to be cut out first. Otherwise, the Dark Lord would continue to exist.'

Castor turned to his side and looked at Sevagio.

'Get to the point would you? I know all this. Dumbledore knew all this.'

Sevagio clapped his hands together.

'There are only two known ways to destroy a Horcrux right?'

'Yea, so?' Castor countered placing his drink down and crossings his legs at the ankles. 'You could use the fang of a Basillix or you could use the Draught of Life.'

'Neither we have,' Sevagio said.

'The potion I'll give you that,' Castor said. 'The potion takes over five years to make and we don't have the time, and there are no known supplies of it, except one of course.'

'You're referring to the vile that Severus Snape made for Dumbledore and that are still in his possession.'

'The very same.'

'Well good luck getting that from him,' Sevagio said downing his drink and reaching for the bottle.

'Doesn't matter,' Castor said bitterly. 'The other is the Basillix which we _do_ have.'

'No we don't,' Sevagio said quickly.

Castor's eyes widened.

'What do you mean we don't?' he said angrily. 'There's a fifty foot snake at Hogwarts as we speak!'

'With its fangs removed,' Sevagio said, avoiding Castor's gaze.

Silence.

Castor looked at Sevagio as though he had gone insane.

'What the fuck you talking-' he started.

'I met with McGonagall today,' Sevagio said quietly. 'Someone broke into a girl's bathroom at Hogwarts this morning, went down into the Chamber of Secrets and removed every last fang from that monster. Whoever it was made one hell of a mess and left us not a clue who did it, except one.'

'Which was?'

Sevagio took a deep breath.

'It was someone on our side, Dem,' he said calmly. 'The wards are too powerful to pass through undetected and forget about all those secret passages. They're warded and blocked off.'

Castor just stood up and walked to the fence, his hands gripping his glass tightly. He turned on his heel and just stared at Sevagio, trying to register what he had just said.

'So what you're telling me is that whoever went down there-'

'Is someone we know and trust,' Sevagio said refilling his drink.

Castor swore and began to pace.

'Who was at the castle during all this?'

'Not many,' Sevagio said taking a sip. 'The trolls, couple Aurors, and don't say anything about them, they were all put under Veritaserum the second McGonagall found out. They all check out. Only ones left are teachers, the ghosts, Filch and, uh, that's it.'

Castor's eyes narrowed.

'Who else?'

'No one,' Sevagio said not looking at him.

'Moaning Mrytle right,' Castor said snapping his fingers. 'She haunts that bathroom, she could have seen something.'

'Wasn't there,' Sevagio said. 'McGonagall herself asked her where she was. Apparently, she was down in the prefects bathroom crying her eyes out.'

'So who else then?' Castor said placing his drink down and turning towards Sevagio.

'That's it,' he answered but his eyes moved slowly.

Castor pulled out his wand.

'Goddamnit Riley we go back a long way but don't think for two seconds I won't curse your ass if you don't tell me.'

Sevagio looked up at Castor.

'Demetrius, McGonagall was holding an Order meeting at the castle,' he said coldly.

Castor looked at Sevagio as if he was about to say something but the Auror continued.

'She said she wanted to have an emergency meeting of all members to discuss the Malfoy murder. You, Potter and Longstreet were the only ones not there.'

Castor stared at Sevagio for a minute before grabbing his glass and hurling it into the darkness, cursing violently. After a moment he turned around.

'You're telling me we got us a spy in the Order?' he said angrily. 'That what you fucking telling me?'

Sevagio stood up slowly, trying to keep his composure.

'Yea, that's what I'm telling you.'

The two stood there silently, each one going over each person in the Order of the Phoenix, each name they met seemed less likely than the next. Most of them had been with the Order since the beginning and Castor would put his life on the line before thinking one of them was a Death Eater.

'And the good news in all this?' Castor said, his voice sounding hollow to him.

'Good news is,' Sevagio began, 'Is that this prophecy gives one more way that a Horcrux could be destroyed.'

'Which is?'

Sevagio walked back to the chairs, conjured up another glass and poured Castor a fresh drink before passing it back to his old friend.

'The Sorcerer's Stone.'

Castor swore.

'Fat luck of fucking good that does us. The Stone is destroyed Riley and Nicolas Flamel is dead, has been dead for several years now. What do you propose I do, huh? Just eh, walk down to his grave and bring him back from the underworld?'

'Wouldn't hurt,' Sevagio said only half-joking.

'Fucks sake,' Castor said irritably.

'There is a possibility that some of the elixir of life he made might still be around before the Stone was destroyed.'

'Bullshit.'

Sevagio smirked and dug his hand into his jacket, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Castor.

'His name is Ivan Tasky,' he said. 'Ex-Auror turned vigilante nut case. After Flamel died a group of Aurors were sent to his house to provide security for the transferring of his effects to his vault in Gringotts and to members of his extended family. One of these effects was a box containing about a dozen containers of the elixir of life that Flamel didn't use before he died.'

'Let me guess,' Castor said catching on. 'Tasky was one of these Aurors. After everything was taken from the house, the box with the Draught of Life went missing.'

'Along with Tasky,' Sevagio finished. 'No one has seen him since, this was about four years ago, but its rumored that he hangs out with a certain old friend of the Order.'

'Who?'

Sevagio smirked.

'Mundungus Fletcher.'

'You're kidding?' Castor said trying to put the pieces together, angry with himself that he had drank so much. 'You think Mundungus had anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?'

'Mundungus wasn't at the meeting, and with Dumbledore and Sirius gone,' Sevagio paused and looked at Castor, whose eyes had flashed dangerously. 'McGonagall doesn't put much stalk into Mundungus these days, you know that. More a lackey than anything else. Point is you find Fletcher, you find Tasky, you find the elixir. And then you have the way of getting rid of the Horcrux.'

'Another way,' Castor countered.

Sevagio swore.

'Don't think for two seconds you're going to get Snape alive,' he said angrily. 'That bastard is in it deep now, and if he does get caught which I don't see happening, he's dead on sight. I know that Scrimgeour put a million galleon price on his head, dead or alive. I wouldn't be surprised that both sides are looking for him with that kind of reward. My money's on he's hiding in Bora Bora right now waxing his nose and torturing endangered monkeys.'

Castor's eyes darted away from Sevagio for a brief second then back, Sevagio getting the feeling that Castor wasn't telling him something, but he didn't say anything.

He decided to change the subject a bit.

'Any idea what the other Horcrux is?' Sevagio asked. 'You know, without the cup and locket, or the snake or whatever's left inside Voldemort.'

Castor shook his head.

'Not a clue,' he said but he winked at Sevagio.

The two each pulled out fresh cigarettes and replenished their glasses, enjoying the cool air and stillness of the night. It was eerily quiet out, a million things running through their minds.

'Riley?'

Sevagio turned to face Castor.

'Do you remember when all this shit didn't matter?' Castor said looking out at the ocean. 'When all that mattered was getting drunk, hooking up with girls and not giving a damn about what we did or who we did it to?'

Sevagio nodded. Castor shook himself from his brief relapse and continued.

'What I want to know is what's the connection between the cup of Hufflepuff and Mrs. Malfoy getting ripped to shreds by a werewolf? And what does that have to do with someone in the Order going after those fangs? And what is really pissing me off at the moment is what is Voldemort planning to do next?'

Sevagio cracked his neck and took a drag from his smoke.

'My guess is,' he said slowly. 'Is that somehow the Malfoys are connected to the Horcruxs. Malfoy is Voldemort's top man and his wife got murdered because Lucius knew about the Cup and was in charge of protecting it, Rockwood was just a point man. Voldemort knows that we have the Cup, and he had Narcissa killed to punish Lucius. He can't afford to get rid of Lucius, well, not yet, and now he's tying up any means to getting rid of the Horcruxs.'

Castor considered this for a moment then took another sip.

'You thinking the other side knows about Tasky?'

Sevagio nodded.

'No doubt,' he said. 'So you better get a move on and get him before they do.'

Castor sighed deeply. This was getting out of hand, and going not the way he wanted.

'What you thinking?' Sevagio asked.

Castor looked out at the ocean, again his mind going back to France and the warm weather, the Burgundy wine, the local nightlife. Then he came across a great idea. Something that would allow him to continue on with his secret business, and get Sevagio, Scrimgeour and the local Gryfindors off his back.

'I'm thinking this is a perfect opportunity for our new Auror to do a little fieldwork,' he said.

Sevagio looked at him incredulously.

'You can't be serious?' he said brashly. 'Potter's not up for something like that. Yea, he's got some talent but you're not going to put our only chance in getting the elixir of the Sorcerer's Stone in the hands of a kid.'

'He is our only chance, Riley,' Castor said remembering what his old Headmaster Professor Addams said to him that day at the lake. 'And don't think that I'm putting all my eggs in one basket.'

Sevagio grunted.

'You're nuts, Dem,' he said.

'Probably,' Castor said. 'But he's no kid, Riley, and I got a gut feeling that Potter would be more than willing to track down Mundungus. I heard Tonks tell me once about what that creep was doing last year.'

Sevagio nodded.

'It's a fair point,' he said. 'But there is more to this then what you're telling me.'

'Meaning?' Castor said, his anger starting to rise.

Sevagio took a deep breath.

'Demetrius,' he said slowly, 'All this shit you're doing. Look, say what you want about the money and owing a debt to Dumbledore, most can buy that bullshit. But less face it, you hated Dumbledore and unless you're not telling me something, he did nothing for you but cause you problems. So if you think that what you're doing with Potter and risking your life has nothing to do with your parents-'

There was a flash of blinding light and Sevagio let out a scream of pain. A deep cut trailed the left side of his face and blood started to pour down to his neck. He bit down hard and growled in agony. Castor had his wand pointing directly between Sevagio's eyes, his face a mixture of pure fury and contempt.

'If you ever mention them again,' he said in a hollow voice, 'and I'll kill you.'

There was a moment where the two men stared at each other, Sevagio suddenly hit with a wave of panic as Castor simply looked at him as those he was nothing to him but a means to an end. It was the first time they had known each other that Castor had physically hurt him, and it scared him. Castor simply stood there, his anger boiling to the lid, his eyes fierce and narrowed.

'Tell McGonagall no more meetings at this house until you find out who the rat is.' he said blankly. 'Now get out.'

Sevagio looked at him for a brief second before finishing his drink in one gulp and left without another word. Castor stood there in the darkness, his wand in his hand. He took one more look at the ocean, and after a few minutes he walked to the door, opened it, then made his way down the stairs towards his bedroom.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione Granger pulled the Invisibility Cloak off her, her mind racing, not believing what she had just heard.

* * * * *

_It was later that night. _Castor had gone to his room. Hermione had waited for what seemed hours finally deciding that he had gone to sleep, or was too drunk to hear them. She patted down the stairs and into the downstairs parlor. To her relief, Harry and Ron were playing chess in the corner, Ginny was asleep on the couch. The room was eerily lit by the lone fireplace, Ron trying to stifle a yawn as he knocked Harry's castle off the table with his knight. Hermione studied Ron for a minute, trying to stop her stomach from lurching every time she saw him, her heart racing when he played Quidditch or grinned when food appeared in the Great Hall.

_What's taking him?_ She asked herself. They had gone to Hogsmeade together more than once, they had danced together at Bill's wedding.

_He took me to the damn ball!_

Hermione huffed. Why is it that in this world, she mused, is the people that mean the most to us were the ones who got under our skins the easiest? It was irritating, it was completely unfair and it was totally unfortunately true. She was calm, collective, smart and every bloody time the idiot said something, it went right to her, in a way that hurt her and in the same light made her weak at the knees. He was so oblivious. She quickly remembered herself and strode quietly to them, hoping not to wake Ginny. She didn't need to know this. Not yet.

'I need to tell you two something,' she said sitting down in the vacant chair between them.

'If it's anything about me sucking at chess, you can save it,' Harry said as his king ran from the table and fell to the floor in defeat.

'There's a spy in the Order,' Hermione said plainly.

Harry and Ron turned to her gaping.

'What are you on about?' Ron said

'There's a spy,' Hermione repeated. 'Someone in the Order broke into the Chamber of Secrets and stole the fangs from the Basillix.'

'Why would they do that?' Ron asked.

'Because it's one of the only known ways to destroy a Horcrux,' Harry said angrily. 'Try to keep up will you.'

'What's the other?' he asked looking back at Hermione.

'The Draught of Life,' she said.

Harry turned to her.

'How do you know that?'

And Hermione went into it. She told them how she saw Sevagio walking up the stairs. She had gone into Harry's room and grabbed the cloak, thrown it on and dashed up the stairs to the roof and through the door just as it closed. She told them how Sevagio had told Castor that there was without doubt a spy in the Order of the Phoenix, that the Draught of Life would take five years to make, and the only person who had them was Snape, about the prophecy made by Robin Trelawney about Voldemort, and that Castor was planning to make Harry go get the vile holding the elixir of life made by the Sorcerer's Stone from a man named Tasky who apparently had connections with Mundungus Fletcher. She was breathing heavily when she finished, constantly turning to look over her shoulder as Ginny slept nearby. Halfway through she pulled out her wand and muttered, _Muffliato_ and continued. Harry and Ron simply stared at her, not quite believing that she had heard all of this, horrified the same. Finally, Ron spoke.

'That means there's a connection between Malfoy and the Horcrux, doesn't it?'

'Ron,' Hermione said, 'What's more important is how is Harry supposed to go after this Tasky?'

'With my bare hands,' Harry said darkly. 'Castor is right, you know. I'd love to get my hands on Fletcher again.'

'There's more,' she said.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked getting nervous. The news she had told him was enough.

'Castor attacked Sevagio,' Hermione said. 'He pulled at his wand and cursed him.'

Harry looked at her.

'How bad?' he asked.

'I don't know Harry,' Hermione said. 'I had to bite my tongue to make sure they wouldn't hear me. The next thing I knew Castor was telling Sevagio not to have anyone from the Order at his house and telling him to get out.'

'But why?' Harry said after a minute. 'Why would he do something like that? Sevagio and him go back a long way, they trained together as Aurors. I mean, Sevagio took his classes when Castor was gone, didn't he?'

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't say anything, looking hesitant.

'Spill it,' Ron said earnestly.

'Sevagio said something about his parents,' she said quietly. 'Said something like Castor was doing all this because he wanted to get revenge for his parents.'

'His parents are dead,' Harry said. 'He told me the day I met him that his parents had been dead for a long time, and that he barely remembered them.'

'Yea,' Ron said, 'but that doesn't tell you how they died, does it? Maybe Voldemort had something to do with it.'

'I don't know how it could,' Hermione said but looking at Ron impressed with his logic. 'He's an American.'

'Actually,' Harry said remembering. 'He was born in England, and grew up in the United States.'

'Harry,' Ron said, 'That doesn't really say a lot. Loads of people are born in one country, but raised in another. His mother could have been really pregnant or something and had him in England then moved back. His parents could be American for all we know.'

Hermione looked at him sternly.

'Do you really believe that Ron?' she said, trying not to smile as his face screwed up in bewilderment which she thought was incredibly cute.

'Not really,' he mumbled.

'He did say something about having cousins here in England,' Harry said. 'But every pureblood family is related. He could of just said that and not meant anything.'

'Doesn't matter anyways,' Hermione said. 'Whatever the reason that Castor cursed Sevagio is not the point right now. The point is there is a spy in the Order, and that Sevagio thinks the Horcrux is somehow connected to Narcissa Malfoy getting murdered.'

'No argument there,' Ron said bluntly. 'Draco's dad was the one who slipped Tom Riddle's diary to Ginny. He was the one who Voldemort entrusted in getting the prophecy, and he made Draco make it possible to have Dumbledore killed.'

'The Malfoys are the biggest supporters of Voldemort,' Harry said angrily. 'Longstreet told me that with Narcissa dead, Draco just got everything. He's talking to the goblilns, using Mr. Weasley to crack down on their house, he made me an Auror. He even knows about the Horcruxs.'

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in surprise. The second Harry had returned from Malfoy Manor he had told them everything that had happened. He told them about Longstreet and his southern accent, how Amos Diggory had figured out it was a werewolf that had killed Narcissa, and that Longstreet, with the advice from Castor had made Harry an Auror so he was now free to leave the school, work with Castor and get information regarding the Horcruxs and anything tied to them.

'Whoa,' Ron said. 'Castor must really trust this Longstreet guy.'

'What's he like?' Hermione asked.

'He's from, eh-' Harry said trying to remember, 'I'm not sure, his accent is really strange. Said something about, eh, 'trailn down New Are-Lians.''

'New Orleans,' Hermione corrected. 'It's a city in Louisiana.'

'Right,' Harry said. 'Well, he's an Auror through the United States. He's a little bit older than Castor. He was at the house when we arrived last night, looking at the maps.'

'The one with the weird sideburns?' Ron asked.

'That's him.'

'Could he be the spy?' Ron asked.

'No,' Hermione said at once. 'The break in at Hogwarts happened when Longstreet was at Malfoy Manor. He couldn't be at the same place twice.'

'Unless he used a Time Turner,' Ron said smugly.

'Doubtful,' Harry said.

'Did he say anything else?' Ron asked addressing Hermione.

'Not really,' Hermione mumbled her face getting pink. 'Only something about some girl that he's sleeping with.'

'Professor Castor has a girlfriend?' Ron asked in astonishment. Harry too looked surprised at the news.

'He didn't say girlfriend, Ron,' Hermione said irritably. 'Just that Sevagio was asking Castor why he was sleeping with someone named Kate.'

Hermione flushed. As close as they were they had never really talked about sex, especially when the sex was in the same discussion as one of their teachers. Granted Castor was unlike any teacher that they had had before, but it made them feel uncomfortable all the same. Harry finally cleared his throat.

'So Castor is going to ask me to go after this Tasky?' he asked. 'And to do that I have to go through Mundungus?'

'Pretty much,' Hermione said looking between him and Ron. 'And no matter what he says we're coming with you.'

'Damn right,' Ron said looking fierce.

'What if Castor says no?' Harry asked.

'To hell with him!' Hermione said banging on the table. 'I don't care what he says. We're going!'

'Does Voldemort know about Tasky?' Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the table.

'Sevagio said that Voldemort's followers were more than likely looking for him,' she muttered.

'Well-' Harry said but Ron cut him off.

'Damnit, mate,' he said leaning across the table, 'We're not going to just sit around in this house with Dobby and hope that you come back alive. We've been through this already. We're going, and if Castor doesn't like it, well tough shit.'

Harry looked between Hermione and Ron, and he knew at once that there was no way talking them out of this one. They were going to go with him. They were going to stand by his side no matter what. He felt a rush of gratitude that they were going to risk their lives to help him, and they, unfortunately, were right, Castor couldn't do anything. No one could at this moment. But the fear crept over Harry's back.

'Things are getting serious,' he said to one in particular. 'Narcissa is dead, and Voldemort knows about the Cup that we took.'

'We need the elixir of life,' Hermione said reaching across the table and grabbing Harry's hand. 'If we don't get it, there's no way we're going to destroy the Horcruxs, not in the next five years anyway.'

'Unless he gets the potion from Snape,' Ron said coldly. 'Don't really see that happening.'

'Hermione's right,' Harry said, trying to force the image of Snape from his mind. 'We need to get to Tasky before they do.'

'Castor might be a problem though,' Ron said. 'With us helping you.'

'I don't care,' Harry said standing up, a new wave of energy going through him. 'This is beyond him now. You said so yourself Hermione he wants me to go after Tasky, right?'

Hermione nodded.

'But Harry-'

'Listen,' Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder. 'Whatever he's playing at, and I have a feeling he's not telling us everything, but he wants me to go after Tasky, and I'm going to. And you're coming with me. And if he doesn't like it, I'll poison his damn whiskey.'

Ron laughed.

'He probably wouldn't even see it coming,' Ron said chuckling. 'You gotta admit it, mate, Castor likes you. You're the star student in his class, you're his assistant in the D.A. meetings. I mean, come one, he's using you to get back at the Slytherins.'

'Its not funny Ron,' Hermione said. 'This is dangerous.'

Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione, his eyes twinkling.

'Hermione,' he said. 'In all the time we've been at Hogwarts, we've done loads of pretty dangerous things. I'm not going to go through all of them cuz that will take all night. All we have to do is get the vile from Tasky, and bring it back here.'

'Easier said than done, mate,' Harry said.

At that moment the clock struck. The three of them all looked up and saw Ginny stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at them. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at her under the table, muttering _Finite. _Ginny stood up and stretched.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'Midnight,' Ron said catching the look on Harry's face and trying to act normal.

'What are you lot doing?'

'Playing chess,' the three of them said at once.

Ginny looked at them archly.

'Takes three people to play chess these days?' she asked looking suspiciously at them.

'Hermione!' Ron said excitedly.

She turned back to look at him. Ron's eyes darted from Harry to Ginny and finally to Hermione, his brain working frantically.

'Come up to my room,' he heard himself say.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

'What?' she asked.

'Yea,' Ron said standing up, giving a pointed look at her, then at Harry. 'There's something, I, eh, your Potions book is up there, and I need to give it back to you.'

Hermione eyed him for a second then finally got the hint.

'Right!' she exclaimed a bit hysterically. 'I let you borrow it!'

'Yea,' Ron said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. 'We'll see you two in the morning.'

Harry tried with all his might trying not to put his face in his hands at their lack of subtlety. Ginny meanwhile was looking at Harry, her hands now on her hips, and Harry knowing for a fact that she was not going to let him off the hook that easily.

'Okay,' she said walking towards him. 'Explain.'

Harry didn't know what to say. He just stood there. What was he supposed to say? He knew deep down that she had a right to know about what was going on, and he knew that she wasn't going to stay out of the loop for much longer. He, Ron, and Hermione would be going after Tasky tomorrow, he knew that at least, and what was she going to do?

'Eh, Ginny,' he said looking at her. 'There's something I need to tell you.'

'Yes?' she said, hands still on her hips, eyebrows raised.

Harry tried to think.

_Think of a lie. _

_ She won't buy it._

_ Tell her the truth. _

_ No way. _

Harry was out of options. He was stuck. But suddenly he looked at her, and his eyes widened. It was the first time since that moment sitting on the edge of the lake, when Harry was furious with Ron and Hermione with him and going to the Hog's Head that he noticed how beautiful Ginny actually was. They were standing alone in the room together, and Harry couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

Instead, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He crossed to her, with one hand grabbing her roughly by the waist and the other placing it as delicately as he could by the side of her face.

He kissed her.

At first he thought that she was going to break away from him, and slap him for pulling a stunt like this and for also, and probably a harder slap would follow, for thinking kissing her would stop her from asking what he and Ron and Hermione had been talking about. But as Harry held her, she slowly put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply, the two of them coming together so naturally it felt as though they had been together for years. Harry lowered both hands to her waist and pulled her closer, and she made a soft moan at the back of her throat. Harry's heart jumped as Ginny pulled him down towards the sofa, all the while kissing his lips, neck and jaw line, smiling coyly up at him as he fumbled where he was allowed to put his hands.

She giggled.

'Real pro at this you are,' she said smiling.

Harry wasn't really in the right mind frame to answer her with a smarty comeback. He was a guy, and his brain was not working at the moment. Ginny kissed him once more and began to lick his earlobe, the feeling of her tongue on him made Harry clinch his hands nervously. Ginny pulled back from him with a mischievous smirk.

'Don't think for two seconds Mr. Potter,' she said moving her hand from his face and resting it just above his belt, 'that I'm not going to ask you about what you were talking about.'

Harry couldn't help but grin. He finally got some courage and sneaked his hand around her waist, finally placing it just above her thigh.

'I'll you tell you all about it,' he said grinning while he leaned in and kissed her.

'When,' she said leaning back and allowing Harry to kiss her neck.

Harry lingered on her collarbone, enjoying Ginny hum in response as he made his way back to her neck.

'Soon as you get back into my bed,' he whispered in her ear.

Ginny smiled, placed her hand on Harry's and kissed him once more.

'Lead the way.'

* * * * *

_She was lying next to hi, the bed warm and comforting. _He sat up slowly and blinked his eyes, trying to focus. Harry was grateful for many reasons at the moment, like the fact that Professor Castor hadn't barged into his room hollering at him to "kick it in the ass," or that Ginny was such a sound sleeper. Judging by the way she grew with six older brothers he wasn't surprised. He also liked the fact that she looked ten times better in his shirt than he did. But the moment faded quickly. He had to be up, had to be ready. He slipped out of bed, dressed quickly and grabbed his wands and dagger, but trying to avoid the realization that he was probably going to use them. He gave one more look at Ginny sleeping soundly.

'I'm sorry,' he said kissing her forehead and left the room.

Harry found Castor, Hermione and Ron sitting at the table in the kitchen, both his friends looked as though they hadn't slept at all the night before, their faces ashen and framed with fatigue. Neither were eating anything, even Dobby, who was usually oblivious to people's moods gave them looks of concern. Castor was his usual charming self, dressed in dark grey khakis and a black shirt and coat, smoking and reading the paper, pointedly ignoring everyone in the room until Harry sat down. He folded his paper, downed his coffee and sniffed.

'I want you to fine someone,' he said.

Harry blinked.

_Guy sure knows how to get to the point. _

Harry tried to not act surprised.

'Uh,' he stammered, 'Who?'

Castor slid over a picture of a man with a thick brown beard, a round face and beady brown eyes. In the picture, his eyes shifted nervously.

'Ivan Tasky,' he said. 'Ex-Auror. I want you to find him and bring him back here.'

Harry shot a nervous glance at Ron and Hermione.

'Why?' he asked.

Castor reloaded his coffee.

'Tasky is believed to have a vile or two containing the elixir of life. Get Tasky, and we get the vile.'

'What's so important about the vile?' Hermione asked leaning over the table. Harry had to give her acting credits.

'It's our only way of destroying the Horcrux,' Castor said. 'At the moment anyways.'

'What does that mean?' Ron asked.

Castor shot him a look.

'Don't worry about that.'

'Couldn't I just get the vile from him?' Harry asked cutting Castor off.

'He'll not have them on him,' Castor said shaking his head. 'He's too smart for that.'

'We're going,' Hermione said not looking at her professor.

Ron went to say something but Harry could feel Hermione kicking him under the table, which Ron turned into a dramatic cough. To his astonishment, Castor merely shrugged his shoulders.

'Knock yourself out,' he said picking up his paper.

Hermione and Ron both looked at each other, then back at Castor who was mumbling something about the Quidditch team, Puddlemere United.

'That's it?' she said looking at Castor. 'You're going to let us?'

'Really can't stop you can I?' Castor said. 'You're of age, and your guardians aren't at the house at the moment. And you Mr. Weasley are of age, and you're going whether I like it or not.'

The three exchanged looks of surprise at Castor's indifference. He placed his paper down and pulled out his cigarettes.

'Tasky is known to hang out with Mundungus Fletcher, Potter, I'm sure you remember him.'

Harry looked ready to kill.

'Yea,' he said roughly. 'I know him.'

'Keep your composure Potter,' Castor said lighting a cigarette. 'Don't let your anger get the best of you, especially when you're on the job.'

Harry looked down at his shoes.

'Right.'

'My advice to you three,' Castor continued, 'Is head to the Leaky Cauldron and talk to Tom the barman, he'll know where Fletcher is these days.'

'What makes you say that?' Harry asked.

Castor blew out a ring of smoke.

'He's a bartender Potter,' he said. 'They know people, they hear a bunch of shit. And he's a fan of yours, so finding out where Fletcher is won't be any trouble.'

Castor said nothing after that, just continued to smoke and read his paper. Getting the hint, Hermione, Ron and Harry stood up and made their way towards the living room. As they opened the door to the kitchen, Castor called over his shoulder.

'I take it Ms. Weasley won't be joining you?' he inquired.

'No,' Ron said at once. 'She is _not _going.'

'Easy Prefect,' Castor said smirking. 'She's safe and sound in Potter's bed.'

Hermione gasped.

Ron turned on Harry furiously.

'She's where!?!' he said angrily.

Harry blinked, only inches from Ron who looked as though he was about to pound him. He looked over Ron's shoulder to Castor who was grinning.

'Whoops,' Castor said innocently.

Ron glowered at Harry. Harry was shocked that Ron hadn't punched him yet.

'Uh, Ron,' Harry started.

'Not a word,' Ron said. 'Not one damn word.'

He turned to look at Hermione who herself was pink in the face and looking between Harry and Ron anxiously. Ron took a deep composing breath.

'Let's do this,' he said, and without another word walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the fireplace in the living room, Hermione right behind him. Harry hung back, looking at Castor questioningly. Castor, on the other hand took sip of his coffee.

'Good luck, Potter,' he said. 'Try not to get yourself fucking killed.'

Harry grimaced. Castor had told him the same thing before they had gone after the Horcrux in New York, although this time around, Castor was smiling.

Harry glared at Castor, and left the kitchen with another word.

Castor finished his article on his favorite Quidditch team, listening to three distinct voices shout, 'The Leaky Cauldron' from his living room. After a few minutes, a young woman with flowing red hair walked into the kitchen and stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

'You sure he's up to this?' she asked.

Castor shrugged.

'I'm sure he'll be fine,' he said. 'If Potter can't handle a dirt-bag like Mundungus then I've been wasting the last seven months of my life.'

'So that leaves the house to ourselves,' she said as she trailed the side of his face with her fingers.

'Pretty much,' Castor said feigning interest. 'Except Ms. Weasley and the elf. Dobby went back to his quarters and Ms. Weasley is up in Potter's bed.'

'Young love,' she said in a mocking voice.

'Hey I just ate,' Castor said standing up and putting his arms around her.

'Sorry,' she said kissing him playfully.

They kissed for a minute, until Castor pulled away.

'Got a question for you,' he said.

'Hmmm.'

'Ever had sex on a kitchen table?' he said looking her in the eye, grinning suggestively.

'Can't say that I have,' she said as she moved back as Castor kissed her neck. 'I'm guessing you want to give it a try?'

Castor took his paper and coffee cup and flung them off the table.

'Pretty much,' he said kissing her again.

She smiled at him.

'I think I'd like that,' she said leaning toward, putting her hand on his chest. 'But there's something I want you to do first.'

Castor looked at her confused.

'Contraceptive Charm?' he asked.

'Well that,' she said rolling her eyes. 'But you need to brush your teeth. You smell like smoke.'

'Aw Christ Kate….'

* * * *

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them. To all my readers around the world, Happy New Year, get as much tail as you can._

_.Newcastle._


	19. The Torture of Mundungus Fletcher

Chapter Nineteen: _The Torture of Mundungus Fletcher_

James Longstreet hated England. It was too foggy, he didn't like fish n' chips, and he absolutely despised cold weather. He was a proud southerner; pompous, showy, and full of vices. He had patented himself off of a famous Civil War cavalry general, J.E.B. Stuart, who wore an ostrich plum in his big hat, wore a sash and gold spurs into battle, and loved seeing himself in the papers. Longstreet had been born and raised in New Orleans. His father was a bartender; his mother had been a witch. She had died of cancer when he was only four, and his father besides running the bar, had become a full blown alcoholic. Longstreet had attended Balmorhea like Castor, but met him in the Auror program in D.C. His first impression of Castor was he wouldn't last a year. He was abrasive, hot tempered and he didn't like taking orders, yet his talents had kept him in the game. But by the time Marcus had been killed, Castor had given up on the Ministry, and taken a liking to independent contracting. There was less protocol, questions and more money, with the added bonus that those who hired him were less concerned about Castor killing somebody.

And what Castor lacked in many things, he was a stone killer, and Longstreet liked him for it. They still worked together when a Death Eater was involved, Longstreet providing the respect and connections of the U.S. Ministry, Castor providing the means and skill to finish the job, and taking the heat for killing a wizard.

Now Longstreet was idly walking the barren streets of London in the early morning, rolled fine cut Virginia tobacco clamped in his teeth, hands in his pockets, whistling Dixie and cursing the son of bitch Demetrius Castor for dragging him to London. Narcissa Malfoy had nothing to do with Longstreet coming to England. Castor was way over his head, in his opinion, and with the exception of Riley Sevagio, he was the only other man that Castor trusted.

Fat lot of good it did for him.

Still, he was bored in New Orleans. Aurors from all over the globe were being sent to England to fight off the core of Voldemort's forces. Longstreet had been asked to go but relented due to the fact that he just plain didn't care. He didn't care about Voldemort, or Dumbledore or Harry Potter. He cared about his hometown, the ladies and the length of his sideburns. If Voldemort were to attack the U.S., the south anyways, he would holster up a gun and his wand and he would make him pay for crossing him, but he very much doubted Voldemort would ever gain enough support and strength to come all the way to Louisiana. In the meantime, Longstreet would spend his time rustling up second rate criminals, do what he would against the usual homicide, trafficking, and burglary that came with his job, and remain bored as hell.

Then Castor took the job. What an idiot. What was he thinking? What did he care about the Chosen One and Voldemort and Hogwarts? Castor might have been a bit on the strange side, but he wouldn't go through this much trouble, regardless how much Scrimgeour was paying him.

And Longstreet hated Scrimgeour. He was a jack-ass politician who was going to wind up killed if he didn't start throwing some punches. Ol' Barty Crouch would have been the same way, only he would have killed a lot of people before going down for the count. That's what the Ministry needed, in Longstreet's opinion; a bloodthirsty, villainous, power-hungry lunatic who would drop the A-Bomb on London if it meant killing Voldemort.

What really irked the southerner was the fact that he got roped into this somehow. He was completely fine living in New Orleans, even if he was bored, doing his job, visiting his father's bar on St. Anne street, and impressing the ladies, both muggle and magical with his disarming charm and roguish looks, until Castor called him and asked him to help out.

While flicking his smoke into the wet pavement and turning a corner toward the Leaky Cauldron, he still hadn't figured out why the hell he had said yes. What he really felt like doing was telling Castor to kiss off, but instead had agreed. Castor didn't want him to consult or even figure out who killed Narcissa Malfoy. He wanted Longstreet to keep an eye on Scrimgeour and the Ministry, and report back to him. He was a spy, why not – nothing like screwing it to the politicians who were responsible for the mess he was now dug into. He definitely made his presence known while first walking into the Auror Department. So far he had solved the Malfoy murder, single handedly arrested a Death Eater who had been involved in the attack on the Ministry, and slept with the Minister of Magic's personal secretary. It was black and white with his colleagues, either you hated the man, or you wanted to be him.

Now he was on his second assignment, which he had had a good laugh about when Castor told him about it the previous night over the phone. Longstreet was just about to give the cute little blond another go when his cell phone buzzed on the night stand. Like Sevagio and Castor, he approved of muggle technology and used it as much as he could. He even preferred guns to wands, especially in his line of work. He could go through an entire chamber of .44's before the prick muttered the killing curse. Jack Sloan had learned that the hard way. Little did he know at the time that the phone call was from Castor, and it would hopefully land him the biggest payoff of his life.

'What?' he snarled.

'It's me.'

Longstreet sat up in bed. The pretty blond started trailing a circle on his bare chest.

'Whad up 'ere Demy?' he said.

'Mundungus Fletcher,' Castor said. 'Ring any bells?'

Longstreet thought it over for a long several seconds then rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Naw, Demy, who'd tat be?'

'An old friend of the Order of the Phoenix. He's got something I want, and I've decided to let Potter and friends go after the guy and bring him back here.'

'Interestin,' Longstreet said pulling back the covers and getting a prime look at the secretary's naked body.

'Very,' Castor said coolly. 'Potter's gotta go after this hustler which might lead to this guy, Ivan Tasky. I want you to tail Potter, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'

Longstreet groaned. Tailing somebody was something he did _not_ want to do.

'Come on, Demy,' he said sleepily. 'Potter's fine, is dis really dat important?'

'James,' Castor said. 'I don't care if they get Tasky, that's another thing you don't need to worry about, but I want to know all the same.'

'Know's what?'

'If Potter can figure out what Mundungus has.'

'And what does he have?' the southerner asked now looking at the cute, if not incredibly stupid secretary.

'Something _very _important.'

'Damnit Demy,' Longstreet said impatiently. 'Why don't youz gets Ri for dis?'

'Riley had an accident,' Castor said coldly. 'You can take care of this. Unless Potter is an inch away from getting killed, you stay outta sight.'

Longstreet blew an exasperated sigh.

'Can do, Demy,' he finally said. 'But waz bout dis little artifact of Mundungus. If Potter don't git his hands on it, you reckon' I should?'

There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and Longstreet could actually hear Castor thinking. Then he finally spoke.

'Yes. And I'll pay you whatever price you want if you get it, that is, if Potter doesn't get it first.'

Longstreet sat up in bed and pushed the blond secretary's hand off his bare chest, who gave him a huff of indignation. Screw the bitch he thought, he was about to retire early.

'I'm all ears, Demy.'

_Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out of the fireplace in the corner of the downstairs tavern, the Leaky Cauldron_. Provided it was only two days until Christmas, the bar was completely deserted, save a tall looking wizard wearing a fedora in the corner, his head down, reading over dilapidated manuscripts. Hermione cast a few awkward glances between Harry and Ron. Harry was looking at Ron almost apologetically mingled with a dash of fear, wondering if Ron was going to punch him. Its not like he didn't deserve it, he did spend the night with his sister.

_Come on, how could he be that pissed? _

Then Harry realized that he had broken things off with Ginny to keep her out of danger, and now she was practically in the thick of it. It didn't help that he was with Sarah not more than a week ago, something Harry guaranteed was on Ron's mind, and definitely adding fuel to his rage.

Ron, for his part, said nothing as he walked up to Tom, the local barman who knew everyone and everything that occurred within the wizarding world, thanks largely to working round the clock hours and having one of the most popular spots in London. Ron strode up to the bar, taking the initiative, and looked squarely at the barman, who's eyes were wide with surprise as having Harry Potter in his bar.

'We're looking for someone,' Ron said coolly. 'Mundungus Fletcher.'

The barman looked at Harry then back at Ron, his mouth opening and closing fast.

'Ron,' he stammered. 'Why would you three be looking for him?'

'We need to find him,' Ron said bluntly. 'Do you know where he is?'

Again Tom's eyes went from Ron then to his companions, astonishment etched on his red, toothless face.

'I don't know where he is,' he finally said.

'Come off it,' Ron said angrily, getting a jump out of Hermione. 'You know everyone. Where does he hang out?'

At this, the barman flustered.

'Mr. Weasley,' he huffed, 'I don't have anything to do with a smuggler like Fletcher. Try Knockturn Alley for that riff-raff.'

'Listen smartass,' Ron started but Harry pushed him roughly out of the way.

'Tom,' he said easily, pulling out his Auror's badge and placing it on the bar, 'It's Ministry business we're on.'

Tom looked down at the Auror badge than back at Harry.

'You're an Auror?' Tom said in disbelief. 'But aren't you still in school? '

'Special privileges,' Harry answered. 'Now do you know where he is?'

Tom looked from Ron who was still fuming, and Harry who was leaning into the bar, staring firmly back.

'Well,' he started. 'There's this, er, how I put this?'

'Spit it out!' Ron roared.

'Ok,' Tom said. 'Down at Borgin and Burkes, this new, uh, artifact came in. It's a necklace, opal, goblin made. It's owner are the Malfoys.'

'And?' Harry pressed.

Tom did a quick look around the bar, hoping the man in the corner wouldn't hear him.

'Bunch of unsavory characters been comin' into that store, making bets on it. Price is getting pretty high.'

'That all?' Ron said.

Tom shot him a look.

'Word on the street,' he said lowering his voice, 'is that Fletcher is the one who brought it in, and he's gonna take a rake from Borgin on whoever buys it. That's all I know.'

Harry didn't look satisfied but Ron was already halfway to the back door, Hermione calling after him. Harry did a turn, and snatched the badge from the bar counter.

'Thanks.'

Tom shook his head.

'Good luck, Mr. Potter. And for the love of Merlin be careful.'

Harry nodded and raced out to catch up with Ron and Hermione.

'Ron, wait up!' Harry called after him.

_Ron was storming down Diagon Alley, Hermione next to him, furtively shooting nervous glances back at Harry_.

'Ron,' Harry stammered. 'Christ, will you slow it down?'

Ron stopped and turned.

'For what?' he said. He didn't seem angry, but elated. Maybe it was the fact he was finally with Harry on helping him, and that he was no longer out of the loop. Harry wondered if maybe he should go along with whatever Ron was going to do, so he wouldn't be too mad about Ginny sleeping in the same bed with him last night, but that thought immediately passed on the grounds of pure foolishness.

'We can't just waltz in the there!' Harry said.

'Why not?' Ron said. 'It's Mundungus, Harry. Mundungus. He's no match for us.'

'What about Borgin?' Hermione asked angrily.

Ron waved his hand.

'He's a shop owner, big deal.'

'Who helped Draco and Death Eaters get into Hogwarts,' Harry said furiously. 'What we need is a plan.'

'We got a plan,' Ron said shrugging. 'Go in there, tell Borgin to get Mundungus to come in, and if he doesn't, we'll curse his ass.'

'God Ron,' Hermione said. 'You are so tactless!'

'What that hell does that mean?' Ron said.

'It's not a coded message,' Hermione hissed. 'Tactless!'

'Wait a sec,' Harry said. 'That's brilliant!'

'What do you mean?' Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

'You're both right,' Harry said. 'We _should_ just go in there and ask Borgin to get Mundungus, but we are going to be a little more tactful about it.'

'Harry,' Hermione said. 'We can't just walk into Borgin and Burkes.'

'You're half right, Hermione,' Harry said grinning. '_We _can't go in there, but _you_ can.'

'What are you on about?' Ron asked at a loss.

'We need to go to my vault in Gringotts,' Harry said walking past them. 'I'll explain the rest on the way.'

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but quickly followed Harry to the wizarding bank run by goblins.

_Half an hour later, the three walked out of Gringotts_. Harry green in the face, not because of the amount of gold he had taken out, but from the vomit-inducing trip he had to take to get to his money in his vault, and back.

'I can't believe I'm agreeing to this,' Ron was muttering as he, Harry and Hermione walked slowly through Knockturn Alley.

'Who said you had a choice?' Hermione said fixing her hair and tucking a velvet bag brimming with Galleons into her jacket.

'Don't see why I can't go,' he muttered.

'Because it will take Borgin two seconds to figure out who you are,' Hermione said slowly, as if talking to an idiot. 'He might not recognize me.'

'But, Hermione, you're a -'

'If you're going to say anything about me being a girl I swear to God, Ron Weasley, I'll hex the living hell out of you!'

'I wonder why you two don't date,' Harry said more to himself, but Ron blushed, and Hermione let out a squeak.

They walked in silence until they neared Borgin and Burkes and Hermione turned to face Ron and Harry. She took a deep calming breath and handed Ron something.

'What's this?' he asked perplexed.

'Extendable Ear,' she said. She gave him a smile. 'Just in case.'

She then did something that caught everyone by surprise. She grabbed Ron's shirt, pulled him down and kissed him. She broke away suddenly and looked at him with hopeful brown eyes.

'Just in case,' she said again, and walked around the corner to the shop's front door.

Ron stood there gaping. Harry was more flummoxed to say anything but grinned good-naturally and thumped his best friend on the shoulder.

Ron stood there, looking at the spot Hermione had vanished. He cleared his throat and nodded vigorously.

'Yea,' he said. 'Yea, let's go.'

Borgin and Burkes was exactly how Harry and Ron had remembered it, a shabby old rot of a building that could have been mistaken for something being condemned had it not been for the numerous trinkets, artifacts and accessories that lined the stained black corners.

They walked around the building to the side where they found an open window and pushed the Ear up and over the railing, where it landed on a top shelf as Hermione walked in. Her eyes were cold as she walked directly up to Borgin, a sullen face man with long black unkempt hair and hollow eyes.

'We're closed,' he wheezed not looking up at her.

'You're Mr. Borgin are you not?' Hermione said flatly.

Borgin looked up, a man who obviously didn't like to be talked to in such a manner. He coolly surveyed Hermione as if she was lost.

'What do you want?' he spat.

Hermione said nothing. She merely pulled out the velvet bag and dropped it without a care on the wooden counter, several galleons spilling out right in front of Borgin, whose eyes lit up as if Christmas had come early. Hermione looked at him dead in the eye, unemotionally.

'One thousand Galleons,' she said. 'That the highest bid?'

Borgin looked at the gold longingly than remembered himself and looked back at Hermione.

'Highest bid for what?' he snapped.

'Don't play games, Borgin,' Hermione said acidly. 'The necklace you idiot.'

Borgin looked at Hermione then back to the gold.

'Don't know what you're talking about,' he said, but his eyes drifted.

'So,' Hermione said unwavering. 'The necklace is worth more? Doubt it. You can't sell it for any higher of a price before gaining too much attention and from what I hear some pompous asshole Auror named Longstreet is looking in on you, after Mrs. Malfoy's murder. Doesn't the necklace belong to the Malfoys? You need some running away money, am I right?'

That got Borgin's attention. His eyes darted to the door, half-expecting to see a group of Aurors run into the room.

'Haven't I seen you before?' he said, his eyes widening. 'Who are you?'

'Doesn't matter now does it, considering what I know,' Hermione said, and Harry had to give credit to her. Ron was starting to shake next to him, his wand already in his hand.

'Look Borgin,' Hermione said resting her elbows on the counter and placing his fingers together. 'Fletcher is gonna take, what – a seventy percent cut of that necklace. That gives you 300. Not really enough money to run on, don't you think? Perhaps you should take the necklace with you.'

Borgin eyes broke away from the velvet bag and back on Hermione.

'Whadda mean, girly?' he whispered in a hoarse voice.

'I mean,' Hermione said leaning closer to the decrepit wizard. 'I don't want the necklace. It's yours, keep it.'

Borgin's eyes narrowed.

'Well, well,' he said leaning closer that he and Hermione were only an inch apart. 'What do you want?'

Hermione could feel the acrid smell of Borgin's breath, his eyes gleaming with awful intention, his right hand wandering over the counter. Ron was nearly about to break for the door, but Harry grabbed him roughly by the arm, waiting for the last minute.

'Mr. Borgin,' Hermione said coolly. 'What I want is Mundungus Fletcher.'

Borgin didn't move, but smiled, exposing off colored brown and yellow teeth.

'Fletcher?'

'That's right,' she said hitching her eyebrows and leaning even closer to Borgin. 'Do you know where he might be?'

Borgin smile broadened.

'Let me see if I get this straight,' he hummed, his eyes going over Hermione. 'I tell you where he is, and I keep the money?'

Hermione smirked back. 'That's right.'

'And what is he to you?' he asked, this time, taking his hand and trailing it along Hermione's arm.

'Bastard!' Ron shouted, but Harry grabbed him once more.

'Ron,' Harry hissed. 'Not yet!'

Borgin's head shot up and looked over at the window Harry and Ron were hiding beneath. Hermione gently placed a hand on the side of his face and directed it back to her.

'That's not part of our deal, honey,' Hermione whispered. 'Tell me where he is, and you keep the money.'

Borgin resumed caressing Hermione's forearm. He leaned closer, and Hermione put her hand behind Borgin's head.

'Mr. Borgin?'

Borgin continued to caress Hermione's arm, and he placed his other hand on the side of her face.

'332 Hawthorne Lane, Room 12,' he cooed to her. 'Is the money I all I get?'

'Son of a bitch!' Ron said and this time, he broke free of Harry and ran around the building, wand in hand, heading for the front door.

Without thinking, Harry broke the window latch, the glass cascading down to the floor. Borgin whirled his head to see Harry trying to get through the window, his wand pointing directly at the aged shop owner.

Borgin had time to growl before there was a dull thud, and the sound of glass shattering once more, and he fell to the floor unconscious. A second later, Ron burst into room, wand in hand, pointing at the counter where a moment ago Borgin stood. Harry fell through the open window and landed into the shop. He scrambled to his feet to see Ron gawking at Hermione who was standing next to the counter, panting hard. She was holding in her hand the bottom of a shattered vase, her eyes wide and furious.

She looked down at Borgin disgustingly before grabbing the bag and tossing it to Harry.

'Okay,' she said fuming, 'Let's go get Mundungus. And lets make it fast, I really need a shower.'

And with that, she dropped the broken vase, and headed out of the store into Knockturn Alley, Ron and Harry staring inconceivably after her.

_Hawthorne Lane reminded Harry of a place he had once passed through in New York City with Castor, Sevagio and Professor Addams_. It was the kindof vibe that crept up your neck, and every sound you heard was that of a guy's feet scrambling right before he hit you on the back of the head and stole your wallet.

Harry and Ron had not said a word to Hermione, the shock of what they had seen kept them from words. The three merely walked down the narrow sidewalks until they came to Mundungus' building.

'I hope that pillock Borgin wasn't lying,' Harry said looking up at the foundation. It was several stories tall, all brick with concrete lining. It looked like a building that had fallen from the graces of architectural advancement and was too lazy to get back up. The door to the building was wide open and a shabby grey cat emerged from the landing, its yellow eyes glancing at the three before briskly scurrying around the building and down an alley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged two flights of peeling staircases that smelt like the faint whiff of benzene and wool tarnish before arriving on Mundungus floor. Room 12 was the last room on the right facing another brick building just as lazy as the one they were uncomfortably lurking through. Harry placed a finger to his mouth and pulled out the Extendable Ear. He pushed it through the doorway. He could faintly hear the sound of a radio in the back, a monotone voice discharging with Ministry Safety Protocol and the news of a Death Eater attack in south Wales. He then heard the sound of muffling coming from an adjoining room, the sound of heavy boots on the hallowed floors making a eerie creaking sound.

'He in there?' Ron whispered.

Harry nodded. It probably was Mundungus. He pulled out his wand and looked back at Hermione.

'Ok,' he said in a low voice. 'I'll knock on the door, and when he answers, WHOA RON!'

Harry had just enough time to duck as Ron kicked the door wide open and practically flew into the room. Inside standing in the middle of a room filled with books, silverware, grandfather clocks, suitcases and at least another dozen of stolen assortments was a lone man wearing a ragged grey suit, his hair matted to his round and squashy face, tangled with a beard long since over cut. Mundungus Fletcher was holding a large ancient looking grey circular tablet Harry noticed immediately as a Pensieve, his watering eyes staring in shock at the young redhead who had broken down his front door, and was now pointing his wand angrily in his particular direction.

'Weasley?' Fletcher wheezed uncertainly. 'Ron Weasley?'

_Expelliarmus! _

Ron's curse hit dead on, and a wand that had been tucked inside Mundungus' belt flew across the room and landed beside the radio.

'Don't move,' Ron said.

Mundungus shuffled his feet a bit, and lifted the Pensieve onto a small wooden dining room table, itself groaning under the weight of the object.

'By Merlin, Weasley,' Fletcher stammered. 'How great it is to see you! And Hermione Granger right? So wonderful to see you too!'

Harry took the opportunity to walk into the room. The second he was within view, the fake smile that had been plastered on Mundungus face vanished like a cloud of smoke. Harry looked at Mundungus without any feeling or emotion, but simply stared at the man as if he were nothing but a pain in his side. The man was trash, and Harry wanted nothing more than to curse him, but he had a chore to do first. He pulled out his wand slowly.

'So much for being tactful,' he muttered to Ron.

He focused his attention back on Mundungus who was nervously wringing his hands, casting nervous glances between Ron and Harry. He then turned his shoulder and noticed his wand was only a few feet away from him.

'Don't even try it,' Harry said. 'You oughta have a seat anyway.'

'Harry, I,' Mundungus said but he was caught off as Harry muttered something under his breath and a spell shot from his wand and struck Mundungus squarely in the chest. He flew back, bounced hard against the brick wall and crashed onto one of the clocks, smashing it into several pieces.

Harry marched across the room, hoping Mundungus wasn't knocked out, but in serious pain. From the look of blood coming from his head, it seemed that way.

'Don't hurt me, please,' Mundungus whimpered.

'I'm looking for an associate of yours,' Harry said, wand still pointing at the smuggler.

'What?'

'Ivan Tasky,' Ron said walking up to stand next to Harry. 'Where he is?'

Mundungus shook his head violently.

'I don't know,' he stuttered. 'I don't know.'

Ron moved forward and slapped Mundungus hard across the face.

'You thief,' he hissed. 'Do you have any idea what Hermione had to _do_ to find you?'

Mundungus wiped drool from his face and held up his hands hoping to fend off Ron.

'I don't know,' he said again.

'Mundungus,' Harry said in a hollow voice. 'I want to know where he is.'

Mundungus looked at Harry for a brief moment, then his face completely changed. He stared resolutely back at Harry, and shook his head no.

'If I tell you I'm a dead man,' he said staring like a man committed. 'I'm not telling Potter. Kill me if you want, but you won't get one word outta me.'

Harry looked at Ron then back at Hermione who had a pleading look in her eyes.

'What do we do?' she mouthed to Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione then at Ron who was now looking a bit hesitant. He didn't mind crashing into Mundungus' flat, but he hadn't intended to kill him.

'What's the plan, mate?' he said.

Harry closed his eyes for a minute and tried to think. He lowered his wand and began pacing Mundungus' small living room, wand at his side, trying to mull it over. He looked back at the crumpled wizard on the floor.

'This Tasky must be important if you won't tell us where he is?' he finally said.

'Its not Tasky,' Mundungus dribbled wiping blood from his forehead. 'Its what he has!'

'What?' Harry said stopping and looking Mundungus in the eye. 'What did you say?'

Mundungus covered his mouth as if he wished he hadn't of said his last comment.

'Nothing!'

'What does Tasky have?' Harry said angrily.

'The Elixir of Life,' Hermione said. 'Castor told us about it. It's the only way to destroy them.'

'Castor?' Mundungus said now looking at Hermione, a look of horror on his face. 'Demetrius Castor?'

Harry looked at Mundungus again. It was clouded with a pure look of intense fear. It took Harry two seconds to realize that Mundungus knew Castor, and that he most assuredly didn't want to see him again.

'Shut it,' Ron said dangerously, 'Or I swear to God-'

'Lets take him,' Harry said finally.

'What?' Ron said.

'We're taking him back to Castor,' Harry said flatly. 'Would you like that Mundungus?'

'No!' Mundungus wailed. 'Please. You don't know what he'll do to me!'

'What's he got against you Mundungus?' Ron asked. 'You cross paths with him before, have you?'

'Tell us where Tasky is and we'll let you go!' Hermione said in a begging tone to Mundungus.

'Hermione!' Ron said.

'Forget him, Ron!' she shrilled. 'We have to get Tasky, not Mundungus.'

She stepped forward and kneeled in front of Mundungus so they were at face level.

'Mundungus,' she said pleading. 'Tell us where Tasky is, and we'll let you go!'

Mundungus' head wobbled from side to side, his eyes glazed over from the hit by Ron, and he was groaning from the collision with the brick wall. But he took a deep breath and glared at the girl in front of him.

'So you're with Castor huh,' he said smirking as blood continued to pour down the middle of his pudgy face. 'You think you know him, eh?'

He leaned forward and spat on the dusty floorboards.

'I tell you where Tasky is and I'm a dead man,' he said slowly. 'And I won't tell you. And if Castor gets hold of me, I'm a dead man, after what I did to Sirius.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other.

'What?' Harry finally said looking down at Mundungus. 'What did you say? What do you mean, what you did to Sirius?'

Mundungus bobbed his head, and sighed. He looked about to pass out. Harry viciously grabbed Mundungus by the coat and shoved him back against the wall. Mundungus groaned again.

'What did you do to Sirius?' he yelled in Mundungus face.

'Harry!' Hermione shrilled.

'TELL ME!' Harry shouted.

'You already know,' Mundungus said coughing and shaking back, his weak hands trying to fend off Harry's attack. 'I stole from him. I took his things. I took his brother's things.'

'Regulus?' Harry said, his blood rising with every word. 'What does that have to do with Castor?'

Mundungus coughed once more. His head continued to sway from side to side. Harry again shoved him into the wall.

'Mundungus!' he yelled.

But the smuggler didn't say anything. His eyes had rolled back and he passed out. Harry, after several moments let go of Mundungus and stood up. He looked around the room then to Hermione and Ron. He sighed and grabbed Mundungus and heaved him onto the nearby couch.

'We need to get him back to Inis Clove.'

'Harry,' Hermione said warningly.

'I want to know what he knows,' Harry said looking down at Mundungus. 'We'll worry about Tasky later. A day is not going to change anything.'

'He's not going to tell us,' Ron said.

'I'm not expecting him to,' Harry said. 'But maybe I can get something out of Castor.'

'You're crazy,' said a voice from the doorway.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned around to see a tall lanky man standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, smirking down at the crumpled heap of Mundungus Fletcher.

'Absolutely crazy,' he said again and he cackled that hyena laugh of his that would have made Harry's skin crawl if he hadn't been too preoccupied in disbelief in seeing James Longstreet standing five feet from him.

'What,' Harry said. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Longstreet smirked. He pulled out a silver case and flicked it open to reveal a dozen hand rolled cigarettes. He took out one and slid it into the side of his mouth, his wand igniting in the other hand.

'Ummmm,' he said as a plume of smoke escaped from his lips and hovered in the air. 'I's hears from a reliable source tat yuda be comin' after dis 'ere smuggler.'

'Castor that reliable source?' Harry said immediately figuring out that once again, Castor had played him, and had Longstreet tail he, Ron and Hermione.

'Coulda been,' Longstreet drawled. 'But youz probably right, Potter. Not goin' to lets you figure out any more though. I gots to get paid. Daddy, as they say, needs a new pair of everythin.'

Longstreet stepped further into the room and looked about at all the merchandise Mundungus had stolen. He opened a drawer on the nightstand on which the radio sat on and pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside he took out a beautiful opal necklace.

'My lans,' Longstreet said as he twisted the necklace into the light. 'Now dis 'ere is jus' da' thing for dis lovely secretary I jus' got meself acquainted wiz.'

'You're stealing that?' Ron said to Longstreet who shrugged as he pocketed the necklace.

'Can't steal somethin' already stolen, Weasley,' the southerner said grinning.

Harry saw for the briefest of seconds Longstreet take another item out of the box and quickly stick it into his pocket. He then bent down and picked up the wand of Mundungus Fletcher.

'You three,' he said. 'I sugges' youz take Misser Fletcher down Inis Clove way, let Demy have a look at 'em.'

With that, Longstreet headed for the door, but not before turning around and grinning.

'By the way, tat waz a real nice touch at da Leaky Cauldron Potter, showin' your badge an all tat,' he said chuckling. 'Pretty damn funny I'd say, even if I am a pompous asshole right darlin'. Oh, and you best be hurryin' up dare, Miz Granger, don't wanna be late for your shower.'

And with that, he was gone.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked after him. After a moment of silence, Hermione huffed angrily, stood up, and grabbed Ron by the shoulder. She looked back at Harry.

'You can do side along Apparation, right?' she asked.

Harry nodded.

'Fine,' Hermione said. 'See you soon.'

With that, she and Ron Apparated. Harry was now alone in the room with Mundungus. He looked at the man, and saw himself standing up and killing him, for reasons he didn't quite understand. Damn Longstreet and whatever he meant by getting paid off by Castor. What he wanted to know more of was what did Mundungus mean about what Castor would do to him. And what did that have to do with Sirius and Regulus? Harry tried to piece it together. Mundungus and Sirius had been friends until his death. Then Mundungus was caught by Harry at Hogsmeade trying to sell off Sirius' pocessions. Could that be it? But why would Castor want to kill Mundungus for that? Seemed rather excessive. There was something else, and Harry was getting a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heaved Mundungus into a sitting position, thought about the big house on the ocean side with a black BMW sitting on the front porch, and with a small POP, he too was gone.

A second later, Longstreet walked back into the room, took out a cell phone, and punched in a number.

'Yea,' he drawled into the phone, 'he's right on your front porch. Oh, an' Demy?... I found a locket for ya.'

_Castor said nothing to Ron, Hermione or Harry as he magically lifted the unconscious lump of Mundungus Fletcher up the flight of stairs and into the parlor_. He eased the man into a chair and immediately a burst of chains shot out from beneath and wrapped tightly around him. He turned his attention back to Hermione.

'You're parents left before you woke up this morning Ms. Granger and have been accessing the damage on their house,' he said. 'They are now here for good, until everything evens out that is. You might want to go say hi to them, they've been asking about you all day, and I don't feel like lying anymore.'

Hermione looked at Mundungus for a moment then back at Castor, who was busy pouring himself a drink. She looked at Harry with fear and uncertainty as to what Castor was planning on doing with the unconscious wizard. She looked at Ron for a moment before grabbing his hand, and leading him out of the room. Harry stood there for a minute before realizing just how pissed he was at Castor.

'You sent me to get Tasky,' he snarled. 'And you had me tailed!'

'No, Potter,' Castor said. 'I sent you to get Mundungus Fletcher and I had you tailed.'

Harry was taken aback.

'The hell do you mean!' he shouted. 'You told me, this morning, that I had to find Ivan Tasky, an Ex-Auror who had the only vile of the Elixir of Life, which is now our only way of destroying the Horcrux, and that Mundungus was the way of getting to him. That's what you said!'

Castor took a swig from his drink then looked over at Harry.

'So?'

Harry stared blankly, again trying to figure out why he put up with Demetrius Castor.

'I'm out of here,' Harry said and he abruptly turned around and started for the door.

'Ok,' Castor said indifferently. 'But before you leave you don't want to know why I had you go after Mundungus?'

'I know why,' Harry said turning angrily around. 'Because you want to test me right? You want to make sure I'm up for the challenge. That I can handle myself when the shit hits the fan!'

Harry picked up the closest thing to him, an unlabeled bottle of amber liquid and flung it as hard as he could against a wall. Castor looked at the broken bottle and pool of liquor that was now forming on his carpet. But Harry wasn't done.

'In your sick and twisted fucking mind,' Harry yelled, 'you think you can mess with me? Well, forget it. You wouldn't believe what Hermione did to find this bag of shit! And Ron could've gotten killed when he went through the door at the speed of fucking light!'

Harry kicked the piano and pointed a finger at Castor, his blood on fire.

'This worthless, meaningless sack of crap nearly got me killed, and all you can say is that me and my damn friends went through all of it for fucking nothing!'

Castor shrugged.

'Well yea,' he answered. 'If you count finding another Horcrux nothing then sure. Oh and by the way, you owe me 400 bucks for the bottle you just broke.'

Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. The statement knocked him completely back.

'That was Balvenie 1976 Single Cask Scotch,' Castor said looking at the bottle now a thousand small little pieces of glass on his carpet. 'I was saving it for a special occasion.'

'What?' Harry finally said.

Castor smirked and dug into his pocket and pulled out something that Harry had only seen once before, though it had been a fake.

'Longstreet just dropped this off for you,' he said.

Dangling from Castor's hand, mere inches away from the beaten form of Mundungus Fletcher, was the Locket of Salazar Slytherin. It looked just like the one Harry and Dumbledore had gone after, only to find out it was a fake. Harry looked back at Castor.

'I don't understand.'

'R.A.B.' Castor said plainly. 'You know it took me a while to put it all together, what with all the things you told tell me over the summer about the fake Horcrux Dumbledore found. With some advance studying up on past Death Eaters and close associates of the Dark Lord over the last fifty years, one name stuck out a little, and its not a coincidence that that family name happened to have some serious pull in the wizarding world for quite a long time.'

'R.A.B.' Harry said.

'Regulus Arcturus Black,' said a voice from the doorway.

Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron standing side by side. Hermione came into the room followed closely by Ron who was looking straight at the Locket with a look of disbelief.

Hermione went up to Castor and continued slowly.

'Regulus Black. He was a Death Eater and he went after this Locket, didn't he? He found it, planned to destroy it, but he never could. After his death, the Locket remained in his hiding place at his home at Grimmauld Place.'

Castor looked down at the locket then threw it unceremoniously on the table.

'Not a good enough hiding place apparently,' he said walking closer to Harry. 'After the house was left to you, and you gave it to the Order of the Phoenix, Mundungus could easily get to it, without worrying about anybody catching him stealing anything. He saw the locket, thought he could make a couple of galleons, and took off with it, along with a few other things.'

'Looks like he never got around to selling it,' Ron said.

'Guess not,' Castor said. He looked back at Harry.

'I didn't lie to you on purpose, Potter,' he said. 'I lied to you because I was hoping that you and your friends would figure it out before you got to Tasky. If you found Mundungus and realized the connection with him R.A.B., the ransacking of Grimmauld Place, the dealings with Borgin and Burke, which incidentally is where Voldemort worked and where another Horcrux winded up, then you wouldn't care about finding Tasky.'

'But he has the only way to destroy a Horcrux!' Hermione said.

At that moment Mundungus Fletcher made a wheezing cough. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up in horror to see Demetrius Castor smiling down at him.

'Good evening Mundungus,' Castor said.

Mundungus' mouth gaped open and tears began to stream from his face. Castor gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

'I'll be with you in a minute.'

He walked Hermione, Ron and Harry out of the parlor and down the flight of stairs.

'Tasky will be found,' he said confidently. 'Its only a matter of time, and besides there are other ways to destroy a Horcrux.'

'None which he have,' Ron muttered.

Castor stopped.

'What was that Weasley?'

Ron stopped in surprise and looked at Hermione and Harry who were gaping at him in shock.

'Uh,' Ron said. 'Well, didn't you say this morning that's it's the only known way to destroy a Horcrux that we have at the moment?'

Castor eyed Ron suspiciously for a brief second before nodding.

'Yea,' he said after a beat. 'I did say that.'

'Why is that?' Harry asked looking directly into Castor's eyes.

'Don't worry about it,' Castor said turning. 'You three stay downstairs for the night.'

'Professor Castor,' Harry called after him.

'What?' Castor snarled in reply.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, then looked resolutely back at Castor.

'Mundungus said something earlier about being afraid of you. That you'd kill him because of what he did to Sirius Black.'

In one second, the briefest of moments, a flash of emotion passed over Castor's face, so quickly, that Harry wasn't sure if he saw it, but he did. But Castor face was a blank slate as he turned to completely face Harry.

'The hell was he saying?' Castor asked.

'He said,' Harry started taking a deep composing breath, 'that would you kill him for stealing from Sirius Black. Is that true?'

Castor looked at Harry for a cool minute, his eyes like chips of ice. Suddenly, without breaking eye contact or showing any emotion, the young wizard shook his head.

'No, Potter,' he said. 'That's not true.'

Without another word, he walked back up the to parlor and slowly closed the door.

Hermione looked over at Ron.

'You idiot,' she hissed. 'Why don't you just tell him I was spying on him and Sevagio!'

'Sorry,' Ron said looking at Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes off the door to the parlor. 'You ok, mate? I thought you'd be thrilled. That's another Horcrux down. The Locket and the Cup, all within a week!'

Harry continued to look at the door and heaved a great sigh.

Hermione stepped closer to Harry and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

'That's another Horcrux down, Harry,' she said.

But Harry didn't say anything, he just continued to look at the door from which Castor had disappeared into.

'Harry,' Hermione said tentatively. 'Are you getting the feeling that Professor Castor isn't telling you something?'

After a pause, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard a blood-curdling scream from the upstairs parlor, the pleading and dying wails of Mundungus Fletcher resonated through the door and down the stairs to where they were standing. Finally, they were cut short as a flash of pale green light illuminated the cracks in the door and there was deathly silence. Harry didn't feel any sorrow to know that Mundungus Fletcher was now dead, nor did he even care that another Horcrux had been found, and he was closer to ending it once and for all with Lord Voldemort. What bothered him the most was that Demetrius Castor had just lied to him.

'No Hermione,' he finally said. 'I'm getting the feeling that there is something Sirius never told me.'

A/N: This book will be completed by Spring 2011.


	20. Four Conversations

Chapter Twenty: _Four Conversations_

It was Christmas Eve in Boston, Massachusetts, and the weather was turning nasty. Sleet, large chunks of it, came down from the dark sky and pelted every inch of the city. From Southie, to Charleston, and all the way up to the campuses of Harvard and Emory, Boston in only a few short hours had been transformed into a cold and grey blanket littered with golden lights and flashing neons while motorists careened over the Charles River in their attempt to get home to their loved ones. The Bunker Hill Memorial, an enormous obelisk that stood ramrod straight in the north end was barely visible through the storm, yet it was a constant reminder to all who saw it who the studhorse was in New England.

Sarah Davenport was home. She lived in a traditional red brick building north of Boston in Charleston, about a block from Bunker Hill and the best Italian food found on the eastern seaboard. Her home had once been a boarding house, and from the rooftop patio on which she spent most of her nights while away from Balmorhea she could see Paul Revere's house, the Old North Church and downtown Boston, the Charles River lazily twisting around the city and filling into Cape Cod as if by its own volition. Her parents had asked her every question about her trip to Hogwarts, and she was relieved none of them came in the vicinity of the fifty rules she had broken with Harry Potter.

_Harry Potter_

The boy was purely fantastic. It wasn't just the name that gave him such an aura of interest, but he was, to her surprise, a boy. He was kind, nervous and flawlessly idiotic when it came to the demands of a woman when in need. He was the first to deny her the sweet pleasures of the new alluring action of sex. Sarah knew her grapple on men; she knew what she looked like. She was gorgeous and fantastically breathtaking – even as she gazed at her body in the silken moonlight of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in her seductive outfit before Harry had arrived late, she surmised with a coy smile that no man in his right mind would refuse her. Harry, she thought, would burst through the room with a breath of anticipation, see her in the candle glow, and jump on the bed like a horny moron, his hands going in every direction; frantically kissing her neck and aiming for the kill.

But he hadn't.

Something was wrong with him, she thought at the time. Hadn't _he_ slipped the key to the room into her hand and dashed out of the Ball to probably do his male 'thing' before having sex? And yet when he came into the room, he seemed a million miles away. But Sarah hadn't minded at the time. He was, after all, there.

Still, it had been a magical night for her. She had spent a wonderful time with him at Hogsmeade, had danced with him at the ball which was exquisite and had spent the night curled up like a kitten in his arms. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't invited her down to the gamekeeper's hut with Ron and Hermione, but she had forgotten all about it by the night of the Winter Ball. He had refused her, for reasons she possibly couldn't fathom. Even if he was a virgin, in that place, on that night, who would pass up such an opportunity?

_Not many, _she thought bitterly.

Her parents were upstairs asleep and she was about to go back to tune the radio to some Christmas music in hopes of hearing some Bing Crosby when there was a loud _whoosh_ from the fireplace, and her living room was suddenly basking in a green glow. She let out a startled cry. In the burning embers of the fireplace was Harry Potter himself, his head anyways, smiling up at her.

'Harry?' she said standing up.

'Hey,' he said smiling. 'Hope I didn't scare you.'

'Harry,' she said. 'It's Christmas Eve and your head is in my fireplace. I know I told you to say in touch with me, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind.'

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'Sarah!' came loud voice from upstairs. 'Are you okay, sweetie?'

'It's my Dad!' she whispered to Harry. She turned her head and said in a high voice, 'Fine Dad. Just stubbed my toe.'

She looked back at Harry, and couldn't help but smile. His eyes shifted nervously around the living room.

'Look Sarah,' he said. 'I got a big favor to ask you.'

'Sure,' she said uncertainly.

'Uh,' he stammered. 'I don't know exactly how to say this, but Ron and Hermione are coming to the U.S. tomorrow. I need you to take them to where ever it is that keeps the personal files of wizards.'

She looked at him in disbelief.

'Harry,' she said, 'You gotta be joking. Tomorrow is Christmas.'

'I know,' he said impatiently. 'I'm hoping that it'll be easier for them to get the information I need without drawing attention.'

'But Harry,' she said. 'I can't sneak out on Christmas. My parents will go ballistic.'

Harry sighed. This was not what he needed.

'Ok,' he said.

'What are you looking for?'

'I can't really tell you,' he said without looking at her.

'Come on Harry,' she said. 'How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me?'

'But you're _not _helping me,' Harry said with a dash of annoyance in his voice.

'I can't go, Harry,' she said. 'But I can at least tell you where Ron and Hermione need to go to get what you want, and by the way, why aren't _you_ going?'

'It's complicated,' he said lamely, and again Sarah noticed he was looking everywhere but at her.

'Harry –'

'I said it's complicated,' he snapped.

Sarah put her hands on her hips.

'This wouldn't have anything to do with Professor Castor would it?' she said archly.

Harry looked away.

_Busted. _

Harry thought about the past two hours he had paced the study after Castor had killed Mundungus Fletcher, and Castor's reaction to when Harry had asked him about Sirius. There was something there, Harry noticed. There was something, just _there._ There was something Castor wasn't telling him that had something to do with his past, and somehow, Sirius had been involved in it. No way, Harry had finally concluded, would someone like McGonagall give Castor the job of Defense teacher, not to mention Head of Gryffindor unless Castor had something McGonagall wanted. Castor was a murdering hot tempered maniac, and from what Hermione had told Harry from the conservation between him and Sevagio; how Castor had cursed the Auror for mentioning his parents, and then tonight when Castor had killed Mundungus even after getting the Horcrux, there was simply something more to Castor that Harry had overlooked, even tried to avoid. Harry knew then that something in Castor's past was the reason he was risking his life at Hogwarts, what he was doing with him, and the reason he had agreed to the assignment, whatever it was, which was coincidentally given to him by the Minister of Magic himself. One thing that did make perfect sense to Harry was whatever the reason Castor was doing this, it had nothing to do with money.

'I need to know Castor's past,' Harry said simply. 'Where he grew up, who his parents were, where he spent his time while we was away from school, his Auror career, everything.'

'And you thought I'd know all this?' Sarah said incredulously. 'The only thing I know about him is that he became an Auror after school. I read about him and the goblin rebellion at Jamestown. He was famous for a while because of what he did there. I didn't know he was even at Hogwarts until I saw him there.'

'You're the only American I know Sarah,' Harry exclaimed. 'And I can't ask Addams or he'll get suspicious.'

'He'd be a lot more than suspicious honey,' she said smirking.

Harry sighed again.

'Ok,' he said. 'I know it's stupid to ask you, but I really need to know. There's something about him, something he's doing that doesn't make any sense.'

'And you think his life at school or Auror career would tell you?' Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded.

'Pretty much.'

Sarah studied him for a moment and tried not to smile at the idea that the Boy Who Lived was now asking her, of all people, for help. It wasn't the level of help that she had expected from him, then immediately reminded herself that the only thing she thought he would want from her is some 'female company.' Albeit there was nothing normal about Professor Castor, Sarah thought. Everyone knew he was incredibly talented and a bit obsessive, but Sarah would never think that who he was would have such an impact on Harry. Although Sarah was a tight, longed legged blonde, she wasn't an idiot. She guessed correctly that Harry knew something, or at least had a very good guess about something she didn't know about Demetrius Castor. Then, an idea struck her.

'There is one thing I know that might help out,' she said.

'Yea?' Harry asked, his eyes brightening at the glimmer of possibility of good news.

'My cousin is an Auror,' she explained. 'He told me when he was going through the training process the Ministry had VED'ed him.'

'Vedded?' Harry asked confused.

'V.E.D.,' Sarah said. 'Verify for exact disclosure. They investigated his past. Muggle schools he went too, his parents, school records, any criminal activity. They even found a misdemeanor when he got caught drinking underage in a muggle bar in Nantucket. Almost got him thrown out of the Auror Department.'

'Aside from the fact I have no idea where Nantucket is,' Harry said, 'you're saying the Auror Department of the U.S. does a full investigation on potential Aurors?'

'Of course,' Sarah said. 'Unless you feel like slipping Professor Addams veritaserum, your best bet is to get Castor's personal records at the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic.'

'And where is that?' he asked.

'Washington D.C.' she said. 'But Harry, come on, there's no way Ron and Hermione can get to those records.'

'How do they get to the Ministry?' he asked ignoring her.

'Harry,' Sarah said dropping her voice. 'It's insane.'

'Sarah,' he said looking her in the eye, 'I really like you, and I am really sorry to be putting you into this position, but I need those records.'

Sarah looked at him, and the firmness in his glare was something she saw in him when he played that day in Quidditch, and when he had passed the key to her when they were dancing at the Winter Ball.

'I'll help you,' she said finally. 'I'll help you, but I hate to say this to you Harry, if they get caught, or anything goes South, this conversation _never_ happened.'

Sarah outlined for him how Ron and Hermione could floo to the Ministry of Magic in Washington, and how to find the Auror Department. She even conceded to Harry that she would call her cousin and hopefully, with his help, it would go a little easier. Harry doubted anything going smoothly at this point, but he did tell her fervently he would write to her the second he had the chance. Sarah did; however, ask about Ginny. Harry, knowing he'd be caught lying, said aloofly that she had been sleeping in his bed the past few nights. Although Sarah had smirked and said 'lucky girl,' Harry could see the hurt in her eyes.

As he said goodbye and vanished, Sarah gave a small and sad smile and muttered as she made her way to bed, 'in another life, maybe.'

Harry drew himself up to full height from the fireplace and darted for the desk and immediately scribbled down the information Sarah had given him_. _He checked his watch. It was two in the morning, Christmas Day. He stuffed the piece of parchment into his pocket and made his way to the drawing room downstairs where he had left Ron and Hermione, praying along the way that Ginny was asleep. But as he passed Castor's office, he heard voices, one sharp and angry, the other humorous and laughing. The laugh was like a hyena's.

_Longstreet,_ Harry knew at once. He tip-toed to the outer door and listened intently.

'Dat Head Girl, man oh man,' Longstreet was saying laughing to himself, 'She's gotta herself some _cojones. _She mighta seem like'a little bookworm, but she got them rocks, boy-o. Demy, I fuckin tell ya, ya shoulda seen that vixen in Borgins. A damn firecracker with legs. Goddamn, I wish I waz a little younger.'

'And how old is the blonde secretary you're banging?' Harry heard Castor's voice answer in a deadpan.

'How'd you know bout that?'

'I do my homework Jimmy.'

There was silence in the room for a minute. Harry mused Longstreet was standing in the middle of it, his hands in his pockets, and an arrogant smile on his face, as if he didn't care if his own mother knew who he was sleeping with.

'You're gonna need more help than what you're getting Demy,' Longstreet said in a collective tone. 'And you know I'm right.'

'Let's get on with it,' Castor said impatiently. 'How much you want?'

'What's da Ministry payin you for dis little assignment?' Longstreet asked.

Harry leaned in closer. So Longstreet knows about the assignment Castor was given from Scrimgeour.

'A lot,' Castor answered coolly.

'Okay,' Longstreet said. 'I'll take half of it.'

'Not happening.'

'Half.'

'No.'

'Half Professor Castor,' Longstreet said in a smug voice.

'Go fuck yourself Jimmy,' Castor replied, his own turning sharp.

'Okay,' Longstreet said slowly. 'I'll take whatever you want to give me. Potter would 'ave gotten it anyways. But lessen 'ere Demy, you won't mind I go and ave a little chat wit Kate bout you meetin' up wit Sonia Cobb?'

There was a dull thud from inside the room and Harry guessed Castor had slammed his glass down on the desk in anger. His tone when addressing Longstreet confirmed it.

'You're blackmailing me James?'

Longstreet chuckled.

'That's what you wanna call it.'

'Jimmy, come on,' Castor said annoyed. 'We go back a long way.'

'Which is why I'm askin you dare Demy, an not jus' tellin ya. Now, bout my pay.'

'Five thousand and not a sickle more,' Castor said after heaving a sigh.

'Okay,' Longstreet said quickly. 'You don't need to pay me now, jus' swing it back to my account in Louisiana.'

'Louisiana?'

'Yea,' Longstreet drawled. 'I'm sick of dis fuckin' weather, Demy. I'm sick of da fuckin' war, and I'm really sick of you fuckin Order members thinkin' you're gonna win dis thing.'

'The hell you on about?' Castor asked.

Longstreet scoffed aloud, and Harry wondered if he was going to make the same mistake Sevagio had done and get himself cursed on the spot.

'He's too powerful for Potter, Demy,' he said, the humor in his voice vanishing. 'Even you should know dat. He's gonna rip dat boy piece by piece, and youz no match for him either. Both ya'll dead in da fuckin water.'

Harry could hear Longstreet cross the room and pull his coat on.

'Done yet?' Castor asked tongue in cheek.

'Pretty much,' Longstreet answered. 'I'm goin' home. Youz tell the Minister I quit, and to leave me somethin' in his will.'

'Just like that huh?' Castor said angrily. 'You would do great in Slytherin you know that, you fucking hyena.'

'Probably true,' Longstreet said. 'But I didn't come to dis rotten country to get myself killed; I came here to get paid.'

'Leave me hanging like this Jim?' Castor said, and Harry could hear a trace of sadness in his voice.

'Fraid so my old friend,' Longstreet said. 'Ain't any point fightin a lost cause. Dis fuckin war you're in, it's gonna get worse 'fore it gets better, an I ain't got no damn interest in gettin more mixed in dis shit than I's already in.'

Longstreet walked to the door, and Harry lunged back and quickly ducked into the room that stood opposite Castor's office. He creaked the door open a few inches.

'But I'll tell you dis, Demy,' Longstreet said at the doorway. 'If you need any more muscle work done on the low-brows jus gimme a call, cuz you know how to put money in a fella's pocket.'

'I'll take your word on that,' Castor said slowly.

Longstreet chuckled.

'You will huh?'

'James,' Castor said and Harry could hear him walking forward towards the southerner. 'This is gonna be over sooner than you, and everyone else for that matter thinks.'

Longstreet looked at him unfazed.

'Dat's fine wit me Demetrius,' he said. 'I don reckon Mr. Dark Lord be comin' my way anytime soon, but if he ever crosses da Mississippi Delta, you be sure to let me know, long as youz still alive. Meantime, try not to stand too close to Potter you knows what I'm sayin? Lord knows I seen what 'appens to heroes.'

Longstreet turned on his heel and walked down the stairs whistling. He opened the front door, took one more look around the house, and was gone. Harry could see Castor through the creak in the door. He looked exhausted and a little drunk but he sniffed looking down at the front door before returning to his office. Although Harry knew Castor would never admit it, he trusted Longstreet, and that was saying a lot about the character of the southerner. Now he was gone, back to Louisiana, and it became clear to Harry that Castor didn't just have Longstreet tail him to make sure he succeeded in getting Mundungus Fletcher, he was tailing him to make sure that if Harry didn't find the Locket, Longstreet would, and get paid for it.

That's when Harry realized that he had just cost Demetrius Castor 5,000 galleons, and an uneasy feeling of dread came rushing into his mind.

Harry made his way down the staircase, taking several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He opened the door slowly and walked into the downstairs parlor. He knew at once that Ron and Hermione hadn't heard him enter because they were way too preoccupied. Hermione was leaning back on the couch, her legs over Ron's lap as she kissed him deeply. Ron was clumsily leaning closer to her, one hand draped over her shoulder, the other clutching the side of her waist. Ron pulled away from her lips and looked down at her anxiously. Hermione smiled reassuringly and took her hand in his and pulled him a little closer to her. Ron smiled nervously and leaned in awkwardly once more. Hermione tilted her head slightly and kissed him. Harry saw that Ron's hand was veering underneath Hermione's blouse when she pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss.

'Ron, wait –'

'Sorry,' Ron muttered quickly pulling his hand away.

'Uh,' Harry said quietly, but he didn't have to. The sound from the doorway jolted both Hermione and Ron as if he was speaking from a megaphone. They both turned and saw him. Hermione let out a yelp and tried to jump off Ron, who was still looking at Harry, and their heads collided.

'Ow!' Ron said as he toppled off Hermione and landed painfully on the floor.

For a minute nobody said anything. Hermione was sitting up straight on the couch smoothing her blouse as Ron rolled on the floor like a dead fish, clutching his forehead.

'Is this the right moment?' Harry said anxiously, but he was trying not to laugh.

'It's okay,' Hermione said not looking at him. 'Ron, get up!'

'Bloody hell,' Ron said sitting back on the couch. 'That hurt, Mione.'

'Don't swear Ron,' Hermione said.

She turned back to Harry who slowly walked into the room cautiously, as if his two best friends were going to attack each other again at any second.

'Where's Ginny?' he asked.

'Upstairs asleep,' Hermione said.

Harry was about to ask if she was in fact, asleep in his room, but a deadly look from Ron meant that he should keep quiet and wait until he found out himself.

'There's something I need you to do,' Harry said quickly.

Ron and Hermione looked at him, their lips still red.

Harry knew that his two best friends would do anything for him at this point, but as he summed up the courage to ask what would be the biggest favor he had ever wanted from them, the tumultuous anxiety he had felt through the night came washing back over him.

'I need you to floo to the Ministry of Magic in the United States,' he said hesitantly.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione and Ron both looked at him in shock, as if he had asked them to fight a Hungarian Horntail. Harry stood in front of them and went into it.

'Look,' he started, 'There's something about Castor that doesn't make any sense.'

'One thing?' Ron said sardonically.

'I just talked to Sarah, and she told me that all Aurors in the U.S. are vedded or something, that they are reviewed by the Ministry on their upbringings, and school history and all that stuff.'

'So?' Ron said.

'So,' Hermione interjected rolling her eyes towards Ron. 'Those files are kept at the Auror Department aren't they?'

'Yea,' Harry said. 'Sarah told me that the Ministry is in Washington D.C., and she has a cousin who's an Auror who might be able to help.'

'Slow down, mate,' Ron said. 'When did you talk to Sarah?'

'Just now,' Harry said. 'I needed to find out how to get Castor's background and she's the only American I know. I figured I could ask her, and if she didn't have any ideas, I could try something else, but she told me about the personal files, so that means you can get them.'

'You just talked to Sarah?' Hermione said as though she hadn't heard a word of what Harry had said.

'Castor's not gonna like that,' Ron said. 'You know, if he finds out.'

'He won't,' Harry assured them. 'He was talking to Longstreet.'

'Longstreet is here?' Ron asked looking around the room as if the southerner would walk in at any moment, like he had earlier that day.

'He already left, Ron,' Harry said. 'I overheard them talking.'

Harry quickly told Ron and Hermione what he had heard from the discussion between Longstreet and Castor. When he was done, Hermione looked shocked but Ron was grinning to himself.

'He _banged _Scrimgeour's secretary?'

'RON!' Hermione said scandalously.

Ron was still grinning a bit, even after Hermione swatted him on the arm.

'Damnit, Mione,' he said rubbing his shoulder though he was still smiling.

'Don't swear,' Hermione said again. 'The point is that Longstreet tailed us to make sure the Locket got back to Castor. It had nothing to do with Mundungus. Tasky has nothing to do with this either. Castor wanted us to find the Horcrux by ourselves, he was _testing _us. Well, he was testing Harry.'

'Yea,' Harry said. 'This means that Longstreet is gone now that the Horcrux is ours. It also means that Castor killed Mundungus for another reason.'

'Something that has to do with Sirius?' Hermione asked quietly.

Harry looked at her sharply then nodded.

'There's one to find out,' he said. 'You can leave tomorrow afternoon before dinner, get to the Ministry, and find the records. Make copies of them or whatever, and get back as fast as you can.'

'Wait a sec,' Ron said flummoxed. 'What's this _we _stuff? Why aren't you gonna go?'

Harry hesitated for a minute, then said, 'Castor is taking me to meet with a woman named Sonia Cobb. He told me that she might have a way to destroy the Horcruxes.'

'Did he say anything else?' Hermione asked slowly.

Harry shook his head.

'I thought the only way to destroy a Horcrux was with a Basilisk fang, the Draught of Life, and now, according to Sevagio, from the elixir of the Sorcerer's Stone?' Ron said.

'I don't think so,' Harry said.

'What do you mean?' Hermione said.

'I think that Castor was lying to Sevagio when you overheard them the other night,' Harry said looking at Hermione. 'I think that Castor knows of another way to destroy them, he just didn't tell Sevagio.'

'Why would he lie to him?' Hermione asked. 'They've known each other forever. If there's anyone Castor trusts, it's him. He trusted him in finding the cup of Hufflepuff in New York City.'

'I know,' Harry said, 'but why did Castor not mention to Sevagio he was taking me to meet this Sonia Cobb?'

'He might have told him, Harry,' Hermione said.

'Longstreet knows about her right?' Ron said. 'If Longstreet knows about it, Sevagio has to, considering Sevagio is closer to Castor than Longstreet is right?'

'That doesn't mean anything really, Ron,' Hermione interjected. 'Longstreet might know that Castor is going to this Cobb woman to destroy the Horcrux, but he wouldn't know how they'd be destroy, not to mention Longstreet doesn't know about the conversation between Castor and Sevagio.'

'And we have no idea the relationship between the two. I mean, they might not even know each other,' said Harry.

'Longstreet was here when he arrived remember?' Ron said. 'Sevagio was here too.'

'And so were the rest of the Order of the Phoenix,' Hermione said calmly. 'Sevagio isn't in it, and Longstreet came here for himself, not for anyone else.'

'The point is,' Harry said cutting them off, 'that Longstreet might have mentioned Cobb because he knows that Castor had a relationship with her, and that he was blackmailing him in order to get a higher price for the Locket.'

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back at Harry.

'That means,' Ron said. 'That this Kate girl that Castor is seeing wouldn't be happy if he went to see this Sonia Cobb, right? Longstreet knows about whatever Sonia Cobb and Castor had going on, and he was going to use that to his advantage, and it has nothing to do with the means of destroying the Horcruxes, or even Castor's past.'

'It has to do with Castor's past, Ron,' Hermione said shrewdly, but she was looking at Ron impressed. 'What it means is that Longstreet may know about the Horcruxes, but he doesn't know about the spy in the Order, or that the fangs were removed, or Ivan Tasky, or the Elixir of Life, or _anything_ that has to do with destroying them.'

'We can at least agree,' Harry said, 'that Longstreet didn't come here to help out. He came here to get money, and get out. He's not as close to Castor as we think, else he would've stayed, not blackmailed his friend and left.'

They sat in silence for a minute, and Harry noticed that Ron had taken Hermione's hand in his.

'While I'm with Castor,' Harry went on, 'you can get to the Ministry and find those files. Meantime, we gotta figure out a way to make sure Ginny doesn't know about this.'

'That won't be too hard,' Ron said. 'What with everyone here.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked perplexed.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you,' Ron said. 'Mum and Dad are coming here for Christmas. Actually, everyone is. Bill and Fleur are coming too. Mum figured it would be easier on Hermione's parents if there was a big crowd here for Christmas, and not just us, them, and, well, Castor.'

'When did this happen?' Harry asked.

'Castor told us about it after you went upstairs, and after he killed, uh,' Ron finished shakily.

'Harry,' Hermione said nervously. 'What are you and Castor going to do tomorrow?'

'Today, Mione,' Ron said squeezing her hand. 'It's three in the morning.'

Hermione rolled her eyes but nudged him playfully.

'Like I said,' Harry looking at her, 'He and I are going to meet Sonia Cobb.'

'This is a big risk we're taking,' she said. 'What if something happens while we're there?'

'Bail,' Harry said flatly. 'Look, no one knows about this but us apart from Sarah and I trust her. If you can get to those files, great, but if not, get out before anybody gets suspicious. Here –'

Harry had pulled out his Auror badge and pressed it into Ron's hand. Ron looked down at it then back at Harry.

'If you have no other option,' Harry said to him looking into his best friend's eyes, 'use this. Say you're an Auror from the U.K. who needs the files for the Minister, or something, but that's a last resort option, got it?'

Ron nodded and stuffed the badge into his pocket.

'So the plan is,' Hermione said trying to sound composed, 'Harry and Professor Castor will meet with this Cobb woman about the Horcruxes. In the afternoon, when your family gets here Ron, you and I will slip out and floo to the Ministry of Magic in Washington D.C. Hopefully, Sarah will come through and her cousin will be there. What's his name anyways?'

'She didn't tell me,' Harry said gloomily. 'She said if he was going to help us, he'd find you.'

'And how are we suppose to slip out exactly?' Ron said. 'Mum and Dad will want to know where we went. Not to mention your parents Mione.'

Harry surmised the two of them then grinned.

'If that should happen,' he said. 'Tell them you and Hermione are going for a walk for some 'alone' time or something to that effect. They'll get the hint and leave you to yourselves.'

'HARRY!' Hermione said shocked.

'Nice one mate,' Ron said groaning running a hand through his hair in embarrassment.

'If you can think of a better idea, use it,' Harry said, but he was trying not to laugh.

Hermione let out a huff of indignation.

'So that's the plan isn't it?' Hermione said.

'Some plan,' Ron said, his face now in his hands. 'Can't believe I'm doing this.'

'Take my cloak,' Harry said. 'Just in case, right?'

Ron looked up and saw Hermione looking at him, a small smile on her lips. Ron took a deep breath and nodded.

'Yea,' he said. 'Just in case.'

With that, the three of them made their way upstairs to get a few hours of sleep. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to find Ginny asleep in his bed. By this point, not even Castor was saying anything about him and Ginny sharing a bed together. Harry guessed that Castor meant what he said about the benefit of Harry having some attention from a girl, even if it was in the Professor's house. Harry was so overwhelmed with what had happened at Borgin's, with the death of Fletcher, the conversation with Sarah and the discussion he had heard between Longstreet and Castor that he drifted to sleep easily as Ginny slept quietly next to him. The last thing that passed through Harry's mind wasn't about him and Castor going to destroy the Horcruxes, or Longstreet ditching Castor in his hour of need, or even that it was in fact Christmas. What Harry thought about as he closed his eyes and turned on his side pulling Ginny closer to him was if Ron was lying next to Hermione at that moment, and if both of them felt as comfortable as he did.

_It was nearing last call at The Black Rose, a decrepit tavern off Knockturn Alley. _There was only one occupant seated at the bar, his dark brown eyes blurry from the numerous drinks he had guzzled in a daze. He heaved himself to look at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar, his grizzled long brown hair hung over his face which was clouded in an unkempt beard and sallow expression. He finished off his drink in a gulp and slammed it down on the bar.

'Elmore!' he hollered drunkenly. 'Elmore, get me another one, I'm dying over here.'

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from beneath his dirty robes and managed to light one although knocking over his empty glass. A plum of smoke emitted from the end and he looked down at the fallen glass. He giggled.

'Elmore,' he said again. 'Goddamnit hurry up!'

'Hold on will ya,' croaked an aged bartender with yellow teeth and hollow eyes.

'Bout time,' the man said picking up his glass slowly and rocking unevenly in his chair.

The bartender uncorked a bottle of whiskey and poured another healthy measure into the man's glass, then moved back to the other end of the bar to finish polishing glasses. The man took his cigarette between his fingers and took a long swig. He heard a faint pop.

'Ummm,' he slurred placing the half empty glass on the table as he smacked his lips together. 'Somethin better you got for me to drink?'

He stupidly looked down the bar to where Elmore the bartender had been standing polishing snifters, but blinked a bit realizing he was no longer standing there.

'Where you go?' he stammered looking down the bar table and over it. His mind went into sober focus as he came into contact with the white eyes of the bartender, half leaning against the back of the bar, a dish towel in his hand and his entire front caked in blood. He kicked back into his chair and gasped in fear as he came into focus of his own reflection in the mirror.

Millimeters from his head was a gleaming pistol with a long silencer.

The man looked at the gun as his eyes slowly moved up the length of the mirror until he was looking into the face of Riley Sevagio, a cold and triumphant look on his face.

'Merrry Christmas Tasky,' the Auror said coldly. 'We need to talk.'


	21. The Unspeakable

Chapter Twenty One: _The Unspeakable _

Demetrius Castor stood by the window of his office, peering down at the coarse dark sand and beyond the rolling gentle waves as snow slightly fell as it had since he had arrived home. Although he stood in the quiet and calmness of his house, his mind was anything but serene. So there was a spy in the Order. For two days he had spent the majority of his free time pacing the very room he was standing in, unable to sleep. He burrowed through countless documents and the history of each and every member of the Order, and came up dry. There was nothing he could do about it. His talents lay in finishing a job that no one else would want. He was utterly talented with a wand, and ruthless when he needed to be. But cleverness, he lacked considerably. He had always relied on the intellectual capacity of others to see things he couldn't. Those people were now either dead or far from the chaos of the war. His mind flashed to Longstreet giving him a nod at the door and leaving him alone, the Locket sitting carelessly on his desk. He then thought about the night he had heard of the spy, and winced at the memory of him cursing probably the only man, save Professor Nathaniel Addams he trusted. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and took a deep breath. He suddenly felt a warm and small hand on his shoulder and he turned around slowly.

Standing behind him was the woman with flowing red hair and light blue eyes, a sad smile on her lips. She wore a simple white night gown that passed just below her knees.

'I woke up and you were gone,' she said looking up at him.

Castor nodded putting his eyes back to the window. They stood in contended silence for a moment until Castor turned and put his arms around her. She sank into him and buried her face into his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed to Castor to be forever, but he didn't mind as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her hair. Immediately, all the torment, his problems and the chaos that surrounded him vanished as he held her.

'I'm way in over my head, you know that?' he said after a while.

She smiled into his chest.

'I know,' she said. 'I'll never figure out why you decided to do this.'

'You know why, Kate,' he said flatly. 'You just don't like it.'

'I don't,' she said stepping back and freeing herself from his embrace. 'I love you Demetrius, but what you're doing isn't going to solve anything.'

Castor raised an eye to her.

'You think training Harry Potter and finding the Horcruxes, _destroying_ Lord Voldemort once and for all won't solve anything?' he asked indignantly.

'That is not why you're doing this!' she said angrily. 'This isn't about Harry, this isn't about Dumbledore, it's not even about Voldemort. This is about you! It's about you getting what you want! It's always been about that.'

'It's not about what I want!' Castor snapped. 'It's about what was taken from me.'

'And you think killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will make it better?' she replied firmly. 'That killing him will make you happy?'

'I don't know,' Castor said, his temper rising. 'But killing Mundungus Fletcher sure made my day.'

Kate Loughren looked up horrified, fear laced in her eyes as she gazed into his cold blue glare.

'You killed him?' she whispered.

'Yea, I did,' Castor said bluntly. 'And he won't be last.'

'Demetrius –'

'Kate,' Castor said cutting her off. 'Enough.'

She didn't say anything for a minute, but simply looked at him in disbelief. She knew what he had done in the past. She knew that he was angry and was driven by revenge and obsession. She knew him better than anyone, even more than Addams or Sevagio. But she loved him. He was honest, brave, and loyal. Most importantly, although he had never once said it, she knew he loved her. He must have felt what she was thinking because the next instant he turned away from her and again looked out of the frosted window.

'It's not going to bring him back,' she whispered.

Castor looked back at her. A single tear was rolling down her face.

'It's not gonna bring your mother back.'

Castor's eyes flashed at her words but he refused to scream at her. He instead stared back at her with cool resolution.

'He took everything away from me Kate,' he said quietly. 'He took my mother, my father. He took Marcus from me.'

She nodded in acceptance. She took a few small steps forward and again wrapped her arms around him, silently crying into his chest.

'He's taken many away from us,' she sniffed, her voice cracking. 'I don't want him to take you away from me.'

'I know,' Castor said, his voice softening. 'But I'm not going to stop.'

'Demetrius,' she said looking up at him, tears now cascading from her soft eyes, 'I'm afraid.'

'We all are, Kate.'

'No,' she said. 'I'm afraid that you might…'

He looked down at her, and brushed away several tears with his thumb.

'What?'

She sniffed again.

'I'm afraid that your anger will turn you. That your hatred will change you. I know what you want, and I'd want it too if he killed my family, but how you seek retribution can destroy you.'

Castor was taken aback. She had never spoken to him like this. It was amazing they were together, really. They had met while he had been an Auror. He would never forget it for the rest of his life. How he had brought in the body of Daniel Seville. How he had been ordered to relinquish his wand until his trial. He had spent a miserable week at St. Mungo's hospital, having his wounds being treated by the same woman now in his arms. He never would have guessed in a million lifetimes that he would end up falling for her.

'Addams said the same thing to me,' he said slowly. 'Back at Hogwarts. He warned me that revenge would solve nothing.'

'He's right Demetrius,' she said. 'You should have listened to him. You know, for a change.'

_That _made him smile. She smiled back at him and went on tip-toe, placing a cool hand on the side of his face. She kissed him deeply, his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her as close as he could.

'You're right,' he said.

'As usual?' she said smirking up at him. 'You better get used to me being right and all. Once this war is over and we're married.'

'Whoa whoa,' he said smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time in his life. 'What's this marriage talk?'

'Yes,' she said laughing as she kissed him on the nose. 'As a good husband you'll need to learn how to listen and do what your wife says.'

'Oh Christ,' he said putting a hand over his face. 'Are you trying to make me run for the hills?'

'What?' she said putting her hands on her hips and smiling cheekily. 'You don't want to marry me?'

Castor surveyed her for a minute before taking a step forward and again wrapping his arms around her.

'I don't know,' he said grinning. 'Doesn't sound too terrible. I can't cook for shit, and it'll be nice to have a little wife in the kitchen.'

'Demetrius!' she said shocked but she swatted him on the arm playfully.

'And look how good looking our kids will be,' he said, his smile broadening. 'You're bloody gorgeous and I'm not terrible on the eyes.'

'So we're having kids now?' she said, her hands around his neck, playing with his hair.

'Might not be so bad,' he said winking. 'And if they are, we'll just ship them to boarding school.'

She laughed but then her gaze became somber as she looked up at him.

'So you want to marry me?' she asked.

Castor froze and the color in his face drained.

'Are you,' he muttered, 'Are you _proposing_?'

'No,' she said rolling her eyes. 'I'm just asking if you would want to marry me.'

Castor considered it for a moment then smirked.

'Big wedding?' he asked.

'Honeymoon,' she said humming the word.

'Get a house together,' he said looking back out at the ocean. 'Fresh start.'

'Have some kids,' she said smiling.

'And live in peace,' Castor finished as if he wanted nothing more.

'Something like that,' she said kissing him. 'So, you'll think about proposing to me?'

Castor looked down at her confused.

'Why do I have to propose to you?' he said.

'Because you're the man, sweetie,' she said smartly. 'The man proposes to the girl.'

'What a load of bull –'

'Demetrius,' she said cutting him off. 'If we're going to get married and have kids, you really need to learn to watch your language.'

'Kate,' he said loftily.

'And you're definitely going to quit smoking,' she said. 'No cigarettes in my house around my children, thank you very much.'

'Oh for God's sake,' he said but he was laughing. She snuggled up next to him.

'So you'll think about it?' she asked again.

Castor kissed her.

'Yea,' he said. 'I'll think about it. Merry Christmas Dr. Loughren.'

'Merry Christmas Professor Castor.'

'Kate,' Castor said, his hands on her shoulder, looking at her in the eye. 'Do me a favor?'

'Anything,' she said staring back.

'Don't call me that,' he said calmly. 'I really don't like that name.'

Kate looked at him for a minute, kissed him lightly, and nodded in understanding.

_Ginny Weasley stepped out of the bathroom and returned to the sleeping boy, the covers up to his waist, exposing his lean toned upper body._ She spent an additional minute appraising, smiling suggestively to no one. It was early morning, the sun peeking its way through the dark clouds, the rays glistening off the fresh powder like millions of diamonds. She stretched and yawned tiredly. She had tried to stay awake for him but had given up around three. She didn't even feel him lie down next to her, but as the sunlight brushed across her face and she stirred, she could feel his muscular arms around her petite body. She looked down at herself and grimaced, wondering how bad it would be to be caught yet again my Professor Castor, or worse, her mother in Harry's room, wearing one of his old shirts and very little of anything else. She then composed herself, remembering that her family would not arrive until late afternoon, and although Castor was, in her opinion, out of his mind with his training demands on Harry, the chances of making him run around the island on Christmas seemed improbable, even for him.

She ran a hand through her copper hair and began picking up her own clothes and folding them neatly on a nearby chair when she heard a snigger from the bed. She whirled around to see Harry awake, though looking exhausted, his eyes going over her with an approving grin.

'What?' she said trying not to smile.

'Nothing,' he said casually. 'Just admiring the view.'

'What a coincidence,' she said airily. 'I was just doing the same thing.'

'Pull up a chair,' Harry growled. 'I'm about to take a shower.'

'Oh really?' Ginny said crossing the threshold and falling on top of him, her shirt rising up a bit. 'I don't suppose you want some company?'

'Well,' Harry said kissing her. 'It is Christmas. That could be your present to me.'

'I think you're asking too much Mr. Potter,' she said but she didn't stop his hands moving underneath the shirt.

'Hey,' Harry said smiling against her lips. 'I got you a present too you know.'

'Which is?'

'Uh,' Harry stammered looking away. 'It's actually a broom service kit, but I didn't know at the time when I bought it that I was going to see you naked in the shower.'

'You presume way too much,' said Ginny but she trailed her fingers across Harry's bare chest.

'That's my shirt you're wearing,' Harry said pulling her firmly on top on him. 'You're practically naked without it. I can presume all I want.'

'Is that right?' said Ginny pulling her legs up and straddling up. 'Well, if you want it back.'

She straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest and gripped the shirt with both hands. She was about two seconds from pulling the shirt over her head when the bedroom door opened with a flourish.

'Good morning Harry,' Ron said jubilantly. 'Merry Christmas and OH MY GOD!'

Ron's jubilance vanished in a fraction of a second and replaced with one of nauseating horror and shock as his eyes took in the scene on the bed. Hermione walked into the room a moment later and she let out a squeak of surprise, and her hands flew to her mouth. Ginny and Harry both stared gaping at the look on Ron and Hermione's faces.

'OH GOD!' Ron said again and he dashed out of the room covering his eyes and making loud retching noises.

'Uh,' Harry said wishing Ginny would let go of the shirt, and stop looking like she was about to take it off.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

'Er – Hermione,' Ginny said in a small voice. 'Could you give us a minute?'

Hermione closed her mouth dumbly and back peddled out of the room, closing the door after her. Ginny turned back to Harry with a look of astonishment. But Harry's face was buried in his hands.

'He's gonna kill me,' he groaned.

Ginny, to his surprise, giggled.

'Harry, you really need to learn to lock the door.'

_Breakfast was nothing short of unbearable._ Hermione's parents had returned from assessing the damage done of their home. Scott Granger had been in a testy mood upon returning but smiled warmly as his daughter hugged him when she had walked through the kitchen, carrying two large beautifully wrapped presents.

Mrs. Granger had paled in comparison to her husband's sour mood, and had even taken a liking to Dobby, once she had gotten over the fact that he wasn't anything to be scared of, and was, to her incredible surprise, extremely polite. Dobby, of course, had gone through the morning completely unfazed to the silent awkwardness surrounding the table while he made copious amounts of French toast with strawberries and cream. Harry did his best to ignore Ron glaring at him from across the table the entire time. Hermione shuffled her toast around her plate, giving Ron furtive glances of apprehension while Ginny herself ate her breakfast nonchalantly. Harry surmised that Ginny was taking the moment on the bed a lot better than he was because she was by now used to her older brother's reaction to anything involving a boy she was interested in. Castor had been the last to walk into the kitchen. It took him all but four seconds to register the guilty looks on Harry and Ginny's faces and the death glare from Ron. He rolled his eyes.

'For God's sake,' he muttered under his breath.

'What was that Professor Castor?' Hermione's mother asked quizzically.

'Nothing,' Castor mumbled clearing his throat and sitting down. 'Merry Christmas Dr. Granger. Dr. Granger,' he said nodding at Hermione's father.

'You as well sir,' he said taking the coffee pot and filling it up for Castor. 'What's on your agenda this lovely Christmas day?'

'Potter and I are going to the Ministry,' he said taking the cup and adding sugar. 'We're leaving right after breakfast and will be gone until dinner.'

'Really?' Hermione's mother asked. 'On Christmas?'

Castor nodded but gave a knowing look to Hermione who's eyes widened in realization.

'When are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and everyone else arriving,' she said changing the subject very quickly.

'Around four,' Castor said draining his coffee and refilling it.

'Mum,' Hermione said. 'Ron and I have a picnic planned this afternoon.'

'That's nice dear,' her mother replied. 'Make sure to wear something warm though, it'll be cold out there.'

Hermione's father looked at her daughter then over to Ron who's ears were burning red, and his lips went thin.

'Dobby will be most happy to make you a lunch!' the house elf squeaked in a high voice. 'Whatever you'd like!'

'Thanks mate,' Ron said to the elf, trying to avoid Dr. Granger's glare. Apparently, he was a very protective father. 'I, er, got you some new socks for Christmas.'

'Dobby is very grateful!' said the elf. 'Dobby has said so many times sir, that Mr. Wheezy is a truly great wizard. He is most thoughtful to think of Dobby, and it is no wonders that he is Harry Potter's best friend and –'

'Well,' Castor said loudly standing up and cutting off the excited house elf. 'Potter and I must be getting along.'

'But you didn't eat anything Professor,' Hermione's mother said in a motherly way. 'Surely some toast before you leave.'

To Harry's astonishment as if it was perhaps the dumbest thing to be telling someone like Castor how to eat in his own house, Castor smiled her.

'Thanks for the concern, Dr. Granger,' he said, 'but I'll be fine. Let's go Potter.'

Harry leapt from his chair. He bent down to kiss Ginny good-bye but the look from Ron made him change his mind halfway and instead he gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder. She huffed, stood up in her seat, and planted a kiss on his lips, then rounded on her brother, daring him to say anything. Ron went scarlet, as did Hermione and her parents. Harry straightened up, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on his lips and followed Castor out of the kitchen and into the living room.

'Lucky I didn't eat anything,' Castor said through his teeth. 'I would have thrown it up.'

_Harry and Professor Castor apparated to the Ministry of Magic Atrium, and Harry was not at all surprised to see so few people buzzing around._ He and Castor quickly made their way through a series of passages that led of the Department of Mysteries. Although Harry was boiled over in excitement to finally be destroying the Cup of Hufflepuff along with the Locket, he began to feel very nervous. The last time he had been in the Department of Mysteries, he had nearly gotten he, along with several of his friends killed by Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore had dueled after Harry saw Sirius fall through the veil.

_Don't think about that_ Harry said to himself closing his eyes.

'This way,' Castor said turning a sharp corner. Harry took a deep breath and followed him.

They passed several corridors, Harry suddenly realizing just how few people worked on Christmas morning. They reached a staircase and started spiraling their way down it until the came to the beginning of a long and dark hallway. At the base of the stairs was a grizzled mangled looking wizard behind a desk with balding black hair and three yellow teeth. He coughed violently into his Ministry robes and looked up with two beetle black eyes at the pair of them.

'This hall is prohibited by any non-official member of the Department of Mysteries,' he said in a monotone voice, as if he had said it a thousand times before.

'I'm aware of that sir,' Castor said looking down at the man. 'We have an appointment with a Ms. Cobb.'

The ragged looking wizard peered at Castor then Harry who nervously flattened his bangs over his scar. The wizard then looked down at a leather bound ledger on the desk in front of him. He opened it, and carefully drew his fat chubby finger down a list of names.

'Ay,' he said. 'You're a bit early, but she's expecting you.'

Castor said nothing else as he passed him, Harry right behind as the two of them walked down the hallway. Castor turned right, then left, then right again, down several deserted corridors and stopped abruptly in front of a simple unmarked door. He turned and looked through the corner of his eye down the hall they had come. He took a deep calming breath and knocked.

There was silence from the other end, Harry feeling uneasy standing in the hallway with Castor who's hands were shaking slightly. Then a small voice came from beyond the door.

'Who is it?'

Harry caught Castor smirking, but it was gone the second he noticed Harry looking up at him.

'It's me,' he said coolly.

The door opened slowly and a pair of breathtaking hazel eyes peered through. The door swung open and Castor pushed Harry inside. Harry peered around the room. It looked like some sort of laboratory. Long metal tables lined the far walls. Dozens of vials, boxes, even a muggle microscope scattered across them. At the other side of the room was a desk, a file cabinet, stacks of notebooks and, to Harry's surprise, a computer which hummed softly. In the center of the room was a large stone cauldron simmering, green smoke lashing across the putrid looking ooze within. It was being heated by a purple fire which made no sound or even movement but basked the small room in a violet hue.

'Well hello stranger,' said a throaty feminine voice. As the door closed, Harry saw a witch standing behind it.

She was Castor's age, maybe a little older with long blonde hair and a marble-like face her skin looked so smooth and clean. She wasn't dressed in official looking robes, instead, a pink tank top cut dangerously low in the front and faded, worn out jeans. Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. He also noticed quite quickly that she was one of the sexiest looking women he'd even seen, and had, very round, firm looking breasts. The witch didn't notice Harry leering at her breasts. Her attention was on Castor who was giving her a look Harry had never seen him wear before.

'Demetrius,' she said in a light bounce-y voice. She leaned in, and Castor slightly turned his head to the side, the witch kissing him on the cheek rather than where she was intending to kiss him. She looked taken aback, but smiled prettily, showing perfect white teeth. Castor cleared his throat and flicked his eyes over to Harry.

'Sonia,' he said, 'this is Harry Potter. Potter, this is Sonia Cobb. She's an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries so you _haven't _met her.'

Sonia Cobb walked forward and shook Harry's hand vigorously.

'It's such a pleasure to meet you Harry,' she said, her hand feeling soft and warm around his. Harry smiled nervously back.

'You too,' he heard himself say. 'You're, you're an Unspeakable?'

Sarah smiled.

'Probably not what you were expecting, I guess,' she said affably, looking down at her herself. 'I work alone, you know, so I can dress pretty casually.'

She laughed.

'I can work naked around here and no one would know.'

Harry looked down at her breasts again which were caked in sweat from the heat of the room.

'Cool,' he mumbled but immediately went red in embarrassment.

Castor rolled his eyes.

'So,' Harry said meekly, 'how do you know Professor Castor?'

Sonia gave Castor an expecting look. Castor tried to ignore it. Harry looked between Castor and her then remembered what Longstreet had said to him at Malfoy Manor.

'_Sonia Cobb huh? You gonna put another shot into her Demy?' _

'Around,' Castor said shortly.

There was a tense moment between the three of them until Sonia looked excitedly at Castor.

'Did you bring them?' she asked.

Castor took off his coat and pulled out a square box. He opened it, and carefully placed the cup and the locket on the table.

'Incredible,' Sonia said looking down at them.

'How do we destroy them?' Harry asked.

Sonia and Castor exchanged glances, an unsaid message passing between them.

'Have you decided?' she asked him.

Castor nodded.

'Yea, tell him,' he said. 'He's got a right to know.'

'Know what?' Harry asked perplexed.

'Harry,' Sonia said sitting next to him at the table. 'You're mother was an Unspeakable.'

The silence in the room was so complete Harry could make out the thumping of his heart.

'My mother?' he said uncertainly.

'Yes Harry,' Sonia said placing her hand over his.

Harry's eyes darted to Castor who shook his head.

'Then,' Harry said. 'I don't understand.'

'I'll explain,' she said. 'Your mother was a very bright witch, from what I've been told by those that knew her, and her old research proves it to the tilt.'

'Her research?' Harry asked now utterly lost.

Sonia nodded.

'Your mother found out that You Know Who had split his soul. She knew about Horcruxes. Now, although she didn't know nor did anyone know for that matter how many times his soul was severed, she nonetheless began work on a theory on how to destroy them. She, along with her partner who was another Unspeakable and friend from school spent many months trying to figure out a formula that could work.'

'I still don't understand,' Harry said. 'I destroyed the Riddle Diary with a Basillix's fang, and Dumbledore destroyed one, but I don't know how he did it.'

'Potter,' said Castor making Harry jump. He had forgotten that he was in the room. 'Basillixs were believed to have died out hundreds of years ago. It's a good bet that you killed the last one. Furthermore, Dumbledore didn't tell anyone how he destroyed the ring either. That's one of many secrets he took to the grave with him.'

'The point is,' Sonia said cutting Castor off. 'Is that at the time when your mother and her partner were working on this theory, there was no known way to destroy a Horcrux.'

Harry nodded feeling strange. His mother, who had sacrificed herself to save his life had been an Unspeakable, had learned about the Horcrux and was trying to find a way to destroy them.

'How did she find out about the Horcrux?' he asked.

'Nobody knows, Harry,' Sonia said. 'At least, if someone does, they're not saying anything.'

'Maybe she told Dumbledore how to destroy them,' Harry suggested.

'No,' said Sonia. 'She didn't tell anyone. Not even your father knew what she was doing. But somehow the Dark Lord discovered your mother and her partner's intentions and experiments. At the time of your mother's work, the war was at its climax, and there were many spies within the Ministry, even in this Department itself.'

'But why wouldn't my mother tell anyone what she was working on?' Harry asked.

'For two very important reasons Harry,' Sonia continued. 'One, she believed at the time that no one, not even You Know Who was aware of what she was doing. She thought if her research reached the ears of the Dark Lord, it would put her, her partner, and everyone close to them in serious jeopardy. The second and more practical reason is that if any of her work was discovered outside the Department, she'd be thrown out. You know that an Unspeakable are exactly that, they don't _speak._'

Harry understood but then he began to protest.

'But you're telling us,' he said staring at her. 'What will happen to you?'

'Harry,' she said smiling. 'The Minister has given you and Professor Castor special privileges to see me.'

'Why?' Harry asked. 'And how would he know about the Horcruxes?'

'Enough,' Castor said sharply. 'We'll discuss that later.'

'So Harry,' Sonia said. 'I was contacted by Albus Dumbledore a year ago. He told me about the Horcruxes, and if I could start working on a means of destroying them. You could imagine his surprise, along with mine when I found in our archives that none other than Lily Potter had been doing just that nearly two decades ago.'

'Working on it?' Harry said. 'You mean, you mean she never finished.'

'She never got the chance,' Castor said. 'She believed the formula she and her partner had created _would _work; however, they never got hold of a Horcrux to test it.'

Sonia smiled sadly at Harry then stood up. She crossed the room to the desk and retrieved a stack of old manila files that had faded over the years. She placed them on the table.

'This was your mother's research,' she said. 'The last data of entry was dated October 14th, only a week before she went into hiding.'

'Harry,' she went on, 'I think it's only fitting that you're here to finish your mother's work. Provided that is,' she said turning to Castor, 'that your Professor has somehow produced a vial of the Draught of Life, which coincidentally is the only part of Lily Potter's formula that we don't have.'

Castor smiled and pulled out a small vial of a deep crimson liquid. Both Sonia Cobb and Harry looked at him like they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

'How?' Harry asked shocked.

Castor smirked.

'The Elixir of Life wasn't the only thing Tasky had in his collection.'

'Tasky?' Harry said, his voice sounding strange to him. 'You found him?'

'No I didn't,' Castor growled. 'Riley Sevagio had a very interesting conversation with him last night.'

Harry didn't have to ask the question if Ivan Tasky was dead.

_He already knew. _

But then another question clunked in Harry's mind and he rounded on Sonia.

'Wait,' he said looking up at her. 'What about my mom's partner. Didn't he continue the work? Is that how you got all this information?'

'_She_ Harry,' said Sonia. 'Lily Potter's partner was a girl she had known at Hogwarts, and unfortunately she –'

Sonia broke off and looked down at the floor. Harry was stunned to see her eyes glistening with tears.

'What?' Harry pressed.

'She was killed,' Sonia said wiping her eyes. 'She was found dead in her house the morning after You Know Who lost his powers.'

Harry felt a jolt in his chest and he looked stunned.

'She was killed the same night as my parents?' Harry asked.

'Sadly yes,' Sonia said. 'The Ministry concluded after the investigation that You Know Who found out she had been working on the same theory with your mother, and was tracked down and killed for her work. However, her and your mother's work was kept here in our archives which I found after Dumbledore's request. This was of course after he had found out about the Horcruxes.'

'What was her name?' Harry said. 'My mother's partner.'

Sonia looked at him for a minute then sighed.

'Her name is Elizabeth Albin,' she said.

Harry opened his mouth in disbelief but closed it immediately. He looked over at Castor whose face was blank, and his eyes calm, but Harry could notice that he was clenching his jaw very tightly. Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. A picture of the same witch, who had been working with his own mother as an Unspeakable, who happened to have been killed the same night as James and Lily Potter, was in the bedroom of Professor Castor. Harry couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

'Professor,' he said as calmly as he could. 'Did you know her?'

Castor looked back at Harry for a long moment before finally nodding his head in confirmation.

'Yes I did Potter,' he said. 'Elizabeth Albin was my mother.'

Sonia Cobb gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Harry stared at Castor, who was looking back at him gravely.

'My mother was working with yours Potter,' he said. 'She was killed by Death Eaters because of her work, among a few other things.'

'What other things?' Harry asked.

'None of your damn business, Potter,' Castor said standing up. 'I was four when she was killed, and barely remember her. I didn't know who my mother really was until much later in my life. Professor Addams was the one to tell me when he came to the foster home I was living in when I was eleven. He told me I was a wizard, told me about my parents, who were both dead by that time, and that I was to attend Balmorhea.'

'I guess that's why I became an Auror,' Castor said looking around the room, avoiding both Sonia and Harry's eyes. 'I wanted to stop people like the ones who had killed my mother.'

Harry said nothing. It made perfect sense now that he realized it that Elizabeth Albin was Castor's mother, he simply needed to hear it from Castor himself to confirm it. But for Harry the discovery that Albin was in fact the mother of Demetrius Castor, it only opened up more questions, all of which Harry had no intention of asking.

'Are you,' Harry said. 'Are you helping me because of what happened to her?'

Castor looked at him, his eyes narrowing.

'It's one the reasons,' Castor said. 'But it's not _the _reason.'

Castor sighed loudly and turned his attention back to Sonia Cobb who was looking up at Castor as if he were a ghost.

'You never told me,' she said harshly. 'I've been working on this research for over a year, we have spent countless nights together, and you never told me!'

Castor glared at her. He much rather would have preferred Harry hadn't just heard that.

'Sonia,' Castor said impatiently, 'who my mother was and what she did has nothing to do with our past relationship. If it had, I would have told you.'

'I can't believe this!' she said angrily waving off Castor's declaration. 'You should have told me!'

'It wouldn't have made any difference,' Castor said still staring at her.

'It would have to me!' Sonia said, her nostrils flaring. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Castor looked at her and smirked.

'You're not the only person who doesn't speak for a reason,' he said in a cold voice looking down at the small vial in his hand. 'And my past is not the issue here. You wanna be mad at me, then take a number and get in line. Right now, we got work to do Ms. Cobb.'

Sonia continued to glare at him angrily. To Harry, she looked like she wanted nothing more but to slap him as hard as she could, but Castor walked forward and delicately placed the vial into her shaking hand.

'Right then,' Castor said who leant against the wall and crossed his arms. 'Now's the time to pray this works.'

_Hermione refused to hold Ron's hand as they walked across the cobblestone driveway over the first snow covered dune_. The last thing she wanted was her father to watch them like a hawk. Once over the dune, they backtracked around the opposite wing of the house. They opened the door at the other end, and crossed into the downstairs parlor, careful to be as quiet as possible. Quickly taking a handful of floo powder each, they stowed the large picnic basket in the broom cupboard then said in turn, 'Ministry of Magic, Washington.'

Ron followed Hermione, finding himself a few moments later in a large room with marble columns and parquet floors. Ron looked out towering gothic style windows outside to see what looked like an enormous stone needle over a hundred feet high, surrounded by dozens of flags of red and white stripes whipping in the cold wind and falling snow.

'Ron,' whispered Hermione harshly. 'We need to move.'

Ron looked back at her then around the room. It looked completely deserted save a handful of formal dressed Ministry officials surveying him and Hermione questionably.

'Right,' Ron said walking across the room and down a hallway that was marked:

AUROR DEPARTMENT

Ron and Hermione walked briskly down the hallway, passing a few wizards in robes of dark midnight blue. The hallway opened up to another large room, that, at a closer look, was a rotunda with dozens of marble columns and zooming pieces of parchment shaped like elementary paper airplanes.

Directly in front of them stood a massive wooden desk where three witches wearing pointy hats and half moon spectacles sat briskly holding quills and jotting down into large leather bound books.

'And I thought one McGonagall was scary,' Ron muttered.

'Ron,' Hermione hissed. 'This is no time for jokes, we need to get those files.'

'Right,' Ron said looking around as if there would magically appear a huge arrow pointing down at exactly what they were looking for.

'May I help you?' said a crisp voice from behind the counter. One of the witches was peering at Ron with arched eyebrows.

'Yea,' Ron said. 'I mean, yes, I'm looking for something.'

'Are you with our Department?' the witch asked, not changing the expression on her face.

'Well, no,' Ron said and he dug his hand into his pocket. 'I'm here on official Ministry business from Great Britain.'

'That so?' the witch said, the two other witches beginning to take interest in Ron standing in front on them.

'Yes,' Ron said, deepening his voice slightly. 'As you can see I am –'

'Incredibly late,' said a voice from behind him and the next instant he felt a large heavy hand pound down on his shoulder. Ron wheeled around and saw a tall muscular wizard with grey eyes and short platinum blonde hair. Ron immediately let go of the Auror badge we was just about to show to the witch.

'It's okay Louise,' the wizard said still looking at Ron. 'Mr. Weasley is here to see me. And it appears he's brought his secretary to handle the files. Ms. Granger isn't it?'

Hermione looked down at the outstretched hand and shook it.

'That's correct Mr. Davenport,' she said, and she let out a breath of relief as Sarah's cousin gave her a small wink.

'Call me Kirk,' he said leading them away from the front desk, 'you'll be needing those files, I imagine.'

Davenport took them past a series of desks and down a flight of stairs to where another hallway began. He walked five doors down, nodding at a co-worker who waved at him.

'Working Christmas Kirk?' the wizard said. 'They don't pay you enough to work Christmas.'

'Such as it is, Del,' he said back before opening an office door and ushering Ron and Hermione inside.

'Thanks for that,' Ron said once Davenport had shut the door. 'I thought I was cooked back there.'

'Yea,' he said, his voice going cold instantly. 'Lucky for you two Sarah's my favorite cousin, and I hate Demetrius Castor with a goddamn passion.'

'What?' Hermione said. 'You know him?'

'At school,' Davenport explained. 'We were always at each other's throats. Hated each other since day one, all the way through training.'

'You knew him in the Auror training?' Ron asked.

'Of course I did,' he answered. 'We were the only two in our year to make it to the Auror program, until he was dismissed a couple years ago.'

He walked over to what was probably his desk. On top was a large cardboard box with a lid that read, 'VED Results: Demetrius Castor.'

'There you go,' flicking his hand at it. 'You got everything you need. School records, background checks, family history, and even one or two memories if by chance you got a Pensieve. Nobody has needed this shit since he left, so I don't see the problem if you guys needed it. Sarah told me it's for Harry Potter, that true?'

'Yes,' Hermione said ignoring Ron who gaped at her. 'Professor Castor is our teacher at Hogwarts.'

'Yea,' Davenport said. 'Heard about that. You poor miserable students. Having a guy like that teaching you.'

'Hang on,' Ron said abruptly. 'What did you say? Castor was dismissed from the Auror Department?'

'Yea, so,' Davenport said. 'That's common knowledge.'

'He was dismissed?'

'Yea, Weasley,' he said agitatedly. 'Dismissed. Fired. Let go. _Shit canned._'

'But why?' Hermione said.

Davenport waved his hand again. He looked to be extremely put out.

'Look, its Christmas,' he said. 'I got a new wife at home so as much as I like reminiscing about Demy fucking Castor I would much like to be sipping whiskey watching the Charlie Brown Christmas Special while enjoying my wife's cooking, so if you'll excuse me.'

He picked up a few envelopes from the In box on his desk, took one look at them, snorted, and tossed them in the trash bin.

'You can use my fireplace,' he said. 'It will give you a quick exit.'

He indicated the small fireplace in the corner of the room, threw on a large black leather jacket and opened the door.

'By the way,' he said sticking his head back into the room and glaring at Ron and Hermione, 'This never fucking happened.'

With that, he closed the door, and was gone.

'_EUREKA!' Sonia Cobb shouted as the cauldron made a long hissing sound and in an instant turned a dark charcoal grey. _

'It works!' she said jumping on the spot, unable to contain her glee. She went around the cauldron and hugged Castor, momentarily forgetting that she was furious with him. She then turned and kissed Harry on the cheek and threw her arms around her. Harry felt his face get hot as he awkwardly put his arms around her.

'I can't believe it!' she said leaning back, smiling at Harry and gripping his shoulders tightly. 'It works! Your mother was right!'

She turned around and peered into the cauldron. It was no longer bubbling or hissing. She went to one of the metal tables and produced from it a pair of very long tongs. She hastily put on dragon hide gloves, and lowered the tongs into the cauldron. A moment later, she pulled them out again. At the end was the Cup of Hufflepuff, looking exactly as it had when Harry had first seen it, albeit covered in slimy grey ooze.

Sarah excitedly placed the cup back on the metal table, practically sprinted for her desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out a ball pin hammer. Her eyes then darted to Harry and her face broke into a smile.

'Harry,' she said trying to contain herself, 'why don't you do the honors.'

She passed the hammer to him and nodded at the cup. Harry stood there for a minute, and glanced over at Castor who was looking back at him with fierce blue eyes, rolling a cigarette between his fingers so fast his arm was starting to shake.

Harry looked at the cup and walked forward hesitantly. He gripped the hammer firmly in his hand, raised it high above his head, and with all the strength he had, swung it crashing down on the cup.

_SMASH! _

The hammer went through the cup with ease, shards of what was left exploded in every direction.

'HA!' Sonia screamed in triumph.

Harry whirled his head to see Sonia Cobb pumping her fists into the air, then at Castor who let out a huge breath that he must have been holding and screwed the cigarette into his lips, lighting it with the end of his wand.

'Thank God for that,' he said blowing out a cloud of smoke.

'Did I?' Harry started. 'Did I just destroy the Horcrux?'

To his astonishment, Sonia began to laugh.

'No,' she said breathlessly. 'No Harry. What you just destroyed is a very valuable relic belonging to Helga Hufflepuff. The _potion_ destroyed the Horcrux.'

'What?' Harry said looking down at the remains of the obliterated cup on the table. 'Then, then why did you make me do that?'

Sonia shrugged, still chuckling.

'I just wanted to make absolutely sure it worked. It felt good though I bet.'

Harry stared at her as if she had gone insane, but she was too busy rushing back over to the desk and picking up the Locket, gleefully saying over and over again, 'it works, it works, it works.' Her mouth broke into a wide smile, and her eyes gleamed with pure success.

'Okay,' she said trying to calm down holding the locket up to her face. 'This one's next.'

Harry put down the hammer.

_Twenty minutes later Harry said goodbye to Sonia who had kissed him again. _She didn't kiss Castor goodbye but instead gave him a cold hard look.

'Let me know when you find the others,' she said and slammed the door in his face.

Castor didn't say anything as the two of them passed the old wizard with missing teeth and made their way back towards the Atrium. Harry's mind was swimming as they walked in silence. He wanted to know more about Castor's mother. He wanted to ask him if there had been a coincidence that they had been killed the same night. Most importantly, he wanted to know how Castor's father had been killed. Had he been an Auror like his son? Had he met the same fate as his wife? But Harry would rather pick a fight with Norbert the dragon before asking Castor that question. As they reached the Atrium, there are was a flash of bright light.

Harry looked up to see that the Atrium was no longer empty but stacked wall to wall with photographers, journalists, ministry officials, and much worse –

'Harry my boy!' came a voice from the center of the crowd.

Harry groaned as Rufus Scrimgeour appeared from no where and the next second he had his arm draped over Harry's shoulder, smiling broadly as dozens of photographers flashed with their cameras.

'Big smile there Harry,' Rufus said waving a hand. 'It's Christmas after all!'

Harry turned his head, looking for Castor. His eyes came to an impossible sight as he saw him leaning against a marble column, his arms crossed, merely viewing the circus in front of him without a care in the world.

'Harry,' squeaked an excited reporter clutching a small notebook. 'What can you tell us about Demetrius Castor?'

'Is he a good teacher at Hogwarts?' asked another.

'What do you think about the Minister of Magic's work in stopping You Know Who?'

'Can you tell us about Professor Nathanial Addams?

'Harry, give us a quote.'

Harry wheeled in all directions but every where he turned he came face to face with another reporter as Scrimgeour grasped his shoulder tightly, continuing to smile.

'Yes, yes,' he was saying. 'We are very fortunate to have Professor Castor had Hogwarts. It was in fact my idea that he should teach there.'

'Is that so Minister?' said a reporter scribbling down frantically on his notebook.

Harry had heard enough. He squeezed out of Scrimgeour's grip and passed through the sea of cameras and reporters and stopped directly in front of Castor.

'What is going on?' he hissed angrily at Castor.

Castor, who the last time he had brought Harry to the Ministry had nearly punched the Minister for questioning him, merely shrugged.

'Just giving you a minute with your adoring public,' he said, but he didn't smile. However, Harry did noticed he wasn't joking either.

'Why are you letting them do this?' Harry said as more and more photos were being taken, now of him and Castor talking.

Before Castor could answer, there was a loud roar over the crowd. Nearly half turned and saw Robert Jackson, the Auror who Harry had seen at Malfoy Manor sprint through the crowd and literally grabbed the front robes of the Minister.

'DEATH EATERS!' he screamed at Scrimgeour. 'Attack in Diagon Alley!'

Scrimgeour's smiled evaporated like smoke and pushed Jackson quickly off him. He pulled out his wand amidst the panic consuming the Atrium and pointed it at his throat, amplifying it.

'All Aurors and any able bodied wizards to Diagon Alley,' he shouted. 'Follow my lead!'

With a pop, he was gone, followed by several dozen more. Harry turned frantically to Castor who was taking off his coat and handing it swiftly to Harry.

'Get back to the house,' he said pulling out his wand. 'Keep everyone there.'

'What?' Harry said dropping the coat at his feet and pulling out his own wand. 'No! I'm going with you, I want to fight!'

'No,' Castor said shortly. 'You go back. We'll handle this.'

'But Professor,' Harry started but he was silenced as Castor raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's throat.

'Potter,' he said warningly, 'for once do what I fucking tell you.'

The next instant, he too was gone.

Screams and unintelligible shouts were coming from everywhere. It was utter chaos, and Harry was left forgotten standing in the Atrium. He gritted his teeth, picked up Castor's jacket, and with a whirl of his wand, was back at Inis Clove.

'_Ginnny sweetheart, give me a hand with this,' said Mrs. Weasley holding up a long white table linen. _

Ginny Weasley put the knife back on the cutting board where she had been slicing apples and took the other end of the table cloth and moved towards the table. Her mother and father and two older brothers Charlie and Bill had arrived at Inis Clove an hour ago and were preparing for a large Christmas dinner. Hermione was with her parents in the drawing room exchanging gifts and enjoying some private time. Ron was in a frivolous argument with his father, who flat out refused to allow him to drink, owing partly to his drunken behavior at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was about to spread the cloth over the large mahogany table when the door blasted open and Harry came sprinting through it. She knew immediately something was wrong.

'Harry,' Mrs. Weasley said. 'What is it?'

Harry gulped and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

'Death Eaters,' he panted. 'They're attacking Diagon Alley.'

Everyone stopped and looked at him, all except Mr. Weasley who had already pulled out his wand and was marching towards the front door.

'Wait,' said Harry blocking his way. 'Professor Castor told us to stay.'

'Bugger him and what he says!' roared Mr. Weasley, his face purple with rage. 'My sons are there!'

'Mr. Weasley,' said Harry but Ron's father swatted him out of the way with one long arm and opened the door, but stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing on the doorstep were Fred and George, holding up a limp figure between them.

'Out of the way Dad!' Fred said crossing the threshold diagonally in order to squeeze him, his twin and the unconscious Demetrius Castor through.

'Oh my!' Mrs. Weasley said rushing forward. 'Put him on the sofa, gently now.'

The twins obeyed, placing Castor easily on the couch. Harry, along with the rest of the Weasley's circled around him. Hermione came bursting out of the drawing room, hr parents right behind her looking scared. Harry bit back the nauseating sight as he saw that Castor's entire right arm was soaked in blood.

'He had a nasty fall,' George was saying who had a cut on his forehead. 'Death Eater got him with a Diffindo Curse. He practically apparated right in front of it. He didn't have a chance. I thought it took his arm off for a second.'

'Move George,' shouted Mrs. Weasley who tore off the sleeve on Castor's shirt. 'He's bleeding bad. Ginny, go upstairs and get the medical kit from the bathroom. Arthur, in the kitchen get me hot water and several towels.'

'What happened Fred?' said Bill looking pale.

'Came out of nowhere,' Fred said, his voice hollow. 'One minute we were closing up the shop and about to head over, the next, bang!'

'Dozens of them!' George said his eyes scanning in each person. 'All in masks. We ran back into the shop and held 'em off until the Aurors came. Scrimgeour was there. He was dueling three of them at once. I've never seen anything like it.'

'We were about to make a break for it when we saw him,' Fred said gesturing to Castor. 'We cleared a path and got to him before Malfoy could finish him off.'

'Malfoy?' Harry said. 'Draco Malfoy was there?'

'Lucius,' Fred said and he flopped down on the chair looking sheet white.

'That can't be,' Mr. Weasley said. 'Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban.'

'Well, he's not anymore,' shouted George hysterically. 'We was there! We saw him!'

At that moment Castor made a strangling cough and opened his eyes. He shut them quickly then tried to sit up.

'No!' he screamed but Mrs. Weasley and Bill pushed him back down on the couch.

'It's alright Professor,' Mrs. Weasley shouted, her hand firmly on his chest. 'You're safe. You're fine!'

'Malfoy!' he screamed again, trying to break free. 'Damnit, LET ME GO!'

'Professor,' Mrs. Weasley shouted back. 'You're hurt badly, you need to calm down. Charlie, help us!'

Charlie Weasley, who could by now bench press a hippogriff, strode forward and grabbed Castor roughly by his good shoulder and pressed him back on the couch.

'Calm down!' he said in a commanding tone. 'It's over.'

Demetrius Castor writhed against Charlie and Bill but he was no match in his condition. His breathing became lighter and soon he was slack against their hold, blood staining his couch and the towels Mrs. Weasley was now wrapping tightly around his arm.

'Is it still going on?' Mr. Weasley said rounding on George who looked like he might collapse.

'I don't think so,' George said. 'A lot of the Death Eaters bailed when the Aurors showed up.'

'He needs to go to St. Mungo's,' Mrs. Weasley said looking up at her husband.

BANG!

Everyone in the room jumped a foot in the air and turned to see a redheaded witch fly through the door. She was wearing muggle hospital scrubs, and holding a small black medical bag in her hand, her face was wide with fear.

'Where he is?' she said sprinting into the room and letting out a horrifying gasp as she took in the sight of Castor who looked back at her, his eyes half closed.

'Oh God,' she said pushing Dr. Granger out of the way and kneeling next to Mrs. Weasley. 'How bad is it?'

Mrs. Weasley looked astonishingly at the witch before regaining herself.

'It,' she stammered. 'It was the Diffindo Curse.'

The redhead witch pulled the towel away from Castor's shoulder and looked at the gash underneath. She didn't grimace, but quickly pulled open her bag and took out several vials. She uncorked one and placed it to Castor's lips.

'Drink,' she said. Castor looked at her, his face now chalk white, his head bobbing from side to side.

'Kate,' he wheezed.

'Drink it,' she said again, her voice hard. 'Try not to be stubborn for a change.'

Castor opened his mouth slightly and she poured the contents of the vial down his throat. She uncorked several more vials and repeated the process.

'Lie him down,' she said to no one in particular, but Charlie and Bill both complied quickly.

She then completely ripped off Castor's shirt, and pulled out her wand. She then made a long intricate motion and swept the tip of her wand over Castor's shoulder, muttering a long complicated spell under her breath. Instantaneously, the gash in Castor's shoulder made a low simmering sound and the wound began to heal. She then grabbed a fresh towel from Mrs. Weasley and wiped the blood off his face, arm and along the side of his chest. She took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

'What happened?' she said looking fiercely at him. 'I heard there was an attack.'

Harry blanched at her glare but told her. The witch huffed angrily.

'He shouldn't have gone!' she said looking back down at Castor angrily. 'That's not his job!'

'Um,' Harry said looking at the witch. 'Thank you for coming and helping with him, but who the hell are you?'

The witch took the empty vials, put them back in her bag and stood up pushing the hair out of her face.

'I'm Kate Loughren,' she said wiping the blood off her hands onto the front of her scrubs. 'I'm a mediwizard at St. Mungo's.'

'But how did you come to be here Dr. Loughren?' said Mr. Weasley looking back from her to Castor who lay on the couch motionless.

At this, she blushed slightly and looked down at Castor then back to Mr. Weasley.

'Demetrius and I,' she said, 'we have a relationship.'

Everyone in the room seemed to have blushed at this. She looked at Harry then knelt down next to Castor, placing a cool hand on his forehead. Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged looks of realization. So this was the woman Hermione had overheard Sevagio and Castor talk about. She was with Castor. Harry suddenly understood why Castor wouldn't let Sonia Cobb kiss him.

'Demetrius,' she said into his ear. 'Can you hear me.'

There was silence for a minute before Castor slowly opened his eye and looked at her.

'Kate,' he said hoarsely. 'Let me up.'

'No,' she said placing her hand on him. 'You should stay where you are.'

Castor grunted and heaved himself into a sitting position. He looked at his arm then back at Kate who's eyes were shiny with tears, looking petrified. Castor looked at her then around the room to see everyone watching him. He looked at Harry, then the twins, then back to the girl in front of him.

'Fuck,' he said.

'Professor,' Harry said. 'What the hell is going on?'

Castor slowly rubbed the back of his head and winced in pain.

'Who did this to you?' Harry said taking a step forward.

Castor's eyes went firm and he gritted his teeth.

'Malfoy,' he growled. 'Goddamn fucking Malfoy!'

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mother blanched at his choice of words.

'But he's in Azkaban!' said Ginny, not wanting to believe it.

'There's been a breakout,' Castor said, unblinking his eyes and looking straight forward. 'He's out, along with the rest of them.'

'No,' Kate said putting a hand to her mouth. 'It's not possible.'

Castor stirred and slowly stood up, Bill grapping him under the arm and helping him to his feet. Castor swayed on the spot but righting himself. He took a few tentative steps forward, breathing heavily then stopped, looking at each one of them in turn.

'Demetrius,' Kate said cautiously.

Castor rounded on her, his eyes blaring with anger, his jaw clenched and his shoulders rising and falling in mixed rage.

'Sweetheart,' he said quietly, 'I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.'


End file.
